Insoupçonné
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Edward et Bella ont fait l'erreur de coucher ensemble une fois... Vont-ils à nouveau se laisser aller à la luxure ? Un Edward séducteur et une Bella invisible, un couple insoupçonné. Lemon prévus. Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Comme vous semblez apprécier mes autres histoires, j'ai décidé de partager avec vous ma nouvelle fiction. Le titre résume assez bien mon histoire (enfin pour moi, vu que je sais là où je vais avec). Enfin, je ne vais pas vous faire un texte de 40mètres de long et vous laisse lire le premier chapitre tranquille.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**PS : la fiction sera au point de vue d'Edward et je préviendrais dès que les pensées de Bella s'infiltreront dans le texte (ce sera rare).**

**Et bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Nous, auteurs, ne font que s'amuser avec.**

* * *

- Je suis enceinte.

Mon monde s'écroule.

- Comment ça, enceinte ?

- Edward, ne te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es. Je suis enceinte. J'attends un bébé.

- De qui ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi à coucher à droite et à gauche. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule personne dans ma vie sexuelle et c'est toi.

- On s'est protégé…

- Oui, bah, pas comme il faut, apparemment.

- C'est pas possible.

- Tiens, regarde, j'ai la preuve par écrit.

Elle me tendit une feuille avec tout plein d'écriture, plus bizarre les unes que les autres. Putain, quand est-ce que les médecins comprendront que leur charabia médical ne nous aide en rien à comprendre une situation.

- Je comprend rien à ton truc, là.

- Là, y'a marqué : « test de grossesse » et juste à côté « positif ». Donc, je suis enceinte. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je plaisanterais sur un truc aussi pas marrant.

- Putain… Mais bordel de merde, Bella, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention !

- Quoi ?!? On était deux, je te signale. Et puis, non ! C'est de TA faute.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu n'avais pas une bite à la place du cerveau, jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Et toi, si tu avais contrôlé tes hormones, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Je te déteste, Cullen.

Elle partit rapidement vers sa salle de cours. De toutes façons, j'étais content qu'elle s'en aille car je n'aurais pas pu en parlé maintenant. Les gars étaient venus me chercher pour nous rendre au gymnase. Nous étions tous dans l'équipe de basket et j'étais le meneur de jeu. Cette année, je pourrais avoir une bourse pour l'université, si je joue bien lors du dernier match mais pour ça, je n'en doutes pas. Ma vie était un rêve. Mes parents étaient riches et célèbres, jamais à la maison (ou devrais-je dire la villa). J'ai toutes les filles que je veux et j'en profite, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mon physique ? Eh bien, beaucoup de personnes (je dis « personne » car même certains hommes le pensent) disent que j'ai une allure de Dieu grec, avec un corps d'Apollon. J'avais tout pour être heureux, jusqu'à maintenant.

Vous devez vous demander qui est Bella ? Et pourquoi elle dit qu'elle est enceinte de moi ? En fait, c'est très simple… Quoique non, c'est très complexe. Bella, enfin Isabella Swan est ma partenaire de labo. Il y a environ un mois et demi, nous avons approfondi nos rapports et sommes devenus très proches (voir même très intime). Depuis ce jour, nous avions repris les mêmes relations qu'avant, simplement des partenaires de labo, de simples coéquipiers. J'avoue avoir joué au gros con avec Bella, mais je ne lui avais jamais promis quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, elle m'annonce qu'elle est enceinte ? Putain, je joue avec les filles depuis un an, voir deux et jamais je n'avais été dans une situation si inconfortable… non, ce n'était pas assez. Une situation merdique. En plus, je ne sais même pas comment j'avais fait pour la mettre dans mon lit. Comme elle l'avait dit, j'avais pensé avec ma bite et pas autre chose.

Isabella Swan n'était pas comme les filles que je me tapais habituellement. Elle est brune et je préfère les blondes. Elle est petite, j'ai un faible particulier pour les grandes. Ses yeux sont quelconques et sa peau est d'une telle pâleur qu'on dirait qu'elle est constamment malade. Et ses vêtements… Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Elle ne sait vraiment pas s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un jean (quatre fois trop large pour elle, je le sais, je l'ai vu nue) et un pull (beurk). Elle était très sexy de corps mais elle ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle n'utilisait pas ses atouts, c'est-à-dire sa poitrine assez généreuse et sa taille fine. Il avait juste fallu que je la rencontre alors qu'elle s'était bien fringuée et hop ! Ma queue s'était manifesté.

- Eh, gars ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

- Non, je réfléchis à un truc sans importance. Bon, je dois aller vite fait à la bibliothèque…

- La bibliothèque ? Sans rire, tu sais où elle se trouve ?

- Em', je te rappelle que j'ai la troisième moyenne de la classe.

- Ok et t'y vas pourquoi ?

- La bibliothécaire est sexy mais j'ai un bouquin à aller chercher. On se retrouve à la sortie, ok ?

- D'accord. Te perd pas mon grand.

- T'inquiète.

Il fallait que je parle avec Bella. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire mais il fallait qu'on ait une discussion. La bombe ne pouvait pas exploser sans qu'on en parle. Nous nous étions protégé, ça j'en suis sûr étant donné que je sors toujours couvert. Mais d'un autre côté, si ce test s'avérait exact, je ne pouvais que la croire quand elle disait que j'étais le… père. La réputation d'Isabella n'était plus à refaire. Personne ne la connaissait dans le lycée. Ou alors, on la connaissait seulement lorsqu'elle était utile pour faire nos devoirs et exposés.

J'entrais dans la bibliothèque et je la vis, assise avec sa tonne de bouquin face à elle. Je m'avançais vers elle mais elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, trop plongée dans sa lecture. Je me grattais la gorge pour lui faire signe de ma présence. Elle sursauta avant de poser les yeux sur moi. Me lançant un regard noir, elle ferma son bouquin et croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit.

- Bella, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Suis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle se leva, partit ranger son livre dans le rayon correspondant et vint me rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pas ici. Viens.

Sans faire d'histoire, elle me suivit jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes. Arrivée dans ces derniers, nous nous regardâmes pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait parler le premier. Bella s'était appuyé contre un des murs et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Comment ça, « qu'est-ce que je vais faire » ?

- Tu ne vas pas le garder… Tu te vois mère alors que tu as à peine 17ans ? Parce que moi, personnellement, je ne me vois pas du tout…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un matheux. Je lui fis signe de dégager et il s'exécuta en moins de deux.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour arranger tout ça.

- De toutes façons, je ne comptais pas le garder. C'est vrai, quoi ! Avec un géniteur comme toi, j'aurais peur qu'il soit aussi con.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais te dire ? « Bella, c'est super ! On va fonder une famille ! » ? Franchement, réfléchis un peu…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais j'espérais que tu ne sois pas le crétin que je pensais que tu étais et que tu me soutiendrais un minimum… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Bella…

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai même plus envie d'être partenaire de sciences avec toi alors je vais aller demander au prof de changer…

- Mais…

- Non ! J'ai plus du tout envie d'avoir à faire à toi. T'es qu'un enfoiré de première et je plains toutes les filles qui sont amoureuse de toi parce qu'elles n'ont vraiment, vraiment rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent, alors.

- Je te signale que tu as couché avec moi.

- Couché ? Je croyais que chez toi, c'était « baiser avec une nana » ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta réputation de Don Juan ne sera pas ruiné par un enfant ou par le fait que tu m'ais eu dans ton pieu. Je n'ais pas envie de me salir.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Emmett.

- Tu t'es gourée de toilette, petite.

- Je sais.

Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce à toute allure. Mes deux meilleurs amis me regardaient, interrogatifs. Après avoir secoué la tête, je leur expliquais qu'elle était complètement perturbé. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre amitié, je leur mentais mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'avais mis en cloque la fille la plus invisible du lycée. La fin des cours étant arrivé, nous étions allé faire un tour sur le terrain de basket, à côté de chez Jasper. Nous fîmes quelques paniers et je me décidais à rentrer chez moi sur les coups de 19heures.

Mes parents étaient absents durant toute la semaine. Comme la fameuse journée où j'avais fait la terrible erreur de coucher… Désolé, baiser avec Bella.

* * *

**Alors ? Dois-je continuer à poster cette fiction ??? Si oui, dîtes-le moi dans un tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir...**

**Je voulais aussi dire que j'ai entendu parler du message "Stop aux fictions Edward/Bella" par le biais de Clair-de-Lune-25 ou encore KaoriSolaris et franchement, c'est grave ! On fait ce qu'on veut, merde. Si ces personnes ne sont pas contentes, elles n'ont qu'à pas venir lire nos fictions ! Si elles trouvent les fictions, c'est qu'elles les ont cherché, non ? Enfin bref, je n'arrêterais pas de poster mes chapitres et pour les emmerder un peu, j'ouvre même cette nouvelle fiction !**

**Voilà, le petit coup de gueule est passé (il aurait pu être pire mais on se calme...). N'oubliez pas le bouton vert en bas, il sera triste si vous partez sans avoir cliquer dessus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wouah !!! Je vous remercie mille fois pour les 50reviews rien que pour mon premier chapitre, franchement, ça me fait trop plaisir. Si j'avais pas envie de passer plus pour une folle auprès de ma famille, je sauterais partout... Je suis contente que ça vous plaise et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ! Au placard les miss contre les fictions Edward/Bella et bonjour les fans. Je vous remercie également pour les mises en alertes et les mises en favoris. Vous êtes des anges et ça fait du bien de savoir nos fictions appréciés.**

**Oublie : dans le premier chapitre, j'ai oublié de mettre la date. Il se passe le 22novembre2008. L'année est la bonne, vous comprendrez au fil des chapitres...**

**Merci à : veronika crepuscule, jessica31000, missy, Melielola, eyesblue, Fleur50, paty50, shaeffer, So-Amel, stef1804, laure, babounette, Mary02, fanany, cecile82, chouchoumag, Villamartine, bichou85, annecullen69, aline1320, pauline, vans1985, juliet1802, Banane Black, Onja, fraise, KaoriSolaris, amandine, melanie38, lea, sophiebelier, louise malone, anonymeM, bellardtwilight, 3ailes01, alicia, mariacarlota, pomm'd'api, lilyriry, Milouu, appaloosa, alicia (je ne sais pas si c'est la même que précédemment alors je marque quand même^^), virginie, Roselamignone. **

**Lanita01 :** merci de ta review, pour le bébé, la question sera réglé assez rapidement. D'ici le troisième ou quatrième chapitre, tu sauras si Bella le garde ou pas...

**Vohangilalao :** merci de ta review. Dans ma fiction, il se peut qu'Edward soit un vrai con ! Mais bon, il peut toujours changé par la suite...

**LilieBecky :** merci de ta review, le petit bouton vert était vraiment très heureux ! Pour tes questions, ça va se régler assez vite, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus en haut. Soit elle garde le bébé et tout le monde sera au courant à cause de son ventre, soit elle ne le garde pas et personne ne saura ce qu'il s'est passé...

**Letmesign23 :** merci pour ta review. Tous les mecs ne sont pas si cons, regarde "mon Edward" dans Danse&Contrainte (si tu la lis), il est pas si con que ça (lol). En tout cas, je suis contente que mes fictions te plaise, ça fait plaisir à entendre (enfin à lire^^)...

**bellaagain :** merci pour ta review et ton soutien pour la lutte des "contre Edward/Bella". Pour le bébé, je ne peux pas te donner mon avis car ce serait dire ce que je compte faire avec ce bébé mais je comprend ton point de vue. La question sera résolue au plus tard au quatrième chapitre...

**kikinette11 : **merci pour ta review. Pour la bourse, je m'en suis rendue compte après que c'était idiot vu que ces parents étaient riches mais on va dire que si les recruteurs le remarque lors du match, il aura plus de chance d'aller dans l'université qu'il veut, sans avoir à donner unn pot de vin à l'établissement. J'ai fait une tite erreur mais bon, ça n'affectera pas la suite de l'histoire...

**Voilà pour les remerciements, maintenant, place au chapitre 2.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 7.10.08**

J'avais rendez-vous avec Lauren et elle était en retard de plus d'une demi-heure. D'habitude, aucune fille avec laquelle j'avais rencard ne me faisait patienter mais de toute évidence, cette fille voulait se faire désirer… Malheureusement pour elle, je n'étais pas du genre patient. Je décidais donc que si Lauren n'était pas en face de moi dans les 5minutes, avec une bonne excuse, je partirais sans l'avoir vu. Alors que pour attendre, je pensais au match qui allait se dérouler le samedi, soit dans 3jours, je vis une charmante demoiselle entrait dans le café. Si je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir des jolies filles, mes yeux seraient sortis de leurs orbites. Ce n'était pas Lauren, à moins qu'elle se soit teint les cheveux et qu'elle ait rapetissé. Non, cette fille-là était mignonne, petite et avait de très belles courbes.

Il faisait froid dehors mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de porter un combishort noir avec des petites ballerines de la même couleur. Elle semblait frigorifier et après avoir fait rapidement le tour de la salle du regard, elle examina sa montre. Je ne voyais pas très bien son visage, elle était de profil et son tour d'horizon avait été rapide. Cette fille n'était pas au lycée, ça j'en étais sûr. À moins que ce ne soit une nouvelle et elle finirait rapidement dans mon lit. Sa poitrine paraissait très généreuse sous son vêtement et ses jambes étaient fines. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches ressortaient et tombaient sur son visage. Elle avait une sorte de sac noir, très large, d'où dépassait une tonne de papier. Mais ce qui me frappa, c'est que je connaissais ce sac. Ce sac était une sorte unique que tout le monde au lycée trouvait laid, excepté sa propriétaire.

Putain… C'est Isabella Swan.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais vu Bella (son surnom) qu'avec des jeans ou des sweet horriblement larges alors, comprenez pourquoi je ne l'avais pas reconnu directement… Je crois que c'était une des seules filles du lycée que je ne m'étais pas faite. Elle semblait tout le temps complètement à l'ouest et tout le monde ne faisait que se servir d'elle. Comme moi d'ailleurs. En fait, c'était ma partenaire de bio et j'en profitais car avec sa moyenne de classe, c'est elle qui faisait tout le boulot écrit pour les sciences. C'était également la seule qui ne me portait pas grande attention comme toutes ses poupées décérébrées. Bella avait un cerveau et elle savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur moi, sur ma sincérité et sur ma morale. C'était une fille intelligente mais là, maintenant, c'était juste un corps parfait qu'il me fallait à tout prix.

Je la vis commencer à sortir du café et après avoir payé ma consommation, je sortis également. Bella n'était pas loin, elle faisait les cent pas, marmonnant pour elle-même. Une tarée cette fille, une tarée intelligente et sexy mais une tarée quand même. Elle regardait le sol et donc, elle ne me vit pas m'approcher d'elle et me fonça dedans. Son front heurta mon menton, ce qui la fit reculer en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Pour ma part, je m'étais mordu la langue à cause de cette… Pas de grossièreté envers elle, après tout, j'allais la mettre dans mon lit alors autant être gentil, même par la pensée.

- Ça va ?

- Outch ! Oui, merci. Désolée, je ne regardais pas où… Oh, Edward ! Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, mais toi, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu t'es bien mangé sur mon menton…

- Oui, oui… Je vois un peu trouble et je vais sûrement perdre ma vue dans quelques secondes mais ça va. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non, t'inquiète pas.

Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse et commença à partir. Pas du tout dans mes plans tout ça. Je la rattrapais alors par le poignet et la tournais vers moi. Elle me regarda comme si j'avais un problème mais je ne me décourageais pas.

- La vache ! Tu vas avoir une de ces bosses !

- J'ai l'habitude, t'inquiète.

- J'habite juste à côté, si tu veux…

- Si je veux quoi ?

- J'ai de la pommade et un pansement pour cacher ta maladresse.

- Je suis attendue.

- Oui, mais si je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai vu dans le café, tes amis ne sont pas encore là. Et si tu restes dehors dans cette… tenue, tu vas attraper la crève, en plus d'une bosse.

- C'est gentil mais ça va aller…

- Allez Bella, s'il te plaît. C'est en partie ma faute, laisse-moi te faire les premiers soins…

- Euh…

- Allez !

Elle hésita encore quelques minutes puis acquiesça en me suivant jusqu'à chez moi. C'était l'une des seules personnes à n'être jamais venue à la « villa des Cullen » et ça se confirma quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant cette dernière. Je la fis donc entrer dans la maison et la conduisis dans ma salle de bain privée, qui se trouvait juste à côté de ma chambre. Je lui demandais de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et sortit la pommade de la boite à pharmacie. Alors que j'étalais la crème sur mon index, elle me demanda ce que je faisais.

- Bah, je vais te mettre de la pommade, ça me semble évident.

- Je pouvais le faire moi-même…

Je secouais la tête. C'était l'un des critères reconnus chez elle. Bella se débrouillait toujours toute seule. Sûrement par habitude… Je plaçais alors mes doigts sur son front et lui appliquais la crème. Elle émit un petit sifflement de douleur et sa main vint se mettre sur ma hanche, instinctivement. Ses yeux fermés, ses sourcils froncés et ses dents serrés, elle semblait souffrir. Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais faire pour l'avoir mais il le fallait absolument. De toutes façons, personne ne résiste à Edward Cullen, pas même Isabella Swan. Je finis d'appliquer la pommade sur sa bosse puis, me lavais les mains. Bella se remit debout mais bascula de gauche à droite. Je me mis alors derrière elle et entourais sa taille. Je soufflais ensuite à son oreille.

- Je t'amène dans ma chambre, pour que tu récupères un peu avant de partir.

- Je vais bien…

- Bella, écoute ce que je te conseille. C'est le fils d'un médecin qui te parle.

- D'accord.

Je la transportais donc juste à côté, dans la chambre et la posais sur mon lit. Je pris place à ses côtés, gardant toujours mon bras autour de sa taille. Bella tourna la tête pour regarder mon antre. C'est vrai que ma chambre n'était peut-être pas à quoi s'attendait les gens mais j'aimais le sombre et le noir et blanc comme couleur me convenaient à merveille. Ma mère m'avait dit que j'avais choisit des tons trop « durs » pour un adolescent de 17ans mais personnellement, j'aimais à penser que j'étais déjà un homme, pas un gamin gaga de jeux vidéos (chose que je suis). Elle croisa ensuite mon regard et une légère teinte rose envahit ses joues. Je l'avais déjà vu sur elle auparavant, elle était gênée. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je la dévisageais.

- Tu ne veux pas t'allonger un peu ?

- Edward, je ne suis pas naïve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en 3ans, tu n'as jamais porté la moindre attention sur moi. On est partenaire de labo depuis cette année et l'année dernière, on avait quelques cours ensemble mais jamais tu ne m'as adressé la parole pour autre chose que me demander les réponses à un devoir ou me demander si je pouvais dégager de la place car ta pseudo petite-amie voulait être à côté de toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu sais que j'aime énormément les filles…

- Oui, je le sais pour t'avoir vu lécher les amygdales de la moitié des pom-pom girls ou encore sortir de la chaufferie avec une Tanya toute débraillée. Edward, tout le monde sait que tu aime énormément les filles…

- Tu sais que tu devrais souvent t'habiller comme ça ? Tu aurais plus de succès et plus personne ne se foutrait de toi.

- Je ne veux pas devenir une pute, comme pratiquement toutes les filles au lycée.

- Ça te va bien à toi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi.

Elle commença à se lever mais je la ramenais à moi et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Bella était contre ce baiser, ça se sentait… Mais au fur et à mesure, elle arrêta de se débattre et approfondit notre étreinte. Ma langue demanda l'autorisation pour aller rejoindre la sienne et elle la reçut presque immédiatement. Il me la fallait tout de suite, alors mes mains vinrent se placer entre nos deux corps pour déboutonner sa combinaison et sa ceinture. Ses mains à elle entreprirent de déboutonner ma chemise. Je la repoussais, sans quitter sa bouche (je ne voulais pas qu'elle parle) et la fis s'allonger sur mon lit. Alors que ma main allait se glisser sous son sous-vêtement, elle m'arrêta et me repoussa légèrement.

- Tu connais ma popularité au lycée…

- Le terme de « non-popularité » serait plus exact.

- Enfin, pour te dire que je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami et que je ne suis pas une adepte du plan cul donc…

- Tu es vierge. Je m'en doutais un peu mais je suis sûr que tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour ta première fois. Je te promet d'être tendre…

- Ok. Je sais que ce sera la seule et unique fois avec toi, alors… Personne ne sera au courant.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Tu as de quoi te protéger ?

- Tu parles au grand manitou du sexe, je te rappelle. Alors, laquelle tu choisis ? (je lui montrais les capotes que j'avais en stock, dans ma table de chevet)

- On est en plein jour alors tu peux ranger le fluorescent et pour le goût, je m'en fous. De toutes façons, hors de question que je te taille une pipe.

- Dommage mais tu peux décider sur ça, après tout, je te force un peu la main…

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Ta gueule et finissons-en.

- Ok, même si là, j'ai l'impression que tu vas à l'abattoir.

Elle me sourit légèrement et je lui enlevais, assez rapidement ses vêtements. Ses sous-vêtements ne firent pas long feu non plus. Bella se chargea d'enlever mon jean et mon boxer mais elle me laissa ma chemise, ouverte. Mon sexe était déjà dur, la vue de son corps nue était vraiment excitante. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas de défaut. Ses seins étaient parfaits pour mes paumes et ma bouche, son ventre assez plat et ses jambes (comme je l'ais dit un peu plus tôt) étaient vraiment belles. En revanche, ses hanches étaient un peu large, comparé à sa taille très fine et son petit ventre. Une teinte rouge avait envahi ses joues alors que mes doigts étaient entré dans son vagin, la préparant un peu pour l'arrivée de ma queue en elle.

Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais plutôt bien constitué alors il fallait qu'elle soit la plus « ouverte » possible. J'avais promis d'être tendre, c'est pour cette raison que je n'en avais pas encore fini avec elle et que je prenais mon temps, l'embrassant de temps en temps, lui disant que tout irait bien. J'enroulais ensuite le préservatif autour de mon sexe et me plaçais entre les cuisses de Bella. Elle fermait les yeux.

- Je vais y aller doucement, ok ?

- Hum hum…

- Si tu as mal, tu me le dis, ok ?

- Hum hum…

- Et regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, Bella.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea son regard chocolaté dans le mien. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux pans de ma chemise et elle hocha la tête quand je lui demandais si elle était prête. Je m'enfonçais donc en elle, délicatement, sans trop forcé. Même si je n'aimais pas le fait de lui prendre sa virginité (c'était quand même sacrée pour certaines filles), la sensation d'être en elle était assez agréable. Elle était chaude, humide et serrée. Alors que je m'enfonçais toujours plus en elle, elle coupa notre contact visuel en fermant les yeux sous la douleur. Ça y est, Bella venait de subir son dépucelage et je pouvais vraiment commencer à lui donner du plaisir. Au fur et à mesure, la souffrance disparut de son visage et elle prit autant de plaisir que moi, à entendre ses gémissements et ses demandes. Elle accompagnait mes coups de reins en bougeant ses hanches contre moi et ses mains attiraient ma chemise plus contre elle pour me montrer qu'elle en voulait toujours plus.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de déhanchement, elle eut son premier orgasme. Ses murs intimes se refermant autour de ma queue, je vins assez violemment dans le préservatif. Une fois notre souffle reprit, je me retirais d'elle et jetais le préservatif. Je lui proposais la salle de bain pour qu'elle aille se rafraîchir et prenant ses affaires, elle s'enferma dans cette dernière pendant quelques minutes. Bella ressortit revêtue et remit son sac sur son épaule.

- Personne ne sera au courant.

- Personne ne sera au courant.

- Je dois y aller.

- On se voit en cours.

- Ouais…

Après un vague signe de tête, elle prit le chemin de la sortie et j'entendis la porte se fermer délicatement. J'étais mort de fatigue. J'avais eu entraînement ce matin, comme tous les mercredis et nous ne nous étions pas ménagé lors de notre petite séance de plaisir. Demain, je reprendrais ma vie comme je l'avais laissé avant de me taper la petite Swan et je demanderais des comptes à Lauren pour son absence. Bella ? Nous ne sommes que partenaire de labo et il ne sait rien passer entre nous. C'est juste une de plus dans la case des « baisées ».

Salop ? Non, je suis seulement Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Voilà, comment Bella a été mise enceinte... Beaucoup vont sûrement se poser la question : mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas dit non ??? La réponse prochainement et puis bon, il faut dire qu'on parle d'Edward Cullen !!!**

**En bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que j'aurais autant de retombé que pour le premier... N'oubliez pas : faites plaisir au bouton vert, cliquer dessus !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon Noël. Perso, il était pourri. On était 5, c'étaient la grosse misère (lol). Vivement la nouvelle année où je suis certaine de m'amuser. Enfin bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie... **

**Merci à nouveau pour votre soutien. Beaucoup se demande pourquoi Bella a cedé si vite à Edward, ou encore se dise qu'Edward est un gros con... Vous inquiétez pas, je le sais et j'avais envie de faire passer notre chouchou pour un beau salopard dans cette fiction alors voilà, je pense que c'est réussi. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, mises en favoris et en alertes et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices (sérieux, si y'a des mecs, faites-le savoir).**

**Merci à : So-Amel, schaeffer, Melielola, fanany, aline1320, villamartine, mariacarlota, alicia, Milouu, vans1985, bellaagain, Letmesign23, pomm'd'api, annecullen69, mélissa (c'est mon prénom mais je ne me remercie pas d'avoir lu ma fiction !!), L'EnvOl-du-dragOn, Fleur50, appaloosa, NaylXXA, sophiebelier, kikinette11, samy940, lily, veronika crepuscule, mayadraco999.**

**AnZeLe42100 : **Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et que tu la mettes en favori. Je sais pour Edward, même moi quand j'écrivais, je voulais le tuer et la lui couper ! En espérant qu'il va changer et que tu apprécies également ce chapitre. Bon Noël en retard et Bonne Année en avance... Oh, et au fait, je ne vais pas arrêter, donc, pas besoin d'organiser un plan pour me kidnapper (lol).

**bichou85 : **Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil de ta part. Pour le préservatif qui craque, bah il a certainement pas remarqué. Je rappelle que les petits plastiques ne sont fiables qu'à 98-99%. Attention, protègez-vous bien ! Bon Noël et Bonne Année en avance...

**Voilà pour les remerciements. Une très bonne nouvelle Année à vous en avance et un Joyeux Noël en retard ! Profitez bien des fêtes et protègez-vous au cas où !!!**

**Maintenant, place au troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 23.11.08**

Emmett était entrain de monter son plan drague pour la nouvelle au lycée : Rosalie Hale. Cette fille était une bombe et j'étais déçu de ne pas être tombé sur elle avant mon meilleur ami. Blonde, grande, le regard dur, un beau petit cul, des seins qui semblaient très fermes et un sourire assez séducteur. Mais bon, on avait une règle entre nous, si Emmett ou l'un de nous avait des vues plus que sexuelles sur une fille, les autres avaient l'interdiction de s'en approcher, sauf s'il se prenait un râteau. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seul Jasper avait fait appliquer cette règle pour une fille du nom de Kristen. Leur idylle avait duré pendant 3 semaines jusqu'au jour où notre meilleur ami s'était fait surprendre par la fille, entrain d'en peloter une autre… Nous n'étions généralement pas fidèle, c'est pour cette raison que nous ne sortions avec aucune fille sur une longue durée.

Nous étions à un mois de Noël pratiquement et il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la petite bourgade de Forks. Pourtant, la bomba blonde portait une jupe en jean très courte avec des bottes et un débardeur blanc. Rosalie avait mis une veste noire par-dessus mais ça ne l'a protégé pas du froid. Malgré la température, il ne neigeait pas et nous étions tristes. Nous adorions, même avec nos âges avancés, jouer à se balancer des boules de neige. Quand ça arrivait, Emmett, Jazz et moi étions contre Tyler, Mike et Éric. Enfin bref, nous étions à la cafétéria et Éric se demandait toujours comment aborder Hale. Il la matait sans honte alors qu'elle faisait la queue au self.

- Putain, elle est bonne cette meuf.

- Em', on le sait. Tout d'abord, on a des yeux et ensuite, tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire depuis trois jours. Maintenant, faudrait peut-être bouger ton gros cul et aller lui parler.

- Mon cul n'est pas gros ! Et imagine que je me pète un râteau…

- Bordel de merde ! T'es Emmett McCarthy, personne ne peut te faire de râteau !

- Merci de ton encouragement Mike mais on pourrait te dire la même chose pour Jessica…

- Fermez-la avec elle !

Nous nous mîmes alors à se foutre de sa gueule. Il avait eu une attirance folle pour Jessica Stanley, la miss-potin du lycée et il n'avait jamais osé lui dire auparavant. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, mais il ne loupait rien… Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que cette fille est collante et nulle au pieu ! Aucune imagination et sans parler de ses tabous… Pas de levrette, pas de fellation et j'en passe. Je me suis fait chier du début à la fin de notre rapport. Pire qu'avec Swan… Tiens en parlant d'elle, elle venait de foncer dans Rosalie, au self. À notre grande surprise, la nouvelle ne péta pas un scandale comme l'aurait fait Lauren ou encore Jessica. Non, au contraire, elle engagea même la conversation avec la fille invisible.

- Regardez, Rosalie parle avec la petite Swan. Tu crois qu'elles se disent quoi ?

- Rosalie doit lui demander où elle a acheté ses fringues pour les conseiller à sa femme de ménage.

- Ouais, ou alors, elle a eu vent de ses talents en cours et elle lui demande déjà de lui faire ses devoirs…

- Je suis sur que Rosalie est intelligente. En cours, elle a répondu à une colle de la prof. Même cette dernière était sur le cul. Elle a tout pour elle cette fille, moi je vous le dis.

- Emmett, c'est l'amour qui t'aveugle et alors ta bite…

- Quand je pense à elle…

- Donc tout le temps !

- Ta gueule, Yorkie ! Quand je pense à elle, c'est pas avec ma queue. Je suis certain qu'on pourra bien s'entendre, ailleurs que dans le pieu…

Em' avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parlait de cette Rosalie et il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole… C'était pathétique mais bon, je ne dis rien, c'est mon meilleur ami. Les gars se foutaient de sa gueule en le regardant, battant des cils comme dans les dessins-animés. En tout cas, on ne savait pas ce qu'elles s'étaient dit mais Rosalie avait le sourire et comme à son habitude, Swan était parti, tête baissée vers sa seule amie : Angela. Weber, de son nom, elle était sa seule amie depuis 3ans (date à laquelle Bella était venue vivre à Forks, grâce ou à cause, de la mutation de son père en tant que shérif de la bourgade). Trois ans qu'elles se posaient à la même table et qu'elles mangeaient à deux. Angela et Bella étaient les deux invisibles du lycée et elles ne faisaient rien pour changer leur statut…

Aujourd'hui, Angela portait un horrible pull vert avec un jean assez large et Swan était habillé d'un jean, un peu plus serré que d'habitude et d'un T-shirt blanc recouvert d'une chemise à carreaux noirs et blanc avec un manteau noir. Hier, elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. De moi. Bon, une bonne nouvelle dans cette affaire : je peux procréer mais sinon… La merde ! Je m'envoie en l'air avec le boulet du lycée et je la mets en cloque. Elle m'avait affirmé qu'elle ferait son nécessaire pour se débarrasser de cette… chose, mais le ferait-elle vraiment ? De toutes façons, je le saurais. Si elle quitte prématurément le lycée ou si elle grossit, ça voudra dire qu'elle n'a pas avorté et là, ça irait très mal. Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant, surtout avec la petite Swan et à 17ans !

J'arrêtais de penser à ça, ce n'était pas utile. Il fallait que je pense au match qui allait se dérouler dans 4jours. Nous jouions contre l'équipe de la Push. La plus vieille réserve qui se situait à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Même si nous étions assez proches, sur le terrain, c'était la guerre. Surtout avec un certain Jacob Black. On lui avait demandé un million de fois de venir au lycée, qu'il soit dans notre équipe mais il refusait sans arrêt. Pff, il a sûrement peur d'être dans l'équipe gagnante…

**Du côté de Bella :**

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi conne pour coucher avec lui. Je savais très bien où j'allais acceptant mais si je m'étais attendue à tomber enceinte ! Je le savais con… Ce n'était pas un secret pour moi, je savais qu'Edward Cullen était un gros con mais il faut se l'avouer… c'est aussi un beau gosse. Quand il m'avait emmené chez lui, un mois et demi plus tôt, je n'avais pas prévu de venir le voir hier, pour lui annoncer ma grossesse. Je savais absolument ce qu'il allait me dire mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'il serait sans cœur à ce point. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas garder ce bébé mais il y avait des manières de dire les choses.

Barrée dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention et rentrais dans une personne à la cafétéria.

- Désolée…

- Ce n'est rien.

J'étais entrée dans la nouvelle élève, aux allures de pimbêches. C'est pas possible… Est-ce que le principale choisi ses élèves sur le trottoir ? Non parce qu'entre la Jessica Stanley et ses bas résilles, la Lauren Mallory et ses décolletés plus que plongeant et maintenant, Rosalie Hale et ses minijupes, c'est à se poser des questions…

- Tu es Isabella Swan ?

- Euh… oui.

- Je te cherche depuis ce matin… En fait, il y a une fille qui m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

- Et en quoi ?

- Tu es dans la même section que moi mais pas dans la même classe. On a le même prof de maths et je me demandais si tu pouvais me passer tes cours pour que je rattrape ceux que j'ai manqué.

- Tu veux mes cours ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te demander…

- Euh… oui, c'est juste que… Ils sont dans mon casier alors, je te les passe à la fin de la journée, ok ?

- Ok. C'est quoi ta voiture, que je te rejoigne ?

- C'est la vieille Chevrolet rouge.

- D'accord. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

- 4heures.

- Comme moi ! Bah à tout à l'heure, alors !

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de rejoindre mon amie, Angela. Elle était aussi discrète que moi et malheureusement pour elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de l'un des intouchables pour nous : Eric Yorkie. Elle le regardait, en catimini. J'avais un peu de peine pour elle. Jamais il ne saurait qu'elle existe s'il était comme leur Dieu : Edward Cullen. Le groupe des basketteurs était le plus connu au lycée, ainsi que leurs pom-pom girls. Leurs horribles pom-pom girls, devrais-je dire. Elles étaient tout le temps entrain de sautiller partout avec leur pompon et leur tenue raz la salle de jeu (expression prise de la bouche de monsieur Emmett McCarthy). Je n'avais pas avoué à ma meilleure amie mon écart avec Cullen. Elle ne m'aurait pas jugé, loin de là, mais j'aurais sûrement vu de la pitié dans son regard et je ne voulais absolument pas ça venant d'elle. Et puis, c'était de sa faute si c'était arrivé !

Je me souviens que c'était à cause d'un de ses paris que je m'étais retrouvé en tenue provocante et que par conséquent, Edward avait dénié me porter attention. Après mon erreur avec ce dernier, je m'étais rendu au café, où se trouvait Lauren Mallory avec une mine déconfite. Ses petits toutous, Jessica Stanley, les sœurs Denali (Tanya, Kate et Irina) et Jane Volturi étaient à ses côtés, la consolant de je ne sais quel malheur (et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais royalement). Au fond de la pièce, je vis une Angela complètement morte de rire, avec mon cousin Démétri Compton. Ce dernier était en ville depuis une semaine et il nous faisait déjà faire des conneries. Ma meilleure ami était affublé d'une robe noir avec des froufrous aux coutures. Enfin bref, Démétri n'était pas une bonne connaissance pour nous.

Revenons au présent et oublions cette affaire. Alors que je m'apprêtais à demander à Angela si sa matinée s'était bien passé, la nouvelle vint se poster devant notre table.

- Ça vous dérange si je mange avec vous ?

- Tu ne veux pas aller manger avec les filles là-bas, comme hier et avant-hier ?

- Elles n'ont pas de cerveaux ou alors, elles en ont mais ils sont bien caché. Elles ont peur qu'il prenne froid si elle le sorte.

Nous rîmes toutes les trois et Angela et moi acceptâmes qu'elle viennent manger avec nous. Je retire ce que j'avais dit sur Rosalie. Elle s'habillait peut-être (sans aucun doute) de façon extravagante mais elle était vraiment gentille et avait une personnalité fracassante et un QI assez élevé pour une blonde (attention, je ne dis pas que les blondes sont incultes mais celles de mon lycée le sont)… Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup à cause des nausées. Je n'avais pas envie de vomir tout ce que j'aurais mangé en plein cours de français ou encore de sciences. Les deux cours que j'avais et, les deux seuls où je me retrouvais dans la même pièce que Cullen. Rien qu'à sa vue, je pense rejeter tous aliments ayant encore sa place dans mon estomac.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà pour le chapitre 3. Il est plus court que les autres, je crois^^. Enfin bref, j'espère que le petit tour dans la tête de Swan vous aura fait plaisir et encore une fois, je sais que Cullen est un salop de première...**

**Avant de partir, j'aimerais bien un 'tit cadeau : un simple clic sur le bouton vert et votre avis sur le chapitre. Ca prend 2minutes et ça fait grave plaisir !!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Perso, j'ai passé un meilleur 31décembre que Noël... Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010. Plein de bonheur, de joie, je vous souhaite la santé et l'amour tout au long de cette année et des autres aussi.**

**Mes résolutions pour la nouvelle année : vous faire plaisir à poster mes chapitres régulièrement et faire de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient à la hauteur de vos atentes. Je crois que c'est tout... Ah non ! Faire un Edward moins con pour cette fiction.**

**Je tenais une nouvelle fois à vous dire combien votre soutien m'est précieux. Vos reviews, mises en alertes et en favoris ont été les plus beaux cadeaux de Noël pour moi (je crois l'avoir déjà dit mais vaut miex le dire plusieurs fois que pas assez). Vous êtes géniales de prendre la peine de donner votre avis à chaque chapitre. Y'en a qui le font pas et on ne sait pas s'ils apprécie ce qu'ils lisent. Même si la critique est négative, ça fait avancé. ATTENTION, je ne dis pas d'insulter l'auteur ou de critiquer méchamment mais quand c'est construtif, ça fait avancer...**

**Merci à : Zoé, aline1320, schaeffer, chouchou, So-Amel, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, Liliebecky, appaloosa, Onja, bichou85, Juliet1202, annecullen69, Melielola, choukchouquette, Audrey, Arwen, mlle.m, Naouko, Dawn266, sophiebélier, leausy, eliloulou, titemb-bm, bellardtwilight, Milouu, pimousse, veronika crepuscule, Cherryx3, lily-banane, x8-twilight-8x, sasa100586, Luneblanche, louise malone, mixou45.**

**Letmesign23 : **Merci pour ta review. Ca me fait très plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point d'avoir un commentaire aussi long de ta part. Pour le comportement d'Edward, c'est vrai qu'il va falloir lui laver le cerveau ou le frapper là où ça fait mal pour qu'il change d'avis sur Bella... Ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est beaucoup moins long que d'habitude...

**Alicia : **Merci pour ton commentaire. En ce qui concerne tes questions, voici les réponses. Alice arrivera d'ici quelques chapitres (2 ou 3). Pour les relations entre Edward et Bella, tu verras que ce n'est pas pour maintenant mais pour également dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre 4 te plaira, n'hésite surtout pas à me donner ton avis.

**AnZeLe42100 : **Merci pour ta précédente review. Je te comprend tout à fait à propos d'Edward. En me relisant, je ne peux que le haïr aussi. T'inquiète pas, il va changer (heureusement). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si Cullen est toujours aussi con (lol).

**Mathilde : **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me mettre une review, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir. Je te remercie aussi de me donner ton avis sur mes autres fictions, ça me fait doublement plaisir. J'espère que tu me donneras ton avis sur ce chapitre aussi...

**Bellaagain : **Merci de ta review. Pour l'avortement ou pas de Bella, c'est dans le prochain chapitre normalement...

**Samy940 : **Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment très gentil. Une nouvelle fois, pour l'avortement ou pas de Bella, ça va se savoir rapidement maintenant.

**Aliecullen4ever : **Merci de ta review. Nous sommes toutes d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'Edward est un beau salop, un con, un abruti... Et encore, les mots pour le décrire ne sont pas assez fort pour moi (je trouve). Mais bon, faut pas avoir dès le départ un Edward gentil, attentionné et tout, sinon ma fiction n'existerait pas. Pour la transplantation d'un nouveau cerveau : j'aurais du y songer, effectivement.

**Fleur50 : **Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, très gentil de ta part. Pour le comportement d'Edward, je dois t'avouer qu'il va changer mais quand et pourquoi, je ne peux rien te dire. Changera-t-il pendant la grossesse de Bella ? Il n'y en aura peut-être pas !

**Voilà pour les remerciements. Ca fait une trotte mais je suis contente car ça veut dire que beaucoup de personnes aiment ma fiction et je serais certainement entrain de sauter partout si je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle auprès de ma famille. **

**Je vous laisse maintenant en compagnie du court chapitre 4, le prochain sera plus loin, rassurez-vous.**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 26.11.08**

Quatre jours que la petite Swan m'avait annoncé sa grossesse et quatre jours que je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole, même pour les cours. Elle avait fait la demande pour changer de partenaire de labo, et le professeur avait accédé à sa requête. Non pas que ça m'ennuie de ne plus avoir de contact avec elle, bien au contraire, grâce à elle, j'avais récupéré une nouvelle partenaire et elle n'était pas pour me déplaire. Plus mon type que la petite Swan. Excepté que maintenant, je vais devoir me taper tous les comptes-rendus seul car Kate Denali n'est pas la plus intelligente en science… D'ailleurs, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle, plus tard dans la soirée pour me distraire avant le match de demain. Mes parents étaient toujours absents et je n'avais pas eu de leurs nouvelles. Mais ne dit-on pas : pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ?

Pour des recherches de Littérature, nous avions tous eu besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque, aujourd'hui. J'aimais assez être dans cet endroit, enfin un peu moins depuis l'histoire avec Bella mais j'aimais quand même. Emmett, lui, s'était voué à une certaine adoration pour ce lieu car Rosalie avait le même cours que nous et qu'il espérait pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Jazz, les gars et moi nous foutions énormément de sa gueule ces derniers temps. Il n'avait rien du Emmett McCarthy habituel. Cette Hale l'avait complètement retourné en un mouvement de hanche. Cette dernière n'était pas la seule dans la classe, il y avait aussi la petite Swan et la Weber. Ces trois-la semblaient proches et nous nous demandions tous ce que Rosalie trouvait aux deux autres. Peut-être avait-elle prévu de faire âme charitable à son entrée dans un nouveau lycée ? Le mystère perdurait.

Même si je n'en avais que faire de la situation de Bella, je devais absolument lui demander si elle avait fait le nécessaire. Je ne sais pas si en quatre jours, elle avait pu faire beaucoup mais peut-être que le rendez-vous serait prit. Cette nuit, j'avais fait un horrible cauchemar à cause de cette histoire. Je me trouvais sur le terrain de basket et un bébé était arrivé en rampant vers moi. Il m'appelait _« papa »_ et il avait ma tête. Je vous jure, le choc. Je me suis réveillé en sueur et par terre. Le choc m'avait fait tomber de mon lit. Il fallait que je sois sur qu'il n'y ait plus de problème et je ne ferais plus ce genre de rêve. Je profiterais du cours pour lui demander. Il faudra que je sois discret, je n'avais pas du tout envie que quelqu'un soit au courant et je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'on me voit parler avec elle.

15heures : le cours était arrivé. Emmett était entré tout sourire à la bibliothèque, cherchant Rosalie du regard. Nous le suivions, Jazz et les mecs. Sa dulcinée était assise avec Bella et Angela. La petite Swan semblait exténuée : elle avait son visage dans les mains et était presque avachie sur la table. Quand le professeur interpella tout le monde pour nous expliquer le but de nos recherche, elle leva le visage et elle est… affreuse. Le teint encore plus blafard qu'avant, les yeux rougis (comme si elle avait pleuré) et des cernes très prononcées. Ses yeux fermaient tout seuls et en à peine deux minutes, elle avait baillé je ne sais combien de fois… La petite Swan ferait-elle des folies pendant la nuit ? Est-ce que je l'avais un peu dévergondé dans sa vie sexuelle ? En tout cas, j'avais très peur pour le mec qui s'était occupé d'elle ! Elle était effrayante cet après-midi, plus que d'habitude.

Ça y est, le prof avait donné les indications, maintenant, tous les élèves qui voulaient avoir de bonnes notes étaient entrain d'arpenter les couloirs de la bibliothèque. Alors que Rosalie et Angela partaient ensemble dans les allées, Bella mit un peu plus de temps à se lever. D'ailleurs, elle tangua un peu quand elle partit en direction des encyclopédies. Je regardais autour de moi et vis les gars entrain de se marrer, pendant qu'Emmett faisait semblant de chercher un bouquin à côté de Hale. Après un petit rire dans le vide, je pris la même direction que Bella avait prise précédemment. Elle avait l'habitude de venir ici alors elle connaissait les livres et rayonnages par cœur… Elle me montrerait où chercher et en plus, je devais lui parler.

- Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Savoir si tu as fait le nécessaire.

- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai prit un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Mardi, plus particulièrement, c'est pour ça que je ne serais pas en cours mais tu n'en as rien à foutre. Je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison, je m'en fous mais je voulais être sur que tu n'allais pas me faire un coup de pute et garder le… le… enfin tu vois.

- Tu sais que ça ne va pas te tuer de dire le… le… mot. Je ne vais pas te faire un coup de pute, comme tu dis, je n'ais aucune envie de le garder. Et je te jure que j'ai pris rendez-vous.

- Ta mère est au courant ?

- Non. Le planning familial fait ça en toute discrétion. Pas besoin de l'accord parental. Et…

- La petite Swan !

- Emmett.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Bella. Rosalie est l'une de tes amies ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Tu te sens bien ? T'es toute pâle…

- Euh… non, je dois… je dois y aller.

Jamais je n'avais vu la petite Swan courir mais elle était rapide. Connaissant sa lourde maladresse, je fus étonné de ne pas la voir tomber. Cette fille était vraiment étrange.

**Du côté de Bella :**

Putain de nausées de merde ! Putain de Cullen de merde aussi ! Tout ça est en parti de sa faute. Je me maudissais d'avoir couché avec cet être abject. J'avais hâte d'en finir avec ses nuits blanches et c'est pour cela que j'avais pris un rendez-vous au planning familial le plus rapidement possible. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, ni à mes parents, ni à ma meilleure amie, à personne. J'étais en retard pour le lycée et quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je me trouvais vraiment horrible. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé moche mais je ne me trouvais pas non plus très bien mais alors aujourd'hui ! Je mis un de mes jeans habituels, avec une chemise et un débardeur en dessous.

J'avais horreur d'arriver en retard à un cours. Heureusement pour moi, les professeurs m'aimaient bien et ne prenaient pas en compte mon premier retard en 3ans. Même si j'adorais le lycée… Je vous entends d'ici, comment je peux aimer le lycée alors que je n'ai qu'une seule amie et que je ne suis pas la plus populaire ? C'est simple, j'adore apprendre. L'établissement est devenu comme mon deuxième chez moi, j'en connais tous les recoins. Mon premier chez moi n'était pas super. Ma mère, Renée, n'avait pas vraiment de boulot. Mon père, Charlie, est le shérif de la ville. Je n'avais pas été désirée, tout comme l'être grandissant dans mon utérus. Renée oubliait sa « vie merdique » avec de l'alcool. Seul mon père m'aimait réellement mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ce qu'il m'arrivait malgré mon amour pour lui. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ma petite vie insignifiante…

La conversation avec Cullen m'avait donné la nausée ou alors le bébé. J'étais à nouveau entrain de dégobiller mes tripes dans les toilettes du lycée. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir alors que je sortais de la cabine.

**_Merde !_**

- Je croyais que je t'avais dit ce que tu voulais entendre. Rendez-vous pris. Avortement en cours. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Bella, je suis peut-être un connard…

- Tu l'es !

- Ok, je le suis mais je l'assume et tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais en couchant avec moi.

- Edward, je te demande rien. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille.

- Ok, mais tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre ?

- T'as raison, rien. Mais je voulais te dire que tu faisais peur à voir, aujourd'hui, encore plus que les autres jours…

- À qui la faute ? À toi et à ta bite ! J'ai des nausées horribles à cause de toi, je ne dors plus à cause de ça et je bouffe pour quatre !

- Vivement la semaine prochaine, alors…

- Dégage.

- Bye, Swan.

- Enfoiré !

En plus d'avoir ces nausées, j'étais d'une humeur tellement massacrante que Rosalie et Angela évitaient le plus possible de me parler pour ne pas me mettre en colère. Cullen était peut-être un gros con mais il avait raison : vivement la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**J'espère recevoir des reviews malgré la longueur de ce chapitre et le comportement d'Edward. Cassez-le dans les commentaires, de toutes façons, il n'est pas là pour les lire.**

**Bouton vert, s'il vous plaît *-* !!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde (ou bonjour) ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine... Perso, ça a été mitigée. J'ai eu des lectrices folles sur Sky qui ont insulté ma fiction "Adultère", la citant comme histoire pornographique. Mais bon, j'ai eu le soutien de toutes mes lectrices et j'étais très contente de voir que c'était le cas de cette seule (presque) lectrice qui pensait ainsi.**

**Bon, comme à tous mes chapitres, je vous remercie de votre fidélité et de vos reviews. Si j'ai bien vu, il y a de nouvelles lectrices alors si c'est à nouveau le cas pour ce chapitre, je vous souhaite la bienvenue !**

**Merci à : AnZeLe42100, kikinette11, chouchoumag, live4ever, aline1320, So-Amel, mixou_45, Onja, shaeffer, Audrey, bellardtwilight, titemb-bm, TataDomi, leausy, Adore Youu, Dawn266, appaloosa, Kriistal, Gwelle, Arwen, bellaagain, Milouu, lena-lna933, veronika crepuscule, Fleur50, annecullen69, sophiebélier, JasperWife, samy940, Juliet1802, SurreyFr, mitia. **

**Paty50 : **merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis différents. Bon, ce n'est un secret pour personne, Edward est con dans cette fiction mais je te rassure, il va changer... Pas dans ce chapitre mais peut-être dans le prochain.

**bichou85 : **merci de ta review. Pour l'avortement, c'est ce chapitre !!!

**malicia : **merci de ta review. Encore une fois, pour l'avortement ou non de Bella, tu es dans le bon chapitre... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!

**alicia : **merci de ta review. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une autre question que sur Bella ou Edward. Alors pour répondre à ta question sur Rosalie et Emmett, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ou celui d'encore après... J'espère que ce chapitre sera assez bien pour toi !!!

**Farfarella : **merci pour ta review et je te souhaite la bienvenue sur la fiction. Pour ta question concerant les anti fictions Bella/Edward, c'est parce qu'en fait, il y a certaines filles (je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des gars) qui en ont marre qu'on dénaturalise l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer. Elles ne veulent plus en voir... Voilà, j'espère que j'ai pu éclairer ta lanterne et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!

**Letmesign23 : **merci pour ta review. Je te donne un petit indice pour savoir comment Edward va changer (enfin je te pose une question qui t'amenras peut-être à une réponse) : qu'est-ce qui attire un mec qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut ??? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!

**acoco :** merci de ta review (je pense que c'est la première fois que je reçois une review de ta part car ton pseudo ne me dit rien). Vu le chapitre qui arrive, je ne pense pas qu'Edward pense à aidé Bella...

**Naouko : **merci de ta review. Je ne me suis pas inspiré par Juno mais par En cloque mode d'emploi. Ca n'a rien à voir mais lorsque j'ai écris le première chapitre, c'est quand Katherine Heigl dit à son coup d'un soir qu'elle est enceinte. Pour l'avortement, c'est vers le milieu de ce chapitre...

**samxinchesterboy : **merci pour tes 4 reviews, je te souhaite la bienvenue sur ma fiction et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que tu seras contente de voir ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il te plaira tout autant que les autres...

**Voilà pour les remerciements. Plus de 40 reviexs pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère vraiment en avoir tout autant pour ce chapitre même si je pense qu'il va y avoir des avis partagés... Le mardi arrive enfin et nous allons savoir si oui ou non Bella va avorter !!!**

**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 5, en espèrant de tout mon coeur qu'il vous plaira...**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 30.11.08**

Nous avions gagné le match, samedi et tout le monde était venu faire la fête à la villa. Kate n'avait pas arrêté de me coller, comme toutes les pom-pom girls et les filles présentes. Même si j'aimais avoir l'attention sur moi, c'était soûlant à la longue. Je m'étais pratiquement fait toutes les meufs du lycée alors je m'en fichais un peu d'elle, maintenant. J'avais fini la nuit, ou plutôt le matin avec Tanya. C'était celle avec qui j'avais eu le plus de rapport et elle en était très contente. Ses sœurs lui en voulaient, d'ailleurs mais elles avaient eu leur bonheur, elles aussi. Hier avait été une journée calme. Emmett avait enfin pu discuter avec Rosalie et ils avaient prévu de se voir en dehors du lycée. Mon meilleur ami était content, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Nous étions à la cafétéria et nous reparlions du match de samedi. Les gars de la Push, même si perdants, étaient venus faire la fête avec nous. D'ailleurs, si j'avais bien compris, certaines pom-pom girls à nous les avaient consolés de leur défaite. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la table de Hale. Seule Angela était présente avec elle. Je me demandais rapidement où était la petite Swan… Mais au bout de quelques secondes, j'abandonnais. Je m'en moquais comme de ma première chemise de savoir où elle était. Au moins, elle ne ferait pas peur aux autres élèves aujourd'hui. Tout à coup, Em' se leva et se dirigea vers Rosalie. Les gars et moi restâmes à notre table pendant qu'il discutait avec son obsession du moment.

La fin de la pause arriva et nous devions de rendre en cours… Et dire que nous avions encore pas mal d'années à faire, avec l'université. D'ailleurs, mes parents (rentrés hier) m'avaient annoncé que j'étais d'or et déjà inscrit à Yale. La bourse sportive ne serait pas nécessaire mais mon père m'avait demandé de me déchirer à ce dernier match. Je le ferais mais pas pour lui, je le ferais pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Ma nouvelle partenaire de labo était absente. D'un côté, ça ne changerait rien, sauf que je n'aurais pas de quoi me rincer l'œil pendant deux heures. J'allais sûrement me retrouver avec Peyton, la seule qui était également sans partenaire. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Swan est absente.

Le prof nous annonça que le cours serait entièrement de l'écrit et je ne savais pas si je devais être content ou l'inverse. Il commença alors une longue tirade que je n'écoutais pas. Pensant à ce que j'allais faire ce soir…

_**On est mardi ! Bella est absente. Elle est entrain de faire le nécessaire.**_

Mais que je suis con (pas de commentaire, je le sais). C'est aujourd'hui que toute trace de ma pseudo-relation avec la petite Swan est effacée.

**Du côté de Bella :**

Je me retrouvais au Planning familial à 13heures. J'avais inventé que je me sentais pas bien et mon père m'avait autorisé à rester à la maison. Il était parti au boulot et j'en avais profité pour me lever et me préparer. J'étais parti dès 10heures du matin car je ne supportais pas d'être dans le même endroit que ma mère, seule. Je m'étais promené pendant trois heures et je me retrouvais maintenant, entre une jeune femme de mon âge et une, un peu plus âgée, enceinte. La première avait l'air très gentil et me souriait gentiment lorsque nos regards se croisaient.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Brooke et toi ?

- Bella.

- Tu es là pour quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

- Euh… Avortement.

- C'est ton premier ?

- Oui.

- Moi, je viens aujourd'hui pour mon deuxième. Les mecs sont des gros porcs, ne pensant qu'avec ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes et après, pour assumer, ils partent en courant. T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Tu ne ressens rien sur le coup, c'est après.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, ils t'endorment alors ça ne fait rien mais c'est au réveil que tu vas te sentir un peu bizarre. Tu as des nausées ? (j'acquiesçais). Bah, déjà, tu en as plus. Et tu ressens un certain vide, même si le bébé n'ait pas encore vraiment formé à l'intérieur de ton ventre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi et une amie à moi… C'est ton petit copain ?

- Non, un gros con.

Nous avions discuté jusqu'à temps qu'on appelle mon numéro. L'assistante me posa quelques questions et m'envoya dans la pièce jointe à son bureau. Le médecin de l'établissement me posa de nouvelles questions et elle me fit une piqûre. Dieu sait combien je déteste les piqûre et pour ça, ma haine envers Edward Cullen augmenta. Elle me demanda de compter de 10 à 0 mais si je me souviens bien, j'arrivais au chiffre 6 quand je sombrais dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard et comme me l'avait dit Brooke, je sentais un vide. Un affreux vide et une faim immense. Après avoir signé des papiers, encore, je sortis du Planning familial et me dirigeais vers le premier snack ouvert. Commandant un énorme hamburger avec des frites, je les mangeais en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Hier, si j'avais fait ça, je me serais précipité vers les toilettes mais aujourd'hui, non. À partir de ce moment, je n'avais plus rien à voir avec Cullen. Je n'avais déjà rien à voir avec lui mais maintenant, c'était encore plus vrai.

Sur la route vers la maison, je repensais à ce fameux jour. Comment avais-je pu lui dire oui ? D'un côté, il n'était sûrement pas le pire pour une perte de virginité. Il avait été doux sur le moment, même s'il n'y avait pas d'amour ou de sentiments quelconques. Je savais que son attention n'était pas anodine ce jour-là et que mon vêtement y avait encouragé. Il m'avait soigné et tout c'était passé bizarrement. Il ne m'avait jamais touché, ni même vraiment adressé la parole jusque-là mais quand ses lèvres étaient entrés en contact avec les miennes, je ne saurais expliqué ce que j'avais ressenti mais je n'avais pas mis longtemps à me laisser faire. J'avais eu mal, comme toutes filles perdants sa virginité mais j'avais pris aussi énormément de plaisir par la suite.

Je secouais la tête, refusant de penser à Cullen de cette façon. Je rentrais à la maison le plus tard possible, ma mère était affalée sur le canapé, une bouteille de vodka sur la table en face d'elle. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans raison et je courais me réfugier dans ma chambre et, me jetant sur mon lit, je pleurais intensément. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi de mon état mais je pleurais à chaudes larmes et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Mon père vint me voir à son retour du commissariat et il fut complètement paniqué à cause de mon état. Je lui assurais que j'allais bien et que je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais. Il resta bien une heure à me réconforter jusqu'à temps que ma mère l'appelle pour je ne sais quelle raison. Leur couple allait mal à cause de la dépendance de ma mère mais mon père se forçait à rester avec, pour moi et aussi un peu pour elle. Il l'avait aimé profondément par le passé et il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était.

**************

**Date : 1.12.08**

Aujourd'hui, je pourrais demandé à Bella si elle avait fait l'avortement. Elle avait pu me dire qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous mais à la dernière minute, elle avait décidé de garder le bébé. J'avais trop entendu ce genre de chose arriver et je n'avais pas envie d'en faire les frais. J'étais venu de bonne heure au lycée pour la voir. Tout le monde savait que la petite Swan arrivait la première. Elle donnait un coup de main à la bibliothécaire. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi elle se faisait chier à se lever à 6heures du mat', rien que pour ça ! Enfin bref, j'avais pas les yeux en face des trous pour ma part, je ne m'étais jamais réveillé aussi de bonne heure.

J'entendis le son horrible de sa chevrolet. Je ne la comprenais pas non plus pour son choix automobile. Même si elle n'avait pas une grande fortune, tout le monde savait que la famille Swan avait beaucoup de ressource, alors pourquoi garder une telle épave ? Quand je vous disais que cette fille était vraiment étrange. Elle sortit de sa voiture et contrairement à d'habitude, ses vêtements étaient un peu plus collés à son corps mince. Son haut serré montrait un peu plus sa poitrine que d'habitude mais très légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient remonté en une queue de cheval haute et elle se dirigeait maintenant vers l'établissement, ne m'ayant pas vu ou m'ignorant totalement.

- Swan !

Elle continua d'avancer, ce qui confirma qu'elle m'ignorait.

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Tu…

- Oui. J'ai pas de papier le prouvant mais je t'en supplie, Edward, crois-moi. Je n'avais pas envie de cet enfant, tout comme toi. J'ai 17ans, tu crois vraiment que j'allais le garder ? Non. Alors maintenant, on va revenir deux mois auparavant et ne plus s'adresser la parole. Je sais que c'est ton intention alors tout va bien. Je te souhaite une belle vie de baise et maintenant, lâche-moi.

Ce côté-là, chez elle, m'excitait plus que de raison. Elle n'était pas trop mon genre physiquement mais quand elle me parlait de cette façon, elle avait l'air d'un petit tigre et c'était très plaisant. Loin de la petite Swan timide de d'habitude. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre de moi et c'est peut-être ça qu'y m'attirait. Je la regardais partir et je me remis à penser à notre rapport… Secouant la tête, je me mis une claque mentale pour repenser à ça. Il fallait que je baise et rapidement : deux jours sans sexe et je me m'étais à penser à Bella et moi entrain de… Beurk ! Et surtout, penser qu'elle était attirante ! Edward, tu deviens dingue ma parole…

**_Dingue ou tu ouvres les yeux…_**

**_Ta gueule, toi !_**

**Du côté de Bella : **

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de faire attention à moi ? Il me regardait pendant le déjeuner et j'étais très gênée. Je tentais par tous les moyens de faire comme si de rien était et écoutais le monologue de notre nouvelle amie : Rosalie. Elle était sorti avec Emmett et nous faisait la liste de ses qualités… Il n'avait aucun défaut selon elle, mais moi, je savais qu'il en avait au moins un : il était le meilleur ami de Cullen. Je ne mangeais pas trop ce midi, rigolant de l'expansivité de Rose. Cette dernière avait proposé à Angela de lui arranger un plan avec Eric mais mon amie était bien trop timide pour accepter, même avec nos encouragements. Puis, vint mon tour. Rosalie était persuadé que j'irais bien avec Tyler ou Jacob Black, qu'elle avait rencontré à la soirée après le match de samedi.

- Pas de relation pour moi, Rose. Je suis très bien comme ça et si Tyler avait voulu sortir avec moi, il serait venu vers moi, chose qu'il n'a pas faite et il est trop crétin pour moi…

- Et Jacob Black ?

- Non, pas lui.

Je le connaissais aussi. Et je pouvais dire que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Edward et je ne voulais rien qu'y me rappelait ce mauvais souvenir du 7octobre2008...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Très étrange les pensées d'Edward à la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, vous savez ce qu'on dit : "Faîtes attention à un mec, il ne vous remarquera pas. Traitez-le et il serra à vos pieds !"**

**Le bouton vert vous attend pour un petit click...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez et que cette semaine n'a pas été trop dur dans vos cours ou vos travails. Perso, ça a été, je ne suis pas trop chargé de boulot en ce moment alors j'écris...**

**Une petite tradition pour cette fiction, la longue liste des remerciements. Plus elle est longue, plus je suis heureuse ! Pas moins de 40 reviews pour le dernier chapitre et j'en suis très fière. J'espère que la suite sera autant appréciée... Une nouvelle fois merci et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices !**

**Merci à : So-Amel, titemb-bm, bichou85, LoVeFan47, AnZeLe42100, shaeffer, gistrel, TataDomi, aline1320, indosyl, samy940, ferielou, bellardtwilight, Juliet1208, Lorena13, bellaagain, Letmesign23, Dawn266, Onja, Une lectrice (mettez vos prénoms, c'est mieux), eliloulou, bebounette, Melielola, Fleur50, SurreyFr, JaneDeBoy, mitia, annecullen69, acoco, mélissa, Adore Youu, lena-lna933, veronika crepuscule, samwinchesterboy (**bienvenue sur la fiction et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise**), Milouu, PatiewSnow. **

**Alicia : **merci pour ta review. Pour ta question concernant sur Alice, elle arrive dans ce chapitre-ci. Enfin notre petit lutin fait son apparition, j'espère que son rôle te plaira. Pour le "couple" Edward/Bella, on n'en apprend un peu du côté du "connard". En espèrant que ce chapitre te plaira également.

**Xx-nikkicullen-xX : **merci de ta review. Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu vis au Havre ! S'il vient aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de verglas mais c'est vrai qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, il se serait prosterner à tes pieds en moins de 5secondes (lol). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

**Vinou : **merci pour ta review. Et moi aussi je connais cette expression mais sur le moment de l'écrire, je ne l'avais plus en tête alors je l'ai mis à ma sauce (lol).

**Naouko : **merci de ta review. Pour "En cloque mode d'emploi", personnellement, j'ai bien aimé mais après c'est chacun ses goûts. Je te le conseille si tu aimes les films un peu romantique sur les bords avec un peu d'humour et un peu de sexe...

**Voilà pour les remerciements. Je dis également merci à toutes les personnes qui me mettent en favoris et en alertes sans pour autant me laisser leur avis sur les chapitres. Je vous remercie tout simplement de lire ma fiction !**

*******

**ATTENTION A LIRE !!! Ce chapitre reprend 9 mois après le dernier. C'est-à-dire que nous ne sommes plus en 2008 mais bel et bien en 2009. Pas d'erreur de ma part !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais j'arrête de parler (écrire) et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6.**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 7.09.09**

Cet été n'avait pas été comme je l'avais espéré. Effectivement, mes parents et moi devions aller à Los Angeles, dans notre villa de vacances. J'avais prévu de draguer, coucher et jeter toutes les filles qui passeraient sur mon chemin mais nos plans avaient coulé à cause de Veronica Brandon. Ce nom ne vous dit rien ? Bah, moi non plus jusqu'à ce fameux 24juin2009. Cette femme a foutu la merde dans ma famille mais contre toute attente, ma mère s'en était faite une amie. Enfin, jusqu'à son décès, il y a deux semaines. En fait, nous avions appris que mon père avait eu une relation extra-conjugal au moment de ma conception et de cette relation d'une nuit avait été le fruit d'une petite fille, Alice. Elle avait 3mois de moins que moi et ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'une Cullen. Même si au début, je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, j'avais appris à la connaître et je devais bien admettre qu'elle était plutôt cool.

Enfin bref, l'affaire avait été dans les journaux et autres magazines people. Ma mère avait été catalogué de « cocu » et mon père de « coureur ». Je me demande bien comment l'histoire avait circulé mais elle avait fait la UNE pendant 3semaines. Qui pouvait bien être intéressé par notre vie ? Tout le monde apparemment. Il y aurait eu une montée fulgurante des ventes de journaux à ce moment-là… Du coup, nous n'étions pas parti en vacances et je n'avais pas pu soulager la frustration sexuelle que j'avais accumulé. Alice était venue vivre chez nous après la mort de sa mère et nous étions devenu très proche. J'avais l'impression que sa présence me rendait moins con. Comme quand j'étais avec… STOP, je ne dois pas penser à elle.

Bon, pour que vous compreniez un peu l'histoire, la fille en question n'est autre que la petite Swan. J'avais beau me taper toutes les bonnes meufs du lycée, de la ville et de ses alentours, elle me restait en tête. En 7mois, nous ne nous étions que très peu parlé. Nous mangions certains midis à la même table à cause d'Emmett qui voulait passé le plus de temps avec Rose. Elle était toujours assez désagréable avec moi ou elle m'ignorait totalement. Elle prenait un peu d'assurance en traînant avec Rosalie mais elle restait un peu à l'écart, ne voulant pas perdre son statut d'avant : invisible. Question choix vestimentaire, la relation qu'elle avait avec sa nouvelle amie à la mode n'avait rien arranger. J'étais assez content de l'avoir vu dans d'autres vêtements que ses sempiternels jean large et ses pulls. Enfin bref, je pensais à elle un peu trop et je commençais à devenir dingue car jamais ça s'était produit auparavant.

En tout cas, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne penserais plus à elle et je pourrais connaître les joies de la vie universitaire. À moi les filles canons et les fêtes plus délurées les unes des autres. J'attendais au secrétariat quand mon regard fut attiré indéniablement. Putain de merde ! Qui est ce joli cul qui se balance de droite à gauche, là ? Moulé dans une petite jupe en jean, ce cul était très appétissant. La prochaine fois que je le verrais se déhancher comme ça, ça sera lorsque je la pénétrerais par derrière et avec beaucoup de plaisir…

_**Moi, un gros porc ? Du tout. **_

_**Un obsédé ? Non plus. **_

_**Un pervers ? Arrêtez, ça va me gêner…**_

_**Mordu de sexe ? Oui, mais cette fois ce n'est plus assez !**_

Alors que j'allais accoster ce joli petit corps fin, je fus malheureusement appeler à un bureau. Je ne pus même pas voir à quoi elle ressemblait de devant…

Attendant sur le parking avant d'aller chercher ma chambre, j'entendis klaxonner. Me retournant, je fus surpris de reconnaître la voiture de Rosalie avec elle et Emmett à son bord. Quand Rose fut sorti de la voiture, ma demi-sœur, que j'avais complètement zappé, cria à m'en faire exploser les tympans. Les filles de cette université avaient du se mettre d'accord pour être toutes plus sexy les unes des autres… Elle portait une robe assez courte blanche avec un col couleur or. Je trouvais même ma sœur attirante dans sa mini robe blanche et ses bottes montantes.

- Edward ! Comment vas ?

- Bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- J'ai été accepté grâce à la bourse de sport et Jazz aussi. En fait, si j'ai bien compris, tous les élèves du lycée font leur entrée dans la célèbre université de Yale…

- Tout le monde ?

- OH MON DIEU !

Je commençais à avoir mal au crâne à force d'entendre des cris de joie. J'eus juste le temps de voir Rose se précipiter sur une fille, accompagnée d'Alice. La fille inconnue du secrétariat était dans les bras de la petite amie de mon meilleur ami. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage et comme si le destin s'acharnait sur moi, elles arrêtèrent de tourner alors qu'elle était dos à moi. Rosalie avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Alice bavait sur la tenue de l'inconnue. Toujours entrain de fixer les fesses de la fille, je ne sentis pas mon second meilleur ami arriver. Mais quand je le regardais, je vis qu'il était tout aussi absorbé par le groupe des trois filles. Enfin quatre maintenant, je reconnus Angela se mêler à elles. Toutes les quatre avaient l'air de vraiment bien se connaître. Même si Alice n'avait jamais rencontré Rosalie, ni même Angela ou encore l'inconnue, elle avait l'air vraiment à l'aise, souriant et riant. Fronçant les sourcils, je me remis à penser à ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit précédemment.

_**Tous les élèves du lycée font leur entrée dans la célèbre université de Yale…**_

Se pourrait-il que… Oh putain, confirmation ! La bombe n'était autre que la petite Swan. Son haut était aussi tentant que sa petite jupe. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de fixer son décolleté. Elles avancèrent vers nous et je dus secouer la tête pour arrêter de fantasmer face à la plus belle des créatures. Emmett m'étonna quand elles furent face à nous. Il prit Bella dans les bras et la fit virevolter.

- Mais c'est la petite Swan. Comment tu vas, ma belle ?

- J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu poses des grosses pattes sur moi et que je sois dans l'incapacité de parler ou de bouger…

- Désolé. Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout.

- Mouais…

Leur comportement me surprit au plus haut point. Ils n'avaient jamais été proche au lycée. Ils se disaient bonjour, Bella lui parlait plus qu'à moi mais ils n'avaient pas de geste aussi amicaux… Je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper, entrain de reluquer ma petite sœur et lui donnais un coup de coude pour lui éviter de baver réellement. Alice s'en était aperçu et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Salut Edward.

- Rose. Comment tu vas ?

- Bien. C'est quand même cool qu'on se retrouve tous ici. On va pouvoir s'amuser ! N'est-ce pas, Bella ?

- Pourquoi moi spécialement ?

- Car premièrement, cet été, tu n'étais pas la dernière et je sais que tu aimes ça. Et deuxièmement, il te faut un mec.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais de…

- Laisse-le tomber ! Juste un mec de vacances…

La petite Swan avait l'air de s'être dévergondée pendant les deux derniers mois.

- Emmett !

- Quoi ?

- Dis-lui que c'était juste un mec de vacances…

- Oui, Bella. Ce mec était un… mec de vacances avec lequel tu t'es amusé mais maintenant, il faut s'amuser avec les gars présents ici. Tiens, y'a Jazz et Edward. Va pas tarder à y avoir Mike et Eric ainsi que Tyler.

- Non merci.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai dit non !

- Ok, ok. Bon ma Rosie, on va chercher les emplois du temps et tout le toutim ?

- Oui mon nounours. Bella, tu… ?

- Non, j'y ai déjà été.

- Ok.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Moi aussi.

- Je vous accompagne également !

Si bien que tout le monde partit et que je me retrouvais seul avec Bella…

* * *

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui mais la suite arrivera très bientôt (peut-être d'ici trois-quatre jours si vous m'explosez le compteur des reviews !!!) Un petit flash-back sur les vacances d'Edward et du rôle d'Alice dans l'histoire. Et en plus, une nouvelle Bella... Que s'est-il passé pendant cet été ? Des avis ??? N'hésitez pas !**

**Une petite chatouille au bouton vert avant de partir ???**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je vous souhaite un très bon début de week-end, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous allez pouvoir vous détendre un peu pendant ces deux jours de calme (enfin, pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas).**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais faite mais c'est hyper important pour moi : je suis en cours de lecture (bon, là j'ai plus de chapitre à lire, mais bon^^) d'une super fiction "La partie de chasse". Cette fiction est écrite par Milk40 et elle est très bien. Rating dès le premier chapitre, c'est un All Human qui mérite vraiment beaucoup de lecteurs et de reviews ! Voilà pour la petite pub... Curieuses, allez-y !!!**

**Place aux remerciements : **

**Merci à : Naouko, bichou85, eliloulou, Letmesign23, Fleur50, annecullen69, indosyl, JasperWife, aline1320, AnZeLe42100, schaeffer, alicia, Fidèle, fraise, gistrel, Juliet1802 (**désolée d'avoir écorchée ton pseudo la dernière fois**), samy940, alinette 74, Adore Youu, Dawn266, onja, mitia, malicia, bellaagain, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, SurreyFr, samwinchesterboy, Nelly, veronika crepuscule, vanillejulie, Nina, lena -lna933-, PatniewSnow, maryline, bloodykitchengirl.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ce demande qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite, tout de suite... Quand au fait que Bella soit sorti avec un mec, eh bien, c'est pareil : vous saurez plus tard qui c'est (car il va revenir). Par ailleurs, je tiens à signaler que ce n'est pas Jacob, il ne sera pas dans la fiction (je me le colle déjà dans Adultère, je veux une fiction où il n'y est pas).**

**Une autre petite chose avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je tiens à signaler pour celles qui ont lu "Edward ou la piscine" que finalement, je ne mettrais pas de suite. J'ai eu une idée mais j'ai pas trop le temps pour l'écrire... Désolée.**

**Voilà, c'est bon, je ne vous saoûle pas plus et vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward et Bella, que nous avons laissé seuls au dernier chapitre^^**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 7.09.09**

Nous n'avions pas parlé depuis 10 minutes et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder alors que ses yeux fixaient un point au loin. J'en eus marre de ce silence donc, je me suis lancé.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers moi, me gratifiant d'un regard noir. La petite Swan n'était plus, place à la lionne. Et vous dire que je n'aimais pas, serait vous mentir effrontément. Elle s'était remise à fixer son point imaginaire mais elle me surprit en prenant la parole.

- Mieux que les tiennes. D'ailleurs, ça va ?

- Ouais. J'aurais pu avoir pire comme demi-sœur. Alice est gentille, pleine de vie, jolie, sympa…

- Une que tu ne vas pas pouvoir sauté ! C'est fâcheux, non ?

- Non, j'ai déjà une nouvelle proie… Sinon, si j'ai bien compris, tu as vu Emmett et Rosalie pendant les vacances ?

- Oui. Mon père ne pouvait pas quitter Forks avec le commissariat et ma mère… Enfin bref, Rose m'a proposé de venir avec elle et ses parents en Nouvelle Caledonie et j'ai accepté.

- Tu as changé…

- Tu parles des vêtements, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Rosalie encore une fois. Elle m'a relooké cet été ! J'en pouvais plus alors je me suis dit que comme j'allais être dans la même université qu'elle, autant m'habiller directement comme ça. Je n'avais pas envie de passer de nouveau par la case shopping.

- Tu sais, si tu t'entends avec Alice, tu devras…

- Bah, tu me sauveras ! Tu me dois bien ça.

- Et comment veux-tu être sauvé ?

- Faut voir… Ils arrivent !

Nous nous écartâmes discrètement. Effectivement, pendant notre échange, nous nous étions rapprochés et je pouvais sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Chaude était l'adjectif qui qualifierait le mieux sa peau. Les autres étaient tous excités. Angela était dans la chambre d'Alice, Eric avec Jasper, Bella se retrouvait dans celle de Rosalie et j'eus le bonheur d'avoir Emmett comme compagnon de chambre. En route pour nos chambres respectives, j'avais collé le plus possible ma nouvelle proie, essayant de juger son avis… Elle n'avait pas eu l'air contrarié, au contraire. J'en fus à la fois content et surpris. Nos chambres étaient jointes et Emmett en fut plus qu'heureux. Il prévoyait déjà de faire des excursions en pleine nuit pour aller retrouver sa belle.

- Ah non ! J'ai été une fois dans la même chambre que vous alors que les lumières étaient éteintes et j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine. Trouvez-vous un autre refuge !

- Mais au pire, tu iras dans notre chambre, à Edward et moi pendant que je ferais prendre un pied pas possible à ma Rosie…

- Ou, on fera des fois le contraire !

- Autant qu'on fasse direct chambre commune avec Edward dans ces cas-là…

- C'est une super idée !

- Je rigolais !

- Moi non. Ce serait parfait ! Edward dit oui, s'il te plaît. Bella aussi.

Nous nous regardâmes du coin de l'œil, jaugeant le ressenti de l'autre. Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas d'accord et moi, même si je mourrais d'envie de dire que c'était bon, je ne pouvais aller que dans sa décision.

- Non, Em'. On échangera nos chambre quelques fois mais pas 24heures sur 24.

- Mais…

- J'ai pas envie de vivre avec une gonzesse ! Tu peux comprendre ?

- Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de cohabiter avec un homme des cavernes qui ne pensera qu'à ramener de la chair tendre à baiser.

- Vous êtes pas marrant !

Rosalie et Emmett partirent dans notre chambre, nous laissant encore une fois, Bella et moi, seuls.

- Je suis un homme des cavernes ?

- Non, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils échangent les places. Et puis, tu n'as pas envie de vivre avec une gonzesse alors on est d'accord.

- On est d'accord mais par contre, ils se sont enfermé dans ma chambre…

- Viens visiter la mienne, comme tu y passeras souvent du temps à cause d'eux.

Je pris sa suite alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre n°7. Elle souffla pour je ne sais quelle raison en voyant ce numéro et pénétra dans la chambre. Cette dernière était plus que simple. Deux lits pour une personne y étaient installés avec chacun une table de chevet. Deux armoires de taille normale (j'espère que celle d'Alice sera plus grande sinon, on allait l'entendre). Un bureau, un autre meuble et un mini canapé faisaient également parti des meubles. Une porte au fond de la pièce semblait être la salle de bain. Si les personnes voulaient du sobre et du déprimant, c'était la chambre idéale. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé à mes parents de me louer ou m'acheter un duplex à côté de l'université ?

- Bon, bah on a de la chance si on ne se suicide pas avant la fin de l'année.

- Tu crois que ta chambre est pareille ?

- Je pense qu'elles se ressemblent…

_- Hum Emmett !_

_- Oh putain…_

Bella éclata de rire à l'entente de nos deux amis. Je la rejoignis quelques secondes après. Elle m'invita à rester quelques minutes, le temps que Rosalie et Em' aient marqué leur territoire. Nous étions assis sur le canapé et l'étroitesse de ce dernier nous faisait nous coller un peu. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait l'air de savoir quoi dire et pour cause, personnellement, je voulais juste me jeter sur elle, lui enlever ses vêtements et exercer la même activité que nos amis. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sortir une banalité à mourir sur place, Bella prit la parole.

- Tu n'as jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, comme c'était convenu. Tu l'as dit, toi ?

- Non, mais Rosalie… Elle n'a pas compris mais l'an dernier, elle essayait par tous les moyens de me faire sortir avec toi.

- Sérieux ?

- Hum… Ça a dû être difficile pour toi, cet été ?

- Pas de vacances…

Elle haussa un sourcil dans ma direction avant de pousser un petit rire adorable.

_**Adorable ? T'es pire qu'une meuf maintenant !**_

_**Ta gueule !**_

- Ouais, tu n'as pas pu draguer et chevaucher pendant deux mois… Je te plains.

- Et toi ? Ils ont eu l'air de dire que tu t'étais régalé…

- Te dire que j'ai continu mieux serait te mentir, car ce n'est pas le cas.

- Même avec moi ?

- Surtout avec toi. On sait, toi et moi, qu'on a pas prit énormément de plaisir ensemble et qu'on a eu une conséquence horrible. On va dire que je me suis quelque peu rattraper cet été…

- Tu as changé.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit…

- Oui, mais pas seulement le vestimentaire, tu as changé aussi mentalement, je trouve.

- Et ce comportement te déplaît ?

- Du tout…

Nous étions penché l'un vers l'autre et je pouvais sentir son souffle balayer mon visage. Je n'avais plus que quelques centimètres et je pourrais goûter aux lèvres qui m'avaient hanté pendant plusieurs mois. Bella n'avait pas l'air contre car je voyais qu'elle avançait également vers moi. Nos lèvres se touchèrent pour se séparer en un sursaut quand un coup violent retentit sur la porte.

- Vous êtes là !

- Alice…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je sais que ça peut paraître étonnant le comportement de Bella mais on en apprendra peut-être un peu plus par la suite...**

**Une review pour la route ???**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tou le monde. J'espère que cette semaine a été bonne pour vous et que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué, en ce vendredi, pour lire le plus long chapitre posté jusqu'à présent sur cette fiction... Allez, plus qu'un jour avant le week-end. Courage !!!**

**Bon, nouvelle petite tradition lors d'un nouveau chapitre, je voudrais faire part d'une de mes fictions coups de coeur sur ce site. Après vous avoir recommandez "La partie de chasse", je vous conseille vivement "The Screamers Fr". Cette fiction est vraiment très très bien et le sujet évoquait me semble inédit. Traduite par la merveilleuse _Magicvanille_ (à qui on doit également la traduction de "Lord of the Authority FR"), cette fiction a déjà des lecteurs mais je tenais à la conseiller aux malheureux qui loupe cette merveille...**

**Place aux remerciements : **vans1985, Melielola, samy940, So-Amel, annecullen69, alinette 74, Onja, lena -lna933-, cDG (**je ne connais pas la Nouvelle Calédonie^^**), ferielou, liliputienne31 (**contente que tu es "accroché" à ma fiction**), Letmesign23, louise malone, bichou85, schaeffer, samwinchesterboy, Juliet1802, alia00, gistrel, fraise, Une lectrice..., SurreyFr, vanillejulie, Dawn266, Fleur50, bellaagain, 35nanou, veronika crepuscule, eliloulou, Emma-des-iles-974.

**PatniewSnow :** _Merci de ta review. Dis donc, beaucoup de question dans ce commentaire (lol). Le comportement entre eux a changé et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Comme tu as pu le lire dans le chapitre n°6, Edward a eu un envoûtement tout à fait **Insoupçonné** pour le Bella rebelle de la fin du chapitre n°5 et de la fin de l'année scolaire. De plus, la petite Swan a bien changé en deux mois de vacances ! Jupe court et décolleté, ce n'est pas pour déplaire à notre coureur de jupons... Pour Bella est son "consentement" à commencer une relation avec Edward, je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup là-dessus. Malheureusement, ma fiction est (presque) uniquement au point de vue de Cullen, alors pas évident de savoir ce qu'elle a en tête (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne prends que les pensées d'Edward, sinon ce serait trop facile). Je sais que tu as été déçue par la pauvre longueur des chapitres précédents, j'espère que tu seras contente de cette nouvelle longueur... En espérant que tu apprécies ce que tu liras et que j'ai répondu à tes questions !_

**AnZeLe42100 : **_Merci pour ta review. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire si elle lui a pardonné son côté lâche, du début de la dernière année. Et je t'en pris, n'arrête pas de lire ma fiction pour, ne serait-ce, qu'un chapitre. J'adore avoir vos avis et c'est le merveilleux grand + quand on écrit une fiction. Même si les critiques ne sont pas bonnes (je dis "pas bonnes", pas "méchantes"), ça nous fait avancer ! Mais je peux quand même t'avouer que même si dans l'hypothèse où Bella aurait pardonné à Edward, ça ne sera certainement pas facile entre eux... Ils ont un passé assez douloureux. En te souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

**J'arrête de vous soûler avec mes longs remerciements INDISPENSABLES ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews et ça fait chaud au coeur quand j'ouvre ma boite de mails et que j'ai tant de petits messages de votre part !**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date 9.09.09**

Depuis deux jours, un jeu de séduction était entré entre Bella et moi. Ce n'était pas du tout pour me déplaire et les autres ne voyaient rien de notre petit manège. C'était subtil : quelques regards à la dérobée, des effleurements, des petites insinuations verbales, des sourires entendus… Et ses gestes ! Putain, elle savait qu'elle me rendait fou rien quand trifouillant ses cheveux détachés ou en mordant sa lèvre inférieure en me regardant. Le pire, je pense que c'était ses vêtements. C'est sûr, nous étions dans une période de chaleur mais il n'y avait pas que la température de l'air qui grimpait en flèche. Le soir de notre arrivée sur le campus, nous nous étions tous rassemblés chez Emmett et moi (notre chambre étant la plus grande de notre groupe). Tout avait bien été jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bella et Rose. Elles habitaient à côté mais avaient été les dernières à venir. Rosalie avait revêtue un jean et un haut sans brettelle, quant à Bella, elle portait un jupe ample assez courte avec un simple débardeur blanc d'où l'on pouvait deviner facilement un soutien-gorge noir en dessous.

Cette soirée-là fut le commencement. Les regards avaient commencé ce soir-là ainsi que les petits sourires. Nous avions tous bien parlé et malgré les supplications de mon coloc et de Rose, chacun avait rejoint sa chambre. Je n'avais que peu dormi et j'eus le meilleur des réveils. Enfin… Pas tout à fait.

_**Mardi matin - 7heures**_

- Putain !

Je grommelais dans mon oreiller et me recouvrais car une brise de fraîcheur venait de faire son apparition. La lumière était éteinte mais je savais que ce n'était pas Emmett qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Pour cause, la voix qui avait juré était féminine. À moitié endormi, je sentis ma couette se lever et un pied me pousser.

- Eh !

- AH ! Cullen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le pieu d'Emmett ?

- Je suis dans mon lit, Rose. C'est l'autre celui d'Em'.

- C'est pas Rose, c'est Bella. Crétin.

Le pied sortit alors du lit alors que je me redressais dans ce dernier et allumais la lampe de chevet. Elle se tenait encore debout à côté de mon lit et portait toujours ses vêtements pour dormir. Un mini short et un débardeur la couvrait. Elle n'était pas du tout maquiller ou encore coiffer. Ses yeux et son nez étaient froncés à cause de la lumière. Un ange grognon venait de faire son apparition devant moi. Je souris et ouvrais mon lit.

- Tu sais que tu peux venir, si tu en as tant envie…

- Hum… Je vais prendre le lit d'Emmett.

- D'ailleurs, il est où ?

- À ton avis…

Les gémissements de nos camarades ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre et Bella prit la place dans le pieu voisin au mien. Elle entoura ses bras autour du coussin et ferma les yeux, prête à redormir. J'éteignis donc la lumière et me recouchais convenablement.

- Au fait, Cullen !

- Quoi ?

- Y'a prescription…

Je ne répondis pas, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle parlait. Elle s'endormit à peine quelques secondes après ça.

_**Mardi midi - 11heures30**_

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !

- Alice, dégage !

- Vous faites chier !

- On doit aller vérifier nos places, nos classes et s'inscrire aux diverses activités aujourd'hui.

- Je veux dormir !

- Moi aussi…

Ma demi-sœur dut enlever la couverture de Bella et la mienne en même temps car nous insultâmes Alice au même instant.

- Vous avez 30minutes ! Bella, je t'ai mis des affaires sur la chaise. Edward, tache de bien être habillé, j'ai pas le temps de fouiller dans tes valises…

La porte claqua mais la lumière du plafond étaient toujours allumée. Nous entendîmes le même boucan dans la chambre d'à côté. Rosalie hurla et Emmett dut balancé quelque chose dans le mur car un grand choc retentit. J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux, qui se posèrent tout de suite sur le corps de ma charmante voisine. Elle était sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration calme et son index tapotait doucement le matelas. Je me mis en position assise, bientôt imité par Bella. On était tout les deux dans les vapes du sommeil. Quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, ma voisine jeta un oreiller dans la tête du visiteur, avec rapidité.

- Oh ! Je viens chercher des fringues.

- Désolée Emmett, je croyais que c'était Alice. J'ai craqué.

- Pas grave, je comprend…

Il chercha dans sa valise un jean et un T-shirt et s'en alla. Il se tourna au dernier moment.

- Au fait, Bella ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai balancé un de tes bouquins dans le mur et il s'est déchiré…

- Tu me le repayeras.

- Ok.

Il partit, nous laissant ensemble une nouvelle fois. J'avais l'impression de passer énormément de temps avec ma lubie du moment. Nous étions souvent seuls et n'importe quoi pouvait se passer. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, fixant avec énergie le mur en face d'elle, je me levais et fouillais dans ma valise, à la recherche d'un jean et une chemise. Je devais bien avoir mis un quart d'heure pour trouver mon bonheur et quand je me retournais, Bella était toujours figée. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et posais ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta.

- Désolé…

- On est à l'université, hein ?

- Euh… Oui.

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour assimiler la confirmation de ces dires. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers moi, souriant légèrement. Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps et j'attendais une quelconque réaction ou parole, chose qui ne mis pas longtemps à arriver.

- Bah, t'es pas encore prêt ? Hors de question que je prenne ma douche avec toi. Les cabines sont bien trop petites pour deux.

- Parce que sinon…

- Ni pense même pas, Cullen.

- Oh si, j'y pense. Et je vais même y penser pendant que je serais sous l'eau chaude. Un conseil, rejoins-moi si tu veux pouvoir te laver correctement. À bonne température.

- Oui, bah en parlant de température… Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour le thermomètre que tu t'ais foutu dans le boxer.

Je baissais les yeux pour apercevoir que mon corps était bel et bien réveillé.

- Ça doit être l'effet nouvelle Swan. Tigresse, sexy et chaude comme la braise dans ce petit short…

Elle se leva et se colla à moi, me surprenant par la même occasion. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres contre la peau de mon cou pour arriver à mon oreille.

- Je suis certaine que tu me préférerais sans le petit short… Mais, en attendant que tu prennes la température interne de mon corps, va prendre ta douche et laisse-moi de l'eau chaude, Cullen.

Je déglutis difficilement et, ne la lâchant pas du regard, m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain étroite. Je soufflais doucement. Si Bella continuait son manège, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Comme elle me l'avait si agréablement demandé, je lui laissais de l'eau chaude et sortis de la pièce embuée et chaude. Ma nouvelle proie prit ma place et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais adossé sur le mur, à côté de la porte d'entrée et regardais au dehors. Il faisait une chaleur à mourir. Alors que je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la nouvelle Swan, je la vis, tête baissée sur sa poitrine, essayant d'ajuster sa minirobe. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, c'était évident et je me torturais l'esprit pour savoir ce qui couvrait son intimité. Elle releva ensuite sa tête dans ma direction et plongea son regard dans le mien durant quelques secondes.

S'approchant d'un pas dansant vers moi, elle me sourit grandement. Je répondis bien évidemment à son sourire. Il vint se placer à mes côtés et regarda dehors.

- Ils ne sont pas encore là ?

- Ils sont partis en direction de la cafétéria. Je t'attendais…

- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est galant, en plus d'être séduisant.

Elle crocheta son bras au mien et m'entraîna rapidement vers l'endroit où se trouvait déjà tout le monde. Elle se libéra de mon étreinte et s'élança vers la troupe. J'aimais définitivement la nouvelle Bella. Elle savait que je la regardais certainement et elle bougeait exagérément ses fesses, me faisant un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous avez été longs !

- Alice, c'est la faute de ton frère. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit mais il m'a agressé alors que je prenais ma douche !

- Quoi !?!?

- Bella, de quoi tu parles ?

- Je rigolais. Edward détend-toi, comme dans ta douche.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents à nouveau et prit place à la table. Je me mis à sa droite, me rapprochant un peu d'elle, de telle sorte à ce que nos bras se frôlent. La conversation faisait rage à la table. Rosalie et Alice voulait commencer par repérer les salles de cours que nous avions en commun alors que nous, les gars, nous voulions voir pour les activités sportives. Seules Angela et Bella ne donnaient pas leur avis. Cette dernière avait l'air totalement déconnecté. Son coude était posé sur la table et sa main soutenait sa tête. Elle regardait Jasper d'un air absent. Voulant la ramener dans le présent, ma main glissa sous la table et se posa sur son genou, effectuant quelques ronds. Ses yeux s'arrondirent mais ne quittèrent pas mon ami. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, elle tourna son regard vers moi. Tout le monde la regardait et elle rougit un peu en s'apercevant de son moment d'absence.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux faire quoi, toi ?

- Je m'en fous, t'en qu'on…

- BELLA !

Elle se tourna vers la voix haute qu'il l'avait appelé, ou devrais-je dire hurlé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit grandement avant qu'un cri ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Elle se leva, faisant par la même occasion tomber sa chaise, pour se jeter dans les bras d'un blond inconnu pour moi. Je les fixais alors qu'ils étaient tous deux entrain de rire.

- Quelqu'un sait qui c'est ?

- Oui, c'est Démétri…

- Et qui est Démétri ?

- Bah…

- Son mec ! Ça paraît évident. Dommage mon petit Eddy, une de moins que tu ne pourras pas sauté ! Elle est fidèle.

Pas tant que ça, me dis-je. Sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas fait son numéro ce matin, avant la douche. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'affaire du mec de vacances… Fronçant les sourcils, je revins à la discussion de la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, me secouant un peu. Je savais très bien que c'était Bella, alors je ne fis rien, continuant ma conversation avec Jazz et Emmett.

- Bon, alors, on fait quoi finalement ?

- On fait chacun ce qu'on veut.

- Ok. Les gars, vous allez pour les activités ?

- Mouais…

- Je viens avec vous.

- Mais, Bella…

- Alice, on ira après pour les salles de cours. Venez avec nous, ça va être cool. Et puis, Rosalie, tu pourras faire des repérages pour tes petits jeux avec ton nounours. Alice, tu pourras également le faire car je pense que tu ne vas pas rester célibataire pendant longtemps, tu es belle comme un cœur. Et puis, Angela… Tu aimes le sport.

- Tu me dis pas que je suis belle comme un cœur et que je vais bientôt trouver un gars

- Tu l'as déjà…

Je vis mon ami, Eric se figer à l'annonce de Bella. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit sous le charme de la charmante Angela ?

- Et toi, Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ?

- Tu ne devrais pas faire aussi des repérages pour toi et ton Jules ?

- Oui, je le ferais aussi mais je ne parle pas de moi.

- Ouais.

Je me levais et dis aux autres que je les attendais dehors. Je fus suivi par Bella.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Mais, rien. Y'a rien du tout.

- T'es un trou du cul qui ne sait pas mentir ! Y'a quoi ?

- Rien.

Elle me fixa, pinçant ses lèvres. Si elle était en colère, je l'étais moi aussi. Je ne savais pour quelle raison mais le fait qu'elle ait joué avec moi alors qu'elle était prise me mettait hors de moi. Je la regardais méchamment et elle me rendait mon regard avec insistance. Ses bras croisés autour de sa poitrine, elle tapotait les doigts sur ses avant-bras, montrant qu'elle s'impatientait, et son pied gauche gigotait également. Le blond sortit de la cafétéria et posa sa main sur l'épaule de mon accompagnatrice.

- On se voit plus tard ?

- Oui…

Il partit alors que je lui lançais un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien.

- Bah alors, le regarde pas comme ça…

- Tu protèges ton petit-ami, c'est mignon.

- Que… quoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je trouve ça juste touchant. Est-ce qu'il sait que tu aguiches les autres mecs ? Ou que tu passes du bon temps en vacances ?

- Pour les vacances, oui, je lui ai raconté. Pour l'aguichage de mecs, pas encore. Mais si je lui raconte tout ça, c'est parce que c'est mon confident et cousin.

- Ton quoi ?

- Cousin. Tu sais, le fils de la sœur de mon père. Mon cousin, quoi.

Je me relaxais un peu et la vis sourire malicieusement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Dis !

- Tu as été jaloux.

- Non.

- Si ça t'amuse de le croire…

- Maintenant, tais-toi, les autres arrivent.

_**Mardi soir - 22heures30**_

Emmett eut envie de faire un tour dans la chambre des filles. Comme il m'avait promis de ne pas rester pour la nuit, je l'avais accompagné. Elles ne s'étaient pas encore mise en pyjama et à peine nous eûmes mis les pieds dans la chambre que Rosalie se jeta sur son compagnon. Je vis Bella rouler des yeux avant de m'inviter à prendre place sur son lit. Alors que les deux tourtereaux continuaient à se lécher les amygdales, ma voisine se pencha vers moi.

- Tu crois qu'ils respirent comment ?

- Ce sont des forces de la nature.

- Bon, faut voir le bon côté des choses, vu qu'elle est avec Em', elle ne s'occupe pas de savoir ce que je vais porter demain…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter demain ?

Elle haussa les épaules et, en ayant assez de voir Rose et mon meilleur ami s'embrasser, elle prit ma main et nous sortit de la chambre. Il faisait assez chaud pour un soir et nous nous baladâmes dans le campus. Nous nous étions rapprochés au fil de nos pas et Bella avait de nouveau crocheter son bras au mien. Même si ce matin, je ne savais pas quoi dire quand elle avait à moitié aborder la question, je devais tout de même lui en parler.

- Bella, ce matin, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait prescription…

- Je vois, tu t'en souviens plus…

- Non. Enfin, si je m'en rappelle ! J'ai été con, non ?

- Oui, mais d'un côté, tu avais raison. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire avec un gosse à 17ans ? Même si ça avait été avec un autre garçon, je ne l'aurais pas gardé.

- Comment s'était ?

- J'ai rien senti. Ils t'endorment… Je sais juste que quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus de nausées et que je sentais un petit vide à l'intérieur de moi. Ensuite, si je me souviens bien, j'ai mangé comme une vache et pleuré toute la soirée. Mais, j'en ai jamais parlé à personne.

- Tu préférerais sûrement que je ne sois pas là…

- Tu rigoles ? Je me suis jamais autant éclaté. Et puis, tu me sauves des deux fous de sexe.

- Tu fuis deux fous de sexe pour te rapprocher d'un allumé total pour le sexe ! C'est pas mieux…

Nous avions arrêter notre avancé et nous regardions dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu devrais me haïr.

- Je te hais. Mais tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, non ?

- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ça aurait très dur de ne pas pouvoir être proche de toi alors que tu as changé. Petite Swan est devenue femme fatale. J'aime beaucoup.

- Je me doutes… Mais je n'ai pas changé pour toi.

- Menteuse !

- Arrogant ! Tu crois vraiment que les filles font tout en rapport avec toi ?

- Oui…

Elle éclata de rire et je la suivis.

Nous étions maintenant devant la porte de la chambre numéro 7 et je lui posais la question.

- Pourquoi tu avais l'air énervée d'avoir cette chambre ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as soufflé quand tu as vu le numéro…

- Le 7 n'est pas un bon chiffre, je trouve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi, tu te souviens pas mais moi oui… Tu crois qu'on peut rentré sans voir un sein de mon amie ou les fesses d'Emmett ?

- Euh… j'en sais trop rien. Le 7 ? Je ne… Le 7 octobre ?

- Y'a eu quoi le 7 octobre ?

- Toi et moi… Quand je te dis que je suis qu'un gros con.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt après en fracas. Bella et moi nous figeâmes, pensant que nos deux amis nous avaient entendu mais apparemment non. Ils essayèrent de marchander une nuit mais Bella fut catégorique. Elle me mit une petite claque joueuse sur la joue en signe de bonne nuit alors que je lui lançais un rapide clin d'œil.

_**Mercredi midi - 15heures**_

- Mais non ! C'est pas vrai !

- Bah si… Que le meilleur gagne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Bella venait d'arriver dans la chambre, vêtue de sa robe bleue et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, collant son épaule à la mienne. Elle était sortie se prendre une glace et je lui en piquais un peu à l'aide de mon doigt.

- Il se passe qu'il n'y a plus que deux places pour l'équipe de basket et que nous sommes 6 à vouloir être dans l'équipe.

- Pourquoi 6 ? Edward, Jazz, Eric et toi…

- Y'a aussi Mike et Tyler.

- Ces couillons sont ici ?

- Bah oui, mais ils vivent en dehors du campus alors on ne les verra que dans une semaine.

Fixant la poitrine de Bella qui se trouvait pratiquement sous mon nez, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié la suite. Je reprenais un peu de glace dans son pot et elle me tapa la main, me disant que si je voulais une glace, que je bouge mon cul pour aller m'en chercher une. Si je compris tout bien, Alice voulait absolument assisté au cours de dessin, Angela voulait se perfectionner en danse, Rosalie voulait faire à tout prix de l'automobile mais c'était rabattu sur la photographie. Les gars, nous voulions intégrer l'équipe de l'université et si j'avais bien compris, Bella ne souhaitait pas avoir trop d'option.

- En fait, je veux être pom-pom girl.

Tout le monde la fixa, sidéré par sa déclaration. Ignorant notre comportement choqué, elle continua de manger de la glace. Je posais ma main sur son front, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas attrapé de la fièvre à dire des choses pareilles.

- Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Retire ta main.

- T'es malade, Bella ?

- Rose, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pom-pom girl ?

- Il va falloir que je redouble ma vigilance avec vous… C'était ironique. Je ne veux pas être une détraquée qui joue avec deux pompons, porte une jupe trop courte pour cacher mon shorty, un débardeur me remontant au dessus du nombril et crie « ALLEZ LES BULLDOGS »*. Je rigolais, plaisantais, me foutais de vous… Et puis, si j'ai bien compris l'année dernière, Jessica et sa bande sont là aussi, non ? Elles me battront à plate couture.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Em' ?

- Pour la tenue, tu peux la porter si tu veux…

- Oh ! Te gêne pas surtout.

- Ma Rosie, tu peux la porter également. Vous seriez nos pom-pom à nous.

Alors que mon meilleur ami ramait auprès de Rosalie, Bella se recula pour me parler bas, de sorte à ce que les autres n'entende pas.

- Tu veux que je sois ta pom-pom ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- Dans tes rêves.

- J'aurais besoin d'un visuel. Porte une fois la tenue des pom', montre-moi et là, je suis certain que tu seras dans tous mes rêves…

- J'y penserais. Promis.

Elle regarda les autres, soit occupés à parler ou à s'embrasser pour nos deux inséparables. Elle se retourna vers moi ensuite, en mit de la glace sur son index avant de le mettre entre ses lèvres, suçotant la crème glacée. Je déglutis alors qu'elle m'enfourna une cuillère dans la bouche en souriant légèrement.

**_Étroit._**

Étroit était sûrement le meilleur mot qui caractérisait mon état à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

_"Allez les Bulldogs" : Les Bulldogs sont les joueurs de l'équipe de basket de l'université de Yale..._

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur le ressenti de la petite Bella et sur les "sentiments" d'Edward. Il n'est peut-être pas jaloux mais bon, nous sommes des filles (oui, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des mecs dans mes lecteurs) et nous savons qu'il l'était bel et bien. Enfin, c'est Edward Cullen (étrange que ce soit toujours une excuse !!!)**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. Une tite review ne serait pas de refus !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. je voudrais m'excuser pour la pauvre longueur de ce dernier, les autres seront plus longs...**

**Nouvelle fiction que je conseille à mes lectrices. Elle est toute récente mais vous avez pu déjà lire son premier chapitre. Giaah, qui a 4 fictions à son actif, s'est lancé dans une cinquième : "Attrape moi si tu peux". J'ai eu la chance de le lire dès sa sortie et je ne suis pas du tout déçue sauf que maintenant, il faut que j'attende la suite et je suis très impatiente. C'est un All Human avec un caractère et un comportement différent des personnages habituels. Franchement, je vous la conseille vivement ! (Pour la lire, je l'ai mise dans mes favoris).**

**Place aux remerciements : **louise malone, chouchoumag, cassandra67210, Melielola, Letmesign23, titemb-bm, Juliet1802, bichou85, AnZeLe42100, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, zaika, alinette 74, indosyl, vanillejulie, Lukililna, annecullen69, Onja, Fleur50, Dawn266, veronika crepuscule, samy940, blandine.

**Lili36 : **_Je comprend tout à fait ta réaction par rapport à l'attitude de Bella. Elle devrait lui en vouloir plus mais visiblement, ce n'est pas dans son tempérament... Je voulais aussi te dire que même si Edward l'a "forcé" à avorter, elle ne voulait pas non plus garder l'enfant. Elle n'avait que 17ans et bien entendu, l'avortement n'est pas une méthide contraceptive mais c'est l'une des meilleures choses à faire dans sa situation. Maintenant, je te l'accorde, Edward a été un gros dégueulasse mais on voit qu'il commence à s'en vouloir énormément (je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit excuser son comportement). Après, je sais que ce genre de situation existe réellement, mais là, nous sommes dans le cadre d'une fiction, alors les personnages n'ont pas toujours les mêmes réactions... Oh et aussi, Bella ne rampe pas aux pieds d'Edward, c'est l'inverse !_

**Patniew Snow : **_Merci pour ta review, j'adore quand c'est assez long... C'est vrai que ça a été plutôt dur pour Bella mais elle s'est un peu endurcie durant l'été avec Rosalie et Emmett. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop trop ce qu'il s'est passé et nous le seront peut-être pas tout de suite ou paut-être jamais (cette fiction est au point de vue d'Edward, alors si Bella ne se confie pas à lui, on ne le saura pas). A ta question concernant les sentiments de Bella, je ne pense pas qu'à ce stade de l'histoire, elle est amoureuse de lui (ou peut-être que si^^). Pour Edward, difficile à dire aussi, il ne sait pas trop trop bien ce qu'il ressent pour Bella, la seule chose dont il est certain, c'est qu'elle l'attire physiquement..._

**A nouveau, merci à toutes les personnes qui me mettent en favoris et en alertes. Même sans mettre spécialement de reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir qu'on est lu. Je vous laisse maintenant avec le chapitre 9...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 12.09.09**

Emmett était entrain d'embrasser le cou de Rosalie, Eric parlait de je ne sais quoi avec Angela, Alice draguait ouvertement Jasper et Bella trifouillait mes cheveux en écoutant les conversations des autres. Elle avait voué un fétichisme pour ma tignasse désordonnée et n'arrêtait pas de me papouiller le crâne. À chaque fois qu'elle exerçait cette occupation, je gémissais de bien-être et des frissons me remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mon meilleur ami jouait les jaloux, réclamant aussi des caresses dans ses cheveux rasés.

- Mais, ils piquent tes cheveux, mon nounours !

- Ma Rosie, s'il te plaît.

- Demande à Bella…

Je me redressais rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que ma « masseuse » change de partenaire. J'entourais alors mon bras autour des épaules, faisant signe à Emmett de ne pas y penser. Ma voisine rit un peu mais se défit de mon étreinte légère pour se rendre derrière mon ami et lui masser les cheveux.

- Rose a raison, ça pique ! Je préfère ceux d'Edward…

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle revint à côté de moi et reprit ses papouilles. Alors que Rosalie, Angela, Alice et Jasper étaient partis prendre de la nourriture, je regardais la belle à mes côtés. Elle portait un minishort marron et un débardeur plongeant de la même couleur avec du beige. Elle avait arrêter ses caresses et discutait avec Eric et Emmett. Alors que je regardais toujours Bella, une blonde arriva à notre table, s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Salut, je m'appelle Heïdi et je suis en charge de prévenir tous les beaux gosses qu'il y a une fête, ce soir, à la maison des Zeta*. Tous les garçons sont invités…

- Et les filles ?

- Eh bien, il y en aura assez pour vous occuper, les garçons. Et elles s'occuperont très bien de vous, mieux que n'importe qui (elle avait fixé la seule fille qui se trouvait à la table)

- Je pense que ça doit vouloir dire que je ne suis pas invitée ? Je suis déçue ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de voir l'endroit où les filles de joies habitaient…

- Les quoi ?

Les gars et moi pouffions comme des ados au pique de Bella et à la débilité de la blonde en face de nous. Alors que je voyais ma voisine ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, je passais ma main sur sa jambe, discrètement, pour la faire taire. Pas la peine de se faire des ennemies alors que les cours n'ont pas commencés. Après nous avoir encore une fois invité, en disant cette fois que tout le monde était les bienvenus, elle partit, roulant exagérément des hanches. Ma main garda sa place jusqu'au moment où nous dûmes nous lever pour aller nous ravitailler à notre tour. Je laissais les gars avancés et soufflais à l'oreille de Bella.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de se faire des ennemies dès la première semaine ?

- Et toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de regarder le décolleté d'une fille quand tu lui parles ?

- Je n'ai pas regardé son décolleté…

- Non, mais tu regardes le mien.

Je lui lançais mon traditionnel sourire en coin avec un clin d'œil et avançais dans la fil d'attente, payant mon plateau et le misérable sandwich de ma camarade. J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir le faire passer avec ma nourriture mais j'y suis arrivé. Malheureusement, maintenant, elle me faisait la tête. Elle boudait et ne me laissait plus la frôler ou la toucher.

_**Elle se calmera…**_

_**Ouais, pour ton bien mental, il faut qu'elle t'autorise à nouveau à la toucher sinon, t'es mal !**_

Alors que les autres se rendaient dans leur chambre, j'attrapais Bella par le poignet, la gardant à l'écart du groupe avec moi. Elle ne me regardait pas, s'échappa de mon emprise et continua à avancer, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je soufflais d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Ce n'était qu'un malheureux sandwich à même pas 5$. Je la rattrapais en deux pas et, regardant que les autres étaient trop loin pour nous voir, je la retournais et la plaquais entre le mur du bâtiment et moi.

- Edward…

- Ce n'était qu'un sandwich. Tu m'en payeras un, demain, si ça peut te faire plaisir mais arrête d'être dure avec moi.

- Je ne suis pas dure avec toi…

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis plus de trois heures ?

- J'avais rien à te dire.

- Tu as toujours un truc à dire ou alors, tu me vannes sans raison mais tu ne restes jamais sans me parler. Écoutes, j'ai mes petites habitudes avec toi, maintenant. On parle, on rigole, on se lance des piques, on se fait des papouilles, des caresses… Tu n'as pas le droit d'arrêter tout ça, sous prétexte que je t'ai payé un malheureux sandwich !

- C'est bon, t'as fini ?

- Non. Mais je dois réfléchir à ce que je dois encore dire…

Elle me regarda, énervée et attendit la suite mais je ne trouvais pas. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui mettre des claques mais l'envie la plus puissante était celle de l'embrasser. Mes mains étaient plaqués contre le mur, de chaque côté de son visage en colère. Alors que je me penchais pour l'embrasser, elle détourna la tête, faisant poser mes lèvres sur son cou. Elle soupira mais je ne sus affirmé si c'était de plaisir ou d'énervement. Une de ses mains vint entouré mon bras gauche et elle m'écarta d'elle doucement.

- On se parle, on rigole, on se lance des piques, on se fait des papouilles, des caresses mais on ne s'embrasse pas, Cullen.

Elle se défit entièrement de mon piège et partit en direction de sa chambre. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je pris la même direction qu'elle et retrouvais mon meilleur ami entrain de chercher quoi porter pour la soirée. Nous discutâmes un peu, chose qu'on n'avait pas fait depuis un bout de temps. On parlait de Rose, de l'université, de l'équipe de basket, de mes vacances gâchaient à l'arrivée de ma demi-sœur… J'étais heureux de pouvoir retrouver mon ami mais je ne lui disais toujours pas la vérité. Je lui mentais de plus en plus. Ça avait commencé lors de la grossesse de Bella et maintenant, alors qu'il me demandait si j'avais une fille en vue, je lui répondais que non alors que c'était totalement faux. Il me fallait à nouveau Swan.

Vers 19heures30, je sortais de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire. On attendait encore les filles, qui s'étaient toutes rassemblée dans la chambre de Rose et Bella. Elles sortirent enfin, au bout de trois quart d'heure. Alors qu'on allait les engueuler pour leur retard, chacun des mecs ferma sa bouche… Enfin, non, je dis des conneries, les mecs ouvrirent la bouche pour baver sur elles. Rosalie avait un jean taille basse avec un débardeur serré et décolleté à l'extrême. Alice portait une minijupe avec un simple cache-cœur. Angela avec une robe qui lui arrivait à hauteur du genou et sans bretelle. Quant à Bella… Elle avait revêtue une minirobe, très collé à son corps noire avec des bottes blanches à talons.

Mes yeux se voilèrent sous le désir qu'elle me procurait à l'instant et elle dut le ressentir car elle me sourit, joueuse. Je passais derrière elle, admirant ses fesses agréablement moulés dans la petite robe. Elle se retourna vers moi et roula des yeux. Attendant que je la rejoigne, elle prit la parole.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus discret…

- Désolé mais tu n'as qu'à pas me tenter.

- C'est juste une robe !

- Une robe très courte, qui je suis certain si tu te penches en avant…

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur tes pensées salaces… T'es pas mal non plus, pour un mec du style « je me suis habillé à la va-vite ».

- Et tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?

- Dis toujours…

- Que tu me déshabilles, à la va-vite. Ce serait très tentant.

- Obsédé.

- Cruelle tentatrice.

- Pervers.

- Sexe ambulant.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi que tu portes, tu es désirable… C'est un grand tort de ne pas avoir montrer tes capacités et atouts au lycée. Tu aurais fait de nombreuses jalouses.

- Oui, comme à la cafétéria quand je te touche les cheveux.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai juste l'impression que toutes les filles vont se ruer sur moi pour m'arracher les yeux, la tête et tous mes autres membres. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter les papouilles pendant quelque temps.

- NON !

Souriant grandement à mon empressement, elle me pinça les côtes avant de presser le pas, rejoignant nos amis. La soirée sera dur…

_**Et p…**_

_**Pas de commentaire ! **_

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre mérite-t-il une petite review ? Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est bientôt le week-end et j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir avec un nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Instant PUB : cette nuit, j'ai lu un très bon OS "La maison Hantée". C'est Selina972 qui a décidé de nous traduire ce petit One-Shot. Rating M et je ne peux pas vous dire si c'est All Humans ou avec des Vampires (les curieuses, allez voir^^). Voici le résumé : **A cause d'un pari, Bella doit entrer dans une maison hantée. Elle va y découvrir quelque chose de surprenant. Bella est une humaine, Edward... C'est à vous de deviner.** Voilà, je vous conseille d'aller la lire, après, c'est vous qui voyez !!!**

**Place aux remerciements : **live4ever, schaeffer, alinette 74, Juliet1802, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, bichou85, So-Amel, marjorie69170, leausy, aline1320, Naouko, Milouu, gistrel, PatniewSnow, eliloulou, bellaagain, liliputienne31, Victoria, indosyl, Onja, vanillejulie, Letmesign23, veronika crepuscule, AnZeLe42100, chouchoumag, annecullen69, bellardtwilight.

**Au risque de me répéter, je vous remercie toutes (tous ???) et j'espère que la suite de la fiction vous plaira ! Pas beaucoup de blablatage pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse tout simplement avec le chapitre 10...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 12.09.09**

La maison des Zeta était facile à repérer. C'était la seule illuminée par des centaines de spots. Les filles avaient voulues faire fort. Ayant rattraper le groupe depuis le temps, je vis facilement l'excitation de ma demi-sœur et de Rosalie et Bella secoua la tête, l'air navrée.

- Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes ?

- Cet été, ton meilleur ami et sa folle de copine m'ont emmené dans des dizaines de soirées, plus nulles les unes des autres… Alors, il est possible que je n'aime pas trop ça.

- Et comment se finissaient tes soirées ?

- T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?

Elle me sourit grandement en me faisant un clin d'œil et me tirant la langue de façon puérile. Nous étions toujours entrain de nous fixer quand ma jeune sœur nous interrompit.

- Bon, vous venez ! Ça va être cooool !

Ne bougeant toujours pas, Bella me prit la main et me conduisit vers la porte ouverte. La musique tournait à plein volume et j'entendais à peine mon meilleur ami qui nous faisait signe de le suivre à la recherche d'un quelconque coin où se poser. Des étudiants dansaient n'importe comment au milieu de la pièce, le plus souvent avec un verre à la main. La belle qui me tenait la main passa devant moi, faisant rompre notre contact. Je posais alors mes mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas la perdre et suivre le groupe, étant le dernier de la queue. Je voyais du coin de l'œil, des filles qui me regardaient intensément et comme à son habitude, ma fierté ressortit. Une fois posé à une table de bar mit exprès pour la soirée, nous fîmes un tour d'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, ma voisine se figea et murmura quelque chose à Rosalie, qui s'empressa de le rapporter à Angela et Alice.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y…

- NON ! Enfin, je veux dire, non, c'est un truc de filles.

- C'est vrai que maintenant, la petite Swan parle de truc de filles…

- Ferme-la, Memett.

- Oh non ! Pas ce surnom débile… Pendant les vacances s'étaient déjà chiant alors pas une fois qu'on est à la fac !

- Alors, ne dénigre plus ma féminité !

Mon meilleur ami accepta et ils se serrèrent la main de façon formelle. Vérifiant que les regards étaient ailleurs, je me penchais à l'oreille de Bella.

- Ta robe ne laisse aucun doute sur ta féminité, ma belle.

- Pour toi, oui, mais pour Emmett… Je suis un pote pour lui alors que je sois en robe, en jean ou en jogging, ça change rien.

Rosalie nous interrompant, les filles partirent sur la piste de danse. Je ne compris pas pourquoi Bella me suppliait du regard pour dire quelque chose mais je laissais couler. Elle ne devait pas être très à l'aise pour danser. Je lui souris en haussant les épaules et elle me lança un regard noir, qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi par la suite. Nous discutâmes entre mecs, regardant nos accompagnatrices danser parmi les autres étudiants.

- Alors ?

Je me tournais vers Jasper et les autres.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est quoi votre manège à Bella et toi ?

- Y'a pas de manège, on s'entend bien, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Bah oui, je vous signale quand même qu'on parle de la petite Swan !

- La petite Swan a grandi, Eddy ! Et si je me souviens bien, tu aimes les filles qui porte leur vêtements courts…

- Bella ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ok… Mais avoue que c'est étrange. Vous êtes très proche.

- C'est un pote. Comme pour toi, Em'.

- Ouais, sauf que si j'avais pas ma Rosie, Bella ne resterait pas un « pote » très longtemps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Il n'y aura jamais rien entre Bella et moi, ok ?

- D'accord…

Je retournais mon attention sur les filles mais l'une manquait à l'appel. Bella. Je cherchais alors dans la pièce et la trouvais, parlant avec un mec brun. Elle semblait le connaître. Elle riait avec lui et ils se touchaient quelques fois sans être gênés ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors qu'il lui parlait toujours, elle regarda dans ma direction avant de regarder vers Rosalie et de revenir sur le brun. Elle le coupa dans son monologue et lui sourit avant de se diriger vers notre table. Elle semblait à moitié paniquée.

- Emmett, tu as vu qui est là ?

- Non…

- Bill.

- Il est dans cette université ??

- Hum…

- Oh, ma pauvre ! Comment tu vas faire ?

- Eh bien, si l'un de vous voulez bien me rendre service.

- Comment ?

- En m'embrassant…

- Je suis avec Rose !

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais…

- Je crois qu'Angela n'apprécierait pas, même si on n'est pas ensemble vraiment.

Avec un regard de chien battu, Bella se tourna vers moi.

- C'est juste un baiser, je te demande pas de me rouler un gros patin mais c'est juste pour qu'il pense que j'ai quelqu'un et qu'il me laisse tranquille. C'est une vraie…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne réagissait pas à ma mini attaque.

- Tu sais, il faut peut-être que tu mettes du tien pour que ça ait l'air plus vrai.

- Ouais…

Je passais alors une main sur sa nuque et rapprochais son visage du mien. Ses lèvres bougèrent avec les miennes, commençant un baiser assez enflammé. Ma langue se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche et vint caresser la sienne. Ses doigts agrippèrent ma chemise et me ramenaient contre elle. Posant une main sur sa chute de rein, je collais nos deux bassins, insouciant de ce qui nous entourait. Une de ses mains resta sur ma chemise alors que l'autre passa derrière ma nuque, caressant légèrement mes cheveux. Je gémissais doucement contre sa bouche et elle se recula comme si je l'avais brûlé. Elle déglutit difficilement, tout comme moi. Nous regardant dans les yeux, le monde alentour revint dans nos têtes et elle me fit un faible sourire.

- Merci…

Elle se retourna ensuite et repartit vers les filles qui regardaient dans notre direction la bouche ouverte sous le choc de notre spectacle.

- Un pote, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Bella est juste un pote ?

- Bah oui, je lui ais juste rendu service, c'est tout.

- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger.

- Vous vous êtes tous trouver une excuse bidon, il fallait bien que je l'aide, la pauvre. Elle avait l'air désespérée… C'était juste un baiser.

- Elle t'avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui rouler une galoche…

- Vous allez arrêter avec vos insinuations à deux balles ? Entre Bella et moi, il n'y a rien. C'est une amie que je viens d'aider, point final !

- T'énerve pas, on arrête…

Ce baiser avait réveillé mon désir pour elle et m'avait envoyé pleins d'images de notre rapport d'il y a un an. Je la revoyais, étendue sur mon lit, nue et séduisante. Je ne pense pas avoir abusé d'elle mais elle n'était pas trop d'accord pour ça. Aujourd'hui, dire que je m'en voulais n'était pas exact, j'assumais entièrement mais je n'aurais pas voulu que notre première fois se passe dans ces circonstances. Quand les filles revinrent vers nous, c'est ma sœur qui me sortit de mes pensées. Bella n'avait pas l'air troublée par ce que nous avions fait plus tôt mais elle semblait éviter mon regard. Puis sans que je m'y attende, elle se pencha vers moi.

- Y'a la blonde de la dernière fois qui n'arrête pas de te regarder et si les yeux pouvaient tué, je baignerais dans mon sang.

- Elle ne m'intéresse pas…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas.

- Arrête, tu aimes les blondes à forte poitrine avec un QI de 10 grand maximum. Elle convient plus que certainement à tes critères.

- J'ai changé mes critères…

Elle me regarda presque tristement avant de retourner aux conversations du groupe. Alors que Rosalie entraînait Emmett sur la piste, Bella accrocha mon bras pour faire de même comme Alice et Angela avec Jasper et Eric. Une musique techno retentit dans la pièce et les filles se mirent à bouger contre nous. Les autres ne faisaient pas attention à nous alors je mettais mes mains sur les hanches de la belle et la collais dos contre mon torse. Elle bougeait ses fesses contre mon sexe de plus en plus excité et sa tête se posa contre mon épaule. J'avais vraiment envie d'elle, là, maintenant mais je me retenais tant bien que mal, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de nos amis. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses flancs pour remonter ses bras, qu'elle crocha derrière mon cou, tirant légèrement sur mes cheveux. Notre danse se fit de plus en plus sensuelle mais le rythme changea et nous nous séparâmes.

La soirée était plutôt cool. Tout le monde buvait un peu, nous rendant tous gais ou hilares pour un rien. J'appris que le fameux Bill était le mec de vacances de Bella et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de recommencer quoi que ce soit avec lui. Ma voisine avait un peu plus bu que nous tous et me regardait en se retenant de rire. Un slow retentit alors et je n'hésitais pas à prendre la main sous le regard du groupe et de l'emmener plus loin. Elle posa directement sa tête sur mon épaule, entoura ses bras autour de ma nuque et bougea doucement contre moi. Au bout d'une minute de silence, Bella me surpris en prenant la parole.

- Je suis fatiguée, Edward…

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non, pas fatiguée dans ce sens-là. Je suis fatiguée de mentir aux autres, je suis fatiguée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

- Ce qu'il se passe ?

- Entre toi et moi ? Tu as dit que la situation te plaisait mais moi, je n'en suis plus sûre. Y'a trop de chose qui reviennent à la surface quand on est comme ça…

- Le baiser ?

- Entre autres.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- J'en sais rien…

Resserrant son emprise sur ma nuque, elle se remit correctement et le reste du slow se passa dans le silence.

Sur les coups de 3heures30 du matin, on se dirigeait vers la sortie, direction les chambres. Les filles étaient complètement bourrées, seules Rosalie avait un semblant de lucidité. Arrivée devant les nôtres, nous laissâmes Eric et Jasper s'occupaient de Angela et Alice. Bella s'était adossé contre le mur et attendait que quelque chose se passe. Elle regardait dans le vide, souriant pour rien. À sa tête, nous rigolâmes tous les trois. Elle se redressa ensuite et, me prenant par le cou, se tourna vers les deux amoureux.

- Je suppose que vous voulez passer la nuit ensemble alors je dois dormir dans la chambre avec Edward…

- Ça vous dérange pas ?

- Non !

- Je m'occupe d'elle. Ne faîte pas trop de bruit, s'il vous plaît…

- Pas de soucis, merci.

- Bonne nuit.

- À demain…

Sitôt qu'ils eurent fermés leur porte, j'ouvrais la nôtre. Bella me passa devant pour se jeter dans mon lit. Je refermais la porte et me dirigeais vers elle, secouant la tête.

- Bella ?

- Hum…

- T'es dans mon lit.

- Et alors ?

- C'est mon lit, tu dors dans celui d'Emmett.

- Non.

Trop fatigué pour parlementer avec elle, je levais ses jambes afin de lui enlever doucement ses bottes. J'avais une vue parfaite sur sa petite culotte. Mais je ravalais mes pensées, n'ayant pas envie de profiter à nouveau d'elle.

- Regarde pas ma culotte, Cullen !

- J'oserais pas…

- Ouais. Mais je préfère m'en assurer. Comme on connaît les sains, on les… On les quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Honores.

Je finis alors de lui enlever ses chaussures et enlevais mon jean ainsi que ma chemise pour aller dormir dans le lit de mon meilleur ami. Contre toute attente, Bella prit ma main et m'attira sur mon lit avec elle.

- Ma robe. Si je la froisse, Alice va me tuer.

Je déglutis difficilement et remontais lentement sa robe sur son corps alors qu'elle levait les bras pour m'aider. Je fermais les yeux, soupirant fortement en la voyant en sous-vêtement. Je me levais alors pour mettre le vêtement de Bella sur la chaise et rejoignis le lit voisin au mien. Mais encore une fois, elle en décida autrement, me tendant la main.

- Dors avec moi…

Je pesais le pour et le contre.

- Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut…

- Arrête avec tes proverbes. Je te pensais trop bourrée pour penser correctement.

- J'ai les idées très claires et je veux dormir avec toi. Si tu t'endors dans le lit d'Emmett, attends-toi à recevoir ma visite en pleine nuit…

- Ok, je viens…

Me relevant, je m'allongeais à ces côtés, gardant une certaine distance qu'elle combla en prenant ma main et entourant sa taille de mon bras. Le désir montant en moi, je mis plusieurs minutes, voir heures, avant de m'endormir.

* * *

**Alors, cette petite soirée ? Et à votre avis, comment sera le reveil de Bella ? Insultera-t-elle Edward d'être dans le même lit que lui ou au contraire, va-t-elle se jeter sur lui ???**

**Si vous voulez rendre le sourire à quelqu'un, cliquer sur le bouton vert !!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de semaine... Et que vous êtes en forme pour lire un nouveau chapitre de mon cru !**

**Instant PUB : si vous êtes comme moi, une fan de Point de vue d'Edward et que vous avez envie de savoir ce que pense Edward dans Eclipse, Hésitation alors cette fiction est pour vous. Edward's Eclipse traduit par Miss Lunatik en Rating T. Le lien est dans mes favoris... Allez le lire, l'auteur originale à vraiment beaucoup de talent et je pense qu'elle pourrait faire de l'ombre à Stephenie Meyer (et franchement, cette dernière a un immense talent).**

**Place aux remerciements : **eliloulou, aline1320, bichou85, AnZeLe42100, veronika crepuscule, SurreyFr, Clochette13, gistrel, Juliet1802, Onja, zaika, annecullen69, vanillejulie, 35nanou, Letmesign23, Fleur50, anayata, chouchoumag, kikinette11, So-Amel, PatiewSnow, Naouko, Lectrice, alinette 74, fraise, bellaagain, oceane, liliputienne31.

**Les avis sont partagés. Beaucoup veulent que Bella se jette sur Edward, d'autres pensent que ce serait trop tôt. J'espère que la tournure de ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même à toutes ! Merci de me suivre et de me mettre en alerte ou en favoris. Un deux mots pour vous décrire : GENIALES et ADORABLES !!!**

**Trève de blablatage, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 11.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 13.09.09 **

Un poids mort oppressait ma poitrine et bougeait contre moi. Un nez dans mon cou m'envoyait de l'air chaud et une main dans mes cheveux me donnait des frissons. Même si je ne pouvais pas respirer convenablement avec Bella au dessus de moi, je ne fis rien pour la repousser. Je posais mes mains sur ses reins, caressant doucement sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se mit à gémir dans mon cou, frottant son bassin contre le mien.

- Bella ?

- Hum...

- Il est l'heure de se lever.

- Non, je veux pas...

- Et pourtant, il va bien falloir. Les autres vont nous attendre et ça va jaser encore.

- Eh bah, qu'ils jasent, je m'en fous. Je veux rester là.

- Avec moi ?

- Oui, je veux faire dodo, encore.

- Ok, alors on dort encore un peu mais promet-moi que tu ne feras pas d'histoire quand je te demanderais à nouveau de te lever.

- Hum...

- Promet-le, Bella.

- Je te le promet. Maintenant...

Elle se redressa légèrement et, après avoir déposait un baiser sur ma joue, elle reprit sa place sur mon torse.

- ... bonne nuit.

- Bon matin, tu veux dire...

- Oui, c'est ç...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, s'endormant à nouveau.

***

Mon portable se mit à sonner dans la chambre, nous faisant, Bella et moi, sursauter. Nous étions sur le rebord du lit et par conséquent, nous tombâmes par terre. Je pesais de tout mon poids sur Bella, qui grimaçait de douleur.

- Désolé.

Malgré mon excuse, je ne voulais pas bouger et ma partenaire ne voulait pas non plus me laisser partir, apparemment. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et plongea sa tête dans mon cou, baragouinant des insultes à celui qui nous avait réveillé. Je roulais sur le sol, de telle sorte à ce que Bella soit sur moi. Les yeux toujours clos, elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras plaqués contre mon torse. Assise à califourchon sur moi, elle fixa le mur en face d'elle. Son habitude le matin me faisait sourire. Elle restait immobile, fixant devant elle pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis enfin, elle baissa le regard sur moi suivie d'un coup d'œil sur son corps à moitié nu. D'ailleurs, la vue de ses seins simplement recouvert par son soutien-gorge m'excita au plus haut point.

- Tu ne m'as pas tripoté, j'espère ?

- Je dirais plutôt l'inverse.

- Impossible.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Loin de moi l'idée de dire que tu es lourde ou que cette position me déplait mais pourrais-tu te lever ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh... Si tu veux, on peut rester toute la journée comme ça mais je ne garantis pas de rester calme et je n'assurerais pas la survie de tes sous-vêtements.

- J'aime bien ses sous-vêtements là.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très bien mais... De trop si on reste toute la journée dans cette position.

- Tu veux que je les enlève ?

Elle passa alors ses mains derrière son dos, bombant la poitrine et me regardant malicieusement. Je déglutis péniblement à sa proposition. Mais pour mon grand soulagement, ou malheur, elle se mit à rire et me frappa légèrement le torse.

- Je rigolais...

Elle se leva, toujours en riant. Je soufflais discrètement en la voyant debout, en dessous féminins. Elle sourit grandement en fixant la couverture que j'avais encore sur moi.

- Tu as planté une tente, là-dessous ?

- Bella...

- J'ai rien dit. Je t'empreinte ta chemise.

Je me mis en position assise alors qu'elle enfilait mon vêtement de la veille. Elle était trop grande pour elle, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et mes manches cachaient ses mains. Elle se jeta ensuite sur mon matelas et me regarda en se mettant en tailleur. Cette position ne m'aidait en rien à faire redescendre mon excitation. J'avais une très belle vue sur sa culotte et ses jambes fines repliées et croisées.

- Tu pourrais t'asseoir... différemment ?

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Oh, les mecs, je vous jure ! Pas moyen de se contrôler quand vous voyez un bout de sous-vêtement.

- Bella, je me contrôle comme je peux mais quand on se frotte contre moi, qu'on me parle de mon érection et qu'on se balade à moitié nu sous ma chemise, c'est assez compliqué de garder mon sang-froid. Je te ferais signaler que je suis plutôt calme, mais si tu veux que je perde tout contrôle, tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire... Alors, s'il te plaît, décide-toi et vite !

- Hum... Tu crois qu'ils sont encore dans ma chambre ?

- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'ils sont encore dans ma chambre, je ne pourrais pas y aller pour m'habiller et je doute que le campus accepte que je me balade en sous-vêtement et chemise d'homme uniquement.

- Et c'est un tort ! Une abomination !

- La ferme, Cullen.

Lui lançant un clin d'œil, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Alors que j'allais lui proposer de venir avec moi, je vis son air pensif. Un petit creux s'était formé entre ses deux sourcils et elle fixait d'un air absent le matelas. Je revins sur mes pas et lui levais le menton, la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je me rappelle d'hier. J'en avais peut-être un coup dans le nez mais je me rappelle de tout.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le baiser, la danse, le slow, ce que je t'ai dit pendant le slow et quand on est revenu dans la chambre.

- Et alors ?

- Oublie tout ça... Les autres doivent se poser assez de questions comme ça.

- Oui, Emmett m'a fait subir un interrogatoire, tout comme Jazz et Eric. Notre comportement depuis la rentrée et le baiser d'hier soir n'a pas aidé à faire taire leurs doutes. Mais je n'oublierais pas. Il en est hors de question...

- Alors on fait quoi ?

- On reste comme ça. On joue, on séduit l'autre et si on a besoin d'aller plus loin, on se le dit.

- Une amitié amélioré ?

- Tu serais d'accord ?

Elle réfléchit, souriant légèrement. Au bout d'un instant, elle releva le regard vers moi, une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

- Ouais... Mais il faut des règles !

- T'en as en tête ?

- Le truc basique : pas de sentiments. Donc, pas de jalousie si l'autre voit et couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas de déclaration bien évidemment et on ne fait pas l'amour, on couche ensemble.

- C'est la même chose...

- Non. Quand on fait l'amour, c'est qu'il y a des sentiments, là ce ne sera que par envie.

- OK, quoi d'autre ?

- Pas d'effusion en public. Pas de rendez-vous. On en parle à personne, ni aux gars, ni aux filles.

- Je tiendrais ma langue.

- Pas avec moi, j'espère...

Elle va me rendre fou avec ses insinuations.

_**Tu peux la rendre folle aussi !**_

_**Exact...**_

Je me penchais alors vers elle sur le lit, la faisant reculer au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, je me retrouvais en face d'elle, la surplombant et la regardant dans les yeux. Ses jambes étaient encore croisés et je me relevais donc un peu pour les déplier. Je remontais sa cuisse sur ma côté et avançais doucement ma tête vers la sienne.

- Je... je croyais... qu'on allait... en retard.

- Tu ne veux pas... commencer notre accord maintenant ?

- Euh... on doit aller... rejoindre les autres...

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure alors que ma bouche effleurait sa mâchoire. Je caressais sa cuisse du bout de doigts et si elle était excitée, j'étais pas loin de perdre mon contrôle. Alors que j'entourais sa jambe droite autour de ma taille, je donnais un petit coup de rein pour qu'elle ressente mon érection contre son centre que je devinais humide. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos respirations étaient aussi saccadées l'une de l'autre et nos corps s'emboîtaient à merveille. Je mourrais d'envie de lui arracher son sous-vêtement, la prendre maintenant tellement mon désir était à son maximum. Elle gémit fortement lorsque je fis glisser mes doigts sur son aine, remontant sous la chemise et traçant le contour de sa poitrine doucement. Sans que je m'y attende réellement, elle entoura sa seconde jambe autour de ma taille, plaquant mon sexe contre le sien et ramenant sa bouche contre la mienne.

Notre baiser fut encore plus passionné que la veille. Nos hanches bougeaient à l'unisson et nos gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Je tentais de reprendre le dessus mais le comportement sensuel de ma partenaire ne m'aidait pas du tout. Si ça continuait, j'allais venir sans qu'elle ne me touche vraiment. J'étais plus qu'à l'étroit dans mon boxer, c'était pire que douloureux et chacun des grognements de plaisir de Bella atterrissaient sur mon sexe, le gonflant toujours plus. Empoignant sa hanche, je remis un coup de rein contre elle. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, remontaient sur ma nuque avant qu'elles n'aillent se poser mes fesses par-dessus mon boxer. Elle me colla encore plus à elle et je grognais, allant mordre son cou pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Bella aussi me mordit légèrement l'oreille. J'embrassais la peau de son décolleté, n'allant jamais plus bas que la naissance de ses seins.

- Edward... faut vraiment... vraiment... vrAImeNNnt...

- Vraiment quoi ?

- On y... aillllee...

- T'as raison.

Je rassemblais toutes mes forces pour me décoller d'elle, enlevant ses jambes de ma taille. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira difficilement entre ses halètements. Je restais au dessus d'elle, sachant que je ne supporterais pas d'être loin d'elle maintenant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position mais nous fûmes de retour sur Terre à cause de la sonnerie de mon portable. Nous regardant dans les yeux, noircis de désir, je soufflais et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, attrapais mon téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Bah enfin ! Vous êtes réveillés ?

- On vient à peine, laissez-nous le temps de nous préparer et on arrive.

- Ok. À tout de suite.

- Ouais.

Je raccrochais en soupirant. On ne serait jamais vraiment tranquille avec eux. Me remettant assis sur le lit, j'aidais Bella à se relever. Fixant mon torse, elle déglutit difficilement, tout comme moi en fixant sa poitrine qui bougeait frénétiquement à cause de sa respiration bancale.

- Bon, je vais... je vais aller dans ma chambre. Tu m'attends pour aller à la cafét' ?

- Oui, le premier attend l'autre dans sa chambre.

- Ok, je ne ferme pas la mienne alors...

Se levant, elle prit sa robe sur la chaise et enleva ma chemise.

_**Contrôle, Cullen !**_

J'agrippais le draps pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et elle enfila son vêtement avant de venir embrasser ma joue et de me dire de me dépêcher. Elle prit la porte et je soufflais fortement, conscient que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps sans être en elle ou au moins réitérer ce qu'on venait de faire...

* * *

**Bon, même si c'est moi l'auteur de cette fiction, je me demande vraiment ce à quoi peut penser Bella. Pas vous ?? Franchement, une amitié améliorée n'est jamais bonne, on le sait toutes !!!**

**Comment ça va se passer à votre avis ?? Une petite review avant de fermer cette page ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que la fête des amoureux se passe bien pour vous. Personnellement, je n'ai pas de chéri avec qui m'amusait alors je me morfonds dans l'écriture de mes fictions...**

**Place aux remerciements : **paige678, chidine, twilight-poison, Fleur50, So-Amel, indosyl, Letmesign23, alinette 74, bebounette, 35nanou, eliloulou, schaeffer, chouchoumag, Onja, aline1320, bichou85, anayata, isasoleil, AnZeLe42100, my-fiction-twilight, sweety, vanillejulie, gistrel, Juliet1802, annecullen69, Adore Youu, Bella Swan57, lulu81, live4ever, suzan la fan, Erisa-san, bellaagain, Victoria, veronika crepuscule, Dawn266, kikinette11, LiLix720, PatiewSnow, liliputienne31, souriceaux, LuneBlanche.

**Concernant l'amitié amélioré, vous êtes toutes septiques. Lequel de Bella ou Edward va craquer avant ??? Des avis ???**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 16.09.09**

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que je n'avais pu me retrouver seul avec Bella et demain, c'était la rentrée officielle. Pour la dernière soirée, Rose et Emmett devaient rester dans ma chambre alors pour une fois, j'allais dormir dans la chambre de Bella.

Vers 21heures30, ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre, pressés comme jamais de se retrouver encore. Les autres avaient décidés d'aller se coucher de bonne heure pour être en forme le lendemain et je me retrouvais enfin seul avec ma partenaire. Je lui avais dit que je devais aller faire un tour avant de venir dans la chambre. En réalité, je tentais de me raisonner pour ne pas me jeter sur elle directement entré dans la même pièce qu'elle. Soupirant un bon coup, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand je l'aperçus. Je refermais silencieusement la porte alors qu'elle était entrain de danser, dos à moi, dans des dessous noirs. Aucune musique ne se faisait entendre mais je vis qu'elle avait un Ipod dans la main. Je souris lorsqu'elle cogna sa hanche contre la commode.

- Putain !

Elle soupira fortement avant de retirer ses écouteurs et se tourner vers moi. Elle se figea instantanément et plissa les yeux. Je me mis à fixer son ventre alors qu'elle avançait vers moi. Une fois à quelques centimètres de moi, je levais le regard vers le sien. Posant ma main sur la hanche qui avait frappé le meuble, je souris à nouveau.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Il me faut un bisou magique.

- Un bisou magique ?

- Absolument.

- Bien, alors je dois me dévouer puisque nous sommes que tous les deux…

Elle sourit en me frappant le torse. Je la regardais alors dans les yeux, tout en m'asseyant sur le lit, rapprochant son bassin de mon visage. Je posais alors mes lèvres sur sa hanche et déposais un « bisou magique ». Après une minute, elle me chevaucha et posa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Les miennes trouvèrent leur chemin sur ses reins, la collant plus étroitement à moi. Mes lèvres se placèrent contre la peau de son cou et ses doigts grattaient mon crâne doucement. Je soupirais de bien-être, ça me semblait être loin le moment où nous avions été proche, tous les deux.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Edward ?

- Tu avais dit que nos « rapports » étaient dû à notre envie.

- C'est exact.

- Eh bien, là, j'ai très envie.

Elle posa une main sur ma joue et amena doucement sa bouche contre la mienne. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre supérieure et je tentais de l'embrasser mais elle se recula. Ses dents vinrent grignoter ma mâchoire gentiment. Mes mains remontèrent dans son dos pour pouvoir détacher l'attache de son haut. Cependant, elle m'en empêcha, me poussant pour s'allonger sur moi. Ses reins cambrés, sa poitrine collée à mon torse, mes doigts passèrent sous le tissu de sa culotte et je caressais doucement ses fesses. Son bassin roulait contre le mien langoureusement. Bella pencha ensuite son visage contre le mien, me lançant mon propre sourire en coin. Mon boxer était comprimé à cause de mon sexe bien éveillé à présent et j'étais certain qu'elle pouvait le sentir contre elle.

Me regardant dans les yeux, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et elles commencèrent la danse la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais eue auparavant. Swan savait fortement bien jouer de sa langue, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mes mains repartirent à l'assaut de l'attache de son haut et cette fois, je réussi à le dégrafer. Elle se releva pour balancer le tissu dans la pièce et se recolla à mon torse.

- Moi aussi, j'ai très envie…

- C'est génial, alors.

- Mais, pas ce soir.

_**Quoi ?!?**_

- Comment ça, « _pas ce soir_ » ?

- Demain, c'est la rentrée et j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil. J'ai pas envie de m'endormir en plein premier cours… Et je suis sûre que toi non plus.

- Moi, je m'en fous !

C'est pas vrai… Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! On avait dit…

- Et notre accord ?

- Bah quoi, notre accord ?

- Quand l'un a envie, il le dit à l'autre. Et j'ai envie et toi aussi. Alors ?

- Je te promet qu'on trouvera un créneau mais là, c'est pas possible. C'est déjà bien ce qu'on vient de faire.

- Tu veux ma mort ?

- Pas avant d'avoir goûté au plaisir avec toi.

- Alors, goûte au plaisir, maintenant !

- Non…

- Si tu crois que j'ai assez de contrôle pour ne pas te prendre, là, maintenant, c'est que tu me surestimes. Bella, j'ai envie de toi. Pas demain, pas d'une semaine. Maintenant.

- Edward…

- Non. T'as pas le droit de m'aguicher comme ça et me laisser en plan après. Ne joues pas les allumeuses si tu ne veux rien faire avec moi après. Ne te désapes pas sur moi alors que tu ne comptes pas en faire davantage après. J'ai pas baisé depuis des semaines et là, je vais pas tarder à imploser ! Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes et qu'on va aller beaucoup plus loin que ça.

Durant mon monologue, nous nous étions mis en position assise mais elle était resté assise sur mes cuisses. Ses seins bougeaient contre mon T-shirt, ses mains étaient appuyés contre mes avant-bras et mes doigts avaient agrippé le tissu de sa culotte. Ses yeux fixaient les miens. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage alors que j'attendais sa réponse, impatiemment. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps elle tergiversa mais au bout d'un long moment, sa bouche entreprit de caresser la mienne et ses doigts passèrent sous mon haut afin de l'enlever. Je levais les bras pour l'aider dans la manœuvre. Elle me fit me rallonger et commença à embrasser mon torse. Arrivant à mon bas-ventre, elle déboutonna mon jean, tira dessus pour le retirer et je levais les fesses pour rendre la chose plus simple. Mon boxer partit en même temps que mon pantalon.

Bella était maintenant face à mon sexe tendu et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, sa main se referma sur ma verge et je gémis de bonheur. Elle ne resta pas inerte pendant longtemps et entama de lent va-et-vient. Son pouce titilla mon gland, étalant ensuite le liquide séminal sur toute ma longueur. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant réellement la caresse. Mes hanches bougeaient au rythme de sa main et je tentais par-dessus tout de me retenir. Je crus défaillir lorsque je sentis sa langue venir dans l'action.

- Oh, Bella…

Elle compléta mon bonheur en me prenant dans sa bouche. J'haletais sous sa douce torture. Elle faisait ça lentement, alternant entre petites succions et gorge profonde. Je mis mon poing dans ma bouche, retenant des gémissements d'extase. Malgré le fait qu'elle me faisait perdre la tête, je savais que nous ne devions pas faire trop de bruit à cause de Rosalie et Emmett qui se trouvaient à côté. Ma partenaire accéléra ses mouvements et ses doigts cajolèrent mes testicules avec la plus grande attention. J'avais plus de mal à me retenir et je savais que Bella s'en rendait compte car elle allait toujours de plus en plus vite. Je tentais de relever sa tête mais elle se faisait insistance et au bout de quelques minutes, je vins en longs et puissants jets dans sa bouche. À ma grande surprise, elle avala tout le liquide et se releva avec le sourire. J'agrippais ses hanches pour la retourner et lui infliger la même douceur mais elle me fit signe que non.

- Mais…

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Et…

- Je vais mettre un pyjama. Je viens de t'éviter l'implosion.

Elle se leva de sur moi et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Je ne la comprenais pas. Mais alors pas du tout…

**********

**Date : 17.09.09**

Nous nous étions endormi chacun dans un lit, au cas où les autres seraient tentés de nous faire une visite matinale surprise. Et nous avions bien fait. Il était 7heures quand Rosalie, Alice et Angela sont entrés en trombe, sautant sur le lit de Bella, la faisant hurlé par la même occasion.

- BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE !!!

- Dehors !

- On est vraiment désolée d'avoir zappé ton anniversaire, ma chérie.

- C'est rien, Angela. Maintenant, dehors avant que je vous arrache la tête, une par une.

- Je serais vous, les filles, je prendrais sa remarque au sérieux.

Elles détalèrent ensuite aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivés. Je partis fermer la porte à clé et me glissais dans la même couverture que Bella. Elle se figea avant de se reprendre et de se relaxer près de moi.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était ton anniversaire.

- C'était il y a 4jours… J'aime pas trop fêter mon anniversaire. Utilise la salle de bain le premier, j'y vais après.

- OK.

Je sortis donc de la chaleur et m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris mon jean et ma chemise avec moi.

J'entendis frappé à la porte et un homme parla avant que la porte ne soit claqué. Je sortis doucement de la pièce d'eau et retrouvais Bella assise sur son lit, entrain de lire une lettre. Elle secoua la tête mais resta silencieuse. Je lui laissais ce moment d'intimité et quand elle se releva, je fis semblant de sortir à peine de la salle de bain.

- Tu peux y aller.

- Merci.

Elle disparut pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un minishort et un débardeur noir. Tous les gars allaient la lorgner avec insistance aujourd'hui et les autres jours, j'en étais sûr. Notre accord stipulait : pas de sentiments, ni de jalousie. Ça allait être dur.

* * *

**Vous pouvez me reprocher la piètre longueur du chapitre, j'en suis totalement désolée. Le prochain sera un peu plus long, je vous le promet... Pour le point de vue de Bella, il va falloir attendre, je pense. C'est une fiction du PDV Edward, principalement.**

**Bonne St-Valentin à toutes celles qui sont accompagnées !!!**

**PS : je voulais aussi vous faire savoir que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction "Comme son père"...**

**A bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je rattrape mon retard dans les postes de mes différentes fictions. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous êtes d'attaque pour une nouvelle... Enfin, le week-end n'est pas fini ! Voici un nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche...**

**Remerciements : **Juliet1802, AnZeLe42100, bichou85, Adore Youu, SurreyFr, Erisa-san, chouchoumag, bebounette, PatiewSnow, Letmesign23, schaeffer, vanillejulie, anayata, annecullen69, alinette 74, indosyl, liliputienne31, Milouu, paige678, Dawn266, mimicracra49, So-Amel, kikinette11, live4ever, SariahLou, sarinette60, onja, louise malone, veronika crepuscule.

**Côté PUB : j'ai lu le premier chapitre (il y en a 4 en tout mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de lire la suite) de la fiction _Playing To The Heart_ et j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. C'est une traduction de la part de titinesse. En rating M, je vous donne le résumé : **Après s'être rebellé à l'école, Edward est obligé de participer à la pièce de l'école au côté de l'intello de la classe, Bella. Elle est jeune, naïve alors qu'il est célibataire depuis peu et veut l'aider.** Je vous la conseille mais après, c'est votre droit de refuser d'aller la lire ou de ne pas l'apprécier...**

**Beaucoup de personne se questionne sur l'attitude de Bella. Regrette-t-elle l'arrangement ? Eprouve-t-elle déjà des sentiments pour Edward ? Edward va-t-il être jaloux du regard des autres sur la belle ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre à la fin du chapitre précédent ? Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre...**

**Voilà pour le blablatage de ce jour férié.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 17.09.09**

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai vu lire une lettre… C'était qui ?

- Mon père. Il voulait me souhaiter mon anniversaire alors il m'a écrit…

- Même si tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas fêter ton anniversaire, tu aurais du me le dire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Je suis ton ami…

- Ah bon ?

Nous étions à la cafétéria. La matinée avait été assez bonne et j'avais tous mes cours avec Bella. Comme prévu, les gars n'avaient pas hésité à fixer mon « amie ». Je n'avais pas été jaloux, j'étais plutôt dérangé par leurs regards. Même le prof de littérature avait lorgné sur elle. Il était midi et nous attendions les autres pour déjeuner. Eux, étaient à l'opposé du réfectoire et ils avaient plus de marche à faire. Bella et moi avions alors pris place sur « notre » table et les attendions. Durant notre échange, nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

- Tu sais que la plupart des gars sont entrain de me tuer du regard ?

- Et les filles alors ? Je suis certaine que la plupart me tirerait les cheveux pour être si proche de toi. Mais elle n'aurait aucune chance de me battre…

- Ah oui ?

- Je sais me battre. Mieux que des petites blondes jouant avec deux pompons.

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais agrippé sa nuque et nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à cinq centimètres. Elle se mordit la lèvre, me regardant dans les yeux. Étant face à la fenêtre, je vis les autres arriver. Je me reculais alors de Bella qui me lança un regard interrogatif. Je lui fis signe vers le dehors et elle comprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous réunis pour déjeuner mais Rosalie et Alice semblaient étrange. Rose décida de prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi tout le monde vous regarde bizarrement ?

- Je viens de rouler un patin à Edward…

Moi-même choqué par son affirmation, je la regardais surpris. À l'instar des autres. Bella, quant à elle, sirotait son soda sans se soucier de nous. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, elle décida tout de même d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Patin à roulette, vous savez…

Elle joint ses paroles à un vague signe de main, semblant représenter des roues qui tournent. Tout le monde sourit à sa blague vaseuse.

- Ouais, je sais, c'était pourrit.

Le déjeuner se déroula ensuite dans la bonne humeur. Chacun raconta sa matinée alors que Bella et moi nous disputâmes pour la nourriture. Nous étions toujours entrain de nous chamailler quand Alice tourna son attention vers nous.

- Faîtes l'amour, pas la guerre… Et votre matinée alors ? À part Bella qui roule des patins ?

- C'était bien.

- Oui, le prof de littérature a même adoré venir dans son cours !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Edward ?

- Il dit n'importe quoi, ne l'écoutez pas…

- Je suis certain que monsieur a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il a vu notre sublime amie. Il a porté un intérêt tout particulier à son décolleté et ses jambes croisés sous la table. Franchement, je me demande comment les autres n'ont rien remarqué et que ses yeux ne sont pas sortis de leur orbites.

- Dit l'idiot qui a failli faire tomber dans les pommes la prof de maths en lui disant bonjour et en lui souriant brièvement.

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi, Bella. La prof de maths ne m'a même pas regardé !

- Tu m'énerves à toujours me contredire, t'es vraiment…

- Oh ! Vous arrêtez de vous chamailler les tourtereaux.

Je regardais Bella, qui grimaçait à notre surnom. Je piquais une dernière frite à ma voisine, récoltant une tape sur le bras, quand une blonde que je ne connaissais que trop bien, vint se mettre sur une chaise libre à mes côtés.

- Coucou les gars, comment ça va ? C'est pas bien, on n'est pas dans les mêmes cours… C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas Eddy ?

Je soufflais brusquement et me tournais vers l'intruse.

- Jessica ! Quelle surprise…

- Je vois que vous avez rencontré des filles. Vous me présentez ?

Je vis Rosalie lançait un regard noir à Emmett, Alice fixait son plateau, Angela faisait de même et Bella avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me regardait échangé ces paroles simples avec Jessica, doigts croisés sous le menton.

- Eh bien, tu connais les gars. Tu connais également Rosalie, Angela et Bella….

- Le vilain petit canard ? Bella, c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui.

- Tu as tellement changée ! Mais, personnellement, je trouve que le look des années 90 t'allait mieux. Ce débardeur irait mieux sur une fille comme nous…

- Des prostituées de bas étage ?

- Bella !

Je lançais un regard lourd à ma voisine en mettant ma main sur son genou, comme quand Heïdi était venue la semaine dernière.

- Le petit chaton des égouts est devenue reine des sous-sols ?

- Jessica, tu devrais partir…

- Oui, Edward a raison. Franchement, même si tu penses que c'est Bella, la reine des sous-sols, c'est seulement depuis ton arrivée que ça empeste ici !

- Rosie…

- Je suis d'accord avec Rose !

- Alice, tu ne vas pas rentrer dans ça…

- Tu pourrais au moins de présenter avant de m'agresser, petite naine.

Je vis Angela et Bella rirent sous cape, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Jessica ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- As-tu déjà vu une naine grande ?

- Quoi ?

- Comme, tu as déjà vu une blonde intelligente ? Je t'exclus de la liste, Rose, bien entendu.

- T'inquiète, j'ai compris, Bella.

- En fait, tu viens de nous faire un pléonasme. Si tu veux savoir ce que c'est, va à la bibliothèque, tu prends un de ces gros livres avec plusieurs pages et plusieurs mots à l'intérieur. Ensuite, tu cherches la lettre « P », suivi de la « L », etc. …

- Je pense que tu devrais lui écrire le mot entier.

- Bon les filles, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là et Jessica, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres…

- Vous ne voulez pas venir dans notre groupe, au moins vous serez mieux accompagnés.

- Emmett, lâche-moi !

- Jessica, va-t'en !

Elle commença à partir à l'autre bout de la cantine, où se trouvait Mike, Tyler et les anciennes pom-pom girls alors que Bella rejetait ma main toujours sur son genou et se leva pour sortir. Elle regardait le sol et ne vit pas où elle allait, heurtant par la même occasion son « mec de vacances ». Elle était trop loin pour que j'entende leur conversation.

**Du côté de Bella :**

J'en avais marre de ses pouffes et j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de cette pièce sinon Edward allait me rendre folle avec son attitude. Je fonçais droit sur un torse musclé et je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise lorsque je plongeais dans des prunelles bleues ciel. Ça avait été l'une des choses que j'avais aimé chez Bill. Ses yeux hypnotiques. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche, baissant un peu la tête pour me regarder en face.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis désolée. Oui, ça va. J'ai juste failli me fracasser le crâne contre ce torse dur comme le roc…

- Exagère pas !

- Je te jure et je te rappelle que je suis bien placée pour savoir ce qu'il se trouve sous cette chemise.

- Arrête un peu avec tes insinuations, sinon, je ne répond plus de rien et je t'embarque pour…

- Bella ! Tu me présentes à ton ami ?

Je tournais la tête pour faire face à la chevelure blonde de Kate Denali.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait entre deux amies…

- Je l'aurais fait volontiers mais…

- Ma petite-amie et moi-même ne sommes pas très partageurs. Et personnellement, je déteste les blondes. Tu viens, chérie ?

- Oui. Au revoir, Kate.

Bill passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'amena à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il me colla contre un mur et regarda à l'intérieur de la cantine, à travers la porte-fenêtre. Quand il vit une chose dans le réfectoire, il se recula presque rapidement, comme si je l'avais brûlé. Il me souriait tout de même, comme à son habitude. Une autre de ses qualités, quoi qu'il arrive, Bill souriait tout le temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton petit-ami a l'air de vouloir me tuer.

- Qui ?

- Le mec que tu as embrassé à la soirée de samedi dernier.

- Edward ?

Je me retournais pour voir Edward tourner la tête vers Jasper. Un espoir naissait en moi : serait-il jaloux ? Je savais que j'avais moi-même fait les règles de notre « relation » mais je voulais plus que tout qu'il soit à mes pieds. Qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert un peu moins d'un an plus tôt. S'il tombait amoureux de moi, chose que je doute mais mon attitude avec lui pouvait encouragé la chose, je le ferais languir. J'avais pensé à lui pendant l'été de mon changement. J'avais été triste aussi pour sa famille mais maintenant, j'étais heureuse car son demi-malheur avait amené Alice. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté à regarder ma table mais finalement, je me tournais vers Bill, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami.

- Tu embrasses n'importe qui, alors ?

- Tu ne t'es pas plaint cet été…

- Oui, mais là, c'était moi !

- C'était un pari que j'avais fait avec Rosalie. Elle ne me pensait pas capable d'aller embrasser mon pire ennemi. J'ai gagné le pari. Je suis assez fier de moi.

- Donc, tu es célibataire ?

- Oui.

- Qui sont ces filles que tu ne peux décemment pas blairer ?

- Les anciennes pom-pom de mon lycée. Elles me détestent, je les déteste. Une grande histoire entre nous.

- Tu es très sexy…

- Beau retournement de conversation.

- Toujours aussi doué, hein ?

- J'avoue. Merci du compliment.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des remerciements ?

- Qu'ils ne sont pas nécessaire quand le compliment est sincère. Mais qui me dit que ce compliment était vrai ?

- Avec moi, ils sont toujours vrais. En ce qui te concerne, en tout cas.

Je lui souris grandement. Si je ne me retenais pas, je le prendrais dans mes bras. En fait, si je me retiens, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de fausses joies. Quand j'étais parti de la Nouvelle Calédonie, j'avais rompu avec lui et il en avait été très malheureux. En apparence, car après tout, je ne suis pas dans sa tête… Je le voyais s'approcher doucement de moi, il caressa mon bras brièvement avant de faire de même avec ma joue droite et de re-rentrer dans la cafétéria, me lançant un bref « au revoir ».

Grâce à sa demi-intervention, je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais sorti mais tout me revins en mémoire quand je vis la tignasse cuivrée de mon « ami » rentrer dans ma ligne de mire.

- Hey !

- On y va, on va être en retard en cours.

Sans m'attendre, il commença le chemin. Lorsque mes amies sortirent, elles demandèrent aux autres d'avancer sans elles, qu'elles les rattraperaient après.

- Tu fais quoi avec Bill ?

- Il m'a aidé pour la pouffe. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis avec Emmett. Alice doit aller avec Jasper et tout le monde sait qu'Eric ne va pas tarder à demander à Angela de sortir avec…

- Oui, et ?

- Edward est entrain de craquer, Bella. Ne te mets pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Edward peut avoir n'importe quelle fille qu'il veut et ce ne sera certainement pas moi ! Maintenant, arrêtez vos films bidons. Edward et moi, ça n'existera jamais !

Je poussais légèrement Angela pour m'élancer à la suite de mon partenaire de cours. J'entendis une dernière fois la voix du petit lutin de la bande :

- Jamais dire jamais !

**Du côté d'Edward :**

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus envie d'avoir à faire avec lui. Je n'étais pas jaloux mais énervé qu'elle se foute de moi. Je savais que je n'avais aucun droit sur elle mais on n'avait encore rien fait et elle se faisait déjà draguer par un abruti. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je continuais mon chemin.

- Oh ! Attend-moi !

Je continuais ma route. Je la sentis me pousser dans le dos.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'attends pas ?

- Je te croyais trop occupé avec Bill !

- Je n'étais plus avec Bill quand tu es parti. C'est Rose et les filles qui m'ont retenues !

- Pourquoi ? Te parler de Bill ?

- Rassure-moi Edward, tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- Je te rasure, je ne suis pas jaloux mais je n'avais pas envie de t'attendre cent ans.

Je repris ma route arrêtée mais Bella ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Cependant, elle ne prit pas la parole et resta à me regarder, en silence.

- C'est toi qui a voulu commencer notre pseudo-relation de sexe mais ça fait presque une semaine et pourtant, tu n'as rien voulu faire la dernière fois. Je ne te comprend pas Bella. Explique-moi.

- Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi on n'a pas encore couché ensemble ?

- Oui, je voudrais bien, merci.

- OK. Voilà pourquoi.

* * *

**Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Ne me tuez pas !**

**La grande discussion d'Edward et Bella et pour le prochain chapitre. Je vous ai mis aussi un point de vue de Bella, certes un peu court mais vous avez quelques réponses par rapport à ses intentions et sentiments. Sans parler des plans de Rosalie, Alice et Angela !**

**La question bidon mais importante : Edward, jaloux ou pas ???**

**Review ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! Plus de 40 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, je suis très contente !!! Je poste, en ce mercredi, le chapitre 14 qui est un peu plus cours que d'ahbitude et j'en suis désolée. Le prochain sera plus long... Promis !**

**Côté PUB : **En ce moment, je lis une toute nouvelle traduction de_ **Selina972 **_qui s'appelle**_ Hey ! On se capte ?. _**C'est assez différent des fictions habituelles mais j'adore. Un Edward très différent de ce qu'on peut connaître et une Bella malheureuse avec un entourage des plus changeant également. Ce n'est pas un All Human mais je vous laisse découvrir ce Edward/Bella ( si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr). Rating M donc lemon... **Un petit résumé** : _Bella n'a pas d'ami et cherche à se consoler sur Internet. Qui va-t-elle rencontrer et de quoi vont-ils parler ? Ne jamais répéter ce qui s'y passe est une loi... _Bonne lecture !

** Remerciements : **Xx-nikkicullen-xX, pimousse, twilight-poison, Letmesign23, louise malone, alinette 74, sarinette60, Juliet1802, kikinette11, bichou85, aline1320, onja, blandine, Lunaland, gistrel, acoco, leausy, anayata, mimicracra49, pupuce0078, Milouu, indosyl, bellaagain, emrokeuz (_merci pour le lien du blog répertoire_), my-fiction-twilight, liliputienne31, Lovelyrainbow-x, vinie65, veronika crepuscule, vanillejulie, jlukes, chouchoumag, samwinchesterboy, AnZeLe42100, annecullen69, Naouko, EstL, Adore Youu, Lune Blanche, suzan la fan, PatiewSnow, eliloulou, SAMYSTERE, Nami-san, appaloosa.

**Pleins d'entre vous se pose encore des questions concernants la grossesse de Bella mais je peux vous assurer (et j'en suis désolée pour certaines) qu'il n'y pas plus de bébé. Donc, pas d'accouchement pour faire adopter le petit ou la petite. D'ailleurs, si Bella avait continuer la grossesse, Edward s'en serait rendu compte, comme tout le monde, avec le ventre qu'elle aurait pris... Ensuite, certaines pense que Bella est pas très gentille de se venger mais je vous rappelle qu'Edward lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Il l'a traité comme une paria, il y a encore un an ! Pour les sentiments, pour l'instant, à part la jalousie flagrante d'Edward, il n'y en a pas. Alors je doute que la révélation se fasse pour aujourd'hui...**

**Voilà pour ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère que malgré la longueur, ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 24.09.09**

Voilà une semaine que Bella et moi avions eu une longue conversation. Je comprenais très bien son point de vue et je l'acceptais mais je lui avais donné mon ressenti. Ce soir, Rosalie et Emmett investissaient une des chambres et je me retrouverais seul avec Bella. Ce matin, elle m'avait promis que nous entamerons notre « accord ». Nous étions en cours de Sciences et j'avais Bella comme partenaire. Je la regardais en repensant à notre discussion…

**Flash back (retour au 17.09.09)**

Nous nous fixions depuis quelques secondes et le silence me pesait déjà. Je pris alors la parole, fixant la belle qui me regardait, juste devant moi.

- C'est toi qui as voulu commencer notre pseudo relation de sexe mais ça fait presque une semaine et pourtant, tu n'as rien voulu faire la dernière fois. Je ne te comprends pas Bella. Explique-moi.

- Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi on n'a pas encore couché ensemble ?

- Oui, je voudrais bien, merci.

- OK. Voilà pourquoi.

Elle partit et je fronçais les sourcils. Je tournais la tête, prêt à lui hurler dessus mais je vis qu'elle avait pris place sur un banc, proche de nous. Je la rejoignis en deux pas et attendis, impatiemment, qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Je me suis peut-être avancé trop vite, pour toi et moi.

- Tu ne veux plus ?

- Si, j'en ais envie mais tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu'on a fait la connerie de coucher ensemble ? Je me suis retrouvé enceinte et seule. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer comme ça. J'ai l'air d'avoir changé mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, Edward. La fille dure que je montre n'est pas aussi assurée qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Alors, oui, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi parce que même si je te déteste pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, je te trouve affreusement sexy. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je n'en aurais pas la force… Je le sais…

Je la comprenais mais si ce n'était que pour ça.

- Bella, je sais qu'en général, je suis assez con. J'ai été le pire salopard au monde, l'année dernière. Avec le recul, je sais que j'aurais dû être là pour toi.

- Je n'aurais pas gardé le bébé mais j'aurais voulu un peu de soutien, c'est vrai.

J'attrapais sa main et la caressais doucement. Je m'en étais voulu cet été et depuis l'arrivée d'Alice dans la famille Cullen, je voulais, semble-t-il, être un mec un peu mieux. Mes parents n'étaient jamais à la maison, je n'avais pas réellement de famille mais maintenant, j'avais Alice. Je n'avais pas changé, pas complètement du moins. J'aimais toujours que les filles se retournent sur mon passage, je voulais toujours coucher avec les filles les plus canons mais pour l'instant, j'accès ma chasse sur Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera par la suite, si je voudrais seulement coucher avec elle ou aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte à côté.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pendant les vacances. Ton changement soudain… D'après Emmett et Rose, tu t'es bien amusée pendant l'été alors je me demande pourquoi tu as si peur de passer à l'étape supérieure avec moi alors que visiblement, tu l'as passé plusieurs fois, avec d'autres.

- Je t'avoue que la première fois, Rosalie m'avait tellement fait boire de tequila que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Je me suis réveillé dans un lit, avec un mec dont je ne me rappelais que brièvement. J'ai un peu paniqué sur le moment mais j'ai vu des préservatifs, alors…

- C'était Bill ?

- Non. Il s'appelait James, je crois. Je ne l'ai plus revu. J'ai rencontré Bill, une semaine plus tard.

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Pas qu'une fois…

Je resserrais ma prise sur sa main, que je tenais toujours. L'imaginer sur ou sous ce mec ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Le froncement de sourcils de Bella me fit desserrer ma prise sur ses doigts. Me grattant la gorge, je continuais mon interrogation.

- Et tu n'as pas été inquiète avec lui… Pourquoi c'est différent avec moi ?

- Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien. Mais à chaque fois que je te regarde, je me vois, moi, m'apercevant que j'ai du retard. Je me revois faire un test de grossesse qui s'avère être positif. Et je te revois, le regard dégoûté envers moi, me disant que je dois absolument me débarrasser du problème.

- Moi qui croyais que tu voyais le beau-gosse que je suis…

Elle éclata de rire en me donnant une petite frappe sur la joue. Elle cogna ensuite son front contre mon épaule et soupira bruyamment.

- C'était juste du sexe entre toi et Bill ou y'avait plus ?

- On avait des rendez-vous, on couchait ensemble et il m'a même présenté à sa mère. En fait, ce n'était pas voulu. On était à la plage et sa mère est arrivée… Je l'aime bien, il est marrant, gentil. Bref, y'avait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un mec comme lui alors je suis sortie avec pendant toutes les vacances. Tu aurais vu Rosalie… Même si on avait déjà fait des tonnes de shopping, elle a encore plus forcé la dose et elle m'a emmené chez l'esthéticienne, dans les magasins, chez le coiffeur.

- Heureusement, tu n'avais pas Alice avec toi. Quand sa mère est décédé, elle a voulu se changer les idées alors elle m'a entraîné à Seattle et a dévalisé une à une les boutiques. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour elle.

- Ça n'a pas été trop dur, cet été ? Pour toi ?

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu ne devrais certainement pas.

- Je suis humaine, moi.

- Ouais…

- Alors ?

- Bella, je n'aime pas trop parler de moi. Cet été n'a pas été des plus faciles mais j'ai l'habitude avec mes parents. Sauf que c'est la première fois que j'ai une demi-sœur.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle tourna la tête rapidement, regardant à gauche et à droite avant de se rapprocher de moi et de m'embrasser précipitamment. Je n'eus pas le temps de prolonger ce baiser car elle se leva et m'attrapa le bras pour rejoindre notre bâtiment. Nous arrivions un quart d'heure en retard en cours. Le prof se fit conciliante et nous ordonna de nous asseoir et de prendre le fil…

**Fin flash back (retour dans la salle de cours de Sciences, le 24.09.09)**

Nous étions au dernier rang et le prof nous expliquait je ne sais quoi sur le métabolisme des plantes. Alors que je voyais Bella, le visage collait contre sa main, l'enseignant lui posa une colle. Bien entendu, étant la meilleure élève de l'an dernier dans pratiquement toutes les matières, elle répondit à la perfection. Je me disais aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que sa réponse qui était à la perfection… Aujourd'hui, elle était vêtue d'un minishort et d'un débardeur rose zébré noir. Sentant certainement mon regard sur elle, Bella se tourna et me sourit.

Je pris une feuille de papier et écris « _**Ce soir ?**_ » avant de lui donner. Elle le lut et me regarda à nouveau en souriant. Je remarquais également qu'Heïdi me regardait en souriant. Je lui rendis son petit signe et me concentrais un peu plus sur le cours, chiant à mourir. À la sonnerie, je crus hurler de plaisir et de soulagement. Je poussais Bella vers la sortie. Nous devions rejoindre le groupe au terrain de basket. Il y avait les recrutements aujourd'hui. Comme prévu, Mike et Tyler étaient là pour avoir une place. Au final, il y avait trois places au lieu de deux et nous étions 6...

- BILL !

Rectification, nous étions 7 concurrents « connus » plus des autres gringalets. Je vis Bella se lever pour rejoindre son ami. Il était en tenue de basket : short et maillot large blanc. Je les regardais discuté mais je fus coupé dans ma contemplation par Rosalie.

- Il faut que je lui fasse rencontré un mec.

- Elle a déjà l'air d'en avoir un.

- C'est Bill…

- Et alors ?

- Elle ne peut pas avoir une relation longue durée avec son mec de vacances. Et puis, j'ai mieux pour elle.

- Qui ?

Elle me regarda intensément avant de me sourire, me frapper le bras et retourner auprès d'Emmett et les autres. Je voyais Mike entrain de discuter avec Jessica mais il regardait dans la direction de Bella. Nous nous entraînâmes dans notre coin, Emmett, Jazz, Éric et moi. On entendait les filles nous encourager ou applaudir quand l'un de nous marquer un panier. Je m'aperçus que Bill jouait seul. Je fis par de mon idée à mes amis et ils approuvèrent. Je me dirigeais alors vers lui et rattrapais son ballon au vol.

- Ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec nous ?

- Euh…

- Allez, t'es tout seul. Et puis, t'inquiète pas, on te passera le ballon.

- Ok, bah, c'est gentil. Merci.

Il me suivit et nous reprîmes le jeu. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella qui me sourit et me fit un signe de remerciement.

Les résultats seront donnés le lendemain et je me pris à espérer que si j'étais pris, je voulais également Bill dans l'équipe. Il avait l'air sympa, même si je le détestais déjà pour avoir couché avec Bella. Il était gentil, comme elle me l'avait dit et en plus, il jouait très bien. Nous retournions aux chambres mais Bill appela la belle avant qu'elle ne parte. Après nous avoir fait signe d'y aller, elle me dit à moi, personnellement, qu'elle avait hâte à ce soir. Chacun à ses occupations, Emmett me demanda un coup de main pour une traduction de texte qu'on avait à faire en Italien et nous fîmes nos devoirs, comme de bons étudiants.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce soir. J'aurais enfin ce que je veux depuis 20 longs jours. Je rangeais mes affaires et il avait été convenu que c'était à Bella de venir dans ma chambre. On ferait chacun son tour. Vers 22heures, après avoir mangé dans un snack près du campus, nous rentrâmes et je me retrouvais enfin seul avec Bella. Elle verrouilla la porte après avoir dit au revoir aux autres. Elle se tourna, un air de malice dans le regard. Toute la soirée, j'avais été hanté par sa tenue. Une combishort, comme lors de notre première fois.

Je la regardais enlever ses talons, en soufflant de soulagement. Durant la soirée, elle m'avait confié qu'elle détestait ses chaussures de malheur. Dans un même mouvement, nous avançâmes l'un vers l'autre et, comblant le vide, je posais ma main sur sa nuque, la rapprochant pour un baiser fougueux.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Une tite review ???**

**Question : Vont-ils enfin passer à l'action ou bien, ils vont être interrompu ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end ? et que la reprise d'une nouvelle semaine n'est pas trop dur ???**

**Pas de pub pour ce chapitre mais n'hésitez pas à me faire, vous, la pub d'une ou deux fictions que vous aimez. Je suis curieuse de nature et j'aime lire de tout (avec un peu de lemon, si possible, lol).**

**Remerciements :** So-Amel, bichou85, anayata, leausy, alicia, sarinette60, bebounette, Juliet1802, AnZeLe42100, eliloulou, annecullen69, Letmesign23, Adore Youu, SAMYSTERE, lovelyrainbow-x, Naouko, appaloosa, chouchoumag, PatiewSnow, leti60, vinie65, Dawn266, Victoria, twilight-poison, ju, midsum, suzan la fan, my-fiction-twilight, LuneBlanche, alinette 74, samwinchesterboy, onja, veronika crepuscule, vanillejulie.

**La plupart (pour ne pas dire toutes) vous me trouvez extrêmement sadique et êtes sûres qu'ils vont être interrompus. Soit par Bill (à la demande de Bella), soit Heïdi. Il n'y a qu'un seule façon de voir si vous avez raison... C'est de lire le chapitre 15 !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 24.09.09**

Dieu que j'avais envie d'elle. Durant toute la soirée, j'avais eu férocement envie de l'enlever mais ça aurait parut trop suspect. J'avais donc attendu, patiemment, lui jetant quelques regards ou lui faisant quelques caresses éphémères sous la table. Lors de la route de retour, que nous avions fait à pied étant donné la petite distance entre les dortoirs et le snack, nous nous étions chamaillé sous le regard amusé des autres. Et sa tenue me rendait fou. J'accueillais alors avec grand bonheur le moment où nous nous dîmes au revoir et nous nous enfermâmes dans ma chambre.

Un simple regard alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures me donna envie de me jeter sur elle. Ce geste simple m'annonçait le début d'un moment intense. Elle posait ses talons en retrait par rapport à elle et, me regardant en souriant, elle avança d'un pas. Effectuant le même mouvement plusieurs fois, nous fûmes rapidement proche et je ne pus résister plus longtemps de l'embrasser. Plaquant ma main sur sa nuque dégagée grâce à ma queue de cheval, je la ramenais à moi pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Bella ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre à mon attaque et ses mains glissèrent entre nous, se posant contre mon cou. Je la sentais entortiller quelques unes de mes mèches autour de ses doigts alors que sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne pour une bataille acharnée.

Nous dûmes nous séparer pour respirer mais mes lèvres refusèrent de se retirer de sa peau. J'attaquais alors sa mâchoire, ses joues et son cou. Les gémissements et halètements de ma future amante atterrissaient aussitôt dans mon pantalon. Je sentais ses mains presser ma tête contre sa peau. Ma bouche arriva bientôt au bord de son vêtement et je relevais les yeux vers Bella. Elle me souriait alors que mes doigts traçaient le rebord en jean de son vêtement. Ses mains se dégagèrent de ma gorge pour se placer sur ma taille. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit, elle avança, me faisant reculer par la même occasion et je me retrouvais allongé sur le premier lit. Ma partenaire me chevaucha rapidement et, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, glissa ses mains sur mon torse et vint trouver les boutons de ma chemise. Elle se fit lente dans son action et ses hanches bougeaient, tout aussi lentement, contre mon sexe excité.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Tu vas me faire languir encore longtemps ?

- Pressé ?

- On peut dire ça...

Elle continua de sourire et accéléra quelque peu ses mouvements de bassin. Les boutons de ma chemise furent enlevés au bout d'un temps interminable pour moi. Alors que je me trouvais trop dévêtu par rapport à elle, Bella se pencha pour m'embrasser à nouveau avec fougue. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne fasse glisser ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, suivi de mon cou, de mon torse et de mon abdomen. Alors que sa langue entrait dans la partie, j'agrippais ses hanches et la basculais sous moi, en prenant à nouveau ses lèvres. Ma langue dessina le contour de ses lèvres douces. Elle se tortillait sous moi alors que je déboutonnais sa combinaison, tout aussi lentement qu'elle avait déboutonné ma chemise.

- Edward ?

- Oui, Bella ?

- Je croyais que tu étais pressé...

- Oui, mais j'ai décidé que finalement, on avait tout le temps !

- Pas toute la nuit, non plus.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Je mordais délicatement la peau de son cou alors qu'elle gémissait doucement. Ses jambes emprisonnèrent ma taille et elle ramena mon visage au niveau du sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, certainement à l'image des miens. Lorsque nos nez se frôlèrent, Bella ferma les yeux, mélangeant son souffle au mien. Ses talons appuyèrent sur mes fesses afin de coller mon érection à son centre. Malgré son vêtement, je pouvais deviner son excitation à la chaleur de ce dernier. J'attrapais sa nuque pour la mettre debout, afin de lui retirer son vêtement. Elle profita de notre position pour défaire ma braguette et faire descendre mon jean à mes pieds. Je m'en débarrassais d'un coup de pied et rallongeais Bella sur le matelas, la surplombant. Elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtements rouge et noir vraiment très mignons mais de trop dans notre activité. Je plongeais alors sur la belle et léchais le début de son décolleté. Plus le temps passé et plus ma langue s'aventurait vers le bas de son ventre. La regardant pour avoir son aval, je glissais mes doigts sous l'élastique de sa petite culotte et cette dernière ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, quelques secondes plus tard.

Bella renversa sa tête alors que je passais ma langue le long de sa fente humide. Je voulais la satisfaire, comme elle me l'avait fait, la semaine dernière. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir avec ma langue. Jusque-là, les filles ne s'étaient jamais plaintes de cette attention que je leur portais, alors j'étais persuadé que Bella ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Tandis que je passais à nouveau le bout de ma langue sur son centre, elle se cambra et je touchais son clitoris. Ce dernier gonflé me demandait silencieusement de m'occuper de lui, ou alors, c'était ce que je voulais terriblement et mon subconscient me le hurlait. Mes doigts voyagèrent sur la naissante de seins, allant triturer ses tétons tendus à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Ils descendirent ensuite sur ses côtes pour aller caresser ses flancs et, par la suite, venir faire des cercles juste sur son bas-ventre. Mes lèvres avaient emprisonné son bouton de chair et je le suçais avec avidité, récoltant des gémissements étouffés de la part de la belle.

- Ed... Edward...

Je continuais ma torture mais cette fois, ma langue pénétra son vagin à la fois brusquement mais aussi tendrement. Un cri aigu sortit de sa bouche mais je la vis, du coin de l'œil, mettre sa main sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa main droite trouva ma chevelure alors que je la buvais férocement et sa gauche prit une de mes mains pour la porter à sa bouche. Elle s'empêchait de crier son plaisir en suçant mon index et mon majeur. Bella avait adopté le même rythme que moi pour le suçotement. Ses grognements envoyaient des ondes dans mon corps et je m'attelais à accélérer mes mouvements de langue en elle. Mon amante se cambrait de plus en plus, gémissant de façon de plus en plus rapprochée. Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir sous mes assauts. Je vins alors insérer deux doigts en elle, la faisant sursauter et mordre mes doigts qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa bouche. Je grignotais délicatement son clitoris alors que je la pompais rapidement, touchant le plus profond de son antre possible.

Après quelques va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle, Bella se lâcha complètement, emprisonnant mes doigts dans sa douce moiteur et gémissant fortement. Son orgasme était assez puissant et elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de libérer mes deux mains. Je lavais mes doigts, me délectant avec bonheur de son suc. Je la regardais, rougie par le plaisir. Elle était magnifique et je ne voulais qu'une chose : recommencer mais cette fois, l'entendre hurler mon prénom. Malheureusement, c'était impossible pour ce soir... Notre pseudo-relation devait être discrète et si un cri de plaisir sortait de cette chambre, si Emmett et Rosalie nous entendaient à travers le mur, ça en saurait fini du secret.

Quand Bella eut reprit entièrement ses esprits, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit finement. Elle roula ensuite sur le côté, me laissant un peu de place sur le lit. À peine eus-je le temps de m'allonger à ses côtés qu'elle me chevaucha, plaçant son intimité proche de mon sexe tendu sous mon boxer. Ma partenaire se pencha pour m'embrasser.

- La dernière fois, je t'ai dit que cet été, j'avais pris le meilleur des plaisirs...

- Je m'en souviens.

- Là, c'était... Wow ! Je ne peux plus douter de tout ce que j'entendais au lycée.

- Oh ! Et tu entendais et doutais de quoi, exactement ?

J'entrepris de caresser ses hanches, qui bougeaient imperceptiblement sur ma verge. Elle me souriait, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

_**Vision purement érotique !**_

- C'était surtout de la part des pom-pom girls. Dans les vestiaires, après le sport... C'était LE rendez-vous pour parler de toi, de ta langue divine et de tes doigts magiques. Bien entendu, le reste n'était pas aux oubliettes.

- Dis-moi...

Elle hocha la tête et plaça ses doigts sur mon visage.

- Tes yeux noircis par le désir sont envoûtants. Tes lèvres douces et aimantes sont un pur délice pour le corps de la fille qui a le « _bonheur_ » d'être dans ton lit... Cette expression que tu as sur le visage lorsque tu jouis est parfaite et on en redemande toujours.

- Hum...

Ses doigts glissèrent sur mon torse, jouant avec mes tétons.

- Ce torse ! (elle imita Tanya à la perfection, me provoquant un sourire) Ah la la ! On aurait envie de le croquer, de le manger tout cru... Ses abdos, si bien dessinés, sont... Raah !

Je ris doucement, entraînant Bella avec moi. Même son rire m'excitait et quand elle s'arrêtait, secouant la tête, je le regrettais. Ses mains caressèrent mon buste suivi de mes abdos puis elles se placèrent sur la bosse de mon sous-vêtement.

- Quant à ton sexe... Je peux, moi aussi, affirmer qu'il est alléchant et tentant au possible.

- Dis donc, j'aurais bien aimé être dans ses vestiaires !

- Oui, dommage, tu loupais de bonnes séances de pelotage sous les douches...

- Sérieux ?!?

- Non, je rigole ! Pervers... En tout cas, si elles le faisaient, c'était toujours après le départ d'Angela, de Rose et du mien. Et si j'apprenais qu'elles le faisaient, je leur en voudrais de ne pas m'avoir invité...

Même si je savais qu'elle plaisantait, mon érection se durcie rien qu'en l'imaginant, sous la douche, en compagnie de Tanya, de Lauren ou encore de Rosalie. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce doux fantasme quand je sentis la langue de Bella reprendre du service dans mon cou. Ses dents grignotèrent doucement ma peau alors que son bassin roulait sur le mien. Ses mains descendirent sur mon bas-ventre et entreprirent de retirer mon boxer. Je la vis se lécher les lèvres à la vue de mon érection impressionnante. Je n'avais jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie. Sa poitrine bougeait rapidement à mesure que sa respiration se saccadait. Je lus dans ses yeux ce qu'elle attendait et je tendais le bras pour attraper un préservatif dans ma table de chevet. Alors que j'allais m'occuper de le mettre, elle attrapa le plastique et en retira le préservatif. Après une caresse sur ma verge, qui me fit gémir au passage, elle déroula le condom.

À peine mis, qu'elle s'empala sur moi, d'une lenteur à en devenir fou. J'essayais de l'emplir entièrement en levant le bassin mais elle faisait de même et mon sexe n'entrait qu'à moitié dans son vagin. Dans un coup d'œil, je compris qu'elle voulait prendre son temps alors j'hochais la tête, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais saisi et elle reprit sa progression lente. Alors que je touchais le plus profond de son antre, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me retourner et la prendre sauvagement, la bombarder de coups de reins. Bella était différente des autres mais j'aurais tellement voulu plus en cet instant, j'aurais voulu prendre le contrôle de notre rapport. J'aurais voulu lui donner du plaisir immédiatement mais elle en avait décidé autrement, me surplombant pour avoir le dessus. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre malgré le sentiment de frustration qui s'emparait de moi, à cause de notre immobilité.

- Bella... S'il te plaît...

- Hum ?

- J'en peux plus...

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, Bella commença à remonter de son sexe pour s'empaler un peu plus durement sur ce dernier. Ses seins avaient rebondis à son action et je me relevais à la force de mes bras, m'asseyant alors qu'elle continuait ses mouvements sur moi. Je glissais mes mains sur ses jambes afin de les faire s'entourer autour de ma taille. Je dégrafais ensuite son carcan inutile et ma bouche fondit sur ses seins, de son propre chef. Mes paumes prirent ses fesses en coupe et je l'aidais à ses va-et-vient divins sur mon sexe. J'embrassais, léchais et mordais sa poitrine généreuse alors que ses mains fourrageaient dans ma tignasse et qu'elle poussait sur ses pieds afin d'accélérer nos mouvements. Je gémis quand elle gratta mon crâne et plongea son visage dans mon cou afin de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille droite. Mes doigts tracèrent sa colonne vertébrale alors que nous nous mouvions toujours. Ses parois étaient serrées sur ma verge. J'étouffais presque à l'intérieur d'elle mais j'étais loin de m'en plaindre, au contraire. J'étais très bien comme ça, mais je ressentais un manque. Quand je trouvais lequel, je ne mis pas longtemps à résoudre ce mince problème.

- Bella...

- Hum ?

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Avec de la difficulté, elle releva sa tête de mon cou et ancra son regard noir dans le mien. Je lui souris en l'embrassant. Une de mes mains passa sous un de ses genoux et, me libérant de sa prison, je passais une main dans son dos alors que je nous basculais pour la surplombais à nouveau. Je repris ensuite mes coups de reins, sous mon contrôle à présent. J'allais et venais en elle dans un rythme un peu plus rapide que précédemment.

- Edward... plus...

J'accédais à sa demande basse avec plaisir. Elle gémissait et retenait ses cris, je pouvais aisément le voir. Je retenais également mes grognements, qui menaçaient d'être beaucoup plus sonores que mes actuels gémissements. Bella passa ses mains dans mon dos, le cajolant de caresses douces. Ça contrastait avec notre ébat de plus en plus bestial. Sa tête se reversa quand une vague de plaisir dut la saisir mais elle ne jouissait pas pour autant. Ses mains brassèrent le vent à la recherche d'un appuie. Elle agrippa les draps alors que ses jambes entouraient mes hanches et que je plongeais encore plus en elle.

Après de nouveaux mouvements acharnés en elle, ses murs intimes aspirèrent ma queue et je vins durement dans la capote alors que je la sentis jouir. Nous nous empêchâmes de crier notre extase en nous embrassant avec avidité. Elle tremblait fortement alors que je nous retournais dans le lit. J'étais toujours en elle mais me retirais alors que nos corps redevenaient calmes. Je me levais pour me débarrasser de mon préservatif et Bella me suivit dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc serrés dans le petit espace et je me collais à son dos alors qu'elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es devenue une accro de ton physique...

- Non, mais j'ai vraiment une vieille tête !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Tu es incroyablement sexy. Surtout nue comme tu l'es.

Elle sourit en regardant les yeux à travers le miroir. Je crus voir une teinte rouge se répandre sur son joli visage mais elle ne me laissa pas le vérifier, retournant dans la chambre. Je la vis enfiler un shorty et un grand T-shirt avant de rentrer dans mes draps.

- Tu dors avec moi ?

- Non, tu prends le lit d'Emmett.

- Hors de question !

Je mis alors un boxer et la rejoignis sous les couvertures. Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me tourner le dos et dormir, elle s'accouda face à moi et me regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas encore reconnu pour tes talents nocturnes ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles...

- Au lycée, il ne se passait pas deux jours sans qu'une fille ne se vante d'avoir atterri dans ton pieu et là, rien !

- Tu pourrais t'en vanter, toi, si tu le voulais...

- Edward ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes ou que tu me reproches un truc pareil !

- De quoi ?

- Y'a quelques temps, tu m'aurais félicité, si ça se trouve. Tu n'aimais pas mon attitude au lycée et maintenant que je calme un peu mes ardeurs, tu me le balances en pleine tête. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ta logique.

- Tu aimes les blondes, normalement et je me pose la question : pourquoi cette pouffe d'Heïdi n'est pas encore passé dans ton lit ? Alors que moi, j'y suis.

- Tu veux que je couche avec Heïdi ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta queue... Crois-moi, dès que j'aurais l'occasion de prendre mon pied avec un autre que toi, je la saisirais.

- J'attends peut-être le bon moment avec Heïdi...

- Hum... En tout cas, je voulais te remercier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour Bill, cet après-midi, tu as été sympa. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Et puis, je te remercie aussi pour ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a quelques minutes. C'était vraiment super.

- Juste « _vraiment super_ » ?

- Si je te fais un compliment plus important, tes chevilles vont enfler alors je ne préfère pas dire autre chose.

- Crois-moi, si tu me dis autre chose, ce ne sera pas mes chevilles qui enfleront...

Je me penchais vers pour l'embrasser à nouveau et je fus content qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Sa main libre d'entrave s'aventura sous la couverture et se posa sur mon sexe au repos. Ce dernier s'éveilla directement et nous plongeâmes sous les draps, vibrant à nouveau sous les caresses de l'autre.

*********

**Date : 25.09.09**

Le réveil sonnait et Bella se leva comme si on l'avait piqué ou brûlé. Elle fit sa tradition du matin, à savoir regarder droit devant elle pendant quelques minutes, sans parler. Au bout de ces quelques minutes, j'entourais son ventre et la recouchais.

- Edward... On doit y aller, alors tu dis à « _mini Cullen_ » de se calmer et tu me laisses me lever pour aller prendre un douche.

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Non.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de la réplique, elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Au bout d'un instant, j'entendis le verrou s'ouvrir mais Bella ne sortit pas de la pièce. Je me levais donc et entrouvris la porte. Elle portait un pantalon serré blanc avec un soutien-gorge de la même couleur. Elle se maquillait légèrement et me regarda entrer dans la petite pièce. Ne pouvant pas y résister, je passais dans son dos et plongeais mes mains sous sa poitrine. Elle rigola en me les retirant doucement et mettant un petit pull noir. Je m'étonnais à être triste qu'elle ne mette pas de décolleté plongeant.

- Tu t'habilles différemment aujourd'hui...

- On a littérature et je n'ai pas envie que tu insinues que j'ai failli faire tomber le prof à la renverse.

- Crois-moi, je te désire même habillée ainsi. Ça sera pareil pour lui.

- Arrête tes conneries et va sous la douche. Je t'attends dans la chambre...

***

À midi, alors que nous mangions dans le silence, Emmett prit la parole.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusé, hier ?

Bella s'étouffa avec son morceau de pain et j'eus du mal à avaler la gorgée de mon soda.

- Comment ça ?

- On a entendu quelques petits trucs...

Contre toute attente, Bella me frappa légèrement le bras alors que je la regardais, choqué par son geste.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as maté un film porno alors que j'étais entrain de dormir juste à côté ?

- Bah...

- Oh, bordel ! Edward, merde... Tu n'as pas fait plus que regarder, hein ?

- Non !

Elle souffla et retourna à sa nourriture. Je pressais son genou sous la table, la félicitant silencieusement de sa trouvaille.

* * *

**Eh bien non ! Je suis sadique mais pas trop !**

**Bella assure à la fin avec Emmett, non ?? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Votre avis ???**

**Une review pour ce chapitre...SVP**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce lundi. Perso, la fatigue me gagne à cause du week-end de fou que j'ai eu...**

**Côté PUB :**J'ai découvert une fiction toute récente (donc, malheurement, pas beaucoup de chapitres, seulement 2). C'est une traduction de la part de **Didoo0501**. Cette fiction a pour nom _**Only Human VF**_. Au départ, Edward est un vampire, Bella est toujours humaine. Ils se sont mariés un mois aparavant et pour ses 19ans, Bella fait le voeux de faire vivre toutes les experiences humaines à son mari. Elle se retrouve alors projetée en 1918. Bon, je ne vous met pas le résumé car je viens de le faire en général... Allez la lire, elle vaut vraiment le coup. Il me tarde d'avoir la suite !!! A voir dans mes favoris.

**Remerciements : **alinette 74, anayata, Adore Youu, annecullen69, bichou85, alicia, samwinchesterboy, PatiewSnow, midsum, chouchoumag, Letmesign23, vinie65, Roselamignone, schaeffer, So-Amel, Juliet1802, sarinette60, SAMYSTERE, vanillejulie, marion, Onja, AnZeLe42100, Lune Blanche, Naouko, eliloulou, veronika crepuscule, Lectrice, PetitPimousse, Nami-san.

**Enormément de questions sur le futur du couple Bellard dans cette fiction... Une seule façon de voir s'ils vont finir ensemble ou pas : lire la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 7.10.09**

Voilà deux semaines que Bella et moi avions couché ensemble pour la seconde fois (la première fois s'étant déroulée il y a un an). Une troisième fois avait suivi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Aujourd'hui, nous devions passé la journée à la plage, étant tout prêt de cette dernière. Il faisait bon pour un mois d'octobre. Ça changeait vraiment de Forks, où d'après le père d'Emmett, il faisait un froid de canard. Alice était très contente d'aller au bord de la mer, elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'y aller. Son arrivée à Forks avait été tellement imprévu et soudain que, avec les problèmes que nos parents devaient gérés, nous n'avions pas pu sortir pour nous rendre à la plage de la Push. Et, il paraît qu'elle vivait à Chicago et n'avait jamais été à la mer. Autant vous dire qu'on s'en mordait les doigts car elle nous avait tous levé à 7heures du matin ! Seul Jasper, l'amoureux béat, n'avait pas hurlé sur le petit lutin qui me sert de sœur.

Nous devions partir d'ici trois quart d'heure et nous étions «_ à la recherche _» de Bella. Elle nous avait dit qu'elle avait un truc à faire avant de partir de l'université et nous l'attendions. Alice faisait les cent pas près de la voiture, râlant dans sa moustache.

- Alice, calme-toi, elle ne va pas tarder…

- Va la chercher ! Au lieu de rester planter là, comme une quille.

Je soufflais et repartis vers le dortoir. J'entendais sa voix, un peu plus loin et je fus soulager à l'idée de faire taire ma sœur en la ramenant. Plus je me rapprochais et plus j'entendais sa voix.

- … y aller. Les autres vont m'attendre.

- Reste, s'il te plaît. On pourrait passer la journée ensemble, à la bibliothèque ou à la cafét…

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Bill. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je l'appréciais mais je me devais de le tolérer. Il avait été pris, avec Emmett et moi, dans l'équipe de basket. Eric et Jazz avaient été déçu de ne pas être pris mais ils étaient assuré que si un drame survenait dans l'équipe type, les dirigeants feraient certainement appel à eux. Enfin bref, je restais caché de Bill et Bella, écoutant leur conversation.

- Non, je ne peux vraiment pas. Rose va m'en vouloir après.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'y vas que pour Rose ?

- Non, j'y vais également pour Angela, Alice et peut-être un peu pour les garçons.

- Edward ?

- Quoi, Edward ?

- Tu n'y vas pas pour lui ?

- Pas particulièrement, non. J'y vais pour passer un bon moment avec mes amis, voilà tout… Et puis, si le temps nous le permet, Alice nous a forcé à mettre des maillots alors je ferais peut-être trempette.

- Bella, je peux te poser une question ? Et tu y réponds vraiment franchement.

- Bien sûr.

Bill souffla pour se donner du courage. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers eux et me crispais alors que je voyais Bella lui tenir la main, la bougeant pour le faire parler. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir les bons mots, semble-t-il. À ma plus grande fureur, elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son « _ami_ ». Lui souriant, il se lança enfin.

- Il n'y a rien entre toi et Edward ?

- Euh… Pourquoi tu crois une chose pareille ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Bella.

La belle se racla la gorge, gardant la main du garçon dans la sienne. J'écoutais plus attentivement sa réponse, je voulais savoir comment elle nous considérait.

- Eh bien… Bill… Euh comment dire ?

- Dis-le, tout simplement. Tu sais, si vous êtes ensemble, je…

- Non ! Je ne sais pas comment faire pour expliquer ma relation avec Edward. C'est étrange. Il s'est passé un truc compliqué au lycée et depuis, une partie de moi le déteste comme jamais. Je ne pense pas que cette partie soit très contente de cohabiter avec l'autre.

- Tu sais que je comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée ?

- Laisse tomber, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'ai deux sentiments en moi, vis-à-vis d'Edward. Une part de moi le déteste mais l'autre ne peut s'empêcher de s'amuser avec lui… En gros, même si on ne devrait pas s'entendre, eh bien…

- Vous vous entendez.

- Ouais. Edward et moi sommes un peu comme chien et chat. Le contraire l'un de l'autre mais on ne peut s'empêcher d'être proche et de se chamailler tout le temps.

- Donc, tu ne couches pas avec ?

Il avait été décidé entre nous, que nous ne dirions à personne nos activités nocturnes personnelles. Alors que je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil vers eux, Bella souriait, ainsi que Bill et ils se tenaient toujours la main.

- Non, je ne couche pas avec. Enfin… Si, mais pas dans le même lit. Rose et Emmett veulent être ensemble de temps en temps et j'investis sa chambre ou lui investit la mienne mais rien de plus.

- Je suis un peu rassuré parce que je voulais te demander un truc.

- Quoi comme truc ?

Je soufflais imperceptiblement. En secouant la tête, je me demandais comment elle pouvait être si insouciante. Même moi, alors que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, je pouvais deviner largement qu'il allait lui proposer de sortir avec. L'idée qu'elle lui dise oui fit monter la rage en moi. Bella m'avait bien dit que si l'occasion se présentait, elle sortirait avec un gars mais je pensais que ce ne serait pas le cas. Pas si tôt !

_**Comment tu peux être aussi con ? Tu l'as vu ? Bella est devenue une bombe ambulante, c'est normale qu'il tente sa chance, à nouveau !**_

_**Ouais, mais je ne suis pas prêt à la partager…**_

_**La partager ? Je te rappelle juste que tu ne sors pas avec elle, tu couches simplement !**_

_**Oui mais…**_

_**Mais ?**_

_**Tu me soûles !**_

_**C'est pas ton rôle l'amoureux transi, normalement…**_

_**Je ne suis pas amoureux !**_

_**Hum…**_

Je grognais intérieurement à cette voix stupide. Je savais très bien que je n'étais pas amoureux de Bella mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle prenne du plaisir avec un autre gars que moi.

- En fait, je me demandais si tu voulais pas qu'on reprenne notre relation. Comme cet été…

- Là où elle s'est arrêté ?

- Ouais. Tu sais, quand tu es parti, ça m'a fait un coup au cœur…

- Mytho ! Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux. D'ailleurs, je sais très bien que Tanya a un faible pour toi.

- Oui, ça se peut mais personnellement, la seule que je vois… C'est toi.

Mon visage dut encore plus s'assombrir à la déclaration de Bill. J'aurais dû être le gars lui disant ça. J'aurais dû être le mec qui lui propose de sortir mais comme elle l'avait dit, elle me détestait. Je ne pouvais que m'en blâmer. Tout était de ma faute. Le rapport que nous avions eu il y a un an, l'avortement forcé, ma cruauté… Je fermais les yeux fortement, dans l'attente de sa réponse, que je savais être positive.

- Bill, je… Il faut que je réfléchisse. Je t'aime beaucoup et j'étais bien avec toi cet été mais…

- Je comprends, il te faut du temps mais sache que j'attendrais. Je ne suis pas pressé. Bien que je serais très content de me montrer avec la fille la plus canon de fac.

- Et si tu arrêtais de dire des conneries ?

- T'as raison… La fille la plus canon, la plus sexe et la plus intelligente de la fac serait une meilleure représentation de toi.

_**Crétin !**_

- Bon, là, je vais certainement me faire arracher tous les membres, un par un. Il faut que j'y aille…

- Tu auras ton portable avec toi ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu crois que si je passe par la plage, je pourrais te rejoindre, toi et tes amis ?

_**Non !**_

- Oui, pas de soucis. À plus tard, alors…

- Bye.

J'eus le temps de les voir s'enlacer et Bella lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de venir dans ma direction. Je repris alors une attitude normale et fis semblant de marcher pour rentrer en collision avec elle. Je la retenais d'une chute, agrippant ses hanches. Mes doigts caressèrent doucement sa peau, qui dépassait de son vêtement. Elle portait un jogging noir avec des basket basses. Elle releva ensuite la tête et me regarda étrangement. Se séparant de moi comme si je l'avais brûlé, elle enleva une poussière invisible (et inexistante) de son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

- Alice s'impatiente alors je suis venu voir si tu n'étais pas dans le coin.

- Ok, bah maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, on peut y aller.

Elle commença à avancer mais je la trouvais trop étrange pour laisser passer une discussion. Alice attendra deux minutes. J'attrapais alors sa main dans la mienne et la tournais vers moi, la collant au passage à mon torse.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Y'a rien.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Bella…

- Edward, y'a rien, maintenant, lâche-moi, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire plus insulter par ta sœur…

Je soufflais de mécontentement, la laissant partir en direction de la voiture. Sur le chemin de la plage, je me repassais toutes nos conversations ou autres instants passés ensemble et je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu faire ou dire pour qu'elle me snobe depuis notre réveil. Je regardais dans le rétroviseur et la vis, les yeux fermés, la musique aux oreilles. J'aperçus également du coin de l'œil, Emmett et Rosalie me lorgner. Je repris alors une attitude désinvolte et augmentais la musique alors que j'accélérais quelque peu.

À peine une heure après, nous nous retrouvions tous sur le sable chaud de la plage. Bella n'avait toujours pas décrocher un mot, Alice était en pur extase, Rose et Emmett étaient collé telle de la glue, Angela parlait un peu avec Eric et Jasper souriait du comportement de sa future petite-amie. Quant à moi, je restais un peu en retrait, comme la belle. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin tranquille, où se trouvait des chaises longues. Les filles prirent place et ma sœur ne tarda pas à forcer tout le monde à aller dans l'eau.

- Perso, je reste un peu là…

- Bella ! Allez, s'il te plaît ! Tu ne veux quand même pas louper le premier grand bain d'une de tes meilleures amies ?

- Alice, je ne suis pas d'humeur, pour l'instant, à aller me baigner. On a toute la journée, je te rappelle.

- T'es pas marrante…

Sous son air bougon, Bella se leva et pendant un bref instant, tout comme Alice, je crus que cette dernière avait réussie. Malheureusement, la belle prit ma sœur dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur la tempe, s'excusant. Elle retourna ensuite sur la chaise longue et sortit un bouquin de son petit sac. Je souris quand je la vis se plonger dedans en moins d'une seconde. J'eus un flash, un bref moment où je revis la petite Swan. Je secouais la tête alors que j'entendais mon meilleur ami m'appelait, alors qu'il était déjà dans l'eau, éclaboussant une Rosalie hurlante.

Alice ressemblait à une enfant de cinq ans dans l'eau et pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait se bousiller les zygomatiques à force de sourire et rire à gorge déployée. Je jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Bella mais elle semblait barrer dans son livre. Tandis que les « couples » jouaient, je faisais quelques longueurs, réfléchissant à cent choses à la fois. Quand je refaisais surface après quelques secondes la tête sous l'eau, je vis Emmett et Rosalie avec Bella. Elle portait encore son pantalon mais sa poitrine n'était caché que par son haut de maillot blanc. Alors que je commençais à me diriger vers la plage, je l'aperçus entrain d'enlever son dernier vêtement, la laissant dans un petit maillot de bain blanc.

Quand j'arrivai près d'eux, leur conversation me fit sourire.

- Bah alors Bella ! Tu ne te baignes pas ?

- Non, pas tout de suite. J'attends d'être vraiment bien réveillée.

- Pourtant, cet été, tu plongeais directement dans les eaux bleues…

- J'étais jeune et insouciante !

Les deux filles rigolèrent alors que je prenais place sur une des chaises, près d'elles. Rosalie dévisagea étrangement mon meilleur ami alors qu'il venait dans ma direction. Elle se leva ensuite et, prenant la main d'Emmett, elle se tourna vers Bella.

- Bien, puisque c'est comme ça ! À plus tard…

Je vis la belle ouvrir la bouche en lançant un regard noir à son amie. Sans m'adresser un regard, Bella reprit la lecture de son livre. Je restais à ses côtés, profitant de la chaleur sur mon corps.

Jusqu'à 15heures, la belle resta dans son coin, parlant que très peu avec nous et n'allant pas se baigner, malgré les suppliques d'Alice. Alors qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à la prendre de force pour la balancer dans l'eau, elle s'était éloignée à l'annonce d'un appel. Personnellement, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de Bill mais je ne dis rien aux autres. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et enfin, Bella décida d'aller à l'eau. Je restais un instant avec Rosalie, alors que tous les autres s'amusaient.

- Si tu ne fais rien, elle finira par sortir avec lui…

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Edward. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Bella te branche et je suis certaine qu'elle éprouve un petit truc pour toi également.

- Elle t'a parlé ?

- Non, mais y'a des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Des paroles, aussi. Bella est l'une de mes meilleures amies et je veux le mieux pour elle.

- Tu crois que je suis le mieux ?

- Non, mais je suis sûre que tu peux toujours être mieux que Bill. Je l'aime beaucoup mais on ne sort pas avec son mec de vacances. Et puis, je vous vois bien ensemble depuis l'année dernière. Elle ferait un peu plus d'effort si tu arrêtais de jouer aux cons, tu le sais ?

- Bella ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

- Et toi ?

- Moi… Moi non plus, Rose. Ce n'est pas elle qui me plaît.

- C'est qui ?

Je soufflais à sa question qui n'avait pas de réponse. Je cherchais désespérément dans ma tête qui pourrait faire l'affaire alors que je regardais la belle entrain de rire avec Bill et ma sœur.

- Heïdi.

- Heïdi ?

- Oui.

- La Heïdi avec qui tu as parlé deux fois en tout et pour tout depuis un mois ?

- Oui, c'est cette Heïdi-là. Pourquoi, tu en connais une autre ?

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et rejoignant les autres.

La fin de la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Bella m'avait un peu parlé mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sous les demandes incessantes d'Alice, nous étions resté pour la soirée. Après avoir été cherché des pizzas, Jasper, Emmett et moi étions revenus sur la plage. Je tentais de faire abstraction de Bella, qui était allongée entre les jambes de Bill, les bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille. Je fus un instant content qu'elle ait remis son pantalon. Elle avait le sourire depuis qu'il était là et je commençais à me dire que Rosalie avait certainement tort. Bill était le meilleur pour Bella.

- Et si on faisait un jeu ?

- Quoi ?

- Le jeu traditionnel quand nous sommes jeunes, amis et sur une plage la nuit…

- ACTION OU VÉRITÉ !!!

Je vis la belle se renfrogner à l'annonce de ses amies. Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, surtout après un regard de Rose, vers elle.

- Et si on ne veut pas répondre à une question ou faire une action ?

- On enlève un vêtement ! Alors, faites attention et choisissez bien…

- Rosalie, c'est pas juste ! J'ai rien sur le dos…

- Alors tu répondras aux questions, Bella !

Cette dernière grogna contre son amie, tandis qu'Alice frappait dans ses mains, assise sur les genoux de Jasper. Les gars et moi avions aussi acheté un peu de bière, grâce à la fausse carte d'identité d'Emmett. J'étais sûr que ça allait jouer sur ce jeu…

- Ok, je commence ! Bella… action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Tu dois embrasser quelqu'un, sur la bouche bien sûr. Et je te conseille de ne pas choisir mon homme.

Bella tourna les yeux et après un bref regard dans ma direction, elle se redressa et embrassa rapidement Bill.

- Mais, c'est pas un baiser, ça !

- Rose, tu n'avais pas précisé la durée du baiser… Alice, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour proposer à Jazz de sortir avec toi ?

- Euh… Tu as raison, j'attends trop longtemps ! Jasper, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Mon ami n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ma sœur qu'elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant. Dire qu'il était surpris n'était pas utile mais je pouvais aisément voir qu'il était très content. D'ailleurs, il remercia Bella d'un signe de tête.

- Mon cher frère, action ou vérité ?

- Action…

- Merde, je voulais que tu dises vérité ! Alors, je te défis de faire une déclaration à une des filles ici.

- Alice…

- Ou alors, tu enlèves un vêtement.

Je regardais rapidement dans la direction de Bella et la vis jouer avec les doigts de Bill, les entrelaçant aux siens ou les tordant gentiment. Je soufflais, ne voulant pas faire une déclaration à Angela ou Rosalie et encore moins à ma sœur. J'enlevais alors une de mes chaussures.

- Emmett, action ou vérité ?

- Je suis un gars d'action…

- Je suis certain que ta chère petite-amie n'a jamais vu ta danse de la joie.

- Ed !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? J'ai envie de voir ta danse, mon nounours ! S'il te plaît…

- Ma Rosie, je te la ferais en privée mais là, c'est pas possible. Je préfère me les geler.

Mon ami enleva alors son T-shirt, affichant ses muscles à la vue de tout le monde.

- Bill, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Bella ?

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je vis l'intéressé se tendre, regardant les cheveux de Bella, devant lui. Cette dernière fermait fortement ses yeux, en attente de la décision de son « _ami_ ».

- Eh bien, je l'aime beaucoup et je la trouve très charmante, très jolie.

_**Jolie ? Le ringard…**_

- Je ne dirais pas non à plus que de l'amitié mais, c'est à elle de voir maintenant… Enfin bref, Jasper ?

Le jeu continua avec des futilités jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ait la parole.

- Edward, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ?

Je ne portais plus qu'une chaussure avec mon jean et mes chaussettes. Je craignais vraiment les questions de Rose envers Bella ou moi.

- Si nous étions toutes célibataire et qu'Alice n'était pas ta sœur, laquelle de nous trouverais-tu plus à ton goût ?

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- J'adore les blondes…

Ce n'était qu'un mi-mensonge. J'avais été attiré par elle, à l'époque où elle n'était pas avec Emmett et je savais que s'ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble, j'aurais volontiers essayé quelque chose avec elle. Je voyais mon ami me lancer un regard noir mais fus un peu rassuré par son sourire. J'avais posé des questions à tout le monde, sauf à…

- Bella, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ?

- Qui est la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

Son visage se fit triste alors qu'elle se levait pour enlever son pantalon. Elle prit ensuite une gorgée de la bière de Bill et le jeu reprit. Rosalie et ma sœur avaient pour objectif de me faire mettre à poil, avec les questions qu'elles me posaient. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Rosalie portait encore sa jupe et son haut de maillot. Ma sœur était toujours habillée, répondant à toutes ses questions et faisant toutes les actions qu'on lui demandait de faire. Jasper avait perdu son T-shirt. Emmett n'avait plus de jean et Bill se retrouvait en pantalon. La plus dévêtue étant Bella, Rose se fit un plaisir de la harceler à nouveau.

- Bella, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité…

- Qui a été ton premier amant et comment c'était ?

- T'es vraiment une… Quel est mon gage si je ne réponds pas ?

- Tu dois enlever un vêtement…

- Un autre.

- Tu dois rouler un pur patin à celui que je veux.

- Donc, soit je me retrouve à poil, soit j'embrasse Edward. C'est ça ?

- Absolument, ma chère.

Elle réfléchit un instant, me regardant étrangement. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Rosalie.

- Et l'option : se jeter dans l'eau glacée ?

- Non.

- Ok.

Elle se dégagea de la prise de Bill et s'avança vers moi. Elle me regarda en demandant à Rosalie de lui dire d'arrêter quand elle en aura eu assez. Positionnée à genoux devant moi, je me mis dans la même position et elle rapprocha son corps de moi. Dans son dos, je pouvais voir son ami se crisper alors qu'elle entourait mon cou de ses bras et qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fis bien vite abstraction des autres et, posant mes mains sur ses hanches, j'approfondis moi-même notre baiser. Nos langues se caressaient sensuellement alors que je sentais ses ongles pressaient contre ma nuque. Je ne sais combien de temps Rosalie nous laissa dans cette situation mais à son annonce, Bella repartit dans les bras de Bill.

Vers 23heures, nous décidâmes enfin de rentrer. Jasper, Eric et Angela avaient été les seuls à ne pas boire et reprirent un voiture. Bill conduisait la sienne, n'ayant bu qu'une ou deux gorgée de bière. Alors que nous nous ramenions sur le parking, j'entendis à nouveau une brève conversation entre Bill et Bella.

- J'ai remarqué que tu as préféré embrasser Edward plutôt que dire avec qui tu as couché la première fois…

- Ma première fois n'est pas une chose dont j'ai envie de parler. On se voit demain ?

- Tu rentres avec eux ?

- Oui.

Je tournais la tête pour les regarder mais j'aurais certainement dû m'abstenir. Bella était sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant doucement Bill. Sans que je m'y attende, je reçus une tape sur le dos. Emmett. Je lui souris avant d'entrer dans la voiture, aussitôt suivi par la belle qui se colla à la vitre, de l'autre côté de la banquette arrière.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvions dans nos chambres. J'avais dû me rendre dans sa chambre car les deux tourtereaux voulaient à nouveau de l'intimité. Nous étions dans le noir, chacun dans un lit, en silence.

- Bella ?

- Hum…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, j'essais de dormir.

- Me prend pas pour un abruti, s'il te plaît. Je ne te parle pas de maintenant, je te parle de la journée.

- Je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait un an, jour pour jour, alors je n'avais pas trop envie de parler. Surtout avec toi.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait prescription…

- Peut-être pas pour cette journée, finalement…

* * *

**Dur, dur de comprendre Bella, encore une fois...**

**Une review ???**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de week-end... J'aurais du poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai complètement zappé et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit : on a une vie derrière les fictions !**

**Côté PUB : **Alors, là, je vais vous proposer une fiction que j'ai lu en une journée (elle est bien avancé, déjà 11chapitres). Je trouve qu'elle n'a pas assez de reviews pour la qualité de ses chapitres. D'habitude, j'aime pas trop quand y'a des vampires mais là ! Franchement, ça vaut le coup à fond. L'histoire reprend juste à la fin de Fascination. Edward et Bella sont encore au bal. Cette fiction est vraiment simple et très plaisante à lire. Je vous la conseille fortement !!! Le titre : _**Un été à Forks**_. Histoire écrite par **Ptite Vampire**. Un été qui promet d'être chaud chaud, même avec le temps humide de la petite ville de Washington... Le lien est dans mes favoris ou alors, elle a posté un chapitre très récemment.

**Remerciements : **anayata, annecullen69, bichou85, alinette 74, kikinette11, midsum, louise malone, bebounette, Letmesign23, So-Amel, schaeffer, EstL, Fanoudusud, PatiewSnow, alicia, live4ever, sarinette60, vinie65, Onja, Juliet1802, marion, Cathou3, chouchoumag, samwinchesterboy, AnZeLe42100, SAMYSTERE, Une fidèle lectrice, espelette08, Eoline77, Lune Blanche, veronika crepuscule, liliputienne31, armarlys.

**Beaucoup sont surprises de l'attitude de Bella. Peut-être que ce chapitre sera un peu plus clair !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 23.10.09**

Aujourd'hui est le dernier de jour de cours avant les vacances. Tout le monde en a besoin et surtout moi. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Enfin, je ne sais plus rien de ce qu'il se passe avec Bella. Depuis ce fameux 7 octobre, elle est restée assez distante avec moi et elle sortait désormais avec ce Bill. Autant, avant, je faisais un effort pour le supporter, maintenant, je faisais comme s'il n'existait pas. Rosalie avait l'air de comprendre et dès qu'ils venaient tous les deux vers nous, nous nous échappions, prétextant n'importe quoi pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Rose me conseillait de parler de mes sentiments à Bella mais je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais vraiment pour cette dernière. Elle m'attirait indéniablement mais étais-je amoureux d'elle ? Je n'avais jamais été dans cette situation. Je me sentais comme un chasseur chassait.

J'étais dans ma chambre, entrain de préparer une valise pour prendre l'avion ce soir. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma ville pluvieuse. Emmett faisait la même chose à mes côtés. Nous parlions à nouveau de sa relation avec Rosalie. Il l'aimait à en perdre haleine. J'étais content pour mon meilleur ami.

- Comment tu sais que c'est elle ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah tu dis que tu es fou amoureux d'elle mais comment tu as su ?

- Monsieur Edward se pose des questions sur l'amour ?

- Bon, laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit…

- Je plaisante ! Quand j'ai vu Rose, ça a été comme un flash. De mon côté, ça a été le coup de foudre total. De son côté aussi mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer car elle a eu une relation avant d'arriver à Forks et que ça s'est mal terminé, enfin bref… Quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la toucher, c'est maladif. Je ne vois plus les autres filles, je les trouve trop moches, banales ou inintéressantes. Quand je pense à elle, j'ai comme le tournis. Je ne peux pas étouffer le sentiment de bonheur quand elle me parle, me dit qu'elle m'aime ou m'embrasse. Je te promets, gars, que l'amour… C'est mieux que n'importe quel match de basket, n'importe quel alcool et n'importe quelle fille prise au hasard dans un bar…

Je regardais mon ami bouche bée. Il avait mis tellement de passion dans son discours que j'en avais des frissons. Cette lueur qui baignait dans ces yeux était mielleuse au possible mais elle était très tentante. Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de voir si j'éprouvais ça quand j'étais avec Bella, quand je pensais à elle, quand je lui parlais ou la touchais. Je repris en même temps la préparation de ma valise.

- Edward ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu me demandes ça à cause de Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Non… Je me demande juste comment tu fais pour avoir cet air béat du matin au soir. Je me demande juste comment ça fait. Tu sais, ce n'est pas avec Carlisle que je vais parler de ça et peut-être moins avec Esmée.

- Y'a aussi un truc que je dois te dire…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Quand Rose parle ou est proche d'un mec, je suis hyper jaloux. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'écrabouiller ce mec et de le balancer dans un fleuve, les pieds cimentés.

- C'est violent.

- Oui, mais tu dois connaître ce sentiment… Avec Bill.

- Pourquoi je serrais jaloux de Bill, dis-moi ?

- Ouvre les yeux, Ed.

Il secoua la tête, comme dépité par mon attitude. Bien sûr que j'avais envie de cimenter les pieds de Bill et le balancer dans l'océan, au milieu des requins et tout êtres marins possible. Je mourais d'envie de lui arracher les mains quand je les voyais sur la taille de Bella. Je désirais lui faire avaler ce sourire merdique qu'il lançait à Bella quand il partait pour ses cours, à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Je voulais lui arracher les yeux quand je le surprenais à mater sa « petite-amie ». Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait mort et Jasper ou Éric aurait pris sa place parmi l'équipe de basket.

Oui, j'étais jaloux et pas légèrement. Je crevais d'envie d'être à la place de ce… Je soufflais imperceptiblement et balançais rageusement un jean au milieu des autres fringues de mon bagage.

- J'ai couché avec Bella.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'Emmett était entrain de boire mais je relevais la tête en l'entendant s'étouffer et recracher l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes alors qu'il posait sa bouteille à l'aveuglette sur sa table de chevet. Il resta muet un long moment et je me fustigeais intérieurement de lui avoir dit ça. Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à mon meilleur ami mais je ne savais pas s'il allait confier ce secret à Rose et si cette dernière irait trouver Bella pour avoir des détails sur ce fait.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Y'a un mois.

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis ?!?

- Moins fort, elles sont à côté…

- Putain, Ed. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- Ça devait rester entre nous. On a fait une sorte de pacte. Une amitié améliorée : pas de sentiments, pas le droit de vous le dire… Bref, je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

- Vous avez couché ensemble qu'une fois ?

- Non, deux fois. En fait, les deux dernières fois où on vous a laissé de l'intimité à Rosalie et toi.

- Alors, tu ne matais pas de porno ?

- Non, Em…

Je roulais des yeux alors que je prenais place sur mon lit, mettant mon visage dans mes mains…

**Du côté de Bella :**

Le visage dans les mains, je me relevais de mon lit pour commencer mon sac. Je venais de quitter Bill et il m'avait promis de m'appeler quand nous serions loin, l'un de l'autre. Je me posais des questions sur ma relation avec lui et sur ma relation avec Edward. J'avais été très distant avec lui ces temps-ci mais c'était nécessaire. Toutes les images du passé m'étaient revenues et je n'arrivais plus à le voir comme je le voyais depuis la rentrée. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait tellement changé. Serait-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé cet été avec son père, sa mère et Alice ? Regrettai-t-il vraiment de m'avoir traité comme une moins que rien quand je lui ais annoncé ma grossesse ?

J'étais perdue dans deux relations différentes. J'avais Bill, qui m'adorait, me disait tout le temps des choses gentilles. Il est attentionné, beau et intelligent. Je trouvais une certaine facilité à lui parler de ma vie, de mes goûts sans trop entrer dans les détails non plus. Et puis il y avait Edward. Notre pseudo-relation était étrange. Je ne l'aimais pas mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à le haïr entièrement. Une part de moi le détestait mais l'autre était indéniablement attirée par lui.

- Bella, si tu arrêtais de torturer ce pull ?

Je levais les yeux vers mon amie, suivi d'un regard vers mes mains. Je chiffonnais un débardeur sans m'en rendre compte. Je le défroissais pour le mettre correctement dans mon bagage.

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que Bill faisait ici ?

- Je sors avec lui, alors il est venu me dire au revoir, il a le droit…

- Pff… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves de bien ?

- Tu ne disais pas ça, cet été ! Pour toi, il était génial et c'était super que je sois avec lui…

- Non, ma chérie, je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était super que tu sortes avec lui. J'ai dit que c'était super que tu t'amuses avec lui ! Nuance…

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?

- Tu es une de mes meilleures amies, Bella et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse.

- Bill ne me rend pas malheureuse, je te rassure.

- Tu…

Rosalie secouait la tête en se dirigeant vers son placard. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle détestait tant Bill. Je voyais bien qu'elle et Edward s'en allait quand je venais avec lui. Je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais mais Rose ne m'aidait en rien. Elle vouait une aversion envers mon… petit-ami ? Je ne savais même pas comment je considérais vraiment. Je voulais qu'elle soit objective mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pendant un instant, je me demandais comme elle réagirait si je lui disais pour Edward et moi.

- Écoute Bella, je ne vais pas te dire comment régenter ta vie mais je ne pense pas que Bill… Bill est très gentil, adorable et mignon mais comment veux-tu commencer une relation sérieuse qui t'a eu dans son lit au premier rencard ? Qui n'en était pas un, d'ailleurs.

Donc, je ne pouvais pas être en couple avec Bill, juste parce que j'ais couché avec lui le premier soir ? Très bien, mais je savais très bien qu'elle me proposerait Edward et je ne pourrais pas non plus car j'ai déjà couché avec lui… Je secouais à nouveau la tête, enlisée dans mes propres pensées. J'étais complètement perdue et je ne pouvais encore une fois en parler à personne. Si je devais demander l'avis de Rosalie, je devrais lui dire que j'ai couché avec Edward et ça… Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

- Ok. Alors, tu suggères quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Je crois savoir qui tu vas me dire…

- Edward est gentil et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à toi.

- N'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ! Alors comment tu expliques que le grand coureur n'a d'yeux que pour toi ? Qu'il ne saute plus à tout va et préfère t'embrasser pour t'aider à semer Bill ! D'ailleurs, tu voulais bien qu'il pense que tu étais prise, non ?

- J'ai fait une erreur…

- L'erreur, c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment.

- Edward n'est pas l'homme le plus parfait au monde, tu sais ?

- Non, c'est vrai. C'est Emmett mais tu ne l'aimes pas ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Je lâchais un jean que je tenais entre mes mains et me mis à arpenter la petite chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Oui ? Non ? Peut-être…

- Bells…

- Comment ne pas aimer un mec comme Edward ? Il est beau, intelligent et charmeur à souhait. Mais comment l'aimer alors que c'est un con arrogant, imbu de lui-même et qui couche à tout va ?

M'appuyant sur la petite commode, je soufflais de frustration.

- Je connais Edward, Rosalie. S'il s'intéresse à moi comme tu dis, c'est à cause de mon nouveau look ! Si je reviens deux ans auparavant, il ne m'adressait pas la parole, je suis sûr qu'il pensait que j'étais une pauvre fille dans mes jeans larges et mes pulls difformes. Il ne s'intéresse à moi que parce que je mets mes « atouts », comme tu les appelles, en valeur. Je ne lui donne pas deux semaines pour passer à autre chose. Heïdi par exemple… C'est tout à fait son genre, c'te blonde gonflée !

- Calme-toi, Bella…

- Tu n'étais pas là. Tu es arrivé lors de la dernière année, tu connais un Edward différent de ce que j'ai connu.

- Il est jaloux de Bill, tu sais ?

- Il est simplement vexé de ne pas m'avoir eu avant que je ne sorte avec Bill.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression mais si tu veux te protéger en te disant ça, c'est ton droit, ma belle… Sache que si tu as besoin d'un conseil, je suis là. Alice, Angela et moi, nous sommes là pour toi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

**Du côté d'Edward :**

- C'est simple, ce que tu as à faire, Ed ! Tu vas la voir et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens. Au pire des cas, tu te prends un vent… Au mieux, elle te dit qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi et vous essayez de vous mettre ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, je peux te le promettre.

Je ne me voyais pas du tout aller voir Bella et lui dire ce que je ressentais.

**_« Bella, je ressens un truc pour toi et c'est peut-être bien de l'amour. Mais attention ! Ce n'est pas sûr… »_**

Je souris amèrement à mes pensées. De plus, je ne pouvais pas me dire que ça allait être plus facile une fois rentré à Forks car elle sera aussi là-bas. Ça m'étonnerait vraiment que je ne la voie pas en deux semaines alors qu'elle est la meilleure amie de la copine de mon meilleur ami.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à parler d'autre chose, de nos projets pour les vacances. Alors que je bouclais mon bagage, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. Elle avait une tête étrange et me regarda furieusement.

- Emmett, tu peux me laisser avec Edward, s'il te plaît ?

- Ok.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de prendre la porte.

- T'es vraiment con !

- Ouais, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu as couché avec Bella. Tu as couché avec elle en étant d'accord pour que ça ne soit que du sexe ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- C'est elle qui l'a proposé…

- Mais si une fille te dit qu'elle veut coucher sans sentiment, ça veut dire qu'elle éprouve déjà des trucs pour toi ! Elle a juste peur de s'avouer vraiment les choses et se dit qu'avec des rapports sexuels, ça pourrait éclairé sa lanterne.

- Bella a des sentiments pour moi ?

- Elle te déteste…

- Génial.

- … mais elle ne peut pas être loin de toi. Je lui ais dit que Bill n'était pas un mec pour elle mais elle s'obstine. J'ai appris à comprendre comment Bella pense et elle préfère être malheureuse plutôt que faire souffrir quelqu'un. Alors c'est pour ça, que je te dis que tu es un con ! Elle croit que tu ne l'as prend que pour un vide boules !

- Il est possible que je sois amoureux d'elle.

- Non, mais tu te… Quoi ?!? Amoureux, comme avec le verbe aimer ? Amoureux comme je lui suis d'Emmett et qu'il l'est de moi ?

- J'ai tous les symptômes de cette putain de maladie !

- Oh !

Son visage prit un air attendri qui me donna des frissons. Elle s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je restais figé à son geste.

- Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- T'es amoureux de ma meilleure amie…

- J'ai dit que c'était possible.

- T'as tous les symptômes. Mais c'est génial !!!

- Rose, mes oreilles !

- On va partir pour deux semaines à Forks alors tu vas pouvoir tenter quelque chose ! L'autre ne sera pas là et elle sera moins encline à ne pas le blesser. C'est cool ! Maintenant, tu vas la voir dans la chambre, tu lui demandes comment elle va et si elle a besoin d'aide pour faire ses bagages…

- Rose, je suis peut-être amoureux mais si je change de comportement soudainement envers elle, elle va se poser des questions. Surtout si elle sait que tu es venue me voir.

- Va au moins essayer de rétablir le contact, tu lui dis que vous serez amené à vous voir pendant les vacances, surtout avec Halloween chez Emmett. Allez, zou !

Je soufflais et me levais de mon lit. J'allais prendre la porte quand je rebroussais chemin. Rosalie allait certainement me réprimander mais je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, Rose.

- Euh… De rien.

Elle sourit timidement alors que je partais de la chambre.

Soufflant pour me donner du courage, je frappais à la porte. J'entendis sa voix me dire d'entrer, chose que je fis. Elle était de profil, portant un jean et un pull à col roulé sans manche. Bella releva les yeux de son tiroir. Elle me sourit brièvement avant de repartir à la recherche d'un vêtement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai à te parler.

- Je t'écoute…

Je m'avançais vers elle, attrapais ses mains et l'amenais s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle me regardait, entre l'effroi et l'interrogation.

- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas catastrophique.

- Ok…

- Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que c'est un peu tard et que ce qui est fait, est fait mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait avant. Depuis que tu as pris tes distances avec moi, je me sens étrange. Je ne vais pas être comme ce genre de mec qui dit que si c'était à refaire, je ferais autrement, car je sais que ça ne serait pas le cas. Je ne te connaissais pas tant que ça et tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte… J'aurais dû un peu plus t'épauler mais j'étais trop con, alors. Si ça arrivait aujourd'hui, tu pourrais compter sur moi. Alors, je t'en supplie, même si tu ne me pardonnes pas entièrement, ne reste pas loin de moi.

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- J'accepte tes excuses.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si je n'avais pas été d'accord pour coucher avec toi la première fois, je t'aurais dit non et je me serais enfui de chez toi. Puis, pour le début de l'année, c'est pareil. Pour la grossesse, c'était presque normal, même si c'était un peu douloureux aussi de ne pas avoir de soutien. Je ne me voyais pas dire à mon père que j'allais avoir un bébé à 17 ans. Il t'aurait tué et aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque juste après.

- Merci.

Sans vraiment me contrôler, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle répondit à mon étreinte mais se détacha quelques minutes plus tard, prétextant de devoir finir son sac de retour. Avec son accord, je restais avec elle, mettant un peu de musique et parlant un peu des cours ou des autres.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ??? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien... Plus qu'une semaine pour nous, françaises, afin de pouvoir acheter New Moon en DVD ! Même si ça ne va pas compenser mon impatience par rapport à la sortie du 3, le 7juillet, ça va tout de même un peu nous soulager. Surtout qu'avec un peu de chance, il y aura quelques bonus sur Eclipse (en plus de ce qu'on a déjà eu)**

**Côté PUB : **_Pas de pub pour ce chapitre. Mais vous, n'hésitez pas..._

**Remerciements : **bebounette, samy940, bichou85, Cathou3, mimicracra49, louise malone, PatiewSnow, annecullen69, sarinette60, Letmesign23, So-Amel, chouchoumag, onja, anayata, eliloulou, alicia, midsum, alinette 74, vinie65, Juliet1802, kikinette11, AnZeLe42100, marion, liliputienne31, vanillejulie, SAMYSTERE, veronika crepuscule.

**Tout le monde a apprécié les excuses d'Edward et personne ne comprend Bella, la pauvre ! Je vous rappelle que ça doit tout de même être dur pour elle. On ne peut pas tirer un trait sur quelque chose d'aussi compliqué. Elle a sans doute pardonné à Edward mais ce n'est pas si simple... Pour ce qui est de Bill, vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'il n'est pas bien pour elle. LUI, il ne l'a jamais fait souffrir, contrairement à Edward... Enfin, chacune son avis. J'espère que ce passage à Forks (qui se déroulera sur 2 ou 3 chapitres) arrangera les choses au mieux !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 31.10.09**

Nous étions à Forks depuis une semaine mais je n'avais pas trop vu Bella. Elle venait chez moi mais elle passait plus de temps enfermé dans la chambre de ma sœur avec cette dernière, Rose et Angela. Le seul moment où nous avions été seuls remontait à trois jours…

**FLASH BACK**

**Date : 28.10.09**

_Les filles s'étaient encore terrées dans la chambre de ma sœur et je pouvais les entendre rire grâce à ma porte ouverte. J'étais sur l'ordinateur portable, allongé sur mon lit, entrain de parler avec Emmett, Jasper et Éric sur MSN. On faisait les préparatifs de la soirée d'Halloween qu'Emmett organisait chez lui lors de l'absence de son père. Sa mère s'était barrée quand il n'était encore qu'un gosse. Je n'avais pas trop envie de me déguiser alors j'avais décidé de porter un smoking noir avec un chemise blanche. Je mettrais un peu de poudre blanche sur le visage et m'affublerais de fausses canines pour jouer au vampire... Classique, me direz-vous ! Jasper avait trouvé un déguisement de guerrier ou un truc dans le genre. Éric allait passer pour l'intello du groupe et Emmett, ne voulant pas faire les choses à moitié, avait trouvé le costume de batman. Je sentais qu'on allait être d'un ridicule…_

_Je me renfrognais quand Emmett me parlait de Bella alors que j'entendais la porte de ma sœur se fermer et je vis passer la belle devant moi. Je me mis en hors-ligne rapidement et partis à sa poursuite. Je la retrouvais dans la cuisine, entrain de se verser un verre de soda. Je vérifiais s'il n'y avait personne et je me collais dans son dos, la faisant sursauter._

_- Putain, Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur…_

_- Désolé._

_Pour m'excuser mais aussi car j'en avais très envie, j'embrassais sa nuque dégagée grâce à sa queue de cheval haute. Je fis se retourner dans mon étreinte et admirais sa tenue simple. Elle portait un pantalon de jogging court blanc avec marqué **« Don't touch »** près de sa hanche gauche et un marcel noir simple. Mes mains se placèrent sur sa taille alors qu'elle entourait les siennes autour de mon cou, en souriant._

_- Est-ce que je peux me faire pardonner d'une certaine façon ?_

_- Non, ça va… Je ne suis pas morte !_

_- Heureusement._

_L'étincelle de ses yeux se changea alors que je lui souriais tendrement._

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Les gars ne sont pas dispos ?_

_- Je suis assez crevé alors je préfère rester dans ma chambre, à me reposer, somnoler…_

_- Hum… Intéressant ! On ne te gène pas trop à rire et parler ?_

_- Non, du tout._

_Je mourrais d'envie d'avoir plus de contact avec elle. Je voulais l'emporter avec moi et ne pas la laisser partir avant plusieurs heures, voir jour. Je collais son bassin un peu plus au mien et glissais mes doigts sur ses hanches. Souriant toujours, je plongeais doucement mon visage dans son cou. Lui faisant un petit baiser, je mettais ma bouche à hauteur de son oreille gauche._

_- J'ai très, très envie de toi, Bella._

_Je la sentis déglutir et respirer difficilement. J'étais heureux d'avoir ce genre d'emprise sur elle, je savais que je ne la laissais pas indifférente. J'embrassais la peau derrière son oreille avant de mordiller gentiment son lobe. Elle gémit instinctivement pour ensuite poser ses mains sur mon torse, me repoussant légèrement. Ses yeux avaient quelque peu noircis, comme les miens j'en suis sûr._

_- Les filles sont là-haut, je dois y aller…_

_- Tu ne peux pas leur dire que tu as été appelé par ton père ? Je fais semblant de te raccompagner et on passe du temps rien que tous les deux ?_

_- On doit aller au centre commercial…_

_- Encore ? Vous y avez été les deux derniers jours._

_- Oui, mais tu commences à connaître ta sœur, maintenant. Et quand y'a Alice et Rosalie dans la même pièce, qui donnent leur idée pour une bonne après-midi, le shopping sort gagnant haut la main._

_- Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé vos déguisements d'Halloween ?_

_- Si. J'ai même appris que Halloween, pour certaines, c'était s'habiller comme des pouffes en mini jupe et soutif brillant._

_- Tu vas porter une mini jupe et un soutif brillant ?_

_- Non ! Ou alors, tu me prends pour une pouffe ?_

_- Jamais de la vie…_

_Je penchais mes lèvres contre les siennes et les frôlais. Nous étions à deux doigts de nous embrasser lorsque j'entendis une porte à l'étage se claquer._

_- BELLA ?_

_Je me séparais, non sans avoir posé un baiser sur sa joue, de Bella. Elle ferma les yeux et mit un sourire sur son beau visage alors qu'Alice entrait dans la cuisine._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?_

_- Edward me montrait où se trouvaient les verres. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On part déjà ?_

_- Déjà ? Tu veux dire enfin ! Dépêche de monter tes fesses en haut… Bonjour, frangin._

_- Salut Alice…_

_Elle me sourit brièvement avant de remonter. Je me tournais vers Bella qui faisait un peu la tête. Elle avala son soda et s'avança de moi. Déposant un baiser sur ma joue, comme moi précédemment, elle me dit qu'on se verrait plus tard et prit la même direction que ma sœur. Je soufflais, maudissant ma sœur et Rosalie, avant de remonter dans ma chambre. Je me remis sur l'ordinateur et vis un message en attente._

_** Je sais que Bella est là ! Pas de cochonneries… **_

_Emmett ne me lâcherait pas…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Date : 31.10.09**

J'étais à présent chez Emmett, dans son immense salon. Nous étions en pleine décoration. Alice avait insisté pour mettre des citrouilles illuminées, des fausses toiles d'araignées et des petits miroirs ronds pour un « _effet d'optique_ », avait-elle dit. Les filles se préparaient à la villa alors que nous, les gars, nous nous changions chez notre ami. La moitié des étudiants vivants à Forks était de la partie. Emmett voulait faire ça grand et ma sœur voulait connaître toutes les personnes avec qui nous avions été au lycée. Bella n'était pas de celles qui avaient été ravies d'apprendre la nouvelle. En fait, Rosalie maudissait le fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que les Denali et Angela n'avait pas trop d'avis mais les détestait.

Vers 19 heures, les invités commençaient à arriver. Nous attendions surtout nos amies. Emmett riait avec Jasper, pour je ne sais quelle raison alors que je fixais la porte d'entrée.

- Edward, elle va arriver !

- La ferme, Em…

- Moi, je sais comment elle va être habillée.

- Dis.

- Non, je dois me la fermer sinon je ne passerais pas la nuit avec ma Rosie d'amour…

- Allez, je te promets que je ne dirais rien et que je ferais le surpris dès que je verrais Bella. S'il te plaît… N'oublie pas que tu es mon meilleur ami et les amis passent avant une fille.

- Oui, mais Rose n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, Ed. Je suis sûr que tu en ferais autant avec ta jolie Bella…

Je grognais contre mon ami, montrant mes fausses dents pointues. Un rire tonitruant sortit de sa bouche et je me joignis à lui, plus discrètement. Il me servit un verre de punch et se mit, tout comme moi, à fixer la porte d'entrée.

Au bout de ce qui nous parut être une éternité, Alice fit son entrée. Elle avait un costume d'infirmière de couleur kaki, en accord avec le vêtement de Jasper. Derrière elle, Angela entrait habillée en professeur strict mais assez sexy dans son genre. Je vis Emmett suffoquer quand il vit Rosalie en déguisement de Catwoman et je crus m'étouffer avec ma boisson que j'aperçus Bella en Freddy Krueger. Son visage, non-brûlé, était simplement maquillé d'un rouge à lèvre couleur sang et d'un coup de crayon noir aux yeux. Ses cheveux lisses se dégageaient du chapeau melon qu'elle portait et sa main droite était affublée de lames. C'était la seule qui se rapprochait du déguisement traditionnel d'Halloween. Le « _pull_ » était court et lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Je craignais pour sa survie, à cause des bottes à talons qu'elle portait. Portant son regard au mien, elle me souriait doucement avant de prendre la direction que lui indiquait son amie. Elles ne venaient pas vers nous mais Emmett partit les rejoindre. Alors que j'amorçais un pas pour les retrouver, moi aussi, une lapine vint se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

**Du côté de Bella :**

Je n'étais pas jalouse… Non, pas du tout ! J'avais juste envie de faire avaler sa queue en pompon à Tanya. Envie d'arracher les yeux de Lauren et de faire ravaler le rire de cette garce de Jessica. Je n'étais pas du tout jalouse, j'étais juste un peu énervée.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi c'est si différent de la fac ? Les Denali n'approchaient même pas Edward à Yale…

- J'en sais rien, mais vu la tête que tu tires, je te conseille d'utiliser tes lames et d'aller le sauver de ces folles ! Pour ma part, je pars avec nounours.

- Bella ?

- Oui, Emmett ?

- Suggère-lui de remplir les saladiers de chips. Vous vous retrouverez seuls dans la cuisine…

Il me lançait un clin d'œil avant d'être embarqué par sa petite-amie vers la mini piste de danse qui était dans le fond du salon. Je soufflais en me préparant à tuer Edward pour avoir parlé de nous à Emmett. Bon, j'étais un peu hypocrite car j'avais moi-même parlé de notre relation particulière à Rose. Enfin bref, je pris le sourire le plus mielleux possible et m'avançais vers « _Dieu et ses apôtres_ ».

- Edward ! Y'a Emmett qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher. On doit aller à la cuisine pour faire le plein de chips. Il les a toutes mangé et maintenant, il prend du bon temps avec sa Rosie.

- Bien s…

- Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule ?

Je ne regardais que dans les yeux d'Edward, essayant de ne pas planter mes fausses lames dans le nez refait de Tanya à cause de sa réflexion. Je gardais aussi mon faux sourire et suppliais mon « _ami_ » du regard.

- Oui, bien sûr, je viens. Désolé les filles…

- Oh, Eddy !

- Allez, reste !

- Non, je dois m'occuper de la soirée. À plus tard, peut-être…

Je le suivais du regard alors qu'il posait sa main sur le bas de mon dos et me fit avancé vers la cuisine de l'immense maison. J'étais déjà venue en début de semaine avec Rosalie mais je n'avais pas eu la visite guidée par notre hôte. La cuisine était un peu plus éclairée que le salon. J'avais emporté un saladier avec moi, pour tromper les invités.

- Tu dois savoir que Freddy hante les rêves des adolescents d'Elm Street…

- Oui et alors ?

- Je crois qu'il va reprendre du service. Sauf qu'il sera beaucoup plus sexy, qu'il aura un visage de femme et qu'il portera uniquement son pull hideux. Tu vas hanter mes rêves, Bella Swan.

- Si j'étais une fanatique, je te dirais « _mords-moi, Edward_ ». Mais je vais plutôt me comporter comme toutes filles ici, à savoir boire plus de litre d'alcool que mon corps peu en contenir et vomir dans le piano…

- Y'a pas de piano.

- Non, mais j'ai vu qu'il y en avait un chez toi…

- Es-tu entrain d'insinuer que tu as envie que je te ramène chez moi pour aller vomir dans mon piano ?

- C'est le tien.

- Non…

- T'as dit « _mon piano_ ».

- Je croyais qu'on était là pour remplir les saladiers de chips…

- C'est cool si tu fais du piano mais bon, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à moi, à ce propos. Mais en réalité, Emmett n'a pas demandé de remplir les saladiers. C'était juste une excuse de ma part.

- Jalouse ?

- Moi ? Tu rêves !

- Oui, je rêve de toi…

Je ne pus répondre car il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, pressant mon bassin contre les siennes. Le baiser se fit un peu plus difficile lorsqu'il voulait infiltrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me détachais de lui pour rire. Son faux dentier nous empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit de plus poussé. Je levais ma main vers son visage mais je m'arrêtais en voyant mon gant encombrant. Edward se mit à rire avec moi. Je détestais son rire… _Trop séduisant !_

- Que dirais-tu de monter ?

- Me proposerais-tu de m'envoyer en l'air dans la maison de ton meilleur ami ?

- Tu n'es qu'une obsédée, Bella. Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je t'ai seulement invité à monter à l'étage. Je suis certain que tu n'es jamais aller là-haut, je pourrais te faire visiter…

- Avec plaisir.

Il me sourit, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et prit ma main libre en m'embarquant dans le couloir.

**Du côté d'Edward :**

- Et voici la chambre d'ami.

- Pas mal du tout pour une chambre d'ami !

- Comme Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas souvent là, je passe beaucoup de temps ici. Tom a voulu que j'aie une belle seconde chambre.

- Tom, c'est le père d'Emmett, c'est ça ?

- Oui…

J'étais souvent ici alors un jour, ils m'avaient fait la surprise de m'annoncer que je pouvais prendre cette chambre comme la mienne. Emmett était bien plus qu'un meilleur ami, c'était un frère.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Enlève tes fausses dents…

Je m'exécutais alors qu'elle retirait son gant à lames. Bella tira sur le col de ma chemise blanche et amena ses lèvres aux miennes. Je soupirais de bien-être alors que je posais mes mains sur ses fesses, spontanément. Sa langue n'eut même pas à demander l'accès à la mienne, nous nous rejoignîmes en même temps. Je la sentis me pousser et je m'écroulais sur le lit. Me chevauchant, elle se pencha pour reprendre mes lèvres entre les siennes. J'appuyais doucement sur ses reins, de sorte à rapprocher nos corps. Son chapeau tomba de sa tête et elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Nous remettant assis, elle retirait sauvagement ma veste de smoking qui me servait de déguisement. Je n'avais pas voulu jouer au vampire à la grande cape noir.

- J'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les vampires…

- C'est vrai ?

- Cent pour cent vrai.

J'attaquais férocement sa bouche de mes lèvres, bataillant avec sa langue. Bella bougeait son bassin contre le mien et je crus devenir encore plus fou. Je glissais mes doigts sur ses cuisses, passant sous le tissu de sa robe/pull. Je soulevais ce dernier assez rapidement, révélant ses sous-vêtements noirs. Ma chemise atterrit au sol, en même temps que son vêtement. D'un geste habile, je l'allongeais sur le lit, la surplombant. J'allais mordiller la peau de son cou alors que je sentais ses doigts s'affairer sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. Je descendais mes lèvres sur son décolleté, titillant la pointe de son mamelon tendu à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Je déposais aussi des baisers au niveau de son estomac et je pouvais maintenant aisément sentir son excitation.

M'agenouillant entre ses jambes, je retirais ses petites bottes et je fis de même avec les miennes et mes chaussettes. Je me replaçais ensuite et dessus de la belle. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à me contrôler quand je suis avec toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis censé être avec Bill. Je ne devrais pas être en sous-vêtements, devant toi, prête à prendre le plus incroyable des plaisirs.

- Si tu éprouves des remords, tu peux toujours rompre avec lui au retour à la fac.

- Quoi ?

- Ne reste pas avec lui…

- T'as parlé avec Rose ?

- Non. Je n'aime pas te voir avec ce type, Bella. Je sais que je n'ai rien à dire sur tes fréquentations mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas le trouver assez bien pour toi…

- Et qui est assez bien pour moi ? Toi, peut-être ?

- Oui.

- Edward, je…

Je ne voulais pas qu'on se prenne la tête plus longtemps alors je fonçais sur ses lèvres, les caressant de ma langue. Elle tenta de résister faiblement mais se laissa envahir par l'envie et entourant mon cou de ses bras et rapprochant nos corps le plus près possible. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de caresses intimes, elle me demanda dans un souffle si j'avais de quoi me protéger. Je fouillais désespérément dans la table de chevet et sortis le trophée au bout de quelques secondes. Je l'enfilais autour de ma verge tendue pour elle et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, je la pénétrais doucement, tendrement, millimètre par millimètre. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes fesses, ses cuisses s'écartèrent un peu plus et son bassin se levait vers le mien. Mes va-et-vient étaient doux mais rapides. Je plongeais mon visage dans son cou, embrassant ce dernier. Bella gémissait de plus en plus fort, je sentais aussi ses parois se resserraient autour de moi.

Plaçant une main entre nos corps unis, je trouvais rapidement son bouton de chair et je le pinçais légèrement alors qu'elle gémissait mon prénom, me demandant d'aller plus vite. Au bout de quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, elle se referma plus durement autour de mon sexe et nous jouîmes en même temps, s'embrassant ardemment pour taire nos cris d'extase. Son corps tremblait lorsque je revenais dans le lit, après avoir jeté le préservatif. Nous entendions les autres en bas mais nous restâmes enlacés, nus sous l'épaisse couette du lit. Je me rappelais d'un dernier déposé sur son front avant que je ne parte dans mes songes endormis…

_…_

_Quelques heures plus tard, la fête était finie et Rose se demandait où était son amie. Elle montait à l'étage avec son nounours et lui demanda quelques secondes. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit chaque pièce du couloir et lorsqu'elle tomba sur la chambre d'ami, elle sourit grandement. Edward était allongé sur le dos, Bella était à moitié sur lui. Le visage de son amie était dans le cou d'Edward et un de ses bras entourait son buste non couvert. Un élan maternel envahit son cœur et elle sourit en refermant la porte._

_…_

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Laissez vos reviews à volonter !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez prévu mille choses pour votre week-end. Personnellement, fête oblige avec l'anniversaire de ma petite maman !!! Donc, je doute qu'il y aura des mises à jours sur mes différentes fictions ce week. C'est pour ça que je profite de ce soir pour vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre d'Insoupçonné...**

**Côté PUB : **_Je vous conseille de lire les **OS Concours Eclipse **! Ils sont géniaux... Une faute administrative fait rencontrer Edward et Bella, qui sont mariés contre leur gré. Une puissante attirance née entre eux au premier regard ! C'est tout simplement génial et très... hot !!_

**_Remerciements : _**bebounette, bichou85, annecullen69, peluche13, alinette 74, anayata, mimicracra49, Onja, PatiewSnow, vinie65, sarinette60, twilight007, leti60, armalys, So-Amel, sweetylucie, colinelou, Toune, kikinette11, Letmesign23, chouchoumag, marion, SAMYSTERE, midsum, AnZeLe42100, Juliet1802, samy940, Lune Blanche.

**Je suis une Edwardienne aussi (d'où mon pseudo) et je ne dis pas qu'il faut préférer Bill ou Edward, j'énonce simplement les faits en disant que Bill n'a jamais fait de mal à Bella et que pour le moment, à part s'excuser, Edward ne fait pas grand-chose que prendre du plaisir avec Bella... Mais bon, peut-être que ça va changer dans ce chapitre !**

**Je vous retrouve en bas, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 1.11.09**

_- Edward…_

J'ouvris les yeux à l'entente de mon prénom. C'était Bella qui l'avait prononcé, je pouvais le deviner aisément. Pourtant, quand je regardais son visage, elle dormait. Elle avait passé une de ses jambes par-dessus les miennes dans son sommeil. Sa joue était collée à mon épaule et un bras était remonté sur mon torse, sa main agrippant mon autre épaule. Pour ma part, j'avais un bras qui entourait sa taille et je m'étais réveillé le nez dans ses cheveux. Je refermais les yeux, essayant de retrouver le sommeil.

_- Edward…_

Je rouvrais les yeux pour les poser sur Bella mais ses yeux étaient toujours clos.

_- Pas de volonté… Nulle… Papa, ne…_

Je souris aux paroles incohérentes de ma belle. Ses sourcils étaient un peu froncés alors que sa bouche formait un rond. Son corps bougeait contre le mien et je l'entendais gémir doucement. Sa bouche vint, involontairement, caresser mon cou et je souriais à cette douce chatouille. Je regardais le réveil pour voir qu'il était 10 heures. Il était peut-être tant de se réveiller avant que quiconque ne nous voit. Si ce n'était déjà fait…

Je caressais la côte de Bella, soufflant à son oreille.

- Bella, il faut se réveiller.

Sa main sur mon épaule renforça sa prise alors qu'elle se collait un peu plus à moi, si c'est possible. Son corps nu contre le mien me donnait très envie d'elle mais surtout, je me sentais bien à ses côtés. J'aurais voulu rester dans cette chambre pour toujours. Arrêter de penser au monde extérieur, boucler la porte à double tour et rester avec Bella pour lui donner le plus intense des plaisirs ou pour parler de tout et de rien. Je n'étais pas le genre de gars qui parle de lui ou même, aime entendre des choses insignifiantes sur les autres mais avec elle, je le voulais. Je devenais une vraie adolescente à son contact. Ou pire, je devenais comme Emmett.

- Bella…

- Non !

- Tu m'as déjà fait le coup une fois. Allez, il faut se lever avant que Rosalie ou Emmett ne nous voient.

- Aurais-tu honte qu'on te voit au lit avec moi ?

Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés et s'est négligemment relevé grâce à son coude. Elle semblait me regarder dans un demi-sommeil. Elle était si sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille. Son léger maquillage s'était un peu effacé pendant la nuit et son petit sourire endormi était craquant à souhait.

- Non, je n'ai pas du tout honte mais c'est à toi de voir après tout.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et prenais ses lèvres entre les miennes. Bella répondit à mon baiser aussitôt, se calant un peu plus contre mon torse. Sa langue humide glissa sur ma lèvre inférieure et je me fis une joie d'amener la mienne frôler la sienne. Elle se positionna à cheval sur moi, se redressant légèrement, m'embarquant avec elle. Je me retrouvais donc assis, ses bras autour de ma nuque, l'embrassant avec une passion rare. Un de mes bras entourait sa taille, rapprochant toujours nos corps. Ce contact était comme essentiel. Je posais ma main libre sur sa joue, traçant des cercles avec mon pouce.

À bout de souffle, elle se recula légèrement, plaquant son front contre le mien, gardant les yeux clos. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres attrayantes. Je continuais mes caresses à l'aide de mon pouce alors que le même sourire envahissait mon visage. J'étais très bien comme ça. J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose, ou devrais-je dire excellente chose, a une fin. Bella rouvrit ses yeux, qui se posèrent sur l'écran du réveil et elle bondit hors du lit, jurant violemment.

- Putain ! Mon père va me tuer…

- Il peut comprendre que tu étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer, non ?

- Oui mais il ne va pas très apprécié le fait que je ne lui ais pas dit que je ne rentrais pas. Et il savait que ça se passer chez Emmett, alors il va croire que j'étais avec un garçon.

- C'est le cas.

- N'en rajoute pas, toi !

Je sentais un sourire dans sa voix alors que je la détaillais entrain de mettre sa culotte, suivi de son pull, qui faisait office de déguisement, la veille. Elle prit place sur le rebord du lit alors qu'elle chaussait ses bottes. Je me plaçais dans son dos, baisant son cou et cajolant son dos recouvert.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas rester ? Après tout, il est déjà 10 heures… Une heure de plus ou une heure de moins.

Je l'entendis souffler brusquement et se retourner, tout aussi rapidement. Elle avait une petite mine triste alors qu'elle prit la parole.

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais mon père a besoin de moi aujourd'hui. Je suis déjà en retard, Edward.

Je fis la moue que ma demi-sœur utilisait toujours pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Ma belle rigola légèrement avant de poser une de ses mains sur ma joue, rapprochant doucement nos visages.

- J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment… Je voudrais rester ici mais c'est impossible.

Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres avant de se relever du lit.

- On a encore une semaine ici. On se reverra obligatoirement. Puis, sinon, rendez-vous à Yale !

Je marmonnais un oui avant de repartir sous la couette. Elle me lança un dernier sourire et ouvrit la porte.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je…

**_Le bon moment ?_**

- Non, rien. À plus tard.

- Bye !

_**Lâche !**_

_**La ferme…**_

**Date : 2.11.09**

- Mais dis-lui, espèce de gros bêta !

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- C'est simple, tu vas la voir et tu lui dis : « _Bella, je t'aime_ ».

- C'est nul.

- Non, c'est simplement ce que tu ressens. Je te jure que si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

- Rosalie, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je me confie à toi et tu veux me poignarder dans le dos ? S'il te plaît, laisse-moi du temps.

- Combien de temps ? Cent ans ? Le jour de son mariage avec un autre ? Sur ton lit de mort ? Franchement, toi comme moi savons que si tu ne lui dis pas le plus vite possible, tu ne lui diras jamais.

Rosalie avait raison mais je ne me voyais pas avouer mes sentiments à Bella tout à coup, sans préambule. Je n'avais jamais été en couple mais, d'ordinaire, j'étais certain que les gens sortaient ensemble avant de se dire le « _Je t'aime_ » fatidique. Mon meilleur ami n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis le début de notre conversation. Il me regardait bizarrement. Le silence s'installa alors que Rose prenait un soda dans le frigo. Je réfléchissais encore. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella, sauf par l'intermédiaire de notre amie. Elle avait pas mal de chose à faire, d'après Alice. Je mourrais d'envie d'aller la voir mais je me demandais comment elle accueillerait ma visite.

Fixant la table, je sursautais lorsqu'Emmett prit la parole.

- Amène-lui le petit-déj, demain matin.

- Quoi ?

- Le lendemain de ma sortie avec Rose, je lui ais amené des croissants et j'ai pris le déjeuner avec elle.

- Je confirme. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'amenait des pâtisseries. J'ai littéralement fondu.

- Oui, sauf que Bella et moi ne sortons pas ensemble.

- Mais tu l'aimes…

- Qui aime qui ?

Je me figeais à la voix de ma demi-sœur. Elle ne devait absolument pas être mise au courant, sinon c'était ma mort assurée. Je suppliais mes deux amis de se taire et me tourner vers Alice, qui portait un bas de pyjama avec une nuisette par-dessus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en pétard que d'habitude et un air ronchon pointait sur son visage.

- Moi, je t'aime beaucoup, ma petite demi-sœur.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- Non. Je disais juste que tu avais changé notre vie avec ta bonne humeur quotidienne et tout ça…

Elle me grogna un « _merci_ » avant de prendre une tasse et de se préparer un chocolat chaud. Quant à moi, je pesais le pour et le contre de la proposition de mon meilleur ami. Rose me fit un sourire d'encouragement alors qu'Emmett avait repris son petit-déjeuner. J'avalais en vitesse mon verre de jus d'orange et commençais à me lever.

- Bella ne peut pas venir cet après-midi. Elle vient de m'envoyer un message. Son père a encore besoin d'elle…

- Oh !

- Vous avez prévu de faire quoi ?

- Les magasins, quelle question !

- Bien sûr. Vous savez pourquoi son père a tant besoin d'elle ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle vous en a parlé ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ?

- Personnellement, elle ne m'a rien dit.

- À moi non plus. Chacun a le droit à son jardin secret…

- Ouais… Bon, je vais ranger ma chambre et je vais au terrain de basket. Emmett, ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

- Ranger ta chambre ???

- Non, abruti ! Au terrain.

- Ah ouais ! Dis-le quand t'es prêt y aller.

Je montais en quatrième vitesse faire mon lit et mettre un peu d'ordre sur mon bureau ou au sol. Je me demandais ce qui retenait Bella chez elle. Qu'est-ce que son père lui demandait qui lui prenait tout ce temps ?

*****

- J'étais à deux doigts de lui dire, hier matin.

- Pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

- Elle était en retard et je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on en discute longuement… Non, en fait, je me suis dégonflé comme un ballon de basket troué. Elle m'a regardé et j'ai perdu tous mes moyens.

- Ah, amour, quand tu nous tiens !

Le côté mélo de mon ami me fit rire mais je lui balançais le ballon, avec lequel il profita de mettre un panier. J'aimais parler avec Emmett, il disait tout ce qu'il pensait. La plupart des choses était bonnes car il n'avait pas le fond méchant. Il était franc, marrant et d'une certaine aide, de temps en temps. Je récupérais le ballon après une feinte, marquais un panier et regardais mon ami.

- Tu crois qu'on a le droit à une seconde chance ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un… Je veux dire, vraiment mal. Tu crois que si tu le regrettes suffisamment, tu as le droit à une seconde chance ?

- Franchement ? Ça dépend de la personne qui doit te pardonner. S'il s'agit d'une personne comme Alice, je suppose que tu as juste à l'emmener au centre commercial et lui dire pardon…

- Ouais.

- Mais si c'est une personne comme Rosalie, tu mettras du temps à avoir sa confiance. Et si c'est quelqu'un comme mon père ? Tu peux aller te jeter par la fenêtre si tu tiens tant que ça à son pardon.

- Surtout si je m'appelle Elizabeth…

- Ne prononce pas le prénom d'une traîtresse sur notre terrain. Ça porte malheur.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de renouer le contact avec elle ? La rechercher ?

Il pinça ses lèvres en me regardant et en m'arrachant le ballon des mains. Il dribla dans le vide et shoota. Il prit une inspiration avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Si ta mère… Non, ce n'est pas un bon exemple. Si Jazz ou moi, on partait de ta vie, sans explications, sans rien. Tu voudrais reprendre le contact avec nous ? Nous rechercher ?

- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis…

- Oui, mais personnellement, je serais plus triste de vous perdre, les gars, Rose et les filles que de ne plus jamais la revoir. Je n'ais plus de mère depuis un baille, Edward. Plus de mère mais une famille géniale, grâce à vous…

Je lui mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule, lui montrant que je ressentais la même chose. Nous reprîmes notre match, dans la bonne humeur.

**Date : 3.11.09**

_**9 heures et demi**_. Je savais que Bella se réveillait de bonne heure. Info de Rosalie. Je me trouvais alors devant sa porte, un sac de viennoiseries dans la main. J'avais suivi le conseil d'Emmett mais je ne savais pas si c'était une très bonne idée. Inspirant un bon coup, je sonnais à la porte. J'entendis la douce voix de la belle me crier un « _j'arrive_ » avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur elle.

Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Elle était habillée avec un de ses anciens jeans large avec un pull noir, large aussi. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval haute et la lueur pétillante de ses yeux avait disparue. Bella sembla surprise de me voir et sortit à moitié de sa maison, refermant légèrement la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai apporté des pâtisseries. On ne te voit plus depuis trois jours alors…

- Je suis occupée !

- Bella, je…

- BELLA !

Une voix féminine venait de l'appeler et elle se figea, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'arrive !

Elle me poussa hors du perron, m'emmenant près de ma voiture.

- Ne viens plus ici et ne prend plus ce genre d'initiative.

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir…

- Si, Edward, je suis contente mais là, je suis occupé alors reprend tes viennoiseries avec toi, monte dans ta voiture et va-t'en. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du temps.

- Mais…

- Edward ! S'il te plaît.

Ses yeux se firent suppliants et je les vis s'emplir de larmes. Je ne me sentais pas de la laisser seule mais elle me demanda à nouveau de partir avant de me dire qu'elle m'appelait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à sa porte, me regardant une dernière fois avant de la fermer. Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez avant de rentrer dans ma voiture et de partir vers chez moi.

*****

Allongé depuis je ne sais combien d'heure sur mon lit, je sursautais quand on toqua à ma porte et que le visage de Bella apparut. Elle avait l'air encore plus fatiguée que ce matin. Habillée d'un jogging noir avec un pull gris, elle était un peu plus la Bella que je connaissais de ces derniers temps. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et encadraient son visage éreinté.

- Ta chambre n'a pas changé en un an…

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… Alice m'a laissé entrer. Je lui ais inventé un bobard à propos d'un devoir d'histoire et elle vient de partir avec Rose.

Elle soupira en me regardant, s'asseyant sur mon lit, en face de moi.

- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à moi. Donc encore moins pour toi…

Tout comme dans la matinée, ses yeux s'embuèrent et je posais ma main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement. Elle se laissa aller, calant plus confortablement sa figure contre ma paume.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas en endroit calme, joli et qui n'ait pas de lit ?

- Je pense, oui…

Je lui agrippais la main et la portais hors de ma chambre.

*****

- Ouah !

- Pas mal, hein ?

- Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- Cet été, quand mon père nous appris pour Alice. Je me suis barré de la maison et j'ai marché, encore et encore. Au bout d'une heure, à me perdre dans les bois, j'ai trouvé cette magnifique clairière. J'y suis venu que deux fois. Ce jour-là et avant de partir pour Yale. C'est calme, joli grâce au temps et il n'y a pas de lit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette requête ?

- J'avais peur de craquer s'il y avait un lit.

Je lui souris alors que je m'asseyais en plein milieu de la clairière. Bella me rejoignit à terre et commença à jouer avec l'herbe. Je restais en silence, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole ou fasse quelque chose. Je la regardais, tout simplement. Je m'amusais aussi avec des poignées d'herbes. J'entendis qu'elle prenait une bonne inspiration et elle commença à parler.

- Ma mère boit. Pas comme une personne qui boit lors de fêtes ou pour d'autres occasions spéciales. Elle boit pour oublier la vie merdique qu'elle a. Pour oublier son mariage foutu et sa fille qu'elle ne désirait même pas… Tous les jours, elle vide au moins deux bouteilles. Et quand y'en a plus, elle me demande… Non, elle m'ordonne d'aller chercher une autre bouteille, de n'importe quoi tant que ça à un degrés d'alcool élevé. Mon père croit que c'est mieux si on reste avec elle. Il pense qu'elle va changer, qu'elle va se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a de nous avoir. D'après Charlie, quand elle verra tout ça, elle ira mieux.

- Bella…

- Elle me déteste.

- Ne dis pas ça, elle n'est seulement pas dans un état normal pour prendre soin de toi et te montrer qu'elle t'aime.

- Non, Edward. Elle me déteste. Elle me l'a dit.

Bella tourna son visage vers moi. Elle pleurait. La carapace macho, dure et solide que j'avais créée autour de moi se brisa et je ramenais ma belle dans mes bras, nous allongeant dans l'herbe sèche. Je la sentis sangloter contre moi alors que je caressais doucement ses cheveux.

- Ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait parce que j'avais bousillé sa vie…

- Chut…

- Elle me le dit presque tous les jours depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre et interpréter ses paroles.

Je lui laissais le temps de se calmer un peu, de la laisser vider son sac.

- J'aurais aimé avoir une mère normale… Qui m'aide en cas de coups durs… Qui aurait vu que j'allais mal, il y a un an… Qui m'aurait soutenue dans cette épreuve. J'aurais très bien pu en parler à Charlie, il joue le rôle du père et de la mère mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je ne voulais pas voir la colère, la pitié ou autre chose que l'amour dans ses yeux. Je déteste mentir à mon père mais ces temps-ci, c'est de plus en plus fréquent. Je lui réponds que ça va, alors que ça ne va pas du tout. Il me demande si j'ai un petit ami et je lui mens aussi. Tout ce que je souhaite, depuis des années, c'est que je rentre un jour à la maison et qu'il me dise qu'il a emmené ma mère dans un centre de désintoxication.

Elle planqua son visage humide par ses larmes dans mon cou alors que je continuais de frôler ses cheveux et de cajoler son dos, maintenant. Elle renifla fortement avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

- Ma première nuit à Yale, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Je pensais que j'allais me réveiller à Forks et entendre ma mère m'appelait pour que je lui attrape une bouteille trop haute que mon père avait cachée. Et puis, je t'ai vu et j'ai réalisé que j'étais loin d'elle. Je vais certainement te paraître odieuse mais une fois, j'ai rêvé que mon père m'annonçait qu'elle était morte. Je n'ai pas pleuré. En revanche, j'étais brisé quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai compris que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Je suis la pire personne au monde de penser ça.

- Non, Bella. Ne dis pas ça…

- Parce que tu crois que c'est bien de vouloir que sa mère disparaisse ?

- Comme tu l'as dit, ta mère n'est pas une mère normale. Elle te balance des méchancetés à longueur de temps alors ça joue un peu. Je ne souhaite peut-être pas que mes parents meurent mais en tout cas, je ne crois pas que je serais si affecté que ça s'ils me disaient qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi. J'ai Alice, Emmett, Jazz… Et puis toi et Rose, Angela et Éric. Je suis mieux entouré avec mes amis qu'avec mes parents.

Bella me lança un bref sourire avant de se recaler dans mon cou. Je repris mes attentions alors que je regardais le ciel, entendant sa respiration se calmer.

- Merci, Edward.

- De rien. Je suis là pour toi, je te l'ai dit y'a pas longtemps…

- En revanche, si ça pouvait rester entre nous. Les filles ne le savent pas et…

- Je serais une tombe. Allez, maintenant, profite du soleil, c'est rare à Forks.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avant de se réinstaller convenablement. J'étais bien en sa compagnie et je ne voulais certainement pas que ça s'arrête.

Il nous restait encore quelques jours de vacances et je comptais bien en profiter…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

**Ensuite, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous passiez sur mon profil car, pour celles qui lisent Danse&Contrainte, vous savez que cette fiction est terminée (enfin, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue). Vous trouverez sur mon profil les résumés de plusieurs fictions qui me trottent dans la tête. A vous de choisir laquelle vous préférez. Envoyez-moi un MP pour me donner votre choix !**

**Mais avant de partir, une petite review, peut-être ???**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez toutes votre DVD de New Moon, qui est sorti aujourd'hui.**

**Côté PUB : Pas aujourd'hui, désolée ! Mais je suis à votre écoute, si vous en avez des nouvelles !!!**

**Remerciements : **bichou85, leti60, liliputienne31, anayata, isasoleil, Letmesign23, MaRiNe21, vinie65, bebounette, sarinette60, LuneBlanche, samy940, Juliet1802, chouchoumag, PatiewSnow, Cathou3, Onja, marion, AnZeLe42100, annecullen69, alinette 74, armalys, kikinette11, veronika crepuscule, Alexa27, lincece49, Caroline, bellaagain, SAMYSTERE.

**Bon alors, à votre avis, le retour de Forks ??? Bien ou pas bien ? La seule façon de le savoir, c'est de lire le chapitre qui est en dessous !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 11.11.09**

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé depuis notre retour à la fac. Moi qui avais cru que notre séjour à Forks allait changer nos relations. Que Bella allait quitter Bill pour essayer de commencer une relation avec moi. Je me fiche le doigt dans l'œil. Au contraire, bizarrement, je la trouvais encore plus proche de lui qu'avant et elle s'éloignait énormément de moi. Nous n'avions plus les mêmes jeux ensemble. Elle s'asseyait à côté de Bill à chaque repas, elle ne regardait presque que lui, riait et parlait avec lui. Même les deux soirées où Emmett et Rosalie étaient resté dans la même chambre ne nous avaient pas rapprochés. Elle était sortie avec son Bill et était rentrée trop tard pour parler ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Comme une habitude, à présent, à midi, je boudais sur ma chaise alors que les autres parlaient de leur cours ou de la dernière rumeur qui courait dans les couloirs. Bella était à moitié écroulée sur la table alors que l'autre lui d'emmêler les cheveux. Je voyais facilement ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et elle mimait les paroles de la musique qui passait. Sa tête bougeait un peu avant qu'elle ne se mette à chanter à voix haute, les yeux clos :

_Im gonna take you out tonight_

_Im gonna make you feel alright_

_I dont have a lot of money_

_But we'll be fine_

_No, I dont have a penny_

_But I'll show you a good time_

_Im gonna take you out tonight_

_Im gonna make you feel alright_

_I dont have a lot of money _

_But we'll be fine_

_No, I dont have a penny_

_But I'll show you a real good time_

Tout le monde souriait à la table, même moi, alors qu'Alice retirait un écouteur à Bella. Elle nous regarda comme si elle venait de se rendre compte d'où elle était.

- J'ai pas chanté à voix haute, si ?

- On doit se faire un karaoké !

- Ce soir !

- Euh…

- Allez, on sort tous ensemble.

- En couple !

La belle se redressa sur sa chaise alors que je voyais la main de Bill disparaître sous la table.

_**Mort. Il serait mort si ça ne dépendait que de moi et si le crime n'était pas puni dans notre pays.**_

- Personnellement, je ne suis pas trop pour.

- Allez Bella, ça va être marrant. J'ai toujours eu envie de faire une sortie en couple !

- Edward n'est pas en couple…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Bella disait mon prénom et me regardait en parlant.

- Mais il va se débrouiller ou alors il vient tout seul. N'est-ce pas, Edward ?

- Oui… Rose a raison. Je ne louperais pas une soirée karaoké.

- Je ne mettrais plus mon MP3 à fond dans les oreilles… Trop de risque !

Rosalie frappa l'épaule de son amie, lui disant qu'on allait bien se marrer.

*****

- Tu es entrain de m'inviter pour une soirée en groupe, pour faire du karaoké ?

- Ça pourrait être sympa. Y'aura le groupe avec qui je traîne tous les jours, le cousin de l'une d'elle avec sa copine. On va boire un verre et chanter et s'amuser…

Heïdi me regardait bizarrement.

- Je te croyais avec la petite brune, même si elle emballe un autre mec.

- Si elle emballe un autre mec, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas avec moi… Alors ? Oui ou non ?

- Hum… D'accord mais ne me force pas à chanter. Je déteste ça !

- OK. On part dans une demi-heure…

- Tu me préviens au dernier moment ?

- Euh… Apparemment.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois prête en toutes circonstances… Pas la peine que passe me changer, je pense que pour la sortie que tu me proposes, mon jean convient parfaitement.

- Tu es parfaite…

Pas autant que Bella, mais je m'en suffirais pour ce soir…

*****

- Non ! Rose, je…

Bella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors que Rosalie la poussait sur la scène avec elle et Angela. Démétri était entrain de se marrer comme une baleine. Ma belle brunette souriait timidement alors que des rougeurs adorables venaient s'étaler sur ses joues. Elle engueulait à voix basse Rose mais cette dernière était morte de rire alors que la musique commençait à s'élever dans la salle. Angela était à gauche, Bella au milieu et Rosalie à sa droite. Elle lui donna un coup de hanche au moment où je reconnaissais la chanson. Les premiers accords de _**« Grils, just wanna have fun »**_ se jouaient et Bella sourit à ses amies. Elle secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres et chanta la première.

Elles s'amusaient comme des folles sur la scène, dansant, chantant et riant. Elles changeaient leur position selon celle qui chantait. Rosalie la jouait glamour, Angela était un peu plus timide mais se lâchait plus que d'habitude, quant à Bella… Elle ne passait pas une seconde sans rire et bouger ses hanches de gauche à droite. Même si leur « _chorégraphie_ » était désordre on voyait qu'elles avaient déjà fait ce show, auparavant. Elles finirent leur spectacle, Bella au milieu, les autres lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

Tout le monde applaudit alors qu'elle se remettait à leur place.

- Vous étiez géniales !

- Bien, maintenant, je dois tuer toutes les personnes qui ont vu ça…

- Bella, avoue que tu t'es éclatée !

- Bon, ça va… C'était bien.

- Vous aviez répétés ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- En fait, l'année dernière, pour mon anniversaire, on s'est fait un karaoké chez moi. Démétri nous a pratiquement forcées à faire ça. Sauf qu'on avait les vieilles fringues des années 80 de ma mère et qu'on ressemblait plus à Cyndi Lauper.

- J'ai la vidéo si vous voulez, les gars…

- Démétri, tu montres cette vidéo et je n'ai plus de cousin. C'est clair ?

- Pas grave…

- Et je peux t'assurer que Sara n'aura plus de petit copain non plus, car je te fracasse !

- Euh… Désolé, les gars, mais la vidéo est erronée.

La soirée se continua dans la bonne ambiance, j'essayais de ne pas regarder Bella mais c'était peine perdue. Emmett nous fit un fabuleux remix de _**« Billie Jean »**_ en hommage à Michael Jackson. Je dus me joindre à la troupe des gars pour chanter _**Uprising**_ de Muse. La troupe était joviale mais personnellement, je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'atmosphère détendue et heureuse. Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir Heïdi à mes côtés. Celle que je voulais était entrain de sourire et de parler avec mon pire ennemi. _Bill_.

*****

J'avais besoin de lui parler. Cette soirée avait été horrible. La voir, riant, embrassant, tenant la main de Bill, me déplaisait énormément. Je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je devais lui dire que je l'aimais. Que j'avais des sentiments pour elle depuis pas mal de temps. Car oui, je m'apercevais que j'avais des sentiments pour Bella depuis pas mal de temps. Certainement depuis qu'elle m'avait envoyé sur les roses, après qu'elle se soit faite avortée.

- Edward ?

- Quoi ?

- Va lui dire avant que Bill ne lui dise…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je suis certaine qu'il va lui dire qu'il l'aime, en rentrant. Il faut que tu lui dises avant !

- Je sais, Rose, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment lui dire. Et si elle m'envoyait chier ou qu'elle ne me croyait pas ?

- Dis-lui.

J'hochais la tête alors que je tournais la tête vers Bella et Bill. Il avait l'air de lui parler d'une chose importante. Elle était droite comme un « i ». J'espérais qu'il n'était pas entrain de lui dire, car je savais que j'étais foutu, sinon. Après un long moment à discuter, il embrassa sa joue avant de prendre sa voiture et de partir. Je me tournais alors que je sentais un coup bref sur mon épaule. Heïdi se tenait devant moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était très jolie mais Bella n'avait rien à lui envier.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas totalement stupide.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as invité dans le seul but de rendre Bella jalouse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. En revanche, les mecs essaient toujours de coucher avec moi avant… Et que c'est pour des filles du genre de Rosalie et non de Bella. Elle est très gentille mais pour un gars comme toi, ça devrait être facile de l'avoir, non ?

- On a un passé compliqué.

- Tu sais, y'a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Tu es un mec, tu ne les vois pas mais je peux t'assurer que Bella ressent quelque chose pour toi et qu'elle aurait voulu me tuer pendant cette soirée. Alors, s'il te plaît, bouge tes jolies fesses et va lui dire ce que tu ressens avant que je ne le lui dise.

- D'accord…

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant, avant de caresser amicalement mon épaule.

- Mais avant d'aller lui dire quoi que ce soit, tu me raccompagnes…

Je lui souris grandement et l'emmenais à la voiture. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Bella monter en voiture avec Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière me regardait de travers. Je lui fis une grimace d'excuse et lui fit comprendre que je n'allais pas me dégonfler. J'irais parler de mes sentiments à Bella à notre retour sur le campus.

Le retour se passa dans le silence. Je déposais mon accompagnatrice du soir à sa porte. Sa colocataire était encore éveillée et nous proposa gentiment de nous laisser la chambre. Je refusais galamment sa proposition et souhaitais une bonne nuit à Heïdi. Je soufflais alors que je m'avançais vers nos chambres. Rose, Emmett et Bella étaient assis parterre, entrain de parler. Les yeux de ma belle me lançaient des éclairs et j'étais mort à cause des coups de fusils de la part de Rosalie.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- Oh ! Je croyais que tu resterais avec Heïdi, alors personnellement, j'ai prévu quelque chose. Je vous laisse.

Bella se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière des bâtiments. Je fis un vague signe de la main à Emmett qui allait commencer à dire quelque chose et partis à la suite de celle que j'aime. Elle avait mis des baskets, ce qui expliquait sa rapidité. Je l'appelais mais elle ne répondait pas, têtue telle qu'elle était.

- Bella !

Sa tête se secouait de gauche à droite. Je réussis enfin à la rattraper et agrippais son coude, la ramenant à moi, de sorte à la bloquer entre mon corps et un des murs. Sa mâchoire était serrée mais je pouvais aisément deviner qu'elle était sur le point de craquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- Je croyais… On était bien à Forks, tous les deux. Je n'ai pas rêvé, je ne me suis pas imaginé des choses. Tu t'es confié à moi, comme je me suis confié à toi. Et je pensais que tu avais compris que… Je sais que je n'ai pas imaginé ce qu'il s'est passé, entre nous. C'était bien plus que de l'amitié améliorée, comme tu aimes si bien appeler notre relation.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Sa voix chevrotante m'indiquait qu'elle mentait, évidemment. Je savais qu'elle avait vu que c'était plus que du sexe entre nous. C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle m'évitait ces derniers temps. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bill mais elle semblait s'en foutre de m'en faire à moi. Je rapprochais mon corps du sien, un peu plus. Sa main droite se logeait sur sa joue, raccourcissant l'écart de nos visages, alors que ma main gauche se posait sur sa taille.

- Je sais que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. Bella, je… Je pensais que tu voulais être avec moi. Je pensais que tu allais faire le nécessaire avec Bill.

Un éclair affreux de tristesse envahi ses prunelles. Je caressais doucement sa joue, essayant de la faire parler, de lui faire dire pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait.

- Tu me demandes toujours de faire le nécessaire, Edward…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle dégageait ma main de sa joue. Elle garda néanmoins mon poignet dans sa paume, me regardant en secouant légèrement la tête. J'approchais mon visage du sien mais elle détourna les yeux pour regarder au loin. Elle se figea et je regardais ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Bill était à quelques mètres de nous, entrain de nous regarder. Il avait l'air triste. Il commença à partir en direction de sa chambre et Bella se détacha entièrement de moi, courant dans sa direction.

- BILL !

Je la regardais courir au loin et, dépité, je retournais vers ma chambre.

Jamais elle ne me pardonnerait entièrement. Jamais je ne pourrais être heureux car j'étais persuadé que c'était avec elle et personne d'autre que je le serais.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient toujours à la porte de nos chambres, entrain de s'embrasser doucement alors que j'arrivais.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Non ! On arrête… C'est mort.

Je secouais la tête en entrant dans ma chambre. Je m'affalais sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

*****

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais entrain de ruminer, mais j'entendis la porte se fermer doucement et la lumière s'alluma. Je sortis mon visage de sa cachette pour voir Bella. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et je ne me contrôlais pas. Je me levais du lit et m'approchais d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, l'amenant sur le lit d'Emmett. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle se laissa faire. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait se laisser aller, qu'elle allait parler de ce qui venait de se passer, avec Bill mais aussi avec moi. Je me trompais, elle reprit son souffle et se leva du matelas, me regardant méchamment.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout gâcher ?!?

- Bella…

- Et puis, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être alors ta pouffe ! C'est bien pour ça que tu l'as invité. Tu voulais passer la nuit avec elle, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ce qu'il s'est passé à Forks alors que ce n'était même pas sincère ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais arrête ! Arrête !

- Écoute-moi…

- Non ! Tu m'as fait souffrir une fois, je n'accepterais pas une deuxième erreur.

- Je sais que je n'ai jamais été le mec droit et respectable mais je changerais…

- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, Edward…

- Si.

- Non, je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu l'as prouvé ce soir, encore une fois. Tu as besoin d'avoir toutes les filles que tu veux. Quand je te dis non, alors tu te dis que tu vas aller chercher n'importe quelle salope en remplacement.

- Bella…

- Si tu veux tellement changer pour moi, pourquoi avoir invité Heïdi ?

- Je voulais te rendre jalouse ! Ok ? Je n'avais aucune envie d'inviter Heïdi mais je l'ai fait pour voir ta réaction, pour te rendre jalouse et que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas être avec Bill mais avec moi ! Mais je vois que je ne compte même pas un minimum pour toi ! Je fais tous les efforts possibles pour me faire pardonner de ma connerie de l'an dernier mais tu me bloques ! Tu refuses toutes mes excuses. Ou alors, si, tu les acceptes mais tu me les balances à la gueule à la moindre peur que tu éprouves ! Car oui, tu as peur ! Tu as peur que je sois le meilleur pour toi, meilleur que Bill ! Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de moi ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Tu ne veux pas…

Je ne pus continuer car Bella s'était jeté sur moi.

* * *

**Alors ? Pour la suite, vous savez ce que vous avez à ne pas faire... Me tuer !**

**Bella se jette sur Edward pour :**

**a) l'embrasser ?**

**b) l'enlacer ?**

**c) le frapper ?**

**A très vite et déchaînez-vous sur les reviews, please !!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de week-end... Bon, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire languir lontgtemps et de vous mettre rapidement ce chapitre 21. Je ne pense pas être aussi rapide pour le prochain mais qui sait ???**

**Côté PUB : **Une nouvelle fois, pas de fiction, sauf si vous faîte partie du forum _**LoveLemon-in-fic**_. Je vous conseille le OS **"Plaisir d'elles"**. Un pur régal !!! Je vous redonne l'adresse pour les non-inscrites :

_**http:// lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com / forum . htm**_

**Enfin voilà, vous y trouverez pleins de merveilleux auteurs !**

**Remerciements : **Willowme, pimousse, live4ever, Naouko, bebounette, anayata, Juliet1802, bichou85, Roselamignone, Ilonka, midsum, fan-de-jacob-black, blandine, floflo1359, gistrel, chouchoumag, louise malone, kikinette11, suzan la fan, Letmesign23, cynthiz, Elyse, sarinette60, vinie65, Lili, PatiewSnow, alinette 74, Coeur2crystal, nana, Ptite Vampire, Cathou3, yoro-chan, COCOTTE 56, annecullen69, Onja, marion, appaloosa, Lili36, AnZeLe42100, twilight-fan-sg, twilight-poison, x8-twilight-8x, sev, LuneBlanche, isasoleil, Caroline, veronika crepuscule, SAMYSTERE, same.

**Beaucoup souhaite un baiser entre nos deux chouchous. D'autres veulent que Bella le frappe, l'enlace et l'embrasse (dans n'importe quel ordre). Enfin, une seule façon de savoir ce qu'il va se passer... Lire le chapitre ci-dessous !**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Date : 11.11.09**

**Du côté d'Emmett et Rosalie (point de vue externe)**

Edward venait de partir à la poursuite de Bella et les deux amoureux se retrouver tous les deux.

- Tu crois qu'un jour, Edward dévoilera ses sentiments à Bella ?

- Si on a de la chance…

- Je devrais parler à Bella, peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de…

- Non, Rosie. Il faut les laisser s'expliquer, rien que tous les deux. Je voulais te parler d'un truc, depuis les vacances.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que Bella t'a raconté un truc à propos d'Edward et elle ?

- Comment ça ? À part le fait qu'ils aient couchés ensemble derrière notre dos ?

- Oui, autre chose. Ed m'a posé une question étrange, alors qu'on jouait au basket. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas capté mais après, je me suis posé la question. Il m'a demandé si on pouvait avoir une seconde chance. Si on regrette suffisamment la connerie faite, est-ce qu'on pouvait être pardonner. Je me demande s'il parlait de Bella ou d'une généralité…

- Bella me l'aurait dit je pense… Mais bon, tu sais que j'adore parler de nos amis mais là, j'ai vraiment, _vraiment_…

- Vraiment quoi ?

Un sourire joueur se dessina sur le visage d'Emmett alors que Rosalie lui agrippait sagement le col de son col et déposait ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, si complémentaires. Emmett n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions, de sentiments pour une fille et de son côté, Rosalie était tout autant sous le charme. Après le désastre de sa vie amoureuse, dans son ancien lycée, elle avait cru ne pas pouvoir ressortir avec un garçon de si tôt, et pourtant !

Ils étaient toujours entrain de s'embrasser, lorsqu'Emmett vit son meilleur ami, revenir seul et assez en colère.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Non ! On arrête… C'est mort.

Edward ne laissait pas au couple le temps de répliquer et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis ouvrir la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme et s'y engouffrèrent, s'embrassant un peu plus intensément, se promettant de s'inquiéter pour leurs amis un peu plus tard…

Enlacés dans le lit de Rosalie, à bout de souffle par leurs caresses, baisers et autres, le couple se redressa lorsqu'il entendit une voix dans la chambre d'à côté.

- … Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout gâcher ?!?

- …

- … Fais ici ? … ta pouffe ! … ce qu'il s'est passé à Forks… sincère.

- …

- Non ! … n'accepterais pas de deuxième erreur.

- … droit et respectable… changerais…

- …

- …

- … salope… jalouse… rien fait !

- …

- Si tu veux tellement changer pour moi, pourquoi avoir invité Heïdi ?

Le couple se lança un regard avant de foncer contre le mur qui donnait sur l'autre chambre, essayant d'entendre mieux la conversation de leurs amis. Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Ils entendirent tout.

- Je voulais te rendre jalouse ! Ok ? Je n'avais aucune envie d'inviter Heïdi mais je l'ai fait pour voir ta réaction, pour te rendre jalouse et que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas être avec Bill mais avec moi ! Mais je vois que je ne compte même pas un minimum pour toi ! Je fais tous les efforts possibles pour faire pardonner ma connerie de l'an dernier mais tu me bloques ! Tu refuses toutes mes excuses. Ou alors, si, tu les acceptes mais tu me les balances à la gueule à la moindre peur que tu éprouves ! Car oui, tu as peur ! Tu as peur que je sois le meilleur pour toi, meilleur que Bill ! Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse de moi ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Tu ne veux pas...

Edward s'interrompu alors qu'on entendait un faible cri sortir de la bouche de Bella. Un bruit assez sourd retentit alors que Rosalie regardait Emmett, interrogative.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont entrain de se prouver leurs sentiments…

- De quoi Edward parlait ? Sa connerie de l'an dernier ? Il a fait quelque chose à Bella, alors que je n'étais pas encore arrivée ?

- Non… Il ne lui a jamais parlé. Ils étaient de simples partenaires de labo. Enfin… Y'a bien un moment qui m'a semblé bizarre. C'était juste à ton arrivée au lycée. Je les ais croisé ensemble dans les chiottes des mecs et aussi entrain de parler à la bibliothèque. Sur le coup, je m'étais dit que c'était rien mais… Tu crois qu'ils…

- C'est évident ! Ils avaient couchés ensemble.

- Que…

- C'est pour ça que Bella n'a pas eu trop de mal à lui proposer cet arrangement de sexe sans sentiments. Ils avaient déjà couchés ensemble et soit elle était amoureuse et il l'a jeté. Auquel cas, je tue ton meilleur ami. Soit… Soit, ça s'est mal passé et ils ont conclus de ne pas le dire à qui que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se serait mal passé ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas moi ! Bella a eu des morpions ou…

Emmett commença à se moquer mais s'excusa en voyant le regard sévère de sa petite amie.

- Ou alors…

- Je te déteste !

Ils se figèrent alors qu'ils entendaient la porte claquer. Ils se précipitèrent à leur porte, l'ouvrant grandement pour voir partir Bella en flèche. Edward sortait, tout débraillé. Un bouton de sa chemise avait sauté, ses cheveux étaient en bataille alors qu'une faible marque rouge apparaissait au niveau de sa clavicule.

- Edw…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui parler, que le jeune homme partait dans la direction, où avait couru Bella, quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Bella l'a frappé !

- Une vraie tigresse…

**Du côté d'Edward et Bella (point de vue Edward)**

_**Une lionne !**_

Elle s'était jetée sur moi, me plaquant contre le matelas, murmurant que je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça. Ses faibles poings avaient frappés mon torse à plusieurs reprises. Je la laissais évacué sa rage mais ressentais tout de même ses coups. C'est qu'elle avait de la force, cette fille ! Sa bague, qu'elle portait toujours à l'index s'accrocha sur ma chemise et retira un bouton par la même occasion alors qu'elle se levait.

- Je te déteste !

Elle passa ensuite la porte, la claquant derrière elle. Je me levais, encore sous le choc de son attaque. Je ne prenais pas le temps de me remettre en état et ouvrais la porte avec rapidité et regardais où elle partait. Je sentais le regard de Rosalie et d'Emmett sur moi mais, ne leur adressant aucune parole ou aucun regard, je courus rejoindre Bella. Je la rattrapais avec facilité alors qu'elle s'était adossée à un mur.

- Bella…

- Non, laisse-moi !

Je m'approchais d'elle, l'entourant de mes bras. Elle se dégagea de mon emprise mais je retentais aussitôt une approche. Je ne devais pas la laisser. Elle ne devait pas gagner car je savais que j'avais raison. Je voulais lui montrer que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, que je tenais vraiment à elle, quitte à me prendre une raclée. Le manège continua quelques minutes encore, où Bella me demandait de la lâcher, de la laisser seule. J'eus enfin le bonheur de la tenir contre moi au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle ne me rendait pas particulièrement l'accolade mais je l'avais dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé, Bella…

- T'es qu'un gros con. Je te déteste.

- Non… Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je te fais…

- Change de disque.

- Bella…

Je me séparais d'elle doucement, gardant quand même son corps à porter du mien. J'encerclais son visage de mes paumes et baissais la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis… Je n'y arrive plus, Bella. Te voir avec lui, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je pensais que… Ce jour-là, à Forks, je pensais que nous avions franchi un cap. Je pensais que tu allais t'apercevoir que nous deux, ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire d'amitié améliorée.

- Si…

- Non. Tu sais très bien. Peut-être qu'au début, oui. On s'est dit qu'on se plaisait physiquement alors, ce sera facile. On s'amuserait. Mais avec ce qu'on a vécu l'an dernier…

- Ne me parle pas de ça ! Tu n'étais pas là. Tu t'es défilé, comme à chaque fois quand tu es devant un gros problème.

- Bella, j'ai changé !

- Non…

- Si ! Il faut que tu me croies. Je ne… Heïdi est venue, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous sortiez tous en couple et Rosalie m'a conseillé d'amener quelqu'un. Si je l'ai invité elle, c'est parce que c'était la seule qui pouvait te rendre jalouse, selon moi. Je voulais que tu sois jalouse, comme moi je crève de jalousie quand je te vois avec Bill. À chaque fois qu'il te touche…

Je caressais son doux visage, accompagnant mes paroles.

- … qu'il te regarde avec désir…

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, mélangeant amour, tendresse, passion et envie.

- … qu'il te caresse…

Je descendais mes mains le long de son cou alors que je la vis déglutir difficilement, regardant mes yeux, tout le long du voyage de mes mains vers ses hanches.

- … qu'il te serre dans ses bras…

J'enlaçais sa taille et plongeais mon nez dans son cou, caressant ce dernier de mes lèvres, délicatement. Je restais quelques secondes dans sa chaleur puis me redressais, replongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- … qu'il t'embrasse…

Je la regardais, approchant doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Attendant un refus, je fus heureux qu'elle ne me repousse pas alors que je posais, furtivement, ma bouche contre la sienne. Je ne fis pas un baiser trop approfondi, ni trop long. Je me retirais, savourant son visage alors qu'elle avait les yeux clos.

- À chaque fois qu'il fait tout ça, en plus de te faire sourire, rire ou encore qu'il te parle… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir être à sa place car c'est la meilleure. Je suis en colère que tu le préfères à moi, en tant que petit ami. Je suis en colère contre moi de ne pas avoir assez de courage pour te proposer d'être avec moi alors que lui, le fait si facilement. Je suis énervé comme jamais contre ma jalousie car je sais que je n'ais pas le droit de l'être.

La mâchoire de Bella était serrée, je le sentais sous mes mains. Je fus heureux de voir que son regard s'était légèrement radouci. Et j'étais encore plus content quand je m'apercevais qu'elle ne me repoussait pas, alors que nos visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Je sais que tu seras heureuse si tu restes avec Bill mais je ne veux pas que tu sois heureuse avec lui. Je ne veux pas que tu restes longtemps avec lui car tu te rendras certainement compte qu'il est meilleur que moi. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Je veux être le meilleur pour toi. Je le serais mais il faut que tu me donnes ma chance, Bella. Je t'… Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Plus que n'importe qui. Même Emmett ne sait pas ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de mes parents. Tu es la seule à qui j'en ais parlé. Tu es la seule à qui je me suis ouvert totalement. Et j'aimerais être le seul à qui tu t'ouvres… _(Note de l'auteur : pas de double sens, les filles, ne vous enflammez pas, mdr !!!)_ Comme ce fameux jour, à la clairière. Rien que toi et moi. Tout seuls. Enlacés, à se raconter nos vies, nos galères, nos goûts… Je veux tout connaître de toi, Bella. Encore plus de ce que je connais, aujourd'hui.

Je m'arrêtais, découvrant les larmes sur les joues de ma belle. Je secouais la tête en la rapprochant de moi, calant son visage contre mon buste, mettant mon menton sur son crâne et la berçant légèrement. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un temps indéfinissable. Je caressais ses cheveux alors que j'avais senti ses bras s'entourer autour de ma taille et son corps se presser encore plus contre le mien. Elle me surprit en prenant la parole.

- Tu es le seul…

- Quoi ?

- Personne ne sait pour ma mère, comme je te l'ais dit. Même Bill ne le sait pas. Tu es le seul.

Je secouais la tête dans le vide alors que je me séparais un peu d'elle, à regret.

- Je te posais une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Bill pour que tu reviennes si en pétard ?

- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise qu'il me déteste, qu'il ne veuille plus me voir ou un truc dans le genre mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Que j'avais un choix à faire. Qu'il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux mais qu'il ne voulait pas que je le prenne pour un con. Il en serait trop malheureux.

- Il t'a dit autre chose ?

- Non.

Je secouais à nouveau la tête, lui proposant de retourner à notre chambre. Elle accepta en baillant. Ma bouche se tordit alors que j'envisageais une chose. Serait-elle d'accord ?

Je me payais le culot de le faire et pris ses fesses en coupe afin de la porter.

- Ed…

- Je te porte, seulement. Tu es fatiguée et on ira plus vite. Accroche-toi bien.

Elle me regarda un instant avant d'enfoncer son visage dans mon cou, nouant fermement ses bras autour de ma nuque. Ses jambes aussi se refermèrent un peu plus sur mes hanches alors que j'avançais, doucement, vers les dortoirs. J'eus quelques difficultés à ouvrir la porte mais y arrivais finalement et allais déposer ma belle sur mon lit. Je savais qu'elle le préférait à celui de notre ami. J'enlevais doucement ses baskets alors qu'elle me regardait faire, silencieusement. Je retirais ses chaussettes et mis le tout sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans le coin. Je lui souris alors que je faisais la même chose, pour moi. J'allais m'allonger dans le lit d'Emmett mais elle me fit signe que non, se décalant sur le côté, me laissant de la place à ses côtés. J'acceptais l'invitation avec joie et la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Personnellement, j'étais un peu trop énervé, anxieux, interrogatif pour pouvoir dormir. Je n'essayais même pas. Regardant seulement la belle qui était dans mes bras et dont la respiration s'était calmée. Si y'a un an, on m'aurait dit que j'allais tomber amoureux de la petite Swan, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu le découvrir car j'aurais été mort de rire. À cette époque, j'étais un con. Je le suis toujours mais je m'améliorais au contact de Bella. Rosalie et Alice y étaient aussi pour beaucoup. L'amour qu'Emmett portait pour sa petite amie me donnait envie de vivre la même chose avec quelqu'un, mais pas une fille prise au hasard. _Je voulais Bella_.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la douce bougea dans mes bras, marmonnant dans son sommeil. Je ne comprenais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait mais je souris alors qu'elle gémissait, en posant sa bouche contre mon cou. Elle murmura mon prénom en passant un bras autour de ma taille. Je lui embrassais le crâne, fermant les yeux, savourant son odeur et sa chaleur contre moi.

**Date : 12.11.09**

- Edward…

Je gémissais, raffermissant ma prise sur le corps que je tenais dans mes bras.

- Edward, il faut vous réveiller…

Je grommelais un non avant de plonger mon visage dans les cheveux de ma Bella.

- Edward… Bella… Allez debout ! On a cours.

Je sentis Bella se raidir dans mes bras mais je ne bougeais pas. Je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou, me faisant tressaillir. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette chambre. Là, tout était si simple. Dehors, il y aurait les autres et il y aurait Bill. Malgré notre, enfin ma, conversation de cette nuit, je ne savais pas ce que la belle allait décider.

Finalement, après avoir demandé un instant à son amie, Bella se releva dans le lit. Je ne pouvais empêcher ma main de garder contact avec son corps, se posant sur sa cuisse.

- Bella ?

- Hum…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Je… Euh… Je vais devoir parler à Bill mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Je m'asseyais à mon tour sur le matelas et encadrais le visage de Bella de mes mains.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Bella, écoute-moi, d'accord ? Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. En partie. Je crois que je n'aurais pas assez de mots pour m'exprimer. Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange de me voir ainsi car je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, d'habitude. Mais je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Ne doute pas de mes sentiments pour toi. Jamais. Si tu venais à choisir Bill…

Je secouais la tête, inspirant profondément avant de reprendre son regard dans le mien.

- Si tu venais à choisir Bill, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir été convaincant mais je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Repense à tout ce que je t'ai dis cette nuit et à Forks. Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est complètement contradictoire ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure et je me demande si tu me suis car personnellement, je suis moi-même perdu…

Mon cœur explosa alors que je la vis rire légèrement, se mordant la lèvre en me regardant et en secouant la tête.

- Bella, je t'a…

- Allez ! Vous y êtes !

Je soufflais et me promettais de tuer mon meilleur ami qui m'empêchait d'aller au fond des choses. Un sourire sur le visage, je vis Belle se pencher et déposer un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

- On continuera de parler plus tard. Il faut que j'aille me changer.

- OK.

Elle hocha la tête en se défaisant de mon étreinte. Elle se chaussa rapidement et prenait la direction de la porte. Au dernier moment, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi…

Elle rougit légèrement avant de passer la porte. Je restais un instant à me demander ce qu'elle disait par là. M'aimait-elle aussi ? Ressentait-elle ce que je ressentais pour elle ?

*****

La journée s'était agréablement passée. Bill n'avait eu aucun cours avec nous et si j'avais bien compris, il avait eu un empêchement pour le déjeuner. Au final, j'avais souris tout le temps, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des semaines. J'allais entrer dans ma chambre mais Emmett ouvrit la porte à la volée et me poussa dedans.

- Eh !

- Eh ! Rien du tout ! J'ai réfléchi à une de nos conversations et avec Rosalie, on en a conclu certaines choses. Il faut absolument que tu nous détrompes sur ces choses.

- Emmett, calme-toi, ok ?

- Non ! Tu as couché avec Bella ?

- T'es devenu amnésique ?

- Avant cette année. Tu as couché avec Bella ?

- Euh…

- Elle était amoureuse de toi, tu l'as foutu dans ton lit et tu l'as jeté, c'est ça ?

- Em, tu…

- Putain, Edward ! Bella est la fille qui a le moins confiance en soi et tu la fous dans ton pieu pour la rejeter aussitôt après ???

- Tu veux bien me laisser parler ?

- Vas-y, j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu vas t'expliquer.

Il était effrayant. Les bras croisés sur son torse, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Il paraissait plus ours que jamais.

- C'est vrai, on a couché ensemble, avant l'arrivée de Rosalie à Forks. Et, ça s'est passé qu'une fois.

- Abruti !

- Elle était d'accord. Enfin, je veux dire, pas sur le moment… Je l'ais vu au café et elle était… Ouah ! Tu sais comment j'étais et je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller la voir et de la draguer. Je l'ai emmené chez moi et…

- Et t'as couché avec.

- Oui. Mais, après ça, Bella était d'accord pour ne rien dire à personne. Avec le recul, je me rends compte du connard que j'ai été mais sur le moment, je m'en foutais. J'avais tiré mon coup et j'étais content.

- Ma…

- Emmett, tu étais pareil ! N'oublie pas qui on était avant ! On baisait à droite et à gauche, sans faire attention aux pauvres filles qu'on laissait derrière nous. Ne me juge pas. Je sais que c'était pathétique de coucher avec Bella mais aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai été un pourri. On s'est expliqué et voilà…

- C'était ça, l'erreur que tu as parlé, cette nuit, à Bella ?

- Ouais…

Il était hors de question que je lui parle de l'avortement et de ma non présence auprès de Bella pour ce moment-là. J'avais déjà du mal à me supporter pour ça alors je n'avais pas envie qu'il me juge sévèrement.

- Au fait, tu as vu Bella ? Nous n'avions pas le dernier cours ensemble et quand j'ai été la cherché à sa salle, elle était déjà partie.

- Elle devait aller voir Bill. Ils sont au gymnase, je crois.

Je le remerciais et prenais la direction du gymnase. Je savais que je devais les laisser seuls mais je devais absolument savoir ce qu'allait dire Bella à son… _ex_ ?

*****

- Tu as pris une décision, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella était appuyée contre un mur alors que Bill tenait un ballon dans ses mains et faisait quelques paniers. La belle baissa la tête, regardant ses doigts qu'elle torturait, en hochant la tête.

- Et tu as décidé de ne plus rien poursuivre avec moi…

- Bill, je…

- Il t'a certainement fait une déclaration alors il a gagné.

- Il n'a rien gagné. Je ne suis pas un lot ou un objet.

- Je sais…

- Bill, je t'aime beaucoup mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, entre Edward et moi, c'est compliqué. On se connaît depuis quelques temps maintenant et nous avons traversé…

- Oui, je sais mais je sais aussi que cette chose t'a fait souffrir comme jamais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux encore souffrir. Tu ne seras pas heureuse avec lui. Il ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime, moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, m'empêchant intérieurement de ne pas aller sur le terrain et lui fracasser la tête contre un mur ou sur le poteau de basket. Comment savait-il ce que je ressentais pour Bella ? Il n'était pas dans ma tête et j'étais certain que je l'aimais plus que lui.

_**Ouais, peut-être mais au moins, lui, il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait !**_

Je soupirais en me disant que cette voix, aussi emmerdante soit-elle, avait raison. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais. Je retournais à leur conversation, le cœur gros.

- T'es certainement le meilleur, Bill. Mais, là où tu m'aimes, toi… Moi, je pense que j'éprouve beaucoup plus de sentiments pour Edward. C'est un abruti, le type le plus arrogant qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer mais je pense que je ne l'aimerais pas s'il n'était pas comme ça. En privé, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose…

- Ne me parle pas de ta vie sexuelle avec lui.

- Je ne te parle pas de sexe, Bill. Quand nous sommes tous les deux, il est si différent. Tendre, attentionné, gentil… Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas, toi. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

- Tu l'aimes. L'amour, ça se commande pas. L'amour rend aussi aveugle…

- Je suis désolée…

Je secouais la tête et partais vers les dortoirs. Je ne rentrais pas dans ma chambre et allais directement dans celle des filles. Rosalie était entrain de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Elle ne leva pas le regard, comme indifférente à ma présence. Je m'affalais sur le lit de Bella, fermant les yeux. Je soufflais avant de commencer à parler.

- Je sais que j'ai été con mais je lui ais parlé de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle et j'allais même lui dire que je l'aimais, juste au moment où Emmett m'a appelé, ce matin. Je te jure que je lui dirais dès qu'elle aura franchi cette porte. Ne m'en veux pas, Rose. Je pense qu'Em t'a tout raconté, par rapport à l'année dernière mais encore une fois, j'étais con.

Je l'entendis tousser légèrement alors que je reprenais.

- Je me suis excusé pour mon comportement et je pense qu'elle a accepté mes excuses. Enfin, j'espère car je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si elle décide de ne pas se mettre avec moi… Je l'ai entendu parlé à Bill et lui dire qu'elle m'aimait. Elle ne l'a pas dit vraiment mais c'était vraiment sous-entendu. Je suis con de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

Je me taisais, attendant une remarque, un souffle ou un grognement de la part de la petite amie de mon meilleur ami mais rien. Elle devait m'en vouloir d'avoir fait du mal à son amie et je n'en étais que plus ennuyé et en colère contre moi-même. Je me redressais alors sur le lit, ouvrant les yeux.

- Rose, dis quel…

Je m'arrêtais de parler alors que je voyais Bella, assise à la place de Rosalie, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**Alors, ça vos a plu ??? **

**Reviews, s'il vous plaît !!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mercredi... Je sais que j'ai déjà posté ce week-end mais j'avais encore envie de poster cette semaine. ne vous attendez pas à avoir la suite si rapidement, d'ailleurs, j'aurais à vous parler à la fin de ce chapitre mais attention, lisez d'abord le chapitre, ne faits pas les tricheuses ! Je le saurais...**

**Côté PUB : **_Rien_**.**

**Remerciements : **Willowme, anayata, SAMYSTERE, alinette 74, leausy, liliputienne31, Lovelyrainbow-x, vinie65, bebounette, cynthiz, nanou, sweetylucie, Ilonka, c., appaloosa, Letmesign23, Esther, armalys, midsum, MissCullen73, Nada, sarinette60, leti60, Xx-LauraCullen-xX, veronika crepuscule, PtiteKmye, Cathou3, chouchoumag, Caroline, AnZeLe42100, oliveronica cullen massen, annecullen69, nathyhale, onja, lily7807, marion, samy940, bichou85, eliloulou, louise malone, Lenerol, LU 100% beurre !, LuneBlanche, Juliet1802.

**Une fin compliquée, hein ? Pas grave, on rembobine !**

* * *

**Date : 12.11.09**

**Du côté de Bella**

Je partais du gymnase, après avoir dit à Bill que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, sachant que j'avais des sentiments pour un autre. J'étais à la fois perdue mais tout à fait lucide. Je savais ce que je voulais mais j'avais peur de l'avoir. Edward avait raison : _j'avais peur_. Peur de souffrir à nouveau. Peur de m'investir dans une relation avec un _« ancien »_ coureur. C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué son changement de comportement, depuis le début de l'année mais ne jouait-il pas un jeu ? J'espérais que non. Bill était un gars en or, gentil et tout mais Edward… Avec Edward, c'était plus fort et ce, malgré moi. Je soufflais avant de m'excuser encore une fois auprès de mon ex-petit ami.

Je devais à nouveau affronté Edward sur ses sentiments et je redoutais le fait qu'il me dise qu'il y avait bien réfléchis et… **Non !** Je devais penser aux nombreuses fois où il avait failli me dire qu'il m'aimait car il avait failli. Je le savais. Mais malheureusement, soit il semblait hésité, soit y'avait quelqu'un qui le coupait dans son action. Enfin, j'étais en route pour les dortoirs lorsque je le vis entrer dans notre chambre, à Rose et moi. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'aie une conversation avec mon amie car elle avait eu une attitude étrange aujourd'hui.

J'accélérais le pas et ouvris doucement la porte, trouvant Rosalie au bureau, entrain de regarder Edward en souriant. Ce dernier était allongé sur mon lit et parlait dans le vide.

- … j'étais con.

Fronçant les yeux, je toussais légèrement, pensant qu'il allait se lever mais non, il continua alors que mon amie se levait et sortit de la chambre, embrassant ma joue et fermant la porte tout aussi doucement que je l'avais ouverte. J'écoutais Edward, qui blablater toujours, les bras sur le visage.

- Je me suis excusé pour mon comportement et je pense qu'elle a accepté mes excuses. Enfin, j'espère car je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si elle se décide de ne pas se mettre avec moi… Je l'ai entendu parler à Bill et lui dire qu'elle m'aimait. Elle ne l'a pas dit vraiment mais c'était vraiment sous-entendu. Je suis con de ne pas lui avoir dit avant.

Sans que je ne le remarque vraiment, les larmes avaient envahis mes yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je pleurais. De joie, certainement. Mais aussi d'incompréhension, sans doute. Je me demandais qu'est-ce qui avait changé aux yeux d'Edward. J'attendais qu'il continue mais il souffla légèrement, frustré ou énervé, et se releva, regardant dans ma direction.

- Rose dis quel…

Il se stoppa en fixant ses prunelles vertes dans les miennes remplis de larmes. Je gardais un sanglot dans ma gorge mais il ne se fit pas discret, une fois dehors. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Edward me tenait dans ses bras, me demandant d'arrêter de pleurer.

**Du côté d'Edward**

_**Comment avais-je pu être si con ?**_

Je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'avais pas entendu Bella rentrer et Rosalie partir. Depuis quel moment ma belle m'écoutait-elle ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Je n'avais jamais éprouvé tant d'anxiété et d'énervement pour moi-même. J'étais énervé de ne pas savoir comment la calmer. J'étais énervé d'être certainement à l'origine de ses pleurs. Énervé, tout simplement.

Au bout d'un moment, Bella se calma dans mes bras et je m'agenouillais devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je regardais ses yeux humides et effaçais ses larmes en lâchant ses paumes quelques secondes.

- Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête alors que je reprenais ses mains au creux dans miennes. Je restais silencieux, espérant qu'elle parle avant car je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Chose qu'elle fit et je soupirais de joie.

- C'est vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Ce que tu éprouves pour moi ?

- Tu veux dire, est-ce que je suis vraiment amou…

- Eh vous deux, on va au gymnase, vous venez ?!

- EMMETT DEGAGE !

Je sursautais au cri de Bella alors que j'entendais mon meilleur ami bougonner dans sa barbe et lancer un _« aïe »_ après une possible tape de Rosalie. Je souris légèrement avant de me retourner vers ma belle. Elle fusillait la porte du regard pendant quelques secondes puis me regarda à nouveau.

- Vas-y, continue. Je t'écoute.

- Je le suis.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Amoureux. Je suis amoureux de toi, Bella. J'aurais du te le dire depuis un moment mais j'avais peur de me prendre un vent. Peur que tu me dises que tu aimais Bill, plutôt que moi. J'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments, c'est tout nouveau pour moi et je crois que j'en ais été effrayé.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Pourquoi toi ? Eh bien, tu es la fille la plus gentille, intelligente, drôle… Tu as du mordant. Depuis… J'adore ton caractère de cochon, que tu as des fois. Et je pense que si avant, tu avais eu le même look, j'aurais eu des sentiments pour toi…

- Alors, c'est ça ? Le physique ?

Elle relâcha mes mains, se levant et allant près de la porte.

_**Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con !**_

- Non ! Je veux dire qu'avant, j'étais porté que sur le physique et… Si avant tu avais été comme ça, j'aurais porté plus d'attention à toi et que j'aurais découvert quelle fille fabuleuse tu es. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ce que je vais dire mais, nous, les mecs, on tombe sous le charme d'une fille sexy avant tout. On ne voit que le physique, au départ. Et vous aussi. Vous n'allez certainement pas aller parler et draguer un mec avec une vieille dégaine. Ne me dis pas le contraire…

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle alors qu'elle détournait son regard du mien. Je savais qu'elle savait que j'avais raison. Je la coinçais légèrement entre la porte et mon corps avant de poser mes mains sur ses épaules. Je murmurais son prénom avant de plonger mon nez dans son cou. Je l'entendis souffler ou peut-être gémir alors que ses mains se portaient sur mes hanches, s'agrippant à mon pull.

Nous restâmes un instant dans cette position. Une position dans laquelle je me sentais excellemment bien. Je lui faisais de temps à autre des petits baisers, récoltant des frissonnements ou une chair de poule, par-ci par-là. Je la sentis à nouveau respirer fortement avant de me dire :

- Moi aussi…

Je sortais de sa chaleur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Toi aussi, quoi ?

- Eh bien… Il se peut… Euh. Pff ! Je crois que j'éprouve la même chose que toi. Je suis… Euh, je pense être amoureuse de toi.

- Tu penses ?

- Non, en fait, j'en suis presque sûre… Mais, je n'ais pas envie de…

- … souffrir ?

- Ouais. Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas te lasser de moi après un moment ? Rencontrer une fille sexy, qui aura aussi des qualités intérieures, mieux que les miennes ?

- Tu as raison, mais qui me dit que ce ne sera pas pareil de ton côté ? Qui me dit que tu ne feras pas la même chose ? Qui me dit que Bill ne fera pas à nouveau un essai pour t'avoir auprès de lui et que là, tu le choisiras plutôt que moi ? On n'est jamais à l'abri mais je suis certain que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Pas toi ?

- Alors, pas de promesses, comme dans tous ces films bidons ?

- Euh…

- Je préfère. À ton avis, pourquoi il n'y a jamais de suite à ce genre de navet ? Ils se séparent, c'est obligé !

Je ris doucement avant de reprendre mon sérieux, voyant qu'elle me regardait intensément. J'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser mais je voulais aussi aller à son rythme. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je ne lui ais dit ça seulement pour l'avoir en exclusivité au niveau sexuel. D'ailleurs, je me posais une question…

- Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute…

- Avec Bill, vous avez… Euh, est-ce que vous avez… Tu sais ?

- Tu veux dire… ? Non. Enfin, cet été oui mais là, non. Pas jusqu'au bout. J'ai arrêté avant de… Enfin, tu vois.

- Pourquoi ? Non pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui couche avec deux garçons en même temps.

- Ça n'aurait pas vraiment été _« en même temps »…_

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors que je nous ramenais sur le lit. Elle passa une de ses jambes sous ses fesses et me fit face.

- Tu as raconté quoi, exactement, à Rose et Emmett ?

- Pas plus que ce que tu as raconté à Rosalie, je te le jure.

- Ils ne savent pas pour… ?

- Non.

- Ok. Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as dit à mon amie que tu m'aimais et pas à moi…

- Je te l'ais dit ! Je t'ais accusé d'avoir peur mais je n'étais pas mieux. J'avais peur que ce ne soit pas aussi réciproque que je le voulais.

- T'es qu'un trouillard, en fait !

- Eh !

Bella rigola quelques instants alors que je faisais semblant de faire la tête. Sans que je réagisse, elle avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille et posait sa tête contre mon épaule. Je ne me fis pas prier et entourais, moi aussi, sa taille de mes bras.

- On va bien ensemble alors… Deux trouillards des sentiments.

- Je vais à nouveau te montrer que je ne suis pas un trouillard, Bella.

Je la reculais de moi et la regardais dans les yeux avant de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser ne fut pas fougueux mais langoureux. Il reflétait à merveille les sentiments que j'avais pour Bella. Je fus heureux de sentir ses bras se resserrer autour de moi alors qu'elle partageait cette étreinte. Je me forçais à me détacher de sa bouche, posant mon front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aime une personne et je suis content que ce soit toi.

Ma belle ne me répondit pas et m'embrassa avec plus de fougue que précédemment. Sa langue vint rapidement demander l'autorisation pour accéder à la mienne. Je ne la fis pas attendre et joignais ma langue à la sienne pour une caresse sensuelle, qui se transforma en bataille qu'elle gagna. Ses doigts s'infiltraient entre mes mèches rebelles alors qu'elle pressait son corps contre le mien. Pour ma part, je caressais la peau de son dos, après avoir relevé sa chemise. Je l'entendis gémir alors que je pressais mon bassin un peu plus contre le sien. Tout se passa rapidement par la suite, je me retrouvais allongé sur le lit, Bella me chevauchant et m'embrassant avec fougue. Ses hanches se balançaient contre les miennes, créant une friction plus qu'agréable entre nos deux sexes.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle se leva et je grognais de frustration en la voyant partir vers la porte.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que…

- Je ferme la porte. Je n'ais pas du tout envie qu'Emmett ou Rose ou encore ta sœur vienne nous interrompre.

Je souris alors qu'elle coura pour reprendre sa place sur mon corps. Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures alors que je retirais les miennes difficilement à coups de pieds. Les lèvres de Bella s'attaquèrent à mon cou alors que je reprenais mes caresses dans son dos, traçant avec délice sa colonne vertébrale du bout de doigts. Passant une main derrière ma nuque, elle me força à me redresser et passa mon pull par-dessus ma tête, avant d'envoyer le vêtement à travers la pièce. Recommençant à l'embrasser avidement, mes doigts s'occupèrent de déboutonner sa chemise, me retenant de justesse de lui arracher les boutons violemment tellement mon envie d'elle était à son sommet.

Je finis par écarter les pans de son haut et, dans un grognement, je plongeais sur sa poitrine encore recouverte par un charmant soutien-gorge jaune. Bella roulait toujours sensuellement son bassin contre moi, gémissant alors que ma bouche se posait sur la partie de son sein droit non recouvert. Ses mains fourrageaient continuellement dans ma chevelure alors que je décidais d'accélérer un peu les choses en balançant sa chemise dans la chambre et en dégrafant son carcan. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, j'inversais notre position, l'allongeant sur le lit, la surplombant. Je déposais un baiser ardent sur ses lèvres avant de partir plus vers de sud de son corps savoureux et chaud.

Tétant, mordillant, embrassant, léchant un de ses mamelons, j'entrepris de satisfaire l'autre de mes doigts avant de faire l'inverse. Ma belle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer, crier, gémir mon prénom et de mon côté, j'étais de plus en plus excité à l'idée de notre prochaine union. Mais avant, j'avais envie de la goûter à nouveau. Je traçais alors une ligne invisible dans le creux de sa poitrine, sur son estomac, passant son bas-ventre avec une lenteur voulue et j'embrassais sa peau avant de tourner mon regard vers le sien, déboutonnant doucement son jean. Je lui fis glisser le long de ses jambes, appréciant la vue de son intimité encore dans son shorty que je voyais trempé.

- Edward…

- Je vois que tu as envie de moi, tout autant que j'ai envie de toi, ma Bella.

- Viens…

- Je vais venir, ma belle mais avant…

Je passais mon index sur le tissu humide de son dessous, la faisant gémir longuement. J'agrippais ensuite les bords du sous-vêtement et le fis glisser encore plus lentement le long de ses cuisses, suivie de ses mollets pour la retirer enfin entièrement. Je remontais sur son corps, embrassant ses chevilles, le creux derrière ses genoux et l'intérieur de ses cuisses bouillantes.

- … avant, je veux à nouveau avoir ton goût exquis sur ma langue…

Son gémissement se transforma en cri alors que je passais le bout de ma langue de long de sa fente trempée. J'aspirais ses lèvres intimes alors qu'un de mes doigts taquinait son entrée. Bella leva son bassin vers moi, me réclamant silencieusement plus d'attentions. Bien que je voulais prendre mon temps, la voir si désireuse me rendit à mon tour encore plus impatient. Je la pénétrais alors délicatement de deux doigts alors que ma langue s'occupait de son bouton de chair gonflé. Au bout de longues minutes, je changeais et mettais ma langue dans son antre, titillant son clitoris de mon pouce. Je la sentais venir et accélérais mes mouvements en elle, regardant son visage à travers mes cils. Mon érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse à mesure que je regardais son visage se déformer par le plaisir. Après encore quelques va-et-vient, Bella hurla sa jouissance, venant sur ma langue.

Je la nettoyais de ma langue, amoureusement avant de remonter doucement sur son corps, la bombardant de baisers avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Suçant ma langue, elle récoltait son désir, passant une jambe autour de ma taille, collant son intimité découverte à mon érection comprimée par mon pantalon.

Elle se sépara lentement de ma bouche, me regardant avec joie et amour. Entourant ma nuque de ses bras et faisant une petite impulsion, elle se retrouva à nouveau à califourchon sur moi, descendant vers mon bas-ventre en déposant à son tour des baisers humides sur mon torse nu. Contrairement à moi, elle ne prit pas la peine de faire durer mon déshabillage et retira mon boxer en même temps que mon jean. Je la vis se lécher les lèvres en regardant mon sexe plus que tendu. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de mon érection lentement, je secouais la tête et rapportais son visage vers le mien.

- Qu'est-ce…

- Plus tard.

- Mais…

Je ne la laissais pas terminer, posant ma bouche contre la sienne avant de nous faire à nouveau basculer. Même si j'aimais cette caresse, je mourais d'envie d'être en elle. Je demandais à Bella si elle avait de quoi se protéger et elle me fit un vague signe vers la table de chevet. Je fouillais rapidement à l'intérieur, sortais le plastique magique de son emballage et l'enroulais autour de ma verge. Je reprenais ma place entre ses jambes, me penchant vers elle, déposais un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que j'entrais en elle doucement. Ma belle se cambra, m'offrant une nouvelle approche et j'allais plus profondément en elle. Mes mouvements étaient assez lents mais à la demande de ma Bella, j'accélérais.

Son cœur chaud et humide me garda à l'intérieur d'elle, se contractant au bout d'un certain temps, provoquant son second orgasme et le mien. À bout de souffle et de force après ces longues et longues minutes de va-et-vient, je m'écroulais sur ma belle.

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, je t'aime… Je t'aime énormément mais là, tu te fais lourd.

- Oh ! Désolé.

Je roulais sur le côté et la ramenais contre moi. Je caressais ses cheveux alors qu'elle dessinait des ronds sur mon torse.

- Bella ?

- Hum…

- On peut se considérer comme un… Je veux dire, on est un couple, non ?

- Eh bien, oui ! Oui, je pense. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi ?

- Je le veux seulement si tu es sûre.

- Nous…

Elle se stoppa avant de se redresser, posant une main sur mon torse. Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans les miens et sourit légèrement.

- Nous sommes un couple.

- Nous sommes un couple.

Jamais mon cœur n'avait été si rempli de joie.

**Du côté des autres**

Emmett et Rosalie venaient de rejoindre leurs amis au gymnase.

- Edward et Bella ne sont pas là ?

- Je me suis fait rembarré par la petite…

- Oh, notre gros nounours…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux ? Ils s'engueulent, ils sont proches et ils s'engueulent à nouveau… Pire qu'un couple !

Rosalie eut un grand sourire en pensant à ce que Bella et Edward devaient être entrain de faire ou de se dire.

- Rose, c'est quoi ce sourire béat ?

- Je crois que désormais, notre groupe ne comptera que des couples !

- De quoi tu…

- Impossible…

- Mon frère sort avec mon amie et je ne suis pas au courant !?!???

- Alice, calme-toi.

- Mais… je… Depuis longtemps ?

- Eh bien, ils s'aiment depuis suffisamment de temps pour me demander comment vous n'avez rien remarqué. Pour ce qui concerne la mise en couple, je pense que c'est entrain de se faire…

- Et vous êtes au courant depuis ?

- Avant notre séjour à Forks. Edward en a parlé avec Em et Bella m'en a parlé.

- Bien ! Très bien ! Merci de me mettre dans les confidences.

- Alice…

- Je suis tout aussi délaissée que toi.

- Angela…

Rosalie essayait de rassurer ses amies alors qu'Emmett tentait de calmer les autres gars, leur disant qu'Edward l'avait menacé.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Em.

- Bon, d'accord mais si je vous avais dit quelque chose, vous auriez fait une gaffe et ce n'est pas Edward qui m'aurait arraché la tête, c'est Rose. Ou pire, elle m'aurait privé de sexe… Enfin bref, Jasper, je suis sûre que si Alice te disait quelque chose et t'interdisait de le dire, tu te soumettrais à son ordre.

- Mais…

- Em a raison, Jazz. T'es complètement accro et tu ferais tout ce qu'elle te dirait de faire !

- Bon, Éric, je ne me la ramènerais pas si j'étais toi ! Tu ferais exactement pareil avec Angela.

Les gars fixèrent leurs petites amies respectives, un sourire béat sur le visage.

- On est vraiment pathétiques, les gars !

- Ouais, dépendants de toutes petites choses !

- Petites choses agaçantes mais tellement merveilleuses…

Ils soupirèrent comme un seul homme alors que les jeunes femmes rirent à la vision de leur compagnon…

- Au fait, pas besoin de vous dire de faire les étonnés quand ils nous apprendront qu'ils sont ensemble.

Tout le monde hocha la tête avant que les gars ne commencent une partie de basket et que les filles parlent fringues, shopping, maquillages et cours.

* * *

**La fin est proche mais je réfléchis à l'idée de faire un second tome ou alors commencer une nouvelle histoire. D'ici 4 ou 5chapitres, je vous poserez la question...**

**Mais avant, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon, comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas morte vu que je poste sur d'autres fictions ou OS mais c'est vrai que j'avais énormément délaissé cette histoire (tout comme "Comme son père")... J'ai honte, vous ne savez pas à quel point ! Plus de trois mois sans poste, c'est horrible ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas resté sur un cliff ou quelque chose dans le même genre parce que sinon, vous m'auriez certainement étripé !**

**Côté PUB :** je vous conseille pas mal d'OS qui viennent de sortir, à cause (ou grâce) au concours du forum _LoveLemon-in-fic. _Je vous conseille également un OS particulièrement drôle de la talentueuse _Popolove_ (auteur en favori), qui se nomme "**Coup d'Enfer**". Et enfin, une autre fiction "**L'éducation sexuelle de Bella Swan**" écrite par _Lolita-nie-en-bloc_.

Je me fais également ma petite pub perso : nouvel OS de mon cru **"Un rendez-vous inutile... enfin, pas tant que ça !"**

**Remerciements : **Isabella Swan, clem-clem, Ludivine28, Vivibatta, stef, Jurasik-in-twilight, Elodie Breuse, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, metalica-54, aelita48, Liki0da, morgane, Vanix, Caro_Edward, twilight-fan-sg, Caroline, lena -lna933-, celine, nathyhale, liliputienne31, Fleur50, eliloulou, annecullen69, Juliet1802, So-Amel, veronika crepuscule, samwinchesterboy, SAMYSTERE, marion, lily7807, AnZeLe42100, marnchoups, chouchoumag, louise malone, Cathou3, Ilonka, xoxlauoxo, oliveronica cullen massen, kikinette11, anayata, samy940, LuneBlanche, Mela2706, Ptite Vampire, vinie65, Willowme, twilight-poison, Ice-Cream-L, twilight007, PatiewSnow, Letmesign23, Onja, pollypocket, alinette74, Lenerol, Lovelyrainbow-x, bebounette, sarinette60, 35nanou, leti60, PurementFanTwilight, bichou85, pimousse, live4ever et schaeffer.

DANUELLA :_ je n'ai pas eu ton adresse, donc, je n'ai pas pu te répondre et j'en suis désolée ! Pour la fin d'Adultère, elle est posté depuis quelques temps, c'est exact ! J'espère que tu auras pu le lire et que tu auras aimé... En tout cas, je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices, j'espère te satisfaire avec mes fictions !_

**Un petit trou de mémoire sur le dernier chapitre ? En voici un bref résumé...**

**Bonne lecture !**

...

_**Résumé **_: Edward avou enfin ses sentiments à Bella, qui sont bien entendu réciproques. Leur "Je t'ailme" dit, ils font l'amour pour la première fois en sachant ce qu'éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Rosalie et Emmett annoncent aux autres qu'ils sont certainement en couple mais leur demandent de faire comme s'ils ne savaient pas.

...

**Date : 20.11.09**

Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que Bella et moi sortions ensemble. Plus d'une semaine que nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments, l'un pour l'autre, et j'en étais complètement heureux. En fait, j'avais tellement changé en quelques temps que ça m'effrayait. J'étais à la fois le même mais en même temps, totalement différent. J'avais envie de hurler à tout le monde que je sortais avec cette fille canon, sexy, intelligente, belle et douce mais je ne le faisais pas. Non… En fait, toute la fac n'était pas au courant… Ni les élèves, ni même nos amis, en réalité. Nous n'avions rien dit à personne. Même si on se doutait que Rose et Emmett savaient ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre, après qu'on leur ait demandé de dégager.

Quant aux autres, ils nous regardaient étrangement, comme attendant une chose mais nous restions de marbre. À part nos attouchements, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire avant, nous ne débordions pas. Bella et moi avions la même complicité, même un peu plus. Je devais, certes, me retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche, devant tout le monde ou pour simplement marquer mon territoire face aux mecs en chaleur qui la mataient à longueur de journée.

Bon, ok, c'est une bombe mais quand même ! Merde, qu'ils regardent ailleurs sinon, je ne vais pas tenir…

- Bon, alors, prêt pour le match de demain ?

- Ouais… On a un entraînement ce soir alors, ne nous attendez pas pour manger. D'ailleurs, Jasper et Éric, le coach aimerait que vous soyez là… On ne s'est jamais, un blessé en plus ou une connerie dans le genre, enfin, vous êtes demandé quoi.

- D'accord.

- Chouette ! On va pouvoir se faire une soirée entre filles !

- Ouais, cool… On va pouvoir parler de choses et d'autres.

- Bah, vous pouvez parler de choses et d'autres devant nous alors ça change rien.

Je regardais Emmett et secouais la tête. Visiblement, pour un tombeur, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était une _« soirée entre filles »_. Bella me tenait discrètement la main sous la table alors que j'avais un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise, la tête dans ma paume. Je pouvais sentir sa douce odeur mais je fronçais légèrement les sourcils quand je sentis la pression de ses doigts se faire plus forte contre les miens. Je me relevais doucement et pressais à mon tour ma main contre la sienne, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle avait.

- Emmett, on ne va pas parler de mecs mignons en face de vous… Ni de fringues et de sexualité.

- De mecs mignons ? Et nous alors ?

- Bah, encore, que je parle de toi, ça va. Angela peut parler d'Éric et Alice de Jazz mais Bella… Bah oui, faut bien qu'elle nous dise sur qui elle va jeter son dévolu maintenant ! Qu'elle nous dise pourquoi elle n'est pas restée avec le charmant Bill…

- Rosalie, faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin !

- Bella…

- Un jour, tu me dis que Bill est parfait pour moi, que je devrais foncer… Le lendemain, tu me dis qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi et qu'il ne faut pas avoir une relation avec un mec avec qui on a couché en été… Et maintenant, tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai rompu avec le_ « charmant »_ Bill ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Calme-toi ma belle, je disais ça pour rire.

- Ouais, bah, je ne trouve pas ça spécialement drôle, pour ma part.

Elle souffla d'énervement avant de lâcher ma main et de quitter la table, prenant son plateau pour jeter son assiette et sa canette. Je me retenais pour ne pas me propulser à sa suite. D'un, ça éveillerait les soupçons et de deux, elle avait peut-être besoin d'être un peu seule. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas très adepte des soirées entre filles. Ayant été longtemps seule avec Angela, elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude de parler des choses futiles lors de ce genre de soirée.

Bon, je savais aussi que depuis qu'elle connaissait et côtoyait Rosalie, ça allait un peu mieux de ce côté-là mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec les filles, entrain de se vernir les ongles des doigts de pieds ou de baver sur le nouvel acteur à la mode et aimé de toutes les adolescentes en chaleur.

- Bon, la prochaine fois, je me la fermerais…

- Rose, ce n'est pas contre toi. Elle est un peu à cran, c'est tout.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_**Putain, je pouvais pas faire ma grande gueule, moi ?**_

- Je crois que… En fait, il me semble qu'elle a…

_**Merde, trouve quelque chose ! Une chose ! Allez, plus vite !**_

- Elle est indisposée depuis ce matin, il me semble. Elle a fait la gueule toute la matinée et été d'une humeur de dragonne à son réveil. Je vais… Je vais aller la voir pour lui dire de se calmer un peu…

Je leur lançais un maigre sourire avant de faire la même action que Bella précédemment et de sortir à toute hâte de la cantine. J'avançais vers le terrain de basket ouvert, là où je savais qu'elle serait certainement. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me retrouverait là-bas si y'avait un problème quelconque. Je devais la rejoindre à cet endroit si je ne la voyais pas à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Je passais par l'intérieur du bâtiment A afin d'accéder plus vite au terrain mais fus arrêter dans ma marche, me faisant tirer par le bas de mon T-shirt. Attiré en arrière, je me faisais conduire dans une sorte de débarras. Je ne fus pas surpris en recevant une accolade tendre, après avoir été plaqué contre le mur. Deux bras entouraient fermement ma taille et un visage se cachait dans mon torse. Je souriais en enlaçant son cou et plongeant mon propre visage dans ses cheveux. Respirant profondément, je lui embrassais le crâne.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pété un plomb contre Rosalie… Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir ?

- Non… Enfin, faut que tu lui dises que t'as tes règles et que tu es plus irritable que d'habitude et ce sera bon, je pense.

- Pourquoi je devrais…

- J'ai dû rattraper tes conneries.

Je retirais ma figure de ses cheveux et la décalais de moi, de sorte à la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient quelque peu embués. Ne supportant pas une seule seconde de la voir comme ça, je déposais un baiser léger ses lèvres, lui faisant ainsi fermer les yeux. J'embrassais ses deux paupières, lui disant que je l'aimais.

- Moi aussi… Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça mais je sens que ce soir, ça va être ma fête. On va me poser mille questions au sujet de Bill et de notre séparation. Je vais devoir m'expliquer, dire pourquoi j'ai rompu… Je ne peux pas…

- On pourrait peut-être leur dire que nous sommes ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'ils se doutent d'un truc. Ce n'était pas si innocent quand Alice a commencé à en parler, c'est certain.

- Mais…

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire aux autres que nous sommes ensembles ? Rose et Emmett le savent presque déjà et ils seraient très contents pour nous. Tout comme ma sœur et nos amis.

- Edward…

- Je ne vois aucune raison. J'ai accepté de me taire uniquement pour toi mais là, ça fait plus d'une semaine. J'ai envie de t'embrasser à la cafétéria ou entre deux cours alors que je te plaquerais contre ton casier et que je rendrais la moitié des mecs de ce bahut jaloux parce que c'est moi qui aurais mes mains sur tes fesses, mes lèvres sur les tiennes et ma langue dans ta bouche.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser à ça, hein ?

- Tu me connais…

Elle me sourit légèrement en replaçant sa joue contre mon buste. Ses mains s'étaient infiltrées dans les poches arrière de mon jean alors que les miennes caressaient la peau nue de sa nuque. Entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux, je lui embrassais le front, lui demandant si elle était prête à aller en cours, maintenant.

Le reste de la journée se passa trop rapidement à mon goût. Je n'avais pas eu vraiment l'occasion de me retrouver seul avec ma petite amie et j'arrivais à l'entraînement de mauvaise humeur. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps ou l'opportunité d'embrasser ma Bella et par conséquent, j'étais d'une humeur de chacal. J'envoyais presque bouler Emmett, alors qu'il me demandait ce qui n'allait pas, dans les vestiaires. Je voyais également du coin de l'œil, Bill me regarder étrangement.

Bien entendu, il savait pour Bella et moi mais il devait, comme moi, se demander pourquoi nous ne le montrons pas aux autres.

- Ed, merde, décrispe-toi ! Tu ne vas pas faire cette tête d'enterrement toute la soirée…

- Emmett, lâche-moi, tu veux ? Le coach t'appelle, vas-y. Je te rejoins après.

Il me regarda avant de souffler, de me décoller les poumons avec une tape dans le dos et de sortir.

De mon côté, je soupirais avant de m'asseoir sur le banc, mettant mon visage entre mes mains. Je devais me ressaisir. Je n'allais tout de même pas craquer juste pour un baiser oublié. Je n'allais pas me comporter comme toutes ces filles qui me couraient après au lycée et qui se plaignaient ou se morfondaient de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'elles voulaient. J'agissais comme une adolescente en perte d'amour, en manque de sa _« moitié »_ et même si c'était à peu près normal, je n'aimais pas trop ça. Enfin, si j'aimais mais je ne voulais pas devenir comme Emmett… Dépendant de ma copine.

_**C'est mort, tu l'es déjà !**_

_**La ferme…**_

Je soufflais et me redressais en sentant qu'on me regardait.

- Un problème ?

- Non…

Je me levais pour partir mais Bill m'en empêcha, se postant entre la porte et moi.

- J'aime beaucoup Bella. Je sais que je ne suis plus avec et que c'est toi maintenant mais… Si tu lui fais du mal, si je la vois souffrir, je t'arrache la tête. Je ne suis plus rien pour elle, à part un ami mais je le ferais car je l'aime énormément.

- Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal.

- J'espère car je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas. Et puis, ce serait tout bénéfique pour moi, en plus de venger Bella, je n'aurais plus à te voir à chaque entraînement.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Je savais qu'il tenait un peu à Bella mais je ne savais pas que c'était autant. Pendant un moment, je me demandais s'il n'allait pas mettre toute cette volonté dans le but de la récupérer mais comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me détrompa rapidement.

- T'inquiète pas, je ne tenterais pas de la récupérer. Non pas parce que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de réussir mais tout simplement parce que j'ai compris qu'elle ne serait pas complètement heureuse avec moi. L'amour rend aveugle et elle le prouve. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous dans le passé mais elle a suffisamment souffert, à mon avis. Elle doit vraiment t'aimer pour aller avec toi, alors que tu lui as fait du mal. Je ne peux rien contre ça mais si c'est elle qui vient me trouver, sache que je ferais tout pour la garder auprès de moi.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui, je pense. Ah non !

- Quoi ?

- Fais-moi des passes de temps en temps… Le coach a dit que j'étais un très bon lanceur et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il m'a pris dans l'équipe. Bon entraînement !

Il me laissa seul comme un con après m'avoir gratifié d'un regard noir mais d'un sourire moqueur également. Je me ressaisissais en quelques secondes avant de prendre la direction du terrain.

…

L'entraînement avait été plus qu'intense. Je n'en pouvais plus et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me jeter dans mon lit et de dormir pendant… Enfin, je n'aurais que quelques malheureuses heures de sommeil car je voulais avoir la chance de profiter de ma Bella, avant de retourner au gymnase pour nous entraîner de nouveau.

Arrivé dans la chambre, nous découvrîmes que les filles étaient restées dans la leur. Si bien que je crus que le lit de mon ami ne survivrait pas à son attaque et que je faisais un vol plané dans le mien.

**Date : 21.11.09**

Je crus faire une crise cardiaque lorsque j'entendis mon réveil retentir dans la chambre. J'avais l'impression que je venais juste de fermer les yeux. Je voulais encore dormir mais ce que je voulais plus, c'était être avec ma petite amie. Je regardais alors mon portable et soupirais en voyant l'heure : 5h30. Je devais me rendre dans moins de trois heures au gymnase et j'aurais dû dormir plutôt que me lever, allumer la lumière, recevoir un coussin en pleine tête de la part de mon meilleur ami qui m'insultait de tous les noms.

- Désolé Em…

- Tu fais chier, putain !

Je lui lançais un sourire d'excuse qu'il ne vit pas, sa tête étant plongée dans son second oreiller. Je cherchais ensuite un jean, un boxer, des chaussettes et une chemise avant de passer rapidement par la salle de bain afin de me brosser les dents. Je pris également mon parfum avant de prendre le tout et de venir près du lit de mon ami.

- Emmett…

- Dégage ou je te tue !

- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi deux minutes.

Il me grogna dessus en tournant la tête vers moi, les yeux toujours clos.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux aller dire à Rosalie que tu as envie qu'elle vienne te rejoindre ?

- Hein ?

Il se releva encore plus, ouvrant cette fois les yeux pour me regarder, intrigué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas que Rosalie te tienne compagnie avant de partir pour une journée entière de basket ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien… Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors… Je ne veux que ton bien-être donc…

- Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est surtout pour rejoindre Bella et avoir un petit moment à vous. Tu t'en fous de mon plaisir, tu ne penses qu'au tien…

- Non… Je veux que tu sois dans de bonnes conditions, lors du match alors, comme tu n'as pas vu Rose depuis hier soir, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir…

- Et pourquoi ne pas dire la même chose à Rose ?

- Emmett… Après, elle va croire que tu n'es rien sans elle…

- Elle le sait déjà.

Je le regardais, étonné. Je savais que c'était le cas mais l'entendre de la bouche de mon meilleur ami me fit bizarre. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Emmett était le genre macho, qui n'avouait pas réellement ses sentiments aux filles mais avec Rosalie, il semblait tout autre. Il semblait doux comme un agneau… Tout le contraire de l'ancien homme de Cro-Magnon, serial-baiseur du temps du lycée. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis moins d'un an et elle l'avait déjà à ses pieds. Tout comme Bella m'avait à ses pieds, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

- Emmett, s'il te plaît.

- C'est d'accord mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- Dis-moi que tu es avec Bella. Je veux que tu me dises : « Emmett, tu as raison, je suis avec Bella. Je suis fou d'elle, elle est folle de moi et je vais dans sa chambre pour pouvoir faire des choses pas catholiques avant de nous comporter comme deux amis frustrés ».

Bouche bée, je regardais mon ami. Il savait tout. Bon, je m'en doutais mais si lui, l'avait remarqué alors les autres ne pouvaient pas être dupes.

- Emmett, j'aime Bella comme un dingue et je pense que c'est réciproque mais je ne vais pas dans sa chambre pour faire des choses peu catholiques. J'ai juste envie d'être un peu avec elle, avant le match. Alors, tu veux bien ?

- Dégage et apporte-moi ma meuf…

- Merci.

Je lui frappais l'épaule avant de prendre mes affaires et de sortir de la chambre avant de frapper à la porte des filles. Rosalie, vêtue d'un minishort gris et d'un débardeur noir m'ouvrit. Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu veux, à cette heure ?

- Em te demande. Il veut que vous soyez un peu ensemble, avant le match… Donc, je viens prendre ta chambre.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même ?

- Tu le connais… Il veut que tu le rejoignes dans son lit…

Je lui fis un sourire convainquant avant qu'elle ne souffle et ne finisse par sortir de la chambre, s'infiltrant dans l'autre. Je rentrais à mon tour dans la chambre de Bella et déposais mes affaires sur la commode avant de rentrer dans son lit, me collant contre son corps. Je l'entendis gémir alors qu'elle collait un peu plus son dos contre mon torse. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille et embrassais son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie d'être avec toi, un peu, avant le match et tout…

- T'es adorable mais ça va éveiller les soupçons…

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais…

- Laisse tomber. Ça ne fait rien. Ce sont nos amis et ils ont le droit de savoir, sans doute. On leur dira plus tard mais pour l'instant…

Elle se retourna dans mes bras, déposant son visage dans le creux de mon cou afin de m'embrasser à son tour. Elle passa une de ses jambes sur les miennes et se plaqua encore plus contre mon corps. Je plaçais une main dans ses cheveux et fermais les yeux, essayant de dormir un peu, hypnotisé par ses faibles caresses sur l'arc de mon cou, par son souffle et par son odeur divine.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil sonna une nouvelle fois et là, ce fut à Bella de jurer. Resserrant son emprise autour de mon cou, elle grimpa sur moi, m'interdisant de me lever. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté volontiers avec elle, dans ce lit mais je devais me lever, au risque de me prendre un savon par le coach…

- Ma Bella, je dois me lever…

- Si tu te lèves, je te quitte.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mais là, je dois vraiment y aller, sinon, l'entraîneur va me prendre la tête et je ne pourrais pas jouer aujourd'hui…

Elle se releva, se retrouvant par l'occasion à califourchon sur moi, et alluma la lampe à nos côtés. Mes yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur le corps somptueusement mis en valeur par la nuisette bleue de ma copine. Elle bougeait lentement son bassin contre moi, un petit sourire sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de son visage en cœur et ça lui donnait un air sauvage, très sexy.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt jouer avec moi ?

- Hum… Oui, je préférerais jouer avec toi, dans cette chambre, toute la journée mais… Mais je dois refuser la proposition, à mon plus grand regret.

- D'accord… Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir après…

- Bella… Ma Bella…

Je me relevais, entourant sa taille de mes bras et déposant mon visage contre sa poitrine. J'inspirais fortement son odeur avant de relever la tête vers elle. Ses doigts avaient atterri dans ma tignasse alors que les miens venaient caresser ses cuisses nues. J'étais fou de refuser son corps, son étreinte et sa proposition mais je n'avais pas le choix.

_**On a toujours le choix, Edward !**_

J'ignorais ma conscience, souvent contre moi et retournais la situation en l'allongeant sur le lit, moi la surplombant. J'avançais mes lèvres des siennes mais déviais à la dernière minute. J'embrassais sa joue et allais mordiller délicatement sa mâchoire.

- Je suis fou de te dire non car tout mon être crie oui… Je suis fou de te refuser cette proposition inouïe…

Ma langue derrière son oreille, je pouvais sentir son sourire avant qu'un faible gémissement ne sorte de sa bouche. Je collais mon bassin contre le sien, lui prouvant mon désir bien naissant. Ses hanches roulaient contre les miennes, créant une divine, douce et sensuelle friction entre nos deux sexes. Je grognais, plaquant plus fortement ma virilité contre son intimité que je sentais humide à travers mon boxer et son shorty.

- Je suis complètement malade de dire non à la sensation de bien-être quand je suis en toi… Au plus profond… Au fin fond de ton antre, spécialement fait pour moi et mon sexe…

En criant pratiquement mon prénom, son corps se tendit et se cambra contre moi. Je continuais mes mouvements de bassin contre elle mais je souffrais de ne pas avoir plus. D'autant que ça ne tenait qu'à moi mais je savais que si j'allais plus loin, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter à temps. J'allais lui donner du plaisir à elle et moi… Moi, je verrais plus tard.

J'accentuais mes va-et-vient contre elle, l'embrassant passionnément alors que mes mains se perdaient sous sa nuisette. Les siennes frôlaient ma colonne vertébrale, m'envoyant des millions de frissons le long de mon échine.

Agrippant la base de mes cheveux, elle força ma bouche à se plaquer contre la sienne et nos langues se trouvèrent pour batailler, longuement. Ses jambes emprisonnèrent ma taille contre elle et elle se mouva de plus en pus langoureusement contre moi.

- Edward…

Je gémissais en réponse, incapable de dire une parole cohérente. Je partais mordre la peau de son cou alors que mes doigts entraient sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Mes résolutions s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Je me voyais déjà en elle, plongeais dans ses chairs intimes et Ô combien humides. Mon index frôlait sa fente mais avant que je ne puisse la pénétrer, elle se déroba de moi, me repoussant doucement et se levant rapidement du lit.

Je grognais de frustration et la regardais, à la fois énervé, suppliant et interrogatif.

- Ne me fais pas cette tête-là !

- Mais pourquoi tu…

- Si tu avais été plus loin, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir alors je préfère me finir toute seule, si tu veux bien, sous ma douche, pendant que toi, tu rejoins tes potes pour jouer à la baballe.

L'image de ma douce, seule, sous la douche, l'eau glissant contre son corps voluptueux, son corps tentant et désireux d'un plaisir extrême redonna encore plus de la vitalité à mon sexe. Je voulais être avec elle.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et espérais que je m'en aille.

- Si Edward ! Tu t'habilles et tu t'en vas !

- Ne te finis pas seule, dans la salle de bain…

- Je…

- Attends au moins la fin du match, cet après-midi. Je t'enlèverais pour m'occuper de toi mais ne te finis pas… Je t'en supplie… Ne te donne pas du plaisir toute seule…

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle, mon portable me rappelant à l'ordre en sonnant. Je n'avais plus que quelques minutes avec elle et je ne voulais pas les perdre en conversation inutile. Je me levais, difficilement, et m'approchais d'elle, lentement. J'attrapais ses mains pour enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille alors que je glissais les miens autour de ses épaules, plaquant son visage contre mon torse. Après lui avoir dit que j'étais désolé de partir maintenant, je lui déposais un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends tout à fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est juste que ça me frustre de ne pas t'avoir eu avec moi hier soir et toute la nuit…

- Ah oui, au fait, ça s'est passé comment ta soirée entre filles ?

- Pas si mal que ça… Rosalie m'a verni les ongles des doigts de pieds alors que ta sœur faisait pareil avec ceux de mes mains. Angela nous racontait son premier baiser avec Éric alors que Rose nous expliquait le dernier endroit où elle avait fait l'amour avec Emmett. Alice nous a expliqué le premier rendez-vous parfait avec son Jazz chéri.

- Tu m'en parleras plus tard, que je donne des tuyaux à mon ami…

Elle me fit un sourire avant d'embrasser mon torse et de s'éloigner de moi. Retirant sa nuisette, me laissant bouche ouverte devant sa nudité, elle me lança un regard par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tu as le choix entre t'en aller maintenant ou venir prendre une simple douche avec moi…

La réflexion fusa à la même allure que mon boxer vola dans la pièce et que j'entraînais ma belle dans la salle de bain.

…

Le match était bientôt terminé, notre équipe menait largement. Nous étions encouragés de tous les côtés mais nous avions notre fan club réservé, à Emmett et moi. Les filles criaient dans les gradins, frappant ou criant lorsque l'un d'entre nous mettait un panier. Je regardais Bella à chaque fois qu'un de mes lancés rentrait dans le panier, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui était destiné. Mon meilleur ami marquait également beaucoup, allant embrasser passionnément sa copine à chaque pause que nous faisions. J'avais envie de faire la même chose mais par respect pour les choix de ma douce, je m'abstenais.

À cinq minutes de la fin, nous menions de plus d'une dizaine de points, toujours soutenus ardemment par nos filles en délire. Le coach était heureux de remporter ce match car il détestait l'entraîneur adverse. Nous donnions tout ce que nous avions, puisant dans nos moindres réserves. Nous menions la barque à trois : Emmett, Bill et moi. Rien qu'à nous, nous avions marqué plus de la moitié des points.

Le match allait finir d'un instant à l'autre, j'étais encerclé par deux joueurs de l'équipe opposée. Emmett avançait tout doucement avec le ballon, narguant le défenseur qui lui faisait face. Bill était presque seul, un joueur seulement le marqué. Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois et nous comprîmes en un regard. Mon meilleur ami passa le ballon à Bill, les joueurs adversaires se ruèrent vers lui alors qu'il repassait le ballon à Emmett. Les secondes défilés rapidement, nous avions encore quelques secondes avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin du match. Au dernier instant, même marqué de trois joueurs, Emmett réussit à me faire une passe, que je rattrapais au vol avant d'accompagner le ballon au panier, de sauter et de marquer les derniers points de la rencontre.

Annonçant la fin du match en sifflant, l'arbitre nous déclara vainqueur alors qu'Emmett m'éclater le dos en me frappant avec sa grosse patte avant de partir vers les gradins. Bill me tapa dans la main que je lui tendis, me disant que j'avais fait un excellent match. Le coach hurlait de joie en prenant le premier joueur qui lui tombait sous la main dans les bras.

J'étais toujours sous le panier, à recevoir des congratulations de toutes parts lorsque je me fis heurter violement. Je souriais lorsque je vis le regard de ma belle. J'allais simplement la prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'elle plaqua ses mains sur ma nuque et m'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surpris, je ne répondis pas à son baiser mais quand sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre supérieure, je reprenais vie et l'embrasser comme si mon existence dépendait de ce baiser. J'entourais sa taille de mes mains alors que les siennes venaient se poser légèrement sur mes fesses.

La repoussant tout doucement, je posais mon front sur le sien.

- Hey, c'est moi qui devait te toucher les fesses devant tout le monde…

- Plus rien ne t'empêche de le faire maintenant…

Encore une fois, je ne me fis pas prier et agripper ses fesses, la faisant entourer ma taille de ses jambes et l'embrasser, un sourire collé sur mon visage.

**...**

**Bon, pas si terrible que ça, hein ! Je sais que c'est décevant, au vue du nombre de semaines que vous avez attendu pour ce chapitre et j'en suis carrément désolée !**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement quand viendra le prochain mais j'essaierais de faire vite. Enfin, avant tout, je dois continuer "Comme son père" donc, je ne vous promets rien, ni ne donne de date spécifique !**

**Une review fait toujours plaisir, bonne ou mauvaise, tant qu'elle est constructive et non insultante...**

**A bientôt !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction "Insoupçonné". Ce n'est pas Noël ou quoi que ce soit, c'est seulement moi, grosse feignasse d'Edwardienne100 qui a enfin réussi à pondre ce foutu dernier chapitre ! Et encore, je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout satisfaite ! A vous de me dire si j'aurais du ou pas le poster...**

**Vous avez bien lu (si vous lisez les en-tête bien sûr ^^) Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il reste encore l'épilogue, qui arrivera beaucoup plus tôt que celui-ci pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est déjà prêt. Je dois seulement le paufiner et je pourrais vous le poster, avant la fin du mois ! C'est pas super ça ? Non ? Ok, je sors !**

**Bon, on revient aux bonnes vieilles habitudes avec cette histoire !**

**Côté PUB : **Vu que c'est la dernière, je vais vous donner plusieurs fictions. Désolée si je vous les ai déjà conseillé mais on fait une sorte de regroupement ! Alors, pour commencer, je vous conseille les magnifiques fictions de la célèbre **_Popolove_** (son profil est dans mes favoris). A lire également, la merveilleuse fiction de **_Sandrine50_** (Tu m'appartiens), si vous aimez les Dark Edward, vous serez servie ! La parodie de _Midnight Sun, **Midnight Desire**_ traduite par Evelyne-raconte est génial et très très hot ! Je vous conseille également deux OS que j'ai lu de **_Lunaland_** et que j'ai énormément apprécié (profil dans mes favoris). Encore une autre, _**Beautiful Revenge**_, écrite par ma Siamoise (_Popolove_) et sa Passion (_Mzlle-Moon_).

Je fais ma petite PUB perso : nouvelle fiction **_"Situations Erotiques"_** Si vous n'aimez pas le lemon, n'y allez surtout pas. Cette histoire est entièrement lemon et le restera jusqu'à la fin. Pas de prise de tête avec un Jacob collant, une Tanya hystérique ou encore un Edward/Bella coincés. Fiction purement érotiques et d'après les retombés des premiers chapitres, prévoyez petites culottes, glaçons ou douches froides !

**Remerciements : **Kihhi, doudounord, erika shoval, LaoLuvRob, Laguna Blu, kccb, lily7807, Justine, ulkan13, anges0112, Atchoum16, LFX, Juliet1802, Marissa, bellardtwilight, Xx-LautnerPassion-xX, dedee-06, cchope, hana, story0etincelle0espoir, CaroEdward, Pupuce0078, twilight007, kenza, Une Fille, nathyhale, SalomeRose, Adeline, chachoualex63, DANUELLA, titijade, Elodie Breuse, Baby07, kiara333, juliette, Joannie01, Emma-des-iles-974, larsand, Caraibe.s27Mel.s, Leeloo, maya2010, yoro-chan, Sofi, shachou, appaloosa, Lenerol, Anill, SAMYSTERE, phika17, PurementFanTwilight, 35nanou, Mademoiselle Lizzie, eliloulou, sexforlife, Habswifes, acoco, vanillejulie, bellaagain, Em 81, Candyshy, oliveronica cullen massen, sarinette60, anayata, aelita48, Jurasik-in-twilight, kikinette11, Onja, AnZeLe42100, Aliiice, adeline73100, bichou85, vinie65, Bib08, ousna, vinou, chouchoumag, marnchoups, Letmesign23, bebounette, Willowme, Cathou3 et Ilonka.

**J'ai dépassé les 1000 reviews pour cette fiction et franchement, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout alors un grand MERCI à tout le monde, encore une fois. **

**Même si je souhaite que ce chapitre vous plaise à toutes, j'ai une petite pensée pour ma **_Yoro_**, qui l'attendait depuis longtemps et pour ma fille, **_Farah_** ! J'espère que vous aimerez les filles et n'hésitez pas à venir me *raa* dessus sur MSN, j'accepte toutes les critiques !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

_Petit résumé : Edward et Bella se connaissent depuis le lycée et on fait "l'erreur" de coucher ensemble. Même en se protégeant, Bella est tombée enceinte, pour le plus grand malheur d'Edward qui lui a demandé d'avorter. Quelques mois sans s'adresser le moindre mots, ils se retrouvent à la fac et un jeu de séduction commence. Au bout d'un court temps, ils tombent amoureux mais ne disent rien de leur passé, ni de leur présent à leurs amis. Dans le chapitre précédent, Bella montre enfin, publiquement, qu'ils sont en couple._

**...**

**Date : 21.11.09**

_Encore une fois, je ne me fis pas prier et agripper ses fesses, la faisant entourer ma taille de ses jambes et l'embrasser, un sourire collé sur mon visage._

Nos langues s'aimaient à la fois fougueusement mais aussi tendrement. J'étais plus qu'heureux qu'elle montre à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble. C'était très important pour moi. En cachant notre relation, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'assumait pas d'être avec moi, qu'elle voulait s'en cacher pour je ne sais quel absurde raison. Alors j'étais comblé de ce moment. D'autant plus que je ressentais toute sa joie, en cet instant. Ses bras entourés fermement autour de ma nuque, les miens autour de sa taille fine, nous étions comme seuls au monde.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la grosse voix de mon meilleur ami et que j'écarte ma bouche de celle de ma belle, la gardant néanmoins dans mes bras, collé à moi.

- Putain, c'était pas trop tôt !

- Comment ça, pas trop tôt ? Tu le savais, Emmett ?

Je relevais un sourcil vers ma demi-sœur, qui avait parlé de façon ironique. Elle avait un grand sourire au coin des lèvres et nous regardait, Bella et moi, de sorte à me faire comprendre qu'elle savait depuis longtemps que nous étions ensemble. Je secouais la tête avant de reporter mon regard sur ma petite amie. Elle souriait grandement, me regardant elle aussi. Je plongeais au plus profond de ses prunelles chocolats.

- Félicitations. Tu as été grandiose…

- C'est grâce à toi.

- Et voilà qui nous la joue romantique à souhait !

- Comment ça, grâce à moi ?

- J'ai voulu être le meilleur possible pour épater ma petite amie et pour qu'elle me saute dessus à la fin du match.

- T'as réussi alors… Et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas été la seule à être épater.

Je détournais un instant les yeux de la douce et regardais autour de nous. Les filles et les garçons nous jetaient soit un regard empli de haine, soit plein de jalousie. Dans un coin, je vis Bill me faire un vague sourire, auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête. Il rentra dans les vestiaires, sans plus aucun regard. Je retournais aux pupilles de ma belle. Elle avait un petit plis entre les sourcils, que j'effaçais de mon doigt avant d'embrasser furtivement ses lèvres. Son sourire revint alors et je nous avançais vers les gradins. Une fois assis, nous restâmes dans la même position jusqu'à ce que le gymnase et les vestiaires se vident. Nous nous chuchotions des « je t'aime » et nous embrassions de temps à autre avant d'aller faire un tour dans les douches…

**…**

**Date : 31.12.09**

Ça faisait plus d'un mois que nous sortions ensemble, Bella et moi, et on pouvait dire que notre couple avait fait parler de lui, dans toute la faculté de Yale. Bizarrement, ça choquait ou agaçait tout le monde que nous soyons tous les deux. Les filles lançaient des regards noirs de jalousie à Bella alors qu'elles me gratifiaient d'un regard navré. Les gars, eux, semblaient vouloir se jeter sur moi pour m'étriper alors qu'ils regardaient toujours Bella telle une friandise. Ça m'énervait tellement que j'étais obligé de marquer mon territoire à chaque moment, la prenant dans mes bras, l'embrassant, la touchant… Enfin bon, je prenais ça comme prétexte quand elle me demandait pourquoi je la touchais sans arrêt mais je le faisais, bien entendu, avant tout parce que j'en mourrais d'envie.

Enfin bon, tout allait bien entre nous. Je ne dirais pas que c'était le bonheur parfait car nous avions nous aussi nos petites disputes de couple mais c'était tout de même génial. Et bizarrement, nos disputes étaient quelque chose que j'appréciais énormément. Pourquoi ? Eh bien pour les réconciliations, bien sûr ! Demander pardon ne m'a jamais autant plu que depuis que je le faisais auprès de Bella. Nous passions, généralement, toute la nuit à nous « excuser » auprès de l'autre et au lendemain, tout redevenait comme avant.

Bref, nous étions à Forks depuis quelques jours pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec nos familles. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, mes parents étaient présents et j'appréhendais un peu. Nous avions prévu de nous voir, avec Bella et les gars au terrain de basket. En fait, le père de ma petite amie était très fatigué en ce moment et je ne voulais pas la laisser avec sa mère pour le soir du réveillon alors je lui avais proposé de le passer avec moi. Bien entendu, elle avait dit oui aussitôt et avait tout de suite fait des plans pour faire le mur. Plans dans lesquels j'étais jusqu'au cou, dans ma voiture, à deux mètres de chez elle, attendant qu'elle passe par la fenêtre ou sorte en douce par la porte arrière de la maison.

Nos parents ne savaient pas encore que nous étions ensemble. Les miens, trop occupés à voyager, se foutaient un peu de mon bonheur. Le mien et celui d'Alice, également. Alors qu'au début, tout était rose et plein de promesse, aujourd'hui, après quelques mois, Carlisle et Esmée trouvaient ça moins amusant, dirons-nous. Pour les parents de Bella, c'était un peu plus complexe que ça. Sa mère n'en aurait certainement rien eu à foutre, à l'image de mes parents. Quant à son père… Je vous assure que le pire triangle amoureux était lorsque la troisième personne était le père. Ma belle adorait son père et elle voulait toujours faire le mieux pour lui. Elle voulait le rendre fier d'avoir une fille comme elle. Par conséquent, il s'était avéré que je n'étais visiblement pas le meilleur parti pour une vie stable, heureuse et sérieuse. S'il savait à quel point sa fille n'était pas sérieuse…

Enfin, Bella voulait garder encore un peu le secret auprès de son shérif de père, me jurant toute fois qu'un beau jour, il serait au courant. Avec un peu de chance, le jour de nos fiançailles ou à l'annonce de notre premier enfant… En toute hypothèse car là encore, je ne savais pas si elle le lui dirait.

Je secouais la tête pour sortir de mes pensées alors que j'aperçus du mouvement sur ma gauche. Ne sachant pas si c'était ma douce, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sursautais alors que la portière passagère s'ouvrit et que Bella se posait sur le siège. Fermant délicatement derrière elle, ma belle me déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres avant d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. J'essayais de voir sa tenue mais son manteau caché tout.

- Démarre au lieu de me reluquer…

Je lui fis un sourire avant de me redresser sur le coussin et de démarrer la voiture. Nous roulâmes dans le silence, seulement troublé par la musique mit à bas volume. Sa main sur la mienne qui tenait le levier de vitesse, nous arrivâmes tranquillement sur le terrain de basket, où la Jeep de mon meilleur ami ainsi que la Porshe de ma sœur étaient déjà garé. Avant de passer le réveillon en « famille », nous avions décidé de fêter la nouvelle année avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour nous. Notre groupe.

Aussitôt placé à côté d'une des voitures, nous détachâmes nos ceintures avant de sortir en même temps de la voiture. Alice et Rose se jetèrent sur Bella tandis que je rejoignais les gars qui s'étaient installé dans les gradins, une bière dans la main. Jasper lança un coup de poing à l'épaule de notre ami avant de me saluer. Je pris une bière qui se trouvait dans une glacière ouverte à leur côté.

- Comment ça va depuis cette après-midi ?

- Comme tu le vois, mon père a eu la bonté de nous acheter quelques bières.

- Tu le remercieras de notre part.

- C'est déjà fait ! Tu me prends pour un fils ingrat ou quoi ?

Il me fit légèrement sursauter en riant grassement, avant d'aplatir sa grosse ma main entre mes omoplates, me décollant les poumons. J'avalais une gorgée avant de porter mon regard sur les filles qui s'étaient installés sur le capot de la Porshe et qui riaient en regardant Alice, qui avait une moue boudeuse.

Je commençais à appréhender la suite de la soirée car d'ici une heure, la bonne humeur retomberait sûrement au plus bas. Bella ne savait pas encore que mes parents seraient à la maison et pensait que nous allions rester toute la soirée tous les deux à la villa… Enfin, trois avec Alice. Je lui avais tout de même demandé de s'habiller classe pour venir. La connaissant, si je ne lui avais rien dit, elle serait venue en jean, débardeur ou chemise. Même si je me fichais de l'avis de mes parents à propos de ma petite-amie, je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait si elle arrivait face à mes parents, habillée comme tous les jours.

Parlant de n'importe quoi avec mes amis, j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'elle portait sous son manteau long. Je pouvais juste dire qu'elle avait des petits talons aux pieds et qu'il semblait que sa peau soit un peu plus bronzée. Ce détail me permit de savoir qu'elle portait des bas. Serait-elle en jupe ou plutôt en robe ? Pendant un instant, je rêvais qu'elle ne porte que porte-jarretelle, bas et soutien-gorge rembourré mais me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de penser à ça maintenant. Et que ce serait très malvenu que je lui retire son manteau dans l'entrée, qu'elle soit habillée comme dans mon imagination, avec mes parents dans le salon.

- Cherche pas, il pense encore aux choses perverses qu'il va faire avec Bella cette nuit…

- Ouais, rien qu'à son air de con, tu dois avoir raison, Jazz. Alors Eddy, on fantasme ?

- Fermez-la tous les deux. Et oui, je fantasme. C'est obligée avec une fille si tentante pour copine. Et puis bon, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas fait la même chose avec Alice et Rosalie.

- Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Tais-toi Jasper, c'est de ma sœur dont il s'agit.

- Et moi, je peux te parler de ce que j'ai prévu pour ma Rosie, une fois que je me serrais incrusté chez elle, en pleine nuit ?

- Non plus…

Au bout de quelques minutes, les filles nous rejoignirent et j'accueillais Bella sur mes genoux. Entourant sa taille de mes bras, je mis mon menton sur mon épaule alors qu'elle passait ses mains sur mes avant-bras, me les caressant distraitement alors qu'elle parlait avec les autres. Son parfum était enivrant, comme toujours et je fermais les yeux afin de m'en imprégner à nouveau.

J'aimais ces moments, avec nos amis. En réalité, nous n'étions pas uniquement des potes de lycée, qui se retrouvaient par chance dans la même université. Non, nous étions plus que ça. Personnellement, je n'imaginais plus mes journées sans la douceur de ma Bella, sans les blagues ridicules de mon meilleur ami Emmett, de la folie d'Alice, du comportement maternel de Rosalie ou encore du calme contagieux de Jasper. Nous étions une famille avec chacun son caractère. Si nous avions un problème, nous pouvions nous confier les uns aux autres. Une famille unie qui riait pour tout et rien. Une famille comme tout le monde en rêve mais que seuls les plus chanceux ont.

Nous étions chanceux.

- Bon, même s'il n'est que vingt-trois heures et que nous ne rentrerons dans l'année 2010 que dans une heure, nous nous devons de faire un décompte, jeunes gens.

Alice sauta du banc sur lequel elle était assise, près de Jasper. Nous formâmes un cercle, une bière chacun dans une main. Les doigts de ma main gauche enlacés à ceux de la main droite de ma Bella, je la regardais avec amour alors qu'Emmett se plaçait dans le dos de sa chérie et qu'Alice se plaçait contre le flanc de son compagnon, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Bon, je suis certainement le moins doué pour les discours et tout ça mais je voulais vous dire que je ne me suis jamais autant éclaté que depuis que nous sommes tous ensemble à la fac. D'abord, mes potes, Edward et Jasper, que je connais depuis des lustres et à qui je n'ais pas honte de dire que je les aime…

- Nous aussi on t'aime vieux mais fais gaffe, vu la tête de Rose, elle n'est pas prête de te partager !

- Hors de question qu'Edward aille avec toi. Il est à moi…

- Eh, ça vous gêne pas de me couper la parole ? Bref, je disais que vous êtes les meilleurs potes que je pouvais avoir, sérieusement. Ensuite, ma petite Bella, que je devrais connaître également depuis des années mais mon côté con m'en a empêché et sérieusement, je le regrette. Ma petite maladroite et timide est devenue femme fatale, qui n'hésite plus à s'imposer. Une sœurette, en quelque sorte. Ensuite, ma petite pile électrique. T'es arrivée comme un boomerang, on a eu la chance de t'attraper au vol et te de garder près de nous. Grâce à toi, j'ai gagné une seconde petite sœur à protéger.

Je regardais les larmes des yeux de ma demi-sœur couler alors que le visage de ma Bella se nicha dans mon épaule, alors qu'elle reniflait silencieusement. Moi-même ému, je tentais de penser à quelque chose de marrant pour ne pas passer pour une gonzesse. Après avoir repris son souffle, Emmett se tourna vers sa copine, qui retenait ses larmes à grande peine.

- Et enfin, pour finir, la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse rencontre, celle qui a chamboulé ma vie en un mouvement de hanches et de cheveux… Ma Rosie. Tu m'as fait aimé pour la première fois et tu seras, j'en suis certain, la seule de toute ma vie que j'aimerais autant. J'étais un gros con avant et tu m'as fait changé en un claquement de doigt. Tu es la femme parfaite et je n'aurais pu être aussi chanceux. Et tu…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car Rosalie lui avait sauté au cou, l'embrassant plus que passionnément. Ça virait vers le goulument quand nous décidâmes tous de mettre fin à notre avant-minuit. Les couples s'isolants, je me retrouvais avec ma belle. Bras dans les bras, nous attendions Alice afin de rentrer tous les trois à la maison. Je savais que je devais lui dire, enfin, que nous rejoignions mes parents et que j'allais enfin les lui présenter mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle panique et rentre chez elle a pied. Elle en serait bien capable. Ça pouvait être une sacrée tête de mule, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris.

Lui embrassant le front, je donnais ensuite une accolade viril à mes deux amis avant qu'ils ne montent dans leurs voitures respectives. Rose était en train de pleurer dans les bras des deux autres filles et dès qu'elle eut repris contenance, elle vint m'enlacer.

- T'as pas intérêt à faire le con…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai rien fait.

- Je sais mais elle t'aime énormément. Elle nous a raconté ce qu'il se passait chez elle… Elle n'a plus que nous et elle compte particulièrement sur toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je tiens plus que tout à elle.

- Tant mieux car meilleur ami ou pas de mon mec, je n'hésiterais pas à te massacrer !

- J'en suis sûr. Allez, à demain…

Je lui embrassais la joue avant qu'elle n'entre dans la Jeep d'Emmett et que je rejoigne ma place derrière le volant de ma voiture. Mettant le contact, je me dirigeais, avec une certaine appréhension, vers notre villa. Mon cœur battait fortement dans mes tempes. J'étais complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir fait part de la présence de mes parents mais… Soyons réalistes, si je lui avais dit, elle aurait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas venir et même à notre avant-minuit.

Encore plus nerveux alors que je me garais devant l'entrée de la grande villa, je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice dans le rétroviseur, lui annonçant silencieusement que le grand moment était arrivé. Elle me fit un sourire encourageant avant de déclarer qu'on allait bien s'amuser et de sortir d'un pas dansant de la voiture, courant presque pour rentrer dans l'immense maison.

- Je m'y ferais jamais.

- Quoi ?

- Ta maison… Ou devrais-je dire ton palace. Je ne comprends pas tes parents. Ils ont des enfants géniaux, une baraque hors norme et ils n'en profitent même pas.

Je secouais la tête avant de sortir de la Volvo et de me précipiter de l'autre côté afin de lui ouvrir. Bien entendu, elle ne m'avait pas attendu et je n'eus qu'à refermer la porte derrière elle. J'agrippais sa main avant de nous amener vers la porte d'entrée. Je sentais ma main trembler à l'intérieure de la sienne. Même si le consentement de mes parents n'avait son grand intérêt pour moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser. Après tout, Bella était la première petite-amie que j'allais leur présenter. Malheureusement, connaissant l'attitude « sociable » de mon père et ma mère, je m'attendais au pire pour cette soirée.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu m'aimes, hein ? Quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme connerie, Cullen ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que je n'avais rien fait de grave à part omettre le fait que mes parents se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'elle, dans la maison car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le visage de ma mère nous apparaissant.

**Du côté de Bella : **

Je ne savais pas si je devais le frapper tout de suite ou attendre que je ne sois plus dans ce parfait et confortable canapé, devant ses parents qui me regardaient avec je ne sais quelle expression. Ils n'étaient pas enthousiaste, comme la plupart des parents qui rencontre la petite-amie de leur fils. Ils n'étaient pas en colère non plus, je pense, d'avoir été en quelque sorte les derniers au courant par rapport à la nouvelle de notre couple. En fait, la mère, Esmée, semblait indifférente, buvant coupe de Champagne sur coupe de Champagne. Quant au père… Carlisle Cullen était à la fois effrayant mais il apportait aussi un petit quelque chose de confiance. Alice était assise sur la grande table, en train de manger des biscuits d'apéritifs, nous regardant tous les quatre comme si elle attendait qu'un match ne commence. À mes côtés, Edward n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis que nous étions rentrés dans la villa mais avait gardé sa main dans la mienne.

Plus le silence s'allongeait, plus je me sentais mal à l'aise. Pas à ma place parmi tout ce luxe. Ma maison n'était pas aussi grande et aussi bien décorée. Mon père n'étant pas très fan de décoration inutile et ma mère… Elle, tant que le bar était plein, elle n'avait aucun soucis avec l'ambiance de la maison. Alors que j'étais plutôt dans le même genre, ma rencontre avec Rosalie avait changé tout ça. Je me rappelais vaguement d'une après-midi, avant de partir en vacances, les heures que nous avions passé à accrocher photos, posters ou autres mots faits par elle, Angela et moi, aux murs. Ma chambre s'était métamorphosée. Alors que le matin, elle était morne, sans couleur et sans vie, le soir, je m'étais endormi mieux que jamais avec mes amies accroché au dessus de ma tête de lit ou encore, avec les nombreux bibelots qui ornaient maintenant ma table de chevet.

Je secouais la tête, oubliant finalement comment avait fini la soirée, lorsque ma mère avait dénié se lever pour me balancer encore des vacheries à la figure. Malgré ça, j'étais resté forte grâce aux clichés qui envahissaient ma chambre, me disant que quelques jours plus tard, je ne serais plus dans la même maison. Mieux encore, que quelques semaines après, je partais pour l'université, où je pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie.

Et quelle vie ! Si je m'étais attendue à sortir avec le célèbre Edward Cullen, après ce qui nous était arrivés… Même si au fond de moi, ça ne s'effacerait jamais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. L'aimer pour sa gentillesse et son humanité qui s'était développé au fil des jours. L'aimer pour son physique de Dieu Grec : Apollon pouvait aller se rhabiller, il ne lui arrivait pas à al cheville. L'aimer pour son intelligence. Et enfin, l'aimer pour lui, tout simplement. Il était certainement l'homme qui m'avait fait le plus mal au cœur mais il était également l'homme qui m'avait rendu la plus heureuse du monde.

Je me déconcentrais à nouveau sur les parents de mon compagnon, essayant de compter à combien de verre était la maitresse de maison ou encore, combien de soupire était sorti de la bouche du paternel.

- Alors ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de mon… beau-père. Ça me faisait très étrange de penser à Carlisle Cullen de cette façon. Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire alors que mon amie, toujours à table, souffla avant de replonger sa main dans le paquet de chips.

- Alors quoi ?

- Eh bien, de quand êtes-vous… ensemble ?

J'avais l'impression qu'il avait plus craché que dit ce dernier mot. Je serrais mon emprise sur la main d'Edward alors qu'il faisait pareil, me broyant presque la paume. Je le sentais qui commençait à s'énerver. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à décrypter ses émotions. Il se tendait et regardait son interlocuteur avec des boulets de canons dans les pupilles. Je ne voulais pas que l'ambiance de la soirée soit encore plus tendue avec un Edward énervé alors j'essayais de le calmer, silencieusement.

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques temps.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Comment ça « pourquoi » ?

- Eh bien oui… Si je me souviens bien de tes goûts au lycée, Mademoiselle Swan n'est pas du tout ce que tu aimes… Alors, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais choisi une fille comme elle.

Bon, une chose était clair, je n'étais pas appréciée par ma belle-famille. La seule qui était d'accord pour mon couple avec Edward dans cette maison était Alice. Encore une fois, le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place monta en moi. Plus je regardais le père de mon compagnon, plus je me sentais mal.

- Je l'aime.

- Tu… Tu l'aimes ?

Carlisle eut un rire, qu'il étouffa de sa main avant d'avaler une gorgée de son Scotch pur. Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que je me levais brusquement, de plus en plus mal. Les parents me regardaient comme si j'étais une extraterrestre venue sur terre pour faire effondrer leur monde. Alice avait arrêté de mâcher en me regardant, légèrement paniquée. Quant à Edward, il continuait de fusiller son père des yeux mais avait pris ma main dans la sienne, toujours assis dans le canapé.

J'inspirais, essayant de faire disparaitre cet état de mal-être mais c'était encore pire. J'eus le temps de m'excuser avant de décamper, une main sur la bouche. Je sortais de la maison, claquant légèrement la porte derrière moi. Je courais le plus vite possible, avec mes talons, vers le premier buisson avant de vomir ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me mettais dans cet état. Depuis que nous étions revenus à Forks, pour les vacances, j'avais cette boule à l'estomac. J'avais une peur panique qu'Edward décide de venir à la maison, pour se présenter à mon père. Non pas que je ne le trouvais pas assez bien pour moi mais mon compagnon avait une certaine réputation qui était arrivé aux oreilles de mon père et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la discussion à propos des garçons avec Charlie. Malgré tout l'amour et le respect que j'éprouvais mon shérif de père, y'avait des limites.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dehors, seule, à prendre l'air, collé sur le coffre de la voiture de mon petit-ami, à regarder les étoiles et à penser, mais je sursautais brusquement alors que je sentais un menton se poser sur mon épaule nue à cause de ma robe bleue à bretelle fine et deux bras entourés ma taille. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me fit un peu du bien. Je joignis mes deux mains derrière sa nuque et plongeais dans la chaleur de son cou.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tes parents étaient là, ce soir ?

- Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas venir si je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient là. Et moi, je voulais à tout prix passer mon réveillon avec toi. Alice est bien gentille, je l'adore mais après minuit, elle passera son temps sur MSN, à parler avec son Jazzou et moi… Bah moi, je ne veux te voir par écran interposé mais face à face. Être avec toi pour commencer la nouvelle année en beauté.

- Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Emmett ? C'est la soirée des petits mots mignons…

- Bon, ok, je vais faire plus dans mon style alors. Bella, si je voulais que tu viennes, c'était pour pas que je sois seul, dans mon grand lit… Ce n'est pas la seule raison mais bon, si tu me trouves un grain trop romantique alors…

- J'aime bien quand t'es romantique. Ça change. Et puis, toutes les filles normales aiment le romantisme.

- Tu n'es pas une filles normales, ma Bella.

Je souris contre sa peau avant d'embrasser son cou. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de retourner dans ce fichu salon, avec ces fichus parents. Ils me détestaient et je ne voyais pas très bien ce que je pouvais faire pour qu'ils aient une meilleure opinion de moi. Déjà que moi-même, je ne me sentais pas à ma place dans la villa des Cullen alors…

- Tu veux retourner dans le salon ?

- Pas vraiment. Ton père me fait peur et ta mère me met mal à l'aise…

- Ok, alors on monte directement à la chambre.

Alors que j'allais protester, refusant qu'il ne se mette encore plus ses parents à dos pour ne pas fêter la nouvelle année avec eux, il m'embrassa. Pas d'un baiser tendre et rempli de tendresse. Non, plutôt comme un baiser désespéré, me prouvant qu'il m'aimait profondément et qu'il avait peur que ce moment difficile avec ses géniteurs ne vienne tout gâcher entre nous. Je répondis avec ardeur à notre étreinte, bloquant son visage contre le mien en tenant sa tignasse d'une poigne ferme. Perdu dans notre passion, Edward me plaqua durement contre la carrosserie et une de ses mains colla encore plus mon corps au sien. Nous étions à bout d'air mais nous nous en fichions royalement. Nos langues s'adoraient littéralement alors que nos corps s'épousaient à la perfection, créant d'eux-même une friction entre nos deux intimités envieuses.

Après quelques minutes ou heures peut-être, j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps alors je n'arrivais pas à bien mettre une durée sur notre étreinte, Edward se recula de moi, provoquant nos gémissements de manque. Il posa son front sur le mien, un léger sourire barrant son doux visage.

- Je…

- Moi aussi…

Il sourit encore plus. J'avais pris pour habitude de l'arrêter en plein milieu de ses « je t'aime ». Non pas que je ne les aimais pas mais je n'aimais pas rougir comme la pauvre adolescente romantique que j'étais.

Nous passâmes encore quelques secondes dans le silence avant qu'il n'enlace nos doigts et qu'il nous dirige vers la villa. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure alors que nous passions devant la grande ouverture du salon mais que nous continuâmes d'avancer pour monter à l'étage. Edward ne porta aucun regard à la pièce et je me gardais bien de le faire également.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière nous, nous nous installâmes sur le lit, retirant au préalable nos chaussures. Je me collais contre le torse de mon petit-ami, relevant légèrement ma robe afin de passer une de mes jambes sur les siennes, comme j'avais pour habitude de le faire lorsque nous étions seuls, allongés. Edward caressait distraitement mes cheveux alors que son autre main jouait avec une des miennes. Je fermais les yeux, profitant simplement de son odeur et du bruit résonnant dans sa poitrine, à l'endroit où battait son cœur.

Au bout d'un long moment, je sentis les caresses de mon compagnon ralentir avant de se stopper, me prouvant qu'il s'était endormi. Je me redressais lentement pour remarquer que nous entamerions notre nouvelle dans quelques minutes. Finalement, tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes, ce qui m'étonna fortement. Je me libérais de l'étreinte de mon petit-ami pour sortir de la chambre, cherchant Alice pour qu'elle me prête un vêtement pour dormir. Je n'allais pas rentrer à la maison, à cette heure et ce, sans dire un mot à Edward.

Je déambulais alors en silence dans l'immense villa mais fis une grimace lorsque je vis la chambre de mon amie vide. Je décidais, après un instant de descendre au salon ou à la cuisine pour la trouver. Malheureusement, je tombais sur Carlisle Cullen, qui sirotait un nouveau verre. Le plus lentement et silencieusement possible, je me détournais, priant pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Ma poisse revint en un quart de seconde trop tôt alors que sa voix me héla. Légèrement tremblante, je me retournais.

- Venez vous asseoir avec moi Isabella.

- Bella… Je… Les gens m'appellent Bella.

Il hocha la tête, me regardant étrangement, tandis que je m'installais à la même place que tout à l'heure, face à lui. J'inspirais profondément avant d'oser lever les yeux vers le chef de famille.

- Tu crois sans doute que je ne t'aime pas. Que je pense que mon fils mérite mieux. Que je suis quelqu'un d'affreux, qui ne fait pas attention à ses enfants.

- Non… Enfin, oui.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je passe ma vie à l'extérieur, ne me préoccupant que de ma femme et encore… J'aime Esmée, Edward et Alice mais… Bella, il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos de moi. Mes parents étaient imbus de leur personne. Ils n'aimaient qu'eux, en voyaient qu'eux… Leur bonheur ne venait que de leur compte en banque. J'ai souvent été seul alors dès ma majorité, je suis allé étudié loin d'eux.

- Monsieur Cullen, je…

- Laisse-moi finir. J'ai appris, quelques temps après avoir rencontré Esmée, qu'ils étaient sur la paille. Plus un sous. Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont venu me le dire mais quelques jours plus tard, ma mère m'a appelé, me demandant des nouvelles. Puis, encore un peu de temps après ça, mon père m'a rendu visite… Au bout de quelques mois, ils ont commencé à me demander de l'argent car ils étaient complètement à sec. Ils s'étaient tellement rapproché de moi que je leur ais donné, pensant qu'on formerait enfin une famille unie. Mais à la minute où j'avais signé le chèque, plus de parents à l'horizon.

- En quoi ça a avoir avec ma relation avec Edward ?

- Je me méfie. Le salaire du shérif de la ville est connu pour être maigre. Je ne veux pas d'une arriviste.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, mon père gagne très bien sa vie. J'ai certes eu besoin d'une bourse pour aller à la fac mais… Je ne suis pas avec votre fils pour l'argent. Je l'aime.

- Lui aussi, à ce qu'il m'a expliqué juste après que tu sois sorti en courant.

- D'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser pour…

- Non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai été méchant et froid avec toi… J'aurais du être, au contraire, heureux que mon fils me ramène une fille charmante à la maison. Tu n'étais pas comme ces filles que je voyais sortir de la chambre de mon fils, quand il était au lycée, les rares fois où j'étais à la maison. Tu as l'air sage. Sage et réfléchie. Et je pense que c'est le mieux pour Edward. C'est un homme maintenant, il faut qu'il arrête de courir cent lièvres à la fois…

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, lentement. Finalement, il ne me détestait pas. Il avait juste peur que je ne manipule son fils, ce qui était normal de sa part. Après tout, beaucoup de filles se mettent avec des garçons par pur intérêt. Soit pour le sexe divin, soit pour leur intelligence, soit pour leur fric. Personnellement, je n'avais ni besoin qu'Edward soit riche, ni qu'il soit intelligent pour m'intéresser. Je l'aimais pour lui et pour rien d'autre.

- J'aime Edward. C'est mon unique fils. Alice est arrivée dans ma vie sans que je ne le veuille vraiment mais… Alice est ma fille et je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle souffre, si elle apprenait que ton amitié est seulement là pour notre argent, à Esmée et moi.

- Et moi, j'aime plus que tout Edward. Alice est devenue l'une de mes meilleures amies et je peux vous assurer que jamais, je ne leur ferais du mal.

- Je te crois, Bella.

Il n'avait plus du tout l'air du martyre de tout à l'heure, me regardant froidement, avec dédain. Maintenant, j'avais en face de moi un homme doux et de confiance. Je me demandais si Edward connaissait l'histoire de ses grands-parents. Peut-être serait-il plus indulgent avec son père s'il savait un tiers de cette histoire. Il pensait que son père ne l'aimait pas, hors, c'était tout le contraire. Même dans l'ombre, il le protégeait.

Carlisle me surprit en se levant brusquement, regardant sa montre.

- Il est bientôt l'heure, Bella. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles commencer cette nouvelle année avec un homme grincheux et soupçonneux…

- Je…

- Alice est partie rejoindre son copain, si j'ai bien compris. Rejoins le tien. Personnellement, je dois parler avec ma femme. Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur Cullen.

Je lui fis un signe de tête avant de me diriger rapidement vers l'étage et retourner dans la chambre de mon petit-ami. À peine arrivée, je le vis bouger dans le lit avant de se redresser, me regardant un œil ouvert, l'autre à moitié endormi. Sa tignasse était encore plus désordonnée et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était battu avec les coussins pendant ma courte absence. Je ne restais pas une minute de plus debout devant la porte et courus le rejoindre dans le lit, le plaquant lourdement sur le matelas, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il y répondit, bien entendu, gémissant contre mes lèvres alors que ses mains empaumèrent mes fesses par-dessus ma robe.

- Que me vaut une telle fougue, Miss Swan ?

- Eh bien, ça y est, nous sommes en 2010 et j'ai pensé commencer la nouvelle année de façon…

Je lui souris en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me reculer, effleurant son érection naissante. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux avant d'ôter ma robe dans un seul mouvement. Je souris plus grandement encore lorsqu'un son entre le grognement et le ronronnement sortir de sa gorge.

- … volcanique.

Sur ces mots, je me jetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me fit basculer sur le dos, collant fortement son corps excité contre le mien surchauffé.

**...**

**Date : 1.01.2010**

Bella avait tout simplement été… Non, en fait, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire tout ce que Bella m'avait fait ou fait ressentir cette nuit. Elle m'avait promis du volcanique et je peux vous dire qu'elle avait assurée ses dires. C'était encore mieux que volcanique. Chaudement érotique, explosivement bouillant ? Je ne savais pas réellement si ça se disait mais c'est ce que j'éprouvais à mon réveil. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout et un coup d'œil à mon portable m'indiquait que c'était presque ça. Je n'avais dormi qu'une petite demi-heure et j'étais en pleine forme.

Collant le dos de ma petite-amie contre mon torse, je plongeais mon nez dans ses cheveux avant d'embrasser sa nuque et d'entourer fortement sa taille de mon bras. Bella dut comprendre car elle gémit et bougea lentement ses fesses nues contre mon sexe qui durcissait de plus en plus. Contrairement à cette nuit, j'avais envie d'être tendre… Tendre et lent. De prendre mon temps pour voir le plaisir naître au plus profond de nous. De nos deux corps.

Mes doigts longeaient son flanc, lentement, récoltant mille frissons. Sa main rejoignit la mienne et elle noua mes doigts aux siens alors qu'elle bougeait lentement et langoureusement contre ma verge qui se tendait de plus en plus. Je gémis doucement contre sa peau alors qu'elle laissa échapper mon prénom dans son souffle difficile. Alors qu'elle poussait plus ses fesses contre moi, me disant silencieusement ce qu'elle voulait, je l'embrassais à nouveau dans le cou et la fis s'allonger délicatement, la surplombant sans peser de mon poids sur son corps fin. Je la regardais dans les yeux, lui prouvant à quel point je l'aimais. Bella me sourit avant de poser ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Glissant encore une fois doucement ses doigts entre mes mèches, elle attira ma tête vers la sienne, m'embrassant avec douceur.

Nos langues s'étudiaient lentement. Aucune précipitation, aucune sauvagerie n'avait sa place dans ce moment de pure tendresse. Mes mains se placèrent sur ses cuisses, que j'écartais finement. Je ne pouvais plus attendre d'être à nouveau dans son antre si accueillant alors je poussais lentement en elle, m'insérant en elle millimètres par millimètres, profitant le plus longtemps possible de cette sensation de bien-être. Je me sentais à ma place avec elle, en elle.

Notre ébat ne fut que passion tendre, amour et volupté. Au bout de très longues minutes, nous vinrent à bout d'extase, murmurant entre nos lèvres le prénom de l'autre.

La journée aurait pu continuer ainsi, avec Bella et moi se câlinant dans mon lit mais ce ne fut visiblement pas l'avis de ma demi-sœur qui entra dans la chambre brusquement, sans y avoir été invitée.

- Alice, on aurait pu être occupés, Bella et moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que nous embêter ?

- Il est dix heures du matin et je te rappelle que Bella n'a pas la permission de son père a être ici alors je viens plutôt vous sauver la vie. Tiens, je t'ai amené des fringues, va prendre une douche… Non, Edward, tu restes dans le lit, Bella se douche seule, sinon ça va prendre des heures. Toi, tu restes ici, je la ramène dès qu'elle est prête. Bella, tu me rejoindras dehors. Fais vite.

- Mais…

- J'ai un plan… Vite !

Je grognais alors qu'elle refermait rapidement la porte derrière elle. Bella se leva, se retrouvant nue au milieu de ma chambre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quoi que ma sœur m'ait ordonné de ne pas faire, je la suivis.

- Edward, ne viens pas avec moi, tu as entendu ta sœur… Nom de Dieu, Charlie va me tuer.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui dire pour nous ?

- Edward…

- Mes parents savent maintenant et même s'ils ne l'acceptent pas totalement, je…

- J'ai parlé avec ton père.

Je me figeais alors qu'elle passait sous le jet d'eau, lâchant un gémissement à cause du froid qu'elle ressentit, sans doute. Je la regardais, me demandant quand elle avait parlé à mon père. Visiblement, elle avait entendu ou deviné mes pensées puisqu'elle poursuivis.

- Hier, quand tu t'es endormi, je suis allé chercher Alice pour qu'elle me prête un vêtement mais c'est ton père que j'ai trouvé dans le salon. Nous avons un peu discuté et… Il a conclu que je n'étais pas la plus mauvaise personne pour toi.

- Mais…

- Ne t'occupe pas. Et soit moins dur avec lui. Essaie de lui parler de toi, de nous.

- C'est un con fini qui ne s'occupe que de lui alors excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas très envie de lui parler…

Je croisais mes bras sur mon torse, tel un gamin de cinq ans qui n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ma belle sortit de la douche et commença à se sécher rapidement. Je la regardais faire, détaillant son magnifique corps.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais mettre un boxer ? Au moins, je ne verrais pas à quel point ce que tu vois te fais plaisir.

- Tu le sais déjà. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je te regarde nue et que tu m'excites.

- Oui mais là, on n'a pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit alors range ton engin et aide-moi à attacher ce haut de chiotte.

Je lui souris alors que je m'approchais d'elle, tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Je savais que nous n'avions le temps de rien faire mais j'aimais voir ses petites tâches rouges se poser sur le haut de sa poitrine ou encore ses joues alors que je me collais à elle afin de nouer le débardeur derrière sa nuque. Bella passa aussitôt un pull par-dessus et enfila un string suivi d'un pantalon cintré gris foncé.

- Edward, tu as la chance d'avoir deux parents. Ma mère… Tu sais que je ne la considère pas comme telle alors… Parle à ton père. Ne le considère pas comme un con fini alors que tu ne lui parles pratiquement jamais.

- À qui la faute ?

- Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Maintenant file avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits et me dise que je suis complètement fou de te laisser partir alors que j'ai encore envie de toi et que je suis plus que prêt à te satisfaire.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma virilité, grimaçant. J'allais devoir m'occuper d'elle comme je ne le faisais plus depuis que j'avais Bella. Cette dernière fit une moue d'excuse avant de m'embrasser et de sortir de la pièce. En la regardant par la fenêtre, après avoir passé un boxer, je me fixais un objectif avant notre départ pour la fac, dans une semaine.

Je rencontrerais son père, foi de Cullen.

**...**

**Date : 5.01.2010**

À mon grand étonnement, Bella m'avait demandé de venir la chercher chez elle, pour que nous rejoignions nos amis sur le terrain de basket. Alors que je l'attendais devant sa maison, dans la voiture, je me figeais en voyant arrivé la voiture de patrouille de son père.

Putain de merde, Bella allait faire une crise !

Je descendis lentement alors que le Chef Swan s'avançait vers moi, me jaugeant du regard, les yeux rétrécis en une ligne fine. Je déglutis alors que nous arrivions face à face. Voulant faire une bonne première impression, je lui tendis la main et le saluais.

- Bonjour Chef Swan.

- Alors, c'est toi qui sort avec ma fille ?

- Euh…

- Elle m'en a parlé, hier soir.

- D'accord.

- Je t'aime pas. C'est mon rôle de père et de shérif de ne pas aimer le garçon que fréquente ma fille. Peut-être que ça changera mais en tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que si tu fais le moindre mal à ma fille, tu auras à faire à moi. Et sache que le boulot de shérif de la ville a un avantage : j'ai un flingue et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir pour soulager la colère et l'envie de meurtre que j'aurais à ton égard. C'est bien clair ?

J'hochais la tête frénétiquement, déglutissant en voyant dans ses pupilles, si semblables à celles de sa fille, qu'il disait la vérité. Alors qu'il sourit, fier de son effet, il frappa mon épaule avant de sourire plus grandement en moins faussement, en tournant la tête vers sa fille qui venait à notre rencontre.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Salut papa. Ça va ?

- Oui, très bien.

Il embrassa son crâne avant de me regarder à nouveau et de partir en direction de la maison.

- C'est bon ? T'es content ? Tu as rencontré mon père ?

- Hum…

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

- Très bien…

Je me demandais pendant une seconde si elle m'en voudrait si je partais en courant.

- N'y pense même pas. Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as, maintenant t'assumes.

- Je t'…

- Moi aussi.

Je lui souris mais reculais alors qu'elle s'approchait pour m'embrasser.

- Tu sais, je suis peut-être prêt à tout pour toi mais j'aimerais encore vivre un moment pour pouvoir bien m'occuper et peut-être un jour, si je deviens un mec comme les autres, romantiques et tout… Peut-être que je voudrais avoir des enfants et me marier alors, je tiens à la vie et jusqu'à ce que ton père accepte réellement notre relation, je vais me tenir éloigner de cette maison.

- T'es un trouillard.

- Oui, certainement mais tu ne risques rien de mon père contrairement à moi, avec le tien.

- Carlisle pourrait sortir un bistouri et me refaire le portrait…

- Les pères sont moins durs avec les petites-amies que les petits-copains.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et m'entraînant vers la maison, sa main dans la sienne. Sérieusement, elle ne m'aimait donc pas ?

**...**

**Date : 14.02.2010**

Aujourd'hui était la première Saint-Valentin que je fêtais en couple et j'avoue que c'était assez étrange. Nous aurions dû passer cette journée et cette soirée que tous les deux mais Alice et la faculté n'étaient pas de cet avis. Alice voulait passer la journée entre filles afin de se pomponner pour la soirée des Amoureux que le doyen de l'université avait annoncé au début de la semaine. Je secouais la tête alors que je me trouvais devant la porte de la chambre de ma petite-amie, une rose à la main, afin de « passer » la prendre pour l'amener au gymnase, où se trouvait la partie. Emmett était juste à côté de moi, frappant à la porte d'à côté, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les gars et moi nous étions habillé tels des pingouins.

J'inspirais profondément alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Un sourire sur son doux et magnifique visage et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur m'envoyèrent instantanément une vague de joie. Je lui souris à mon tour avant d'étudier sa tenue. Elle était éblouissante, comme d'habitude. Bella portait une jolie robe bleu nuit, assez échancrée avec des bretelles fines. Lui arrivant aux genoux, ses jambes paraissaient plus grande à cause de ses talons aiguilles. Ses cheveux descendaient en boucle sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle était plus qu'éblouissante mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot assez fort pour dire à quel point elle était magnifique et parfaitement parfaite.

- Wow !

- Alice et Rosalie ont voulu jouer à la poupée avec Ange et moi alors… Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu devras te plaindre à elle.

- Tu es…

- Trop maquillée ? Oui, je sais, j'ai dit à ta sœur d'y aller doucement avec le fond de teint mais là, on dirait que j'ai passé une semaine à bronzer au sport d'hiver.

- J'allais plutôt dire que tu étais parfaite…

Elle me sourit presque timidement avant de baisser la tête une seconde et de se redresser, passant une petite veste sur ses épaules.

- On y va ? Plus tôt on y sera, plus tôt on pourra partir et vraiment célébrer la Saint-Valentin.

- L'idée est alléchante.

Je lui fis mon fameux sourire en coin avant de lier nos doigts et de nous diriger vers la fête.

Comme prévu, nous avions fait une apparition, nous avions fait quelques danses, bu quelques verres de punch et maintenant, nous étions nus, dans mon lit, en train de reprendre notre respiration après avoir crié notre jouissance.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai un truc à t'avouer. J'en ai parlé aux filles et… Je ne voulais pas te le dire…

- Ma belle, dis-moi. Tu peux tout me dire.

- Oui, je sais mais… Bon, voilà, j'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit et… C'était la fin des études, on avait tous balancé nos chapeaux de diplômés et pour le garder en souvenir, je le cherchais parmi toute la foule. Mais, tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée toute seule et j'ai aperçu mon chapeau. Je me suis avancée et tu es apparu, comme par magie. Enfin, tu connais les rêves, ils sont illogiques et…

- Bella, viens en au fait, tu veux ?

- Tu avais un genou à terre et tu me tendais mon chapeau. Je l'ai pris, tu m'as dit de regarder dedans et… Ne te moque pas ou ne panique pas mais, y'avait une bague à l'intérieur. Une seconde après, je la tenais entre mes doigts et tu m'as dit, mot pour mot : « Elle irait à merveille à ton doigt. »

Je la regardais, un instant, en silence, alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, angoissée de son aveu. Au bout d'un temps, je me plaçais au dessus d'elle. Fixant mon regard dans le sien, je ne ressentis que du bonheur, de l'amour mais aussi de la peur. Peur de perdre celle que j'aimais le plus au monde. J'étais certain de ne plus aimer comme cela. Bella était celle qu'il me fallait et ce pour toujours.

Je me penchais pour capturer ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour avant de me reculer, essoufflé.

- Maintenant, je sais comment je ferais ma demande si tu me supportes jusqu'à la fin de nos études…

- Edward, tu…

- … et si j'arrive à obtenir mon diplôme car sinon, je sais pas comment je ferais…

Je fis semblant de réfléchir, ce qui la fit rire et me frapper le torse.

- Je te dirais non…

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ?

- Oui !

Je la chatouillais alors qu'elle se tordait de rire sous moi.

Un bref instant, je repensais à la fois où elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, plus d'un an plus tôt. Mon monde s'était peut-être écroulé à cause de sa déclaration mais il s'était reconstruit pour et grâce à elle.

**...**

**Je poste sans me relire sinon, je sens que je vais tout changer et que jamais vous n'aurez ce chapitre alors je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes ou encore les fautes d'étourderies...**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit en en-tête, ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre qui sort de mon cerveau étrange mais encore une fois, j'accepte toutes les critiques constructives alors n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a quelque chose qui ne vous a pas plu !**

**Avant de cliquez sur la petit croix rouge, faîtes plaisir à l'auteur, laissez une review !**

**A bientôt !**


	25. Epilog

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à vos reviews. Je crois avoir commencé mais comme en ce moment, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre (je vous jure, un vrai boulet *pff*)**

**Bref, comme promis, je vous sers l'épilogue de cette fiction. Bon, je ne pense pas qu'il sera à votre goût mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même un petit peu...**

**Côté PUB : **J'avais oublié de vous parler du **Concours des Passions**(_Popolove_ et _Mzelle-Moon_) il me semble. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil, dans les auteurs favoris (_Opposed Passion Contest_)

**Remerciements : **xjustmyself, Nadalexx, Boune, story0etincelle0espoir, PatiewSnow, Nana, 4-trynn 20-100, Kadopilou, live4ever (_merci ma Nadège_), anges0112, Jurasik-in-twilight (_merci ma Fille_), Yoro-chan (_merci ma Yoro_), titijade, nathalie63, auredronya, AnZeLe42100, veronika crepuscule, SAMYSTERE, Onja, Letmesign23, Em 81, vinie65, eliloulou (_merci Eli_), doudounord, aelita48, sarinette60, Willowme, Lune Blanche, ousna, frimousse30, Ilonka, Habswifes, sexforlife, IsabellaMasenCullen, Siksound, Atchoum16, anayata, Roselamignone, Aliiice, Titie, bichou85 et pierard85.

_* * Pour celle qui m'a demandé (et celles qui se demanderont) pour les fictions de Calir-de-Lune, je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas du tout comment accéder à ses fictions car je ne les lis plus depuis pas mal de temps... Demandez directement à l'auteur, je pense qu'elle vous donnera le lien. * *_

**Voilà, c'est fini !**

**J'ai été très heureuse de vous faire partager cette fiction et je vous dis à très vite sur mes autres histoires en cours. Je sais qu'elles sont en pause pour le moment mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour être de retour le plus vite possible...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**5 ans plus tard**

- Allez Edward, debout !

- Hum…

- On va être en retard.

Je l'entendais s'activer dans la chambre, cherchant une quelconque chose dans le placard de la table de chevet. Je tâtonnais pour attraper son poignet et, l'agrippant, je la ramenais dans le lit. Je posais ma tête au creux de son cou, déposant un baiser et gémissais lentement, sentant sa douce flagrance.

- Edward, c'est pas sérieux. On ne doit pas être en retard au mariage, surtout celui-là, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pourquoi on a fait ça ?

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé et que j'ai accepté. Maintenant debout, c'est le plus beau jour de notre vie. Mets ton costume et je mets ma robe dans la voiture. Je m'habillerais dans une des salles de l'église. Si tu la vois avant la cérémonie, Alice va me piquer une crise.

- Ok, on y va… Pas le temps de prendre une bonne douche, je suppose ?

- Si, mais à deux et sans caresses !

- C'est nul…

- Je te confirme.

Je me levais alors du lit avec une vitesse grand V, enlevais mon boxer alors que ma compagne s'activait à retirer sa nuisette et foncer sous la douche. Le jet d'eau froide nous réveilla en moins de deux secondes. Contrairement à d'habitude, nous nous lavâmes chacun de son côté et je remerciais ma mère d'avoir fait posé une cabine de douche Italienne. Sortant de sous l'eau en un temps record, je me séchais rapidement, suivant les courbes de mon ange qui faisait de même à mes côtés.

- Edward, cesse d'être pervers et dépêche-toi !

Je souriais d'un air, certainement con, alors qu'elle disparaissait à nouveau dans la chambre et revêtait un jean avec un débardeur. Je fis de même, passant un jean et une chemise et à peine 25 minutes après mon réveil, nous étions en route pour l'église. Alors que nous arrivions presque à la chapelle, un détail me vint à l'esprit.

Je me figeais devant les marches du bâtiment et regardais ma compagne, une mine horrifiée sur le visage.

- Tu as pensé aux alliances ?

- Merde !

- Oh putain… Je savais très bien qu'il fallait les donner à Rose et Emmett mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- Non, c'est bon, je les ais.

- Tu vas me tuer avant même que le mariage soit commencé !

Nous arrivâmes enfin au lieu des célébrations et je dus rattraper ma compagne alors qu'elle se prenait le pied dans une marche en les gravissant rapidement.

- Et moi, j'allais me casser une jambe !

Nous rigolâmes et entrâmes dans la dernière pièce du couloir de l'église.

- Eh bah enfin ! Je pensais que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous ? Et franchement, Bella, tu aurais pu au moins te lisser les cheveux ! Edward, la barbe de deux jours, c'est bien quand on fait une sortie, pas le jour d'un mariage.

- Bella aime quand je suis comme ça, pas vrai chérie ?

- Ouais mais d'un côté, ta sœur a raison.

Je troquais mon jean et ma chemise pour enfiler mon costard et Bella passa derrière un paravent avec ma sœur. Je voyais les ombres et je ne pouvais empêcher mon désir de grimper en flèche. Alice passa sa tête hors du paravent pour voir où j'en étais.

- Arrête de la mater et grouille. Rosalie et Emmett sont déjà prêts, eux.

- Bah heureusement !

- Grouille !

Alors que je finissais de nouer ma cravate, Rosalie déboula dans la pièce, hurlant après Bella.

- Franchement, être en retard à un mariage ! Tu es prête au moins ? Et Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Emmett t'attend près de l'autel. Et puis, il ne faut pas que tu nous vois normalement ! Allez, dégage !

- Eh !

Je fus royalement jeter dehors par Rose et ma sœur.

_**Sympa comme début de journée, vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

Je rejoignis Emmett et Jasper, qui attendaient déjà avec le curé. Mes deux meilleurs amis me firent une drôle de tête.

- Désolé les gars, c'est Bella.

- Ouais, comme toujours. Assume un peu tes responsabilités ! On vous avait dit de ne pas passer la nuit ensemble mais vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête.

- Encore une fois, c'est Bella !

- Ça commence…

La marche nuptiale débuta ses premiers accords et nous nous plaçâmes convenablement. Les demoiselles d'honneur entrèrent en piste. Elles étaient éblouissantes. Je souris grandement à la première et émis un petit rictus à la seconde. Une fois placée, la mariée fit son entrée. Elle resplendissait dans sa robe blanche. Elle arriva enfin et le curé commença son éternel sermon. Tout le long, je regardais Bella, qui elle-même me regardait en souriant. Les vœux furent prononcés, les « oui » également et lorsque le prêtre offrit d'embrasser la mariée, le mari ne se fit pas prié.

Emmett embrassa Rosalie avec fougue, faisant rire toute l'assistance. Bella était pliée en deux après avoir reçu le bouquet de son amie en pleine tête. Mon meilleur ami partit en premier avec sa jeune épouse, mon second meilleur amie entraîna ma sœur à leur suite et je tendis le bras à Bella.

- Eh bah voilà, ils sont mariés…

- Ouais. Mariés, heureux, amoureux et jeunes.

- Plus si jeune, 25 ans, tout de même !

- Alors nous aussi. On devrait peut-être commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Edward, tu m'as proposé de me marier avec toi, il y a deux ans. J'ai dit non.

- Tu as peut-être changé d'avis.

- C'est toujours non. Refais-moi une demande dans deux ans, je te dirais peut-être oui. Mais, là, maintenant, j'ai un truc à t'annoncer.

- Je t'écoute.

Je me remémorais rapidement la demande en mariage que je lui avais servi, il y a de cela deux ans. J'avais voulu que son rêve de la remise des diplômes devienne réalité mais pour une raison que j'ignorais toujours, Bella avait fondu en larme et m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me dire oui. J'avais pris un énorme coup de poignard et j'avais déserté pendant plusieurs semaines avant de retourner la voir à Forks, tellement elle me manquait. Nous n'en avions pas parlé depuis et j'avais peur de refaire ma demande. Peur qu'elle me dise non à nouveau que mon cœur ne se brise en mille morceaux.

Ma mère, avec qui j'avais enfin noué un lien fort, m'avait dit que quand le bon moment arriverait, je le sentirais. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas trouvé le moment idéal alors je l'attendais… Je l'attendais impatiemment.

À mon retour à la réalité, je m'apercevais que nous nous étions arrêté au milieu de l'allée qui menait à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Elle avait un petit sourire timide et me regardait à travers ses cils.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Comment ça, enceinte ?

- Edward, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je suis enceinte de toi et c'est certain.

- Oh bordel de merde !

Je plaquais mes mains sur ses reins et la rapprochais de moi afin de lui donner un baiser fougueux. Je rompais notre étreinte pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je tentais de me noyer dans ses prunelles marrons mais les miens étaient baignés de larmes.

- Isabella Marie Swan, tu viens de me faire un cadeau unique. Et je te promets de pas faire le con, d'être là pour toi, à jamais. Et je te dis que dans deux ans, tu porteras la robe blanche et que le petit gars ou la petite gonzesse que tu as dans le ventre nous portera les alliances sur un petit coussin. Tu me diras oui, je te dirais oui et je t'embrasserais avec encore pus de fougue qu'Emmett a embrassé Rosalie, y'a pas dix minutes. Et on vivra ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Je te promet pas d'être heureuse tous les jours, parce qu'avec toi, c'est obligé qu'il va y avoir des prises de tête mais je te jure que ce sera le délire total. Tu veux bien ?

Bella éclata de rire, enfouissant son visage dans mon torse.

Je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure déclaration, ni la meilleure demande en mariage qu'on pouvait rêver mais alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, je pensais que le bon moment n'arriverait pas de si tôt, je sentais que là, c'était l'occasion. Je voulais autant le titre de mari que celui de papa dont elle venait de m'honorer.

- Deux ans. C'est d'accord pour moi.

Je me penchais à nouveau sur elle, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

**Fin**

**...**

**Bon, ne me lancez pas des tomates pour cette fin complètement merdique et rapide mais je l'avais en tête depuis quelques temps déjà. Je voulais du rapide pour l'épilogue mais je ne voulais pas que le mariage ou le bébé soit déjà là alors voilà !**

**J'espère que vous aurez tout de même aimé cette fiction du début à la fin.**

**Arriverez-vous à me faire passer la barre des 1100 reviews ?**

**Merci encore de m'avoir suivi et à très bientôt sur une autre de mes fictions ou une des nouvelles que j'ai en tête et que je posterais si j'arrive au moins à écirre quelques chapitres d'avances ^^**

**Pour vous servir, lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


End file.
